


Unscripted  --  Ohne Drehbuch

by Klaineship



Series: Sammlung an Klaine AUs [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternativ-Universum, Future Klaine, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Romanze, Shakespeare
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 104,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Schnappschüsse einer Zukunft in New York, in der Kurt seinem Traum als Schauspieler folgt und Blaine eine etwas andere Karriere einschlägt. Das Leben ist kein Ponyhof, aber es ist allemal leichter mit jemandem an deiner Seite, der alle Hügel gemeinsam mit dir erklimmt. Die Originalautorin Rainjoy hat ihre Geschichte 2011 in der Sommerpause zwischen 2. und 3. Staffel begonnen. Alles was bis dahin in Glee passiert ist, ist auch in diesem Universum passiert. Das heißt auch, dass Kurt und Blaine gleich alt sind. Lasst euch von dem etwas provokanten Untertitel der ersten 3 Kapitel nicht irritieren. Diese Geschichte ist auf meinem PC nicht umsonst im Ordner 'Sunshine and Cupcakes' absortiert.





	1. Siebzehn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rainjoy).
  * A translation of [Unscripted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360936) by Rainjoy. 



> **Vorwort der Autorin Rainjoy:**  
>  Rainjoy: "Hey, Jungs, wie wär's mit ein bisschen Drama?"  
> Kurt und Blaine: "Nein danke, wirklich, bei uns ist alles okay."  
> R: ".......aber dann habe ich ja keine Handlung."  
> Kurt: "Das ist doch nicht unser Problem."  
> Blaine: "Warum schreibst du nicht einfach _schöne_ Sachen?"  
>  R: "Okeeeeey."
> 
>  
> 
> Ich bedanke mich bei Rainjoy für die Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung und natürlich bei meiner wunderbaren Beta [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die ich nur _einmal_ fragen musste, ob sie mich bei dieser Aufgabe unterstützen würde. Sie liebt Shakespeare, sie liebt Doktor!Blaine und sie liebt Rainjoys Fanfiktion, also hat sie sofort JA gesagt und ist mal wieder über sich hinausgewachsen, wenn ich nicht mehr weiterwusste.  <3 <3 <3 Danke, du bist mein Kindred Spirit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dreimal machen Kurt und Blaine beinahe Schluss, und einmal geben sie's ein für alle mal auf.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **1\. Sie sind Teenager und es ist die erste wichtige Entscheidung, die sie jemals haben treffen müssen, und sie machen es nicht wirklich gut.** 2\. Im College haben sie verrückte Mitbewohner und vielleicht ist es mehr als nur ein 'nochmal darüber nachdenken', Kurt hat den Verdacht, dass Blaine eher achtzehnmal darüber nachdenkt. 3. Vielleicht ist Kurt ein besserer Schauspieler als Blaine angenommen hat. 4. Warum sich gegen das Unausweichliche wehren?

 

 

**1\. Siebzehn**

 

Die HighSchool geht ihrem Ende zu. Es ist, als würde die Straße plötzlich am Rand eines Abgrunds enden, denn die ganze Aufregung und all die Erwartungen bereiten einen nicht darauf vor, dass man plötzlich ganz alleine irgendwo ankommen wird, ohne die gewohnte, bekannte Umgebung und überwältigt von der Größe der Welt. Alle sind sie deswegen total gestresst. Finn plant, auf ein örtliches College zu gehen, und Rachel macht ein riesiges Drama daraus, dass sie nach New York gehen wird. Sie verlangt, dass sie lange, ernste Gespräche führen über die Opfer, die eine Fernbeziehung zur Folge haben wird. Finn beschließt, mutig zu sein, tief Luft zu holen, nichts zu erwarten und alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen; es könnte ziemlich leicht schief gehen, die große Entfernung könnte den Faden zwischen ihnen zerreißen lassen wie morsches Gummi. Aber sie können es versuchen.

Er ist froh, in Ohio bleiben zu können. Er glaubt, dass auch seiner Mutter und Burt die Vorstellung gefällt, _einen_ Sohn zuhause zu behalten, denn der andere Sohn wird davonfliegen wie eine Schwalbe am Ende des Sommers. Kurt und Blaine flüchten nach New York auf Flügeln schierer Begeisterung. Schiere Begeisterung – zumindest anfangs.

Das Haus ist nicht besonders groß und Kurts Stimme ist ziemlich unverkennbar durch die Wand zu hören, selbst wenn sie nicht so emotionsgeladen ist. Finn geht an Kurts offener Zimmertür vorbei, wo Bett und Fußboden mit College-Prospekten übersät sind und Kurt und Blaine mittendrin sitzen wie in einer Papierlawine und sich unterhalten. Aber die Unterhaltung wird zu einem ernsten Gespräch. Und die ernsten Stimmen werden lauter – und richtig gruselig wird es, als auch Blaine seine Stimme erhebt, denn Kurt ist oft ziemlich laut, aber es braucht doch einiges, um Blaine aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Es ist gruselig, wenn sie streiten und nach ein paar Wochen besteht kein Zweifel mehr daran, dass sie streiten; das ist keine erhitzte Diskussion mehr, das ist nur noch Gezoffe. Rachel liegt in Finns Zimmer, den Kopf auf seiner Brust, er streichelt ihr übers Haar und sie hören den gedämpften Geräuschen von wütendem Gefauche aus dem Nachbarzimmer zu und Rachel flüstert: "Das ist, als ob man seine Eltern streiten hört."

"Das ist, als ob man _deine_ Eltern streiten hört."

Sie schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf. Er weiß, was sie meint. Kurt und Blaines Beziehung hat immer eine gewisse Gelassenheit umgeben, eine Stabilität – bei ihnen gibt es einfach nicht diese Streitereien und Zerwürfnisse, die all die anderen Paare, die sie kennen, haben; Finn und Rachel haben sich getrennt und waren mit jemand anderem zusammen, sind dann wieder ein Paar geworden und haben sich erneut getrennt, während Kurt und Blaine sich ihre eigene, kleine Welt der Zweisamkeit aufgebaut haben; immer glücklich miteinander. Finn glaubt nicht, dass das an der Tatsache liegt, dass sie hier in Lima einfach die einzige Option füreinander sind. Er hat mehr Zeit mit ihnen zusammen verbracht, als jeder andere ihrer Freunde und er hat gesehen, wie sie miteinander umgehen. Und _so_ gehen sie normalerweise überhaupt nicht miteinander um.

Drei Wochen später geht Finn in die Küche, um sich was zu trinken zu holen und sieht sie am Ende des Gartens stehen. Sie stehen sich gegenüber und reden mit gedämpften Stimmen, aber das ist ganz eindeutig der schlimmste Streit bisher und sie sind nach draußen gegangen, damit niemand sonst es hören kann. Finn weiß, worüber sie streiten, denn Kurt hat es ihm erzählt, während er schimpfend in seinem Zimmer auf und ab gelaufen ist und Finn auf seinem Bett gesessen und versucht hat, ein guter Bruder zu sein, obwohl er meistens darüber nachgedacht hat, wie hungrig er ist: sie wissen nicht, ob sie in New York auf _dasselbe_ College gehen sollen (und welches sie wählen sollen) und wenn ja, wollen sie dann auch gleich zusammen wohnen? Kurt will und er kann nicht glauben, dass Blaine _nicht_ will, aber Blaine ist unschlüssig, ob sie damit ihre Beziehung nicht vorschnell zu sehr belasten. Kurt will nicht, dass sie sich in irgendeiner fremden Stadt auseinanderleben, Blaine will nicht, dass sie in einer neuen, aufregenden Umgebung zu sehr voneinander abhängig sind und einer von ihnen unter der Belastung zerbrechen wird.....

Am anderen Ende des Gartens macht Kurt eine heftige Bewegung mit der Hand und Blaine wirft die Arme in die Luft und dreht ihm den Rücken zu; Kurt blafft ihm hinterher und Blaine dreht sich wieder zurück und Finn hört, wie seine Stimme sich überschlägt. Und Kurt zuckt mit dem Kopf zurück, die Arme auf der Brust verschränkt, und für einen kurzen Moment steht ihm der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben – aber dann setzt er eine steinerne Miene auf, verzieht geringschätzig den Mund und macht eine kurze Bemerkung. Jetzt bleibt Blaine wie angewurzelt stehen und schaut fassungslos und dann reden sie beide gleichzeitig, fangen plötzlich zu schreien an und Kurt steht kerzengerade und verkrampft da und Blaine geht noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und schreit ihm direkt ins Gesicht und Finn stellt sein Glas ab. Er muss jetzt nach draußen und dazwischengehen, denn er kennt Kurt und er weiß, dass das nicht zu einem echten Kampf ausarten wird; Kurt wird derjenige sein, der zu Boden geht –

Aber Blaine wirbelt herum und läuft schnell und wütend direkt auf die Hintertür zu. Kurt steht reglos da und sieht ihm hinterher, die Arme fest um seinen Körper geschlungen, den fassungslosen Blick auf seinen Rücken gerichtet und er will gerade den Mund aufmachen, als Blaine in die Küche poltert, ruppig "Tschüss Finn" sagt und durchs Haus verschwindet; die Haustür fällt ins Schloss.

Finn hört den Motor starten, als Kurt – plötzlich sehr alleine im Garten – die Hand vor den Mund schlägt.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

An diesem Abend ist Kurts Zimmertür zur Essenszeit immer noch verschlossen. Finn steht unbeholfen auf der Treppe, als Burt erneut klopft und sagt: "Kurt, kommst du runter und isst was?"

Stille.

Burt reibt sich über den Nacken, klopft lauter. "Hast du deine Kopfhörer auf? Hörst du überhaupt zu? Kurt – sag _irgendwas_ , okay? Ich habe keine Lust die Tür aus den Angeln zu heben, aber ich werde es tun, wenn ich den Verdacht habe, dass du eine Dummheit – "

Finns Handy vibriert in seiner Tasche und er blickt auf die Textnachricht.

"Du musst etwas antworten, Kurt, mach deinem alten Herrn keinen Kummer, okay, schmeiß einfach irgendwas gegen die Tür, wenn – "

Die Nachricht ist von Kurt. _Sag Dad bitte, dass ich keinen Hunger habe_. "Ähm", sagt Finn, während Burt immer noch mit flachen Händen gegen die Tür schlägt. "Kurt sagt, er hat keinen Hunger."

Burt dreht sich zu ihm um, sieht das Handy in seiner Hand, verdreht die Augen zur Decke, zieht sich seine Baseballmütze vom Kopf und kratzt sich den Schädel. Er poltert ein letztes Mal gegen die Tür. "In Ordnung. Lass dir Zeit. Komm runter, wenn du später reden willst. Ich werde da sein, Kurt."

Er dreht sich zur Treppe um und sieht niedergeschlagen aus. Finn schlurft aus dem Weg, damit er vorbei kann, schaut auf die geschlossene Tür, weiß nicht, was er antworten soll, zieht den Kopf ein und folgt Burt die Treppe hinab.

Kurt kommt nicht zum Essen herunter. Kommt nicht heraus, als sein Vater leise durch die Tür mit ihm redet, bevor er schlafen geht. Kommt nicht zum Frühstück heraus – es ist Samstag und Burt macht sich auf den Weg in die Werkstatt, aber bevor er geht, wirft er einen schmerzvollen Blick auf diese verschlossene Tür – und vorm Mittagessen, sitzt Finn mit dem Rücken an Kurts Zimmertür und sagt: "Kurt, bist du noch da drin, oder bist du schon zum Fenster rausgeklettert und nach New York abgehauen?"

Stille. Er hat nicht wirklich etwas anderes erwartet.

Er sagt: "Soll ich dir was zu essen raufbringen? Ich verstehe ja, wenn du einfach alleine sein willst, aber du bist sowieso schon ziemlich dünn, weißt du?"

Stille. Finn fängt an, sich Sorgen zu machen.

"Kurt?" Er klopft leise mit den Fingerknöcheln an die Tür. "Ähm. Könntest du vielleicht mal _irgendein_ Geräusch machen? Bitte? Das ist ein bisschen... unheimlich."

Stille. Finn fängt an, sich echte Sorgen zu machen. Er dreht sich um und schlägt ein paar Mal mit der Faust gegen die Tür, dann hält er inne und schreibt, _Alter, sag mir, dass du dich da drin nicht aufgehängt hast, oder sonstwas._

"Kurt? Kurt, ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du vor Hunger ohnmächtig geworden? Also –"

Sein Handy vibriert.

 _Lass mich bitte in Ruhe_.

Er starrt einen Augenblick auf die Nachricht, dann steht er auf und schluckt. "Okay", sagt er leise, denn er weiß nicht, was er sonst tun soll. Das ist etwas, das er nicht in Ordnung bringen kann.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

An diesem Abend hängt Burt die Tür aus den Angeln und rüttelt sie so lange hin und her, bis sie aus dem Schloss rutscht. Er nimmt ein Sandwich mit hinein und stellt die Tür zurück in den Rahmen und Finns Mutter ruft ihn leise hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Sie müssen nicht auch noch hier bleiben, was immer dort jetzt auch vor sich geht.

Eineinhalb Stunden später kommt Burt wieder herunter mit dem Teller und ungefähr 90 % des Sandwichs übrig, nur der Rand ist abgeknabbert wie von einer Maus. Er stellt den Teller in die Küche und Finn sitzt im Wohnzimmer, starrt auf den Fernsehbildschirm und versucht, nicht zu lauschen, als Carole zu Burt hingeht, um ihm über den Rücken zu streichen. "Ich weiß nie, was ich....ich weiß nicht, was ich zu ihm sagen soll; das ist das Allerschwerste, wenn man sein eigenes Kind nicht versteht."

Die Stimme seiner Mutter ist gedämpft. "Natürlich verstehst du ihn. Er leidet eben, lass ihm Zeit. Er ist ein siebzehnjähriger Junge, die _essen,_ er wird herunterkommen, wenn er nicht mehr anders kann."

Am Sonntag morgen wacht Finn um fünf Uhr auf, weil er aufs Klo muss und Kurts Tür – von einem müden, nachgiebigen Burt wieder eingehängt – steht offen. Er starrt sie einen Moment schlaftrunken an, dann schleicht er auf Zehenspitzen hinüber, um einen Blick zu riskieren. Die Jalousien sind hochgezogen und das Zimmer ist leer, das Bett ist ein einziges Chaos und alle College-Prospekte sind in den Papierkorb gestopft.

Er schleicht die Treppe hinunter, unsicher, was ihn dort erwarten wird. Kurt sitzt im Wohnzimmer und Finn weiß, dass er nicht wirklich _fernsieht,_ denn es läuft eine Dokumentation übers Angeln. Er sitzt da, die Arme fest um den Oberkörper geschlungen, mit trostloser Miene, blutunterlaufenen Augen und schaut Finn nicht an. Es dauert eine Weile, bis Finn erkennt, was das unheimlichste an der ganzen Situation ist; er trägt exakt dasselbe, was er getragen hat, als er diesen Streit mit Blaine im Garten hatte. Finn hat nie erlebt, dass Kurt einen Tag im gleichen Outfit beendet hat, wie er ihn begonnen hat und jetzt ist er in diesen Klamotten bereits seit fast zwei vollen Tagen.

Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Er hat das gleiche Problem wie Burt, sie _können_ Kurt einfach nicht verstehen, das, von dem sie glauben, das es hilfreich wäre, macht ihn nur noch wütender und das, was er wirklich braucht, können sie ihm nicht geben, weil sie nicht wissen wie. Finn und Burt sind, was das Emotionale angeht, eher simpel gestrickt, während Kurt in der Beziehung ziemlich eigenartig, heftig und empfindsam ist und Finn ihn anscheinend immer verletzt, ohne es zu beabsichtigen.

Er verbirgt ein Gähnen hinter seiner Hand und fragt: "Willst du ne Cola?"

Kurt wischt sich über die Wangen und seine Brust zittert. Finn sagt. "Ach, ich bring dir einfach eine mit."

Er holt zwei Dosen Cola aus dem Kühlschrank, als im Gemüsefach etwas brummt und Finn vor Schreck eine Dose fallenlässt-jongliert-fallenlässt-auffängt, während sein Herzschlag in seinen Ohren pulsiert. Er starrt die Schublade an, öffnet sie und dort liegt Kurts Handy mit einer Textnachricht von Santana – am besten nicht nachfragen, warum Santana an einem Sonntagmorgen um fünf wach ist – dreißig verpassten Anrufe und vierzig ungelesenen Nachrichten. Er tauscht die Dosen gegen zwei andere aus, damit sie nicht explodieren, wenn er sie öffnet, wählt eine Diätcola für Kurt, schließt zögernd das Gemüsefach und wirft die Kühlschranktür hinter sich zu.

Er stellt Kurts Dose auf der Armlehne des Sofas ab und setzt sich neben ihn. "Was guckst du dir da an?"

Kurt öffnet den Mund, zögert, als wüsste er nicht mehr, wie man redet und sagt dann leise und heiser: "Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich...?"

Kurt zuckt die Schultern. Finn greift nach der Fernbedienung, zappt ein wenig herum. Er probiert einen Musikkanal aus, aber Kurts Wange zuckt auf diese typische Art und Finn wird klar, dass Kurt wahrscheinlich einen guten Grund hat, sich von Musik fernzuhalten. Er schaltet die Sportnachrichten ein, was die Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöhen wird, dass Kurt ihm auch wirklich zuhört.

"Also", sagt er und macht seine Dose auf. "Warum liegt dein Handy im Kühlschrank?"

Kurt schließt die Augen. "Weil jedesmal, wenn es vibriert und es ist nicht... Er... dann würde ich mich am liebsten umbringen."

"....mach keine..."

"Nein", sagt Kurt leise und seine Mundwinkel zucken.

Finn fragt: "Alles okay, Mann?", und dann wird ihm klar, dass das eine wirklich blöde Frage ist, denn Kurt sieht _furchtbar_ aus. Aber Kurt schaut ihn nur an, irgendwie verächtlich, zu müde, um echte Emotionen zu zeigen. Finn trinkt einen eisigen Schluck Cola, seine Mutter ist noch nicht wach, um ihm zu sagen, dass das so früh am Morgen ungesund ist. "Trinkst du das?"

Kurt schaut seine Coladose an, verharrt einen Moment und sagt dann: "Ich sollte mir wirklich mehr Gedanken um Kondensfeuchtigkeit auf den Sofapolstern machen."

"Oh, sorry."

Kurt nimmt die Dose, schüttelt die Feuchtigkeit von seinen Fingern und spielt mit der Aufreißlasche herum. "Danke", sagt er sehr leise und macht die Dose auf.

"Also", sagt Finn und leckt sich über die Lippen. "Wenn es so schlimm ist, solltest du ihn dann nicht, .....ich meine, einfach anrufen?"

Mit geschlossenen Augen nimmt Kurt einen großen Schluck Cola und verzieht dabei das Gesicht, als schmeckte es bitter. "Nein", sagt er und schluckt noch einmal. "Nein. Nein, ich kann nicht, Finn. Du hast nicht gehört, was ich zu ihm _gesagt_ habe."

Finn weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, wie grausam Kurt sein kann, wenn er wütend ist und Kurt kennt Blaine besser als irgendjemand sonst – also, ja – er kann sich vorstellen, dass es ziemlich heftig war. "....dann sag ihm, dass es dir leid tut."

Kurt wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, sein Atem stockt und er sagt mit erstickter Stimme: "Du hast nicht gehört, was _er_ zu mir gesagt hat." Er sackt über seiner Dose in sich zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht, denn, wenn es mir leid tut und ihm nicht – es tut jetzt schon alles viel zu sehr weh und – "

"Okay, Mann, du musst nicht – "

Er drückt unbeholfen Kurts Schulter und Kurt lacht erstickt, stellt die Dose auf den Couchtisch, wischt sich mit den Händen über die Augen und greift nach einem Papiertaschentuch. "Ich bin nur aus meinem Zimmer gekommen... weil ich keine mehr – " Er wedelt mit einem Tuch und trocknet sein Gesicht. "Gott, mir tut der Kopf weh. Gott, ich habe geheult, bis ich dachte, ich sterbe vor lauter Dehydrierung und erspar mir all das hier."

"Alter, im Ernst jetzt, schreib ihm doch einfach. Bei einer Textnachricht kann er nicht einfach auflegen."

Kurt stützt den Kopf auf sein Handgelenk, das zerknitterte Taschentuch baumelt aus seiner Hand. Er schüttelt den Kopf und schließt die Augen. "Ich war immer nur mutig, weil ich ihn hatte."

Finn kann das nicht verstehen, er versteht überhaupt nichts davon. Für eine Weile beobachtet er Kurts Gesicht, weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, dann dreht er den Ton etwas lauter und trinkt noch einen Schluck Cola. Kurt blinzelt, wischt sich erneut über die Augen, lässt sich zurück in die Polster sinken und starrt mit ihm zusammen auf den Fernsehbildschirm. Einfach nur hier zu sein ist tausendmal einfacher als zu reden und vielleicht ist das ja sowieso alles, was Kurt jetzt will.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

An diesem Abend sitzt Kurt nur seinem Vater zuliebe mit ihnen zusammen am Tisch, daran hat Finn keinen Zweifel. Carole hat Hotdogs gemacht und Finn kann sehen, wie alle Farbe aus Kurts Gesicht weicht; er reißt kleine Stückchen von seinem Brötchen ab, isst winzige Bissen und kann das Würstchen nicht einmal ansehen. Als Carole aufsteht, um den Wasserkrug aufzufüllen und Burt sich mit ihr unterhält, beugt Finn sich schnell hinüber, gabelt das Würstchen aus dem Brötchen auf Kurts Teller heraus und lässt es auf seinen eigenen fallen. Kurt schießt ihm zuerst einen verdutzten und dann dankbaren Blick zu und isst jeden Fetzen Brot, der nicht tatsächlich die Wurst berührt hat.

Später durchsucht Finn die Schränke nach dem fadesten Essen, das er finden kann und entdeckt schließlich eine Packung Reiswaffeln, die Burt doch tatsächlich irgendwann mal als Snack gekauft hat. Er trägt sie nach oben zusammen mit einer weiteren Dose Cola, weil Kurt sich immer aufregt über die vielen Kalorien darin, klopft an Kurts Zimmertür und ausnahmsweise ist sie nicht abgeschlossen.

Kurt sitzt auf seinem Bett und scheint nicht wirklich irgendwas zu machen. Er betrachtet Finns Mitbringsel mit einem leisen Seufzen. "Wenn ich mich aufrege..... mein Magen – "

"Du musst was essen."

"Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ich innerhalb von zwei Tagen an Unterernährung sterbe."

"Du musst dich wieder daran _gewöhnen_ , was zu essen."

Kurt rollt die Schultern und die Augen, bricht eine Reiswaffel in der Mitte durch und knabbert lustlos daran herum. Nach der ersten verliert er das Interesse, sitzt einfach nur da und reibt sich unbehaglich über den Arm. "Ich muss immer daran denken... was er wohl.... ich weiß nicht." Er schluckt. "Wahrscheinlich hassen mich mittlerweile sämtliche Dalton-Schüler." Er schließt die Augen, als fühlte er sich elend. "Und wahrscheinlich verdiene ich es."

"Mensch, ruf ihn doch an."

"Er wird nicht rangehen."

"Das weißt du doch gar nicht. _Schreib_ ihm. Schick ihm 'ne e-Mail, Herrgott noch mal, das ist so.... blöd und du bist nicht blöd, Kurt. Ich weiß, was blöd ist, denn normalerweise bin ich derjenige, der was Blödes macht und nicht du – "

"Ich hab nachgedacht", sagt Kurt und verschränkt seine Arme, als wäre ihm kalt. Wenigstens hat er sich umgezogen; ein altes T-Shirt seines Vaters und eine Jeans, die er gewöhnlich nur für Gartenarbeiten anzieht. "Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht. Aber. Du hast nicht gehört, was ich zu ihm _gesagt_ habe. Denn ich weiß genau, ganz genau, wie ich ihm wehtun kann, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es tun würde und.... und selbst, wenn er irgendwas lesen würde, das ich ihm schicke – " Er atmet scharf ein. "Warum sollte er? Ich... er braucht mich nicht um sich zu haben, wenn ich ihm nur wieder so wehtun werde – "

"Nein, Mann. Das war ein _Streit,_ er hat schließlich auch ein paar fiese Sachen gesagt – "

"Er hat nichts gesagt, was nicht stimmt."

"Und du?"

Kurt schaut die Wand an und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Sein Blick ist gesenkt und finster.

"Ich wette", sagt Finn langsam, "dass es ihm so ziemlich genauso geht wie dir. Einfach.... nichts sagen wollen, wo ihr doch beide etwas hören wollt –"

"Finn, es wäre mir –" Er spannt die Kiefermuskeln an, sein Blick wird ganz seltsam, "– _wirklich_ lieb, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest."

".... ich will doch nur helfen, Mensch."

Kurt sagt sehr leise: "Bitte, bitte, bitte, _bitte_ geh."

Finn kann es nicht glauben, er kann einfach nicht _verstehen_ , dass Kurt und Blaine das so vermasseln. Sie waren immer so sicher und beständig, als stünden ihre Namen nebeneinander in irgendeinem großen himmlischen Buch, das die Menschen paarweise einander zuordnet und jetzt wollen sie wirklich alles vor die Hunde gehen lassen wegen eines großen Streits und ein paar böser Worte?

"Bitte", flüstert Kurt und senkt den Kopf, aber Finn weiß bereits, dass er wieder weint. "Bitte, bitte, bitte..."

Er steht auf, schluckt, knetet seine Hände, lässt sie los, geht aus dem Zimmer und schließt leise die Tür hinter sich. Cola und Waffeln lässt er stehen. Wenn er Glück hat, dann wird Kurt es bemerken.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Montagmorgen. Normalerweise steht Kurt an Schultagen ungefähr zwei Stunden früher auf als Finn, denn er braucht sehr viel länger, um sich fertigzumachen. Zehn Minuten, bevor er zur Tür rausmuss, poltert Finn die Treppe hinunter und sieht, wie Kurt im Garten einen Bagel in Stücke reißt und den Vögeln hinwirft. Sein Vater muss ihm Frühstück gemacht haben, bevor er gegangen ist.

Finn betrachtet ihn aufmerksam. Denn Kurt sieht aus, als hätte er seit drei Tagen nicht geschlafen und als hätte er seit drei Tagen nichts gegessen und seine Haare sind ein bisschen zerzaust und seine Augen ganz rot. "Bist du fit genug für die Schule?"

Kurt zerreißt das letzte Stückchen Bagel mit zitternden Fingern und flüstert: "Noch ein Tag dort drin und ich _werde_ mich aufhängen."

"Mach... darüber keine Witze."

"Red keinen Unsinn", sagt Kurt zum Garten. "Ich hab keine andere Wahl. Ich muss auf meinen Dad aufpassen."

Finn reibt sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und sagt: "Wir treffen uns dann im Auto, okay?" Denn auch wenn Kurt kein Frühstück will, so kann Finn doch gerade an nichts anderes denken. Er toastet sich zwei Bagel und einer hängt ihm aus dem Mund, als er die Haustür aufmacht und fast fällt er vor Schreck rückwärts um, weil bereits jemand vor der Tür steht.

Es ist Blaine, die Hand zum Anklopfen erhoben, der ihn dämlich anstarrt. Er lässt die Hand sinken, atmet aus und Finn starrt nur zurück und kann nichts sagen, wegen des Bagels in seinem Mund. Er sieht fast aus wie Blaine, aber seine Augen sehen so _erschöpft_ aus und seine Haut hat eine seltsam kränkliche Färbung und er trägt zwar seine Dalton-Uniform – aber sein Hemd ist schief geknöpft.

Er fragt: "Ist er...?"

Finn geht einen Schritt zur Seite, deutet mit dem Kopf ins Haus, beißt seinen Bagel ab und fängt ihn mit der Hand auf, während Blaine über die Schwelle taumelt. "Garten", ruft er ihm hinterher und in Sekundenschnelle ändert Blaine schlitternd die Richtung und stolpert in die Küche.

Finn hört einen schrillen Schrei.

Er lehnt sich an die Wand, isst seinen Bagel und zählt. Er gibt ihnen eine gute lange Minute Zeit.

Zurück durch den Flur, zurück in die Küche und er schaut durch die Hintertür. Sie stehen in einer festumklammerten Umarmung mitten auf dem Rasen, die Arme eng umeinander gelegt und sie schwanken leicht, als stünden sie auf unsicheren Beinen; sie bleiben stehen, Kurts Rücken ist zur Tür gewandt, seine Schultern beben und der Anblick von Blaines Gesicht über Kurts Schulter, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, löst ein unbehagliches Gefühl in Finn aus. Er fühlt sich in ihrer Nähe oft unbehaglich, nicht aus Gründen, die sie vielleicht annehmen könnten; sie lassen ihn erkennen, dass für ihn Liebe noch niemals so intensiv war, also vielleicht war es bisher noch nie echte Liebe. Irgendwie hat er immer schon gewusst, dass er eines Tages an seine HighSchool-Freundinnen zurückdenken und ungläubig den Kopf schütteln würde, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass das bereits mit siebzehn geschehen würde, wenn er zusieht wie sein Stiefbruder in die Schulter seines Freundes weint. Er wischt sich die Krümel von den Fingern und nimmt im Vorbeigehen Kurts Handy aus dem Kühlschrank. Er denkt sich, dass Kurt es jetzt wieder brauchen könnte.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Er schätzt, dass ein ziemlich anstrengender Montagmorgen vor Kurt liegt, denn Mercedes und Tina warten bereits auf dem Parkplatz auf ihn. Sie stürzen sich auf ihn, verärgert und besorgt, weil er nicht _einmal_ an sein Handy gegangen ist und er hält den Kopf hoch, verdreht die Augen und sagt, während er mit ihnen davon schlendert, dass er Streit mit Blaine gehabt hat, als wäre das jetzt gar nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Sie hören sofort auf zu schimpfen und geben ihm überrascht ihr Mitgefühl kund, denn Kurt streitet sich nie mit Blaine. Aber da ist noch der restliche Glee Club, der ihm auf die Nerven geht wegen verpasster Anrufe und ignorierter Textnachrichten und Finn ist sicher, dass Kurt eigentlich wahrscheinlich keine Erinnerung an dieses Wochenende bräuchte.

Kurz vor der Mittagspause wird Finn aus dem Spanischunterricht gerufen – in Mr Schuesters Gesicht sieht er sowohl Überraschung als auch Besorgnis – weil sein Bruder im Sportunterricht ohnmächtig geworden ist. Im Schulkrankenzimmer sitzt Kurt auf einem der Betten und sieht in erster Linie verwundert aus. Er nimmt eine Coladose von der Krankenschwester entgegen und sagt stirnrunzelnd: "Ich wollte eine Diätcola."

"Die kannst du haben, wenn du endlich was isst", sagt sie, geht wieder durch den Vorhang und lässt sie alleine. Finn steckt die Hände in die Hosentaschen, lehnt sich leicht zurück und Kurt schaut ihr mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hinterher, als wolle er sagen _deine Zeit wird auch noch kommen_ , bevor er seufzt und die Dose aufmacht.

"Blutzuckerspiegel, oder so was", sagt er, zuckt die Schultern und nimmt einen Schluck.

"Geht es dir gut?"

"Coach Beiste hat uns eine Runde nach der anderen rennen lassen. Ich hasse Sport."

"Du bist richtig ohnmächtig geworden?"

"Das haben sie mir gesagt", entgegnet Kurt gereizt. Er drückt die Dose an seine Wange, schließt die Augen und lässt die Schultern hängen. "Ich weiß, ich habe keine Chance zu verhindern, dass Dad davon erfährt, aber würdest du _bitte_ Blaine nichts davon erzählen? Er wird mir das wirklich und wahrhaftig mein ganzes Leben lang vorhalten."

"Alter, du hast zwei Tage lang nichts gegessen."

"Ich war _gestresst_. Mein Magen.... Ich kann nicht, ich kann nie, wenn ich gestresst bin."

"Hey, dann stress dich eben nicht." Kurt macht die Augen auf und funkelt Finn an, aber Finn ist jetzt sauer, wirklich sauer, weil er hat zusehen müssen, wie Kurt sich das gesamte Wochenende über, wegen nichts und wieder nichts gequält hat. "Ihr hättet euch einfach nur anrufen müssen und stattdessen habt ihr euch gegenseitig in eurem Elend hängenlassen, wegen – "

"In Zukunft werde ich immer daran denken, dich um Rat zu fragen, Finn, weil du ja der Fachmann für funktionierende Partnerschaften bist", schnappt Kurt zurück, aber dann hält er inne und presst die Lippen zusammen. "Tut mir leid", flüstert er.

Finn schaut zur Decke hoch, schüttelt den Kopf und schluckt. "Egal, was soll's. Es ist mit egal worüber auch immer ihr euch streitet, aber sowas dürft ihr zwei... euch niemals wieder antun."

Kurt blickt zu Boden und sagt nichts. Finn tippt frustriert mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und zuckt die Schultern. "Trink die verdammte Cola. Ich werd dich im Auge behalten, während du dein Mittagessen isst."

"Du wirst es ihm sagen."

"Als würdest du dir jemals was von _mir_ sagen lassen."

".......das tue ich tatsächlich." Kurt schluckt. "Dir fallen eine Menge Sachen auf, die ich nicht bemerke."

Finn schweigt, während Kurt ein paar Schlucke Cola trinkt und das Gesicht verzieht. "Schmeckt scheußlich. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich Diätcola wollte."

"Du musst besser auf dich achtgeben. Das hat auch deinen Dad ganz schön mitgenommen."

Kurt schließt die Augen und nickt unglücklich. Finn befürchtet schon, dass er wieder anfangen wird zu weinen, aber er atmet nur tief ein und sagt sehr, sehr leise: "Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid."

Finn reibt sich die Nase und weiß nicht, was er darauf sagen soll. "....hey. Versprichst du mir was?"

Kurt schaut zu ihm hoch, er sieht übernächtigt und müde aus. Finn bringt ein Grinsen zustande. "Mach bitte nie wirklich Schluss mit ihm, okay? Ich kann mir nämlich nicht mal _vorstellen_ , dich danach wieder aufzurichten."

Kurts Mund zuckt und er schüttelt leicht den Kopf und dann bricht ein Lächeln aus ihm heraus, wie eine Flagge, die im Wind flattert, plötzlich und strahlend. "Nein. Nein. Das werd ich nicht."

Finn rempelt ihn umständlich mit der Schulter an. Kurt schwankt zur Seite, sieht ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, zieht eine belustigte Schnute und spielt mit der Dose in seinen Händen. "Nein", sagt er leise und bestimmt. "Das werd ich nicht."

 

**~***~**


	2. Neunzehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dreimal machen Kurt und Blaine beinahe Schluss, und einmal geben sie's ein für alle mal auf.**  
>     
> 1\. Sie sind Teenager und es ist die erste wichtige Entscheidung, die sie jemals haben treffen müssen, und sie machen es nicht wirklich gut. **2\. Im College haben sie verrückte Mitbewohner und vielleicht ist es mehr als nur ein 'nochmal darüber nachdenken', Kurt hat den Verdacht, dass Blaine eher achtzehnmal darüber nachdenkt.** 3\. Vielleicht ist Kurt ein besserer Schauspieler als Blaine angenommen hat. 4. Warum sich gegen das Unausweichliche wehren?

 

**2\. Neunzehn**

oder: die ersten beiden Collegejahre

 

New York ist genau, wie sie es erwartet haben – und dann auch wieder nicht.

Am Ende gehen sie auf dasselbe College, aber sie entschließen sich, zumindest vorerst noch nicht zusammen zu wohnen; eine Beziehung haben bedeutet, Kompromisse einzugehen. Sie sind beide sehr viel dankbarer dafür, sich dort gegenseitig zu haben, als sie es erwartet hatten, mit Sicherheit mehr, als Blaine es erwartet hat – Kurt weiß, dass Blaine gerne den Selbstsicheren spielt, aber plötzlich, inmitten dieser riesigen, fremden Stadt, ist Blaine derjenige, der nach Kurts Hand greift, wenn sie miteinander unterwegs sind. Kurt verweigert sie ihm nie. Natürlich gibt es auch ein paar Probleme, aber hauptsächlich arbeiten sie als eine Einheit zusammen, unterstützen sich gegenseitig, fühlen mit dem anderen mit und gelegentlich meckern sie sich auch an, wenn einer irgendeinen Mist gebaut hat. Sie kennen sich nur allzu gut – bis auf die Gelegenheiten, wo sie sich noch nicht gut genug kennen.

Innerhalb von fünf Minuten ist klar, dass Kurts Zimmergenosse ein Arschloch ist. Kurt sieht gleich, dass es ihm unangenehm ist, als Blaine ihm hilft, seine Sachen auszupacken, aber dann gibt Kurt ihm einen Abschiedskuss in der Tür, für ihre erste Nacht alleine so weit weg von zuhause und trotzdem beugt sich der Mitbewohner immer noch grummelig über sein Laptop – so ein Arschloch. Kurt fühlt sich aufmüpfig und holt sein bequemes, altes _Likes Boys_ T-Shirt heraus, um darin zu schlafen. Er ist nicht mehr in Lima und er muss sich sowas nicht gefallen lassen.

Fast das gesamte erste Semester über befindet sich Kurt im Guerillakrieg mit dem Jungen, mit dem er sich ein Zimmer teilt. Er lässt Faltblätter vom LGBT-Club herumliegen und ignoriert seine finsteren Blicke und Kurt fängt an, weniger zu schlafen, falls sein Mitbewohner nachts aufsteht, um ihn im Schlaf mit einem Kissen zu ersticken. Beim Frühstück in der Cafeteria auf dem Campus fährt Blaine sich durch die Haare – seit er die Dalton-Uniform nicht mehr anhat, trägt er es mit weniger Gel, als würde er langsam herausfinden, wer er tatsächlich ist, jetzt, da er keinen Blazer mehr hat, hinter dem er sich verstecken kann – und sagt: "Ich glaube, mein Mitbewohner nimmt Drogen."

Kurt schält eine Banane. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

Blaine wedelt mit seinem halben Bagel herum und runzelt die Stirn. "Letzte Nacht hat er mich gefragt, warum es Spinnen gibt. Zuerst dachte ich, er hätte irgendeine verrückte Halluzination, aber dann stellte sich heraus, dass er die Frage eher philosophisch gemeint hat. Also, _warum_ gibt es Spinnen? Und es war Mitternacht und ich habe gleich morgens als erstes Biologie und ich.... ich hatte keinen Kopf, mir über sowas Gedanken zu machen. Ich _weiß_ nicht, warum es Spinnen gibt. Vielleicht, um mich manchmal _in Panik_ zu versetzen."

Kurt tätschelt seine Hand und isst seine Banane. "Mein Mitbewohner ist ein Arschloch."

"Ich weiß. Das tut mir leid."

"Komm heut abend vorbei und wir machen ein bisschen auf meinem Bett rum."

"Weil du mit mir rummachen willst, oder weil du ihn auf die Palme bringen willst?"

"Beides. Mir gefällt dein Hemd."

"Okay." Blaine beißt in seinen Bagel und grinst. "Ich habe an dich gedacht, als ich es gekauft habe. Ich denke _immer_ an dich, wenn ich mir was zum Anziehen kaufe."

"Mmh, und ich dachte, dein Geschmack hätte sich verbessert."

Blaine lacht. Kurt lächelt nur und er ist so glücklich, als wäre die ganze Welt ein Ponyhof, denn er ist in New York und gleich geht er zu seinem Gender-Studien Kurs und Blaine ist einfach der _absolut_ Beste.

Zwei Wochen vor Semesterende beantragt Kurt einen Zimmerwechsel, denn langsam aber sicher wird es absurd; er kann nicht arbeiten, wenn das Arschloch die ganze Zeit in seiner Ecke vor sich hin meckert, er kann nicht schlafen, wenn er bis spät nachts wegbleibt, um zu vermeiden, in ein Zimmer zurückzukommen, in dem Kurt sich aufhält. Eines Nachts schreckt er Kurt aus dem Schlaf hoch, als er die Tür zuknallt und Kurt setzt sich auf, das Licht ist immer noch an und die Hälfte seines Aufsatzes rutscht von seinem Bett und der Junge starrt ihn nur an und Kurt atmet scharf ein und sagt: "Ich versichere dir, dass ich mich geschmeichelt fühle, aber tatsächlich liebe ich meinen Freund und du bist, ehrlich gesagt, nicht wirklich mein Typ. Es tut mir leid, wenn es deine Gefühle verletzt, aber ich _schere mich einen Dreck um dich_. Außer, wenn du mich mitten in der Nacht aufweckst wie ein Nilpferd, das zum Wasserloch rennt."

Er murmelt etwas vor sich hin und geht ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen. Kurt zieht sich sein Kissen über den Kopf, kocht vor Wut und das erste, was er am nächsten Morgen macht, ist sich die nötigen Formulare zu besorgen. Unter _Grund für den Antrag_ schreibt er 'Mein Mitbewohner ist ein homophobes Arschloch". Das sollte Grund genug sein.

Während seines Philosophie-Seminars bekommt er eine Nachricht von Blaine und er ruft ihn so bald wie möglich zurück. _"Mein Mitbewohner ist definitiv auf Drogen"_ , sagt Blaine und klingt absolut ratlos. _"Und er ist weg. All seine Sachen waren gestern Abend verschwunden und im Bad hab ich einen Zettel gefunden, auf dem steht, dass er abgebrochen hat und in einem leerstehenden Haus in der Stadt wohnt, um 'sein Bewusstsein zu erweitern' und er hat mich eingeladen, zu ihm zu kommen. Denkst du, mein Bewusstsein müsste noch erweitert werden?"_

"Nur im Bezug auf so manchen Inhalt auf deinem iPod. Ich habe einen Zimmerwechsel beantragt. Wenn mein Mitbewohner mich nicht umbringt, dann werde ich ihn umbringen."

_"Oh. Schlechter Tag für Mitbewohner."_

"Also...." Kurt lehnt sich an die Hauswand und drückt seine Bücher mit einem Arm an sich. "Ich habe kein Zimmer. Du hast keinen Mitbewohner."

"Ja, es sieht aus, als wollte uns das Universum etwas sagen, stimmt's?"

Kurt holt noch am selben Abend seine Sachen aus dem Zimmer. Blaine und ein paar der Jungs aus seinem Gebäude helfen dabei. Sie räumen Kurts Kisten in Blaines Zimmer, veranstalten eine Party, schieben die Betten zusammen und blicken nicht zurück. Als sie am Morgen ineinander verschlungen in ihrem Zweier-Bett aufwachen, liegen überall Bierdosen herum und Kurt lächelt und Blaine schmiegt sein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge und Kurt denkt, dass nichts jemals besser sein wird als das hier.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Blaines Wohnheim hat eine überraschend hohe Schwulenkonzentration. Die Studenten scheinen nach einem seltsamen System verteilt zu sein, so leben all die Räucherstäbchen verbrennenden, buddhistischen Vegetarier zusammen in dem Block gegenüber von ihnen und ihr eigenes Gebäude beherbergt sechs Studenten, von denen Kurt weiß, dass sie entweder schwul oder bi sind, einschließlich ihm und Blaine, und da sind noch nicht die Mädchen mitgezählt. Außerdem leben hier vier Jungs namens Dave und noch ein Kurt, der dreimal so groß ist wie Kurt und ein Football-Stipendium hat. Er wird 'Football-Kurt' genannt, um Verwechslungen zu vermeiden. Kurt ist 'Kurt und Blaine'.

"Also, Kurt hat gesagt – "

"Welcher Kurt?"

"Kurt und Blaine, er hat gesagt – "

Blaine zeichnet Diagramme über die seltsam ungleichmäßige Verteilung der Studentenschaft, bis Kurt es ihm verbietet.

Sie sind sehr verträgliche Zimmergenossen, und das lässt Kurt vor Hoffnung und Erleichterung strahlen. Er erstellt einen Plan fürs Wäsche waschen, weil Blaine ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist, denn er hat noch nie ganz alleine für sich sorgen müssen und ist schlichtweg überfordert von den Haushaltsangelegenheiten, um die Kurt sich bereits gekümmert hat, seit er groß genug war, die Knöpfe der Waschmaschine zu erreichen. Sie haben beide jetzt auch viel mehr Zeit, denn sie müssen keine Extrazeiten mehr ausmachen, um sich zu treffen. Miteinander zu lernen ist tatsächlich hilfreich, wie sie bereits wissen, denn sie ergänzen die Stärken und Schwächen des anderen so gut; Blaine hilft Kurt bei der schrecklichen, fürchterlichen Komplexität, Studienbeispiele auszuarbeiten und Grafiken für Psychologie anzufertigen und Kurt liest Blaines Hausarbeiten Korrektur und unterstreicht Abschnitte von _Nein, was geht nur in deinem Kopf vor, nicht einmal verrückte Leute denken so._

Außerdem ist da die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt mehr Sex haben können, als sie es sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt haben. Es ist eigentlich verrückt, aber Blaine ist einfach immer _da_ und sie wissen, dass sie die Hände voneinander lassen können, aber – und Kurt hat das Gefühl, als bräuchte er eine Konfettiparade für diese Ankündigung – sie haben es nicht mehr nötig. Sie machen es miteinander, bis ihnen alles weh tut und sie hören trotzdem nicht auf. Das Leben ist großartig.

Das Leben ist kompliziert. Das Leben macht Sachen, die man nicht von ihm erwartet.

Zur Zeit ist Glen das Problem, aber für Blaine ist es vielleicht schon viel länger ein Problem, schon ewig, Kurt weiß es nicht und er will auch nicht fragen. Er hasst Glen sowieso. Glens erste Interaktion mit Kurt, bei einer Party im Zimmer des Blonden Dave, bestand darin, Kurt an den Hintern zu fassen und nach seinem Namen zu fragen – in der Reihenfolge. Kurt hat ein Problem mit aggressiver Anmache. Blaine ist dazwischen gegangen, aber nicht etwa, weil sein Freund gerade begrapscht worden ist, sondern weil Kurt Glen _angeschrien_ hat, ihn _nie mehr anzufassen_ und vielleicht war es der Vodka, oder vielleicht auch nur, dass......

Kurt hat ein Problem mit aggressiver Anmache.

Es ist seine Schuld, dass Blaine sich überhaupt erst mit Glen angefreundet hat – er hatte das Gefühl, als sollte er das, nachdem Kurt ihn so angeschrien hat. Glen behält seine Hände bei sich und grinst stattdessen oft und Kurt hasst ihn und hasst ihn und hasst ihn. Hasst ihn dafür, dass er so ganz nebenbei die Körper der anderen Jungs abcheckt, als sei jeder Körper einfach nur ein Körper, als gehöre er nicht zu einer lebenden Person. Er hasst ihn, weil er Blaine abcheckt, verdammt noch mal, sieh in gefälligst nicht an, er ist das Beste, was Kurt hat und er wird ihn mit niemandem teilen. Er hasst ihn, weil er _ihn,_ Kurt, abcheckt. Gott, seine Haut fängt an zu jucken vor Abscheu, wenn jemand ihn so ansieht. Sex bedeutet Sex mit Blaine. Abgesehen davon ist sein Körper nur ein Mittel, seine Kleidung zu präsentieren und damit zu tanzen und er sollte für kein anderes menschliches Wesen auf diesem Planeten von Interesse sein.

Sie kommen nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder und fallen augenblicklich zurück in denselben ungezwungenen Rhythmus, sie sprechen für das gleiche Theaterstück vor, Kurt gibt anderen Studenten bezahlte Nachhilfe in Französisch. Aber irgendwie haben sie weniger Zeit füreinander, obwohl sie sich ein Zimmer teilen. Die Hausaufgaben stapeln sich immer höher und Kurt muss in der Bibliothek lernen, weil Blaine ihn auf jede erdenkliche Weise ablenkt. Wenn er am Abend zurück aufs Zimmer kommt, ist Blaine nicht immer da; er schreibt eine Nachricht, dass er mit Glen und ein paar Jungs in einer Bar ist. Kurt will nicht ausgehen, will sich lieber mit seinem Freund ins Bett kuscheln und sich die Hände wärmen lassen, aber die Art wie Glen Blaine manchmal ansieht, schnürt ihm die Kehle zu und deshalb zieht er seinen Schal an und macht sich trotzdem auf den Weg. Und ja, er ist stinkig. Er ist keine angenehme Gesellschaft. Blaine wirft ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verwunderte und genervte Blicke zu und unterhält sich stattdessen mit allen anderen. Kurt ist müde und nicht dort, wo er eigentlich sein möchte und er ist _stinkig._ Allerdings redet der Bisexuelle Dave mit ihm, was Blaine zumindest dazu veranlasst, unter dem Tisch Kurts Hand zu ergreifen. Jeder weiß, dass der Bisexuelle Dave in Kurt verliebt ist.

Es weiß wirklich _jeder,_ sogar Kurt, der eine aggressive Anmache strengstens ablehnt, aber ziemlich ahnungslos ist, was alle möglichen anderen Formen der Anmache angeht. Blaine muss ihn auf den Kerl hinweisen, der ihm schon fünf Minuten auf den Hintern gestarrt hat, und auf die Tatsache, dass eine Bedienung mit ihm geflirtet hat. Aber selbst für einen Außerirdischen wäre es offensichtlich, dass der Bisexuelle Dave in Kurt verliebt ist und Kurt findet es liebenswert und hat Mitleid mit ihm, schiebt mürrisch sein Glas auf dem Tisch hin und her und hat Blaines Hand, aber nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit und er hört dem Bisexuellen Dave zu, wie er von Morrissey erzählt. Als sie endlich gehen, ist Kurt vollkommen erschöpft und er hat gleich morgen früh Französisch. Blaine berührt ihn im Bett und er rollt sich weg. Es ist das allererste Mal, dass einer von ihnen Sex verweigert.

An diesem Abend kommt er zurück aufs Zimmer und Blaine ist wieder nicht da. Er ist zu müde, sich darüber zu sorgen, müde genug, um zu weinen und geht stattdessen zu Bett. Als Blaine im Dunkeln auf ihn stolpert, wird er wach, schiebt ihn von sich und fragt gereizt: "Wo warst du?"

"Ich war aus. Es ist Samstagabend. Ich habe dir geschrieben, du hast nicht geantwortet."

"Nach allem, was du wusstest, hätte ich auch tot in einer Gasse liegen können."

Blaine reibt sich die Augen. "Fang nicht so an. Es gab Tequila."

Kurt schnaubt verächtlich, zerrt die Decke wieder über sich und liegt steif mit dem Rücken zu Blaine, als der sich auszieht und ins Bett steigt. Er kann _fühlen,_ wie Blaine über Sex nachdenkt, dann aber nur im Dunkeln seufzt, es sich auf seine typische, schamlos anmutige Weise bequem macht und Kurt liegt da, den Tränen nahe und verletzt und wünschte sich, er könnte ihn einfach berühren und alles wäre wieder, wie es sein sollte, während Blaine seinen Tequilarausch ausschläft.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

An einem Donnerstagabend sitzt er an seinem Schreibtisch, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt und brütet über einer Psychologiehausarbeit, ohne Blaine, der ihm helfen könnte. Gegen neun geht die Tür auf und Blaine kommt herein und er sieht erschöpft aus und ist unsicher auf den Beinen. Kurt richtet sich auf und schaut ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Bist du okay?", und dann, "bist du _betrunken?_ "

Blaine reibt sich über die Stirn. "Dort..... Glen wollte reden."

Kurt spürt, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen beginnt, es rast wie das ängstliche Herz eines Kaninchens und nur die eiskalte Wut, die ihm die Brust einschnürt, hält seine Angst in Schach. "Er wollte reden. Mit Alkohol. Wie nett. Wie _entzückend_."

"Fang nicht so an, okay, lass es, ich will mit dir reden." Blaine setzt sich ans Fußende des Bettes und Kurt dreht seinen Stuhl zu ihm hin und der Stift fällt ihm aus den Fingern.

"Du willst 'reden'."

"Nicht.... so. Schau mich nicht so an, Kurt, hör auf, ich liebe dich, okay? Wirklich."

Sag es nicht so. Sag es nicht, als wäre es eine Angelegenheit von vielen; es ist das einzige, was _zählt._ Er sagt – und die Zunge klebt ihm am Gaumen, als er die Worte formt: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Blaine reibt sich über die Stirn und zuckt die Schultern. "Im Moment ist alles irgendwie ziemlich verkorkst."

"Im Moment ist da irgendwie gar nichts", sagt Kurt und schluckt. "Ich sehe dich kaum noch. Entweder wir arbeiten, oder du treibst dich mit Schwachköpfen rum und betrinkst dich."

"Sie sind keine...... okay, sie sind Schwachköpfe. Aber es macht Spaß und das College ist _hart_ , weißt du?"

"Du würdest es nicht so hart finden, wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit verkatert wärst. Dafür, dass du der intelligenteste Kerl bist, den ich kenne, bist du manchmal ziemlich blöde."

"Und du nörgelst ständig an mir rum, du bist nicht meine _Mutter,_ Kurt."

"Ich bin sicher, darüber sind wir beide ziemlich froh, nachdem deine Mutter mich _hasst,_ Blaine."

"Kannst du..... kannst du bitte _nicht_ alles andere da mit reinziehen, wenn ich versuche, mit dir _darüber_ zu reden? Sei doch mal locker, Mann. Wenn du doch nur ab und zu mal chillen würdest...."

 _"Wie soll ich chillen?"_ Er würde es ihm am liebsten entgegen schreien und es kommt scharf, schrill und spitz, als würde ihm die Luft wegbleiben. "Ich habe zu _arbeiten_ , ich muss _Nachhilfestunden_ vorbereiten, du bist nie da, wenn ich heimkomme und ich klinge jetzt wie eine jammernde Hausfrau aus den Fünfzigern, aber Blaine, _ich brauche dich um mich_ und du bist ständig unterwegs und die Hälfte der Zeit weiß ich noch nicht einmal wo du bist. Willst du.... willst du überhaupt noch Zeit mit mir verbringen?"

"Natürlich will ich das, es ist nur..." Blaine reibt sich über die Stirn, atmet scharf ein und setzt sich aufrecht hin. Kurt kann seinen Anblick nicht ertragen, seine Entschlossenheit, etwas Unangenehmes zu sagen, wo Kurt doch mit eiskalter Gewissheit weiß, was kommt. "Bitte hör mir erst mal zu. Ich versuche wirklich, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, bitte nimm es ernst. Glaubst du, wir haben zu viel erwartet? Zusammen zu leben und so sehr voneinander abhängig zu sein, glaubst du...?"

"Nein", flüstert Kurt und fühlt sich ganz schwach. "Nein, glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube wir vermasseln es gerade, aber ich denke, dass es trotzdem _richtig_ ist. _Wir_ sind richtig füreinander. Wir sind es nur.... jetzt gerade nicht, aber wir können es sein, wir sind –"

"Okay. Okay, hör mir bitte zu." Blaine streckt die Hand aus, ergreift Kurts gefühllose Finger, drückt sie und blickt ihm ins Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich, Kurt, das weiß ich, ich _weiß_ es. Aber."

"Sag nicht 'aber'. Nicht _danach._ Danach darfst du nie 'aber' sagen."

"Aber ich glaube – glaubst du, dass es richtig ist? Wir können.... unser ganzes Leben aufeinander ausrichten, aber.... wir haben beide nicht einmal..... wir haben bisher noch niemals irgendjemand anderen geküsst – "

Kurts Stimme ist ganz leise. "Bisher."

Blaine schaut ihn an. Kurt erkennt das Schuldgefühl in seinem Blick und ihm wird schlecht bei dem Gedanken, was bereits geschehen ist. Blaine wählt seine Worte sehr sorgfältig und sagt: "Glen hat mich geküsst."

Kurt dreht den Kopf zur Seite, den Blick auf die Wand gerichtet und versucht zu entscheiden, was er darauf nur antworten soll. Er schließt die Augen für einen Moment, öffnet sie wieder und sagt sehr, sehr leise: "Hast du den Kuss erwidert?"

".... letztendlich schon. Kurt – "

Er zieht seine Hände zurück, stolpert aus seinem Stuhl hoch und lässt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Zimmerwand fallen, die Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen. "Natürlich hast du das. Natürlich. Du – "

"Ich habe nur.... Ich versuche, mir über etwas klar zu werden, okay? Kannst du mir also bitte ein wenig Zeit lassen, um –"

"Um was? Was willst du von mir hören? Dass ich dich gehen lasse, damit du jemand anderen _vögeln_ kannst und darauf warte, dass es dir _langweilig_ wird und du wieder zu mir zurückkommst? Um das Bett warm zu halten und dich wieder 'experimentieren' zu lassen – "

"Ich will mir nur über ein paar Dinge _klar werden_ , Kurt!"

"Worüber? Ob du mich genug liebst, um nicht noch mit anderen rumzuvögeln? Zur Hölle, was _bedeutet_ das Wort Liebe von dir überhaupt?"

Blaine wirft den Stuhl um und baut sich dicht vor Kurt auf. "Es bedeutet, dass wir seit fast vier Jahren zusammen sind, ohne es jemals in Frage zu stellen und alles, was ich verlange, ist, dass du mal für _fünf Minuten_ die Klappe hältst, damit ich _nachdenken_ kann!"

Kurt starrt ihn an. Sein Atem kommt schnell und stoßweise, während Blaine ihn mit dunklen Augen wütend ansieht, die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. Kurt schluckt. Er kann sich nicht noch fester an die Wand drücken und seine Muskeln sind so angespannt, dass er zittert, aber er senkt nicht den Kopf. "Also was jetzt?", sagt er sehr, sehr trocken und sehr leise. Er hat keine Luft mehr, es lauter zu sagen und seine Lippen zittern. "Wie leicht wirst du es dir machen, Blaine?"

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde versteht Blaine, was er meint. Er tritt sofort einen Schritt zurück und lässt Kurt genügend Raum, richtig zu schaudern, denn Blaine hat schon immer sein Temperament zügeln müssen, aber nie, nie mit Kurt. Blaine verschränkt die Arme, reibt sie leicht und sieht einfach nur fassungslos aus. "Ich muss.... ich..." Er klingt so verloren. "Ich brauche Zeit zum Nachdenken."

Kurt dreht sich mit der Schulter zur Wand, kauert sich dort zusammen und versucht, das Zittern zu unterdrücken. "Geh schon. Frag _Glen_ um Rat. Er hat doch immer die _besten_ Ideen."

Blaine sagt nur: "Weißt du was? Du kannst mich mal." Er reißt die Tür auf. "Ich brauche einen klaren Kopf."

Kurt legt die Stirn an die Wand, damit Blaine ihn nicht weinen sieht. Wahrscheinlich dreht er sich aber sowieso nicht um, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuknallt.

Studentenwohnheime haben nicht gerade dicke Wände. Kurt hat größtenteils aufgehört zu weinen, als es leise und zaghaft an der Tür klopft und er schnieft, wirft sein Papiertaschentuch in den Müll und öffnet die Tür. Er erwartet nicht Blaine, denn Blaine würde nicht so anklopfen, selbst wenn er an seiner eigenen Tür anklopfen würde. Es ist der Bisexuelle Dave; er trägt den schäbigen schwarzen Trenchcoat, den er immer trägt – sogar drinnen – und ein Sixpack Bier unter dem Arm. "Ähm. Ich habe gehört.... Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht eine.... Aufmunterung brauchen kannst."

Kurt verdreht den Blick zur Decke – jeder im Gebäude hat es wahrscheinlich gehört und der Bisexuelle Dave wohnt direkt über ihnen – und macht die Tür weiter auf. "Ich kann definitiv eine Aufmunterung gebrauchen", sagt er, geht zurück ins Zimmer und lässt sich aufs Bett fallen. Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Er hat das Gefühl, als sei eine lebenswichtige Ader von ihm abgetrennt worden und als habe er sein Gleichgewicht verloren. Er löst sich auf, er weiß nicht, was ihn erwartet oder wie er handeln soll. Wenn Blaine zurückgeht zu Glen —

Wenn Blaine mit Glen Sex hat.

Kurt schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund und schluckt, dann nimmt er von Dave eine Bierdose entgegen und flüstert: "Danke dir."

Alles an Dave ist ungelenk. Er hat lächerlich lange, knochige Gliedmaßen und er entschuldigt sich unentwegt, weil er so viel Platz beansprucht und er redet, als müsse er jedes seiner Worte zuerst überdenken. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Nein." Kurts schwaches Grinsen erstirbt sofort. "Nein. Ich weiß nicht..... was gerade passiert."

Dave sitzt einen Weile da, steif wie eine Schaufensterpuppe, dann legt er einen Arm um Kurts Schulter, drückt ihn vorsichtige fünf Sekunden lang und lässt wieder los. Kurt ist fast zum _Lachen_ zumute. Er wischt sich erneut über die Augen und krächzt: "Danke."

Dave zuckt mit den Schultern und Kurt macht seine Bierdose auf. Wenn Blaine sich betrinken kann, um all seine Probleme zu lösen, dann kann Kurt das auch.

Nach einer Stunde Kampftrinken und ziemlich seltsamer Musik, die Dave auf Spotify abspielt, fühlt Kurt sich nicht wirklich besser, nur irgendwie betäubt. Von Zeit zu Zeit lässt er es zu, dass sein Verstand denkt _'wenn Blaine...'_ und sofort erfasst ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit, als hätte er einen Schlag in den Magen bekommen und er holt tief Luft und schüttet mehr Bier in sich hinein. Er versucht seine Unterhaltung mit Dave auf Cara zu lenken, das Mädchen mit dem leeren Blick und dem schwarzen, abgeplatzten Nagellack, mit dem Dave zusammen ist. Dave murmelt vor sich hin.

Es sind nur noch zwei Dosen übrig, als Dave die 'Magnetic Fields' auswählt und Kurt stöhnt auf, denn das tut jetzt gerade viel zu sehr weh. Dave sitzt wieder neben ihm auf dem Bett und reibt sich umständlich über seine schwarzen Jeans. Kurt wischt sich mit der Innenseite des Handgelenks übers Auge und murmelt: "Ich weiß nicht, wann es angefangen hat schiefzulaufen, ich weiß nicht was...."

Er blickt auf und sieht, wie Dave auf ihn hinab sieht. Er hält inne und presst die Lippen zusammen, denn er fühlt, wie sie sich ohne sein Zutun öffnen wollen.

Dave beugt sich langsam und zögernd zu ihm hinab, es ist also nicht so, als hätte Kurt keine Zeit, ihn aufzuhalten. Er zittert nur leicht und schließt die Augen. Daves Mund ist irgendwie kühler als Blaines, größer und irgendwie fühlen sich seine Lippen fester an, alles ist einfach ganz _anders._ Daves Atem streicht über Kurts Wange, er fühlt den Druck seiner Zunge und gewährt ihr Einlass, denn er ist gerade nicht in der Lage, selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen.

Daves Hand legt sich um Kurts Nacken und Kurt erwidert den Kuss. Dave küsst ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die Kurt schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hat. Er hat sich lange nicht mehr begehrt gefühlt und auch er berührt, vergräbt seine Finger in den ausgefransten Kragen von Daves schwarzem T-Shirt —

Und bemerkt, dass er weint. Er senkt den Kopf, atmet keuchend aus und schlägt die Hände vor sein tränennasses Gesicht. "Tut mir leid", flüstert er erstickt. "Tut mir leid, ich.... ich habe nicht...."

Dave schluckt, löst sich von ihm und steht auf. "Sorry. Tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht.... ich wollte nur.... du warst traurig und —"

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf hinter seinen Händen verborgen und fühlt, wie er die Fassung verliert. "Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, _bitte_ —"

"Ich gehe wohl besser."

"Tut mir leid", flüstert Kurt und kauert sich auf dem Bett zusammen. "Es tut mir leid, Dave, es tut mir _leid_ , ich bin einfach —"

"Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, es tut mir leid, ich werde —"

Sie entschuldigen sich gegenseitig die ganze Zeit, bis sich die Tür hinter Dave geschlossen hat und Kurt sich wieder auf dem Bett zusammenrollen und losschluchzen kann, diesmal aus reinem Selbstmitleid, denn er kann Blaine nicht hassen für etwas, das er selbst jetzt offenbar auch macht.

Blaine. Sein gesamter Körper sehnt sich nach ihm, es ist ein physischer Schmerz des Begehrens, nur Blaine, einfach nur Blaine und sein Blaine-Geruch und seine Blaine-Wärme, aber Blaine will lieber andere Leute um sich haben und Kurt ist seiner jetzt nicht mehr wert —

Die Tür öffnet sich, ein behutsames Klicken, eine langsame Bewegung. Er setzt sich auf, schnieft und legt eine Hand über seine Nase, denn er hat kein Taschentuch und Blaine starrt ihn an und sieht womöglich genau so geschockt aus wie Kurt. "Ich...", sagt Blaine und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Er sieht niedergeschlagen aus. " _Bitte,_ sag mir, dass du nicht die ganze Zeit geweint hast, seit ich gegangen bin."

Kurt schluckt, greift hinter sich nach einem Taschentuch. "Nein. Nicht die ganze Zeit." Er deutet mit einer Hand auf die Bierdosen neben dem Bett. "Dave ist vorbeigekommen."

"Welcher Dave?"

"Der Bisexuelle Dave. Um mich.... aufzumuntern."

Einen Augenblick herrscht Schweigen, bevor Blaine mit eingezogenen Schultern und hoffnungsvoll leichtem Ton sagt: "Sieht aus, als wäre ihm das richtig gut gelungen."

Kurt wischt sich übers Gesicht, atmet tief ein und sieht zu Blaine hoch. "Wo bist du gewesen?"

Blaine blickt zur Seite, öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn wieder und sieht verärgert aus. "Ich war bei Glen, um mit ihm zu reden."

Kurt schluckt, hebt den Kopf und nimmt all seine Kraft zusammen. "Und?"

"Und Glen ist ein Arschloch." Blaine schaut ihn an. Sein Blick ist angespannt, Kurt weiß, wenn er gestresst ist. "Was ich eigentlich.... gewusst habe. Aber egal, jetzt habe ich die Bestätigung. Deshalb habe ich einen langen Spaziergang gemacht. Jetzt habe ich wieder einen klaren Kopf. Ich habe versucht, darüber nachzudenken, wie ich es dir ehrlich sagen soll."

Die Tränen brechen erneut hervor und Kurt fühlt sich _elend_ , weil es auf diese Art passiert. Blaine ist ehrlich mit ihm und was soll Kurt dann mit seinem restlichen Leben anfangen? Aber Blaine sagt: "Nein, nein, nein", setzt sich neben ihn aufs Bett und legt den Arm um ihn. Kurt ist viel zu erbärmlich, um von ihm wegzurücken, ihn von sich zu schieben oder erst mal _leck mich_ zu sagen.

Kurt lässt einfach zu, dass Blaine seinen Kopf an seine Schulter drückt (oh Gott, dieser Blaine-Geruch, und die Blaine-Wärme) und weint.

"Ich glaube", sagt Blaine, zieht in fester in seine Arme und schüttelt ihn leicht bei jedem Wort. "Ich glaube, dass du und ich das Gefühl haben, als sollten wir für den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen sein. Aber.... Kurt, wir sind immer noch Kinder. Welche Beziehung hält von 16 bis...., naja, _ohne_ ein 'bis'? Ich bin einfach.... es ist großartig – wir – es ist _perfekt_ und ich.... ich mache mir Gedanken, wann es scheitern wird. Denn.... Beziehungen scheitern."

"Nein", schluchzt Kurt in den Stoff seiner Jacke. "Nicht, wenn wir es nicht zulassen."

Blaine drückt seine Schulter. "Ich schwanke hin und her zwischen dem Gedanken, dass wir für immer zusammen sein werden und es deshalb nichts macht, wenn ich ausgehe und mit anderen Leuten abhänge und Unsinn mache, weil zwischen uns trotzdem alles gut bleiben wird..... und der Erwartung, dass etwas geschehen wird, das uns auseinander treiben wird, weil einfach irgendetwas passieren _muss_. Niemandem fällt so etwas einfach in den Schoß, wieso glauben wir, dass es bei uns anders ist? Wer findet schon tatsächlich die Liebe seines Lebens mit Sechzehn?"

"Ich", sagt Kurt trotzig, denn wenn er schon alles verlieren soll, dann nicht kampflos.

"Ich weiß." Blaine senkt den Kopf und sein Atem ist jetzt ganz nah an Kurts Ohr. "Ich weiß." Er streichelt Kurts Nacken. "Ich auch."

Kurt schmiegt sich enger an ihn und sein Atem geht stoßweise an Blaines überhitztem Körper. Er kann spüren, wie auch Blaine heftig atmet. "Ich bin müde und ein bisschen betrunken", gesteht er. "Machst du Schluss mit mir?"

"Nein." Er _liebt_ es, wie Blaine dieses 'nein' ausspricht, von einem hilflosen Seufzen begleitet. Er liebt, wie verzweifelt und sanft Blaine klingt. "Um Gottes Willen, nein. Nicht, wenn du nicht _mit mir_ Schluss machst."

"Nein", sagt Kurt und krallt sich in Blaines T-Shirt und dann fällt es ihm ein. "Der Bisexuelle Dave hat mich geküsst."

"Was?"

"Kurz bevor du zurückgekommen bist. Er hat versucht, mich aufzumuntern, indem er mir die jämmerlichste Musik der Welt vorgespielt und mich mit Bier abgefüllt hat. Dann hat er mich geküsst."

"..... hast du den Kuss erwidert?"

Viel zu erschöpft, um es lustig zu finden, sagt Kurt: "Letztendlich schon."

Blaine schweigt für einen Moment, aber er lässt nicht los, sondern streichelt weiter über Kurts Seite. "Können wir einfach sagen, dass wir quitt sind und es dann vergessen?"

"Mir ist alles egal, wenn du mich immer noch liebst."

"Kurt", er streicht ihm über die Wange und hebt sein Kinn an. "Ich werde dich _immer_ lieben."

Er küsst ihn und Kurt vergräbt die Finger in seinem Haar; Blaine-Geschmack, Blaine-Wärme, Blaine-Geruch. Oh.

Ihr Sex ist viel intensiver als sonst, Blaines Blick weicht nicht von Kurts Gesicht, er registriert jedes Stocken seines Atems und Kurts Hände liegen besitzergreifend auf Blaine. Der Orgasmus schießt blitzartig und übermächtig durch seinen Unterleib, seinen Bauch und seinen gesamten Körper und er öffnet etwas in ihm, während Blaine leise vor sich hin stöhnt und mit den Hüften zuckt und zuckt und zuckt, als hätte er keine Gewalt mehr über seinen Körper. Anschließend sackt er auf Kurt zusammen und das Herz pocht ihm hart gegen die Rippen, während Kurt ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar fährt, über den Nacken und die weiche Wölbung seiner Schultern. Eine ganze Weile liegen sie einfach nur schwer, klebrig und ineinander verschlungen da, bevor sie sich voneinander lösen und hin und her rutschen, bis sie nebeneinander liegen, Kurts Arm über Blaines Taille, wo Blaine ihn am Ellbogen festhält, ein paar Haarsträhnen aus Kurts Stirn streicht und sein Gesicht betrachtet. Er sieht müde und schläfrig aus und seine Haut ist immer noch warm vom Sex. Kurt könnte ihn ewig anschauen, seinen Abschluss im Fach Blaine Anderson machen und den Rest der Welt vergessen.

Blaine streicht mit den Fingern über seine Wange und sagt schlaftrunken: "Wenn du weinst, dann wird das ganze Blau ausgewaschen."

Kurt blinzelt mit seinen immer noch feuchten Wimpern. "Was?"

"Nichts. Es ist nichts." Er hält Kurts Wange und hebt den Kopf, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen. "Das ist es, was ich will. Ich bin nur...... ich bin ziemlich gut darin die Dinge, die ich wirklich haben will, kaputtzumachen."

"Ich versuche, mir einen Reim darauf zu machen", sagt Kurt, denn er ist nicht sicher, ob das alles deswegen keinen Sinn macht, weil er selbst so müde und beschwipst ist, oder weil es von Blaine kommt, denn dann ergibt es _natürlich_ keinen Sinn, "wie du Angst davor haben kannst, dass wir Schluss machen und dich gleichzeitig fürchtest, weil wir _nicht_ Schluss machen."

"Hauptsächlich habe ich...... immer Angst, wirklich."

"Das musst du nicht." Kurt legt eine Hand an Blaines eine Wange und küsst die andere. "Hab keine Angst. Passe ich nicht gut auf dich auf?"

"Doch, das tust du." Er fängt Kurts Hand ein, schließt die Finger um sein Handgelenk und küsst ihn noch einmal. "Das tust du, immer, ich weiß nur.... ich weiß nur nicht, was manchmal in meinem Kopf vorgeht."

"Niemand weiß, was manchmal in deinem Kopf vorgeht."

"Ich glaube, ich versuche gerade, meine unbekümmerte Jugendphase nachzuholen. Die hatte ich nie, und irgendwann muss man sie doch haben."

Kurt streicht ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar. "Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass du sie jetzt hinter dir hast?"

"Ja. Ich glaube, ich bin damit fertig. Meine Kurse gefallen mir _wirklich_ gut, ich möchte gut abschneiden."

"Gut."

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir für _dich_ eine unbekümmerte Jugendphase arrangieren? Du arbeitest wirklich hart, ich finde du brauchst dringend eine."

"Ich muss hart arbeiten. Es ist.... es ist nicht leicht für meine Eltern, Blaine..... mit mir und Finn zur gleichen Zeit am College. Ich kann meine Zeit hier nicht verplempern, ich muss das Beste herausholen. Und ich habe nicht das Gefühl, irgendwas zu verpassen." Er streicht mit dem Finger über Blaines Wange, blickt ihm in die Augen und verzieht die Lippen zu einem Lächeln. "Mit dir ist mein Leben aufregend. Ich habe also nicht das Gefühl, als wäre da nur Arbeit und kein Vergnügen, weißt du...?"

"Du solltest ein bisschen Zeit zum Tanzen einplanen." Blaine lässt seine Fingerspitzen über Kurts Arm auf und ab wandern. "Nur du und ich, wenn du willst. Kann ich deine Freitagabende reservieren.....?"

Kurt verbeißt sich ein Grinsen. "Meine Tanzkarte? Nur für dich. Und das weißt du."

Blaine lächelt, aber da ist noch etwas anderes und plötzlich erstirbt sein Lachen und sein Blick zuckt unruhig zu Kurt hin. "Hast du..... hast du gedacht, ich würde dir.... was tun. Vorhin. Als wir uns gestritten haben. Das hast du nicht gedacht, oder etwa doch? Denn das würde ich nicht tun. Niemals, nie würde ich das tun —"

"Ich weiß. Ich weiß." Kurt streichelt ihm übers Haar, wie man ein Kind beruhigt. "Ich weiß, dass du das nicht machen würdest. Ich habe nur.... da... hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, als würde ich dich noch kennen."

"Du bist der einzige Mensch, der mich kennt."

Kurt schaut ihn an, leckt sich über die Lippen und kuschelt sich wieder fest an ihn. "Mir ist das alles egal. Sowas von. Es ist mir scheißegal. Solange du hier bist —"

"Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie ich ohne dich irgendwas richtig machen soll."

"— dann ist alles gut. Alles wird gut werden."

Sie sind beide vollkommen übermüdet und groggy. Blaine schmiegt sich an ihn und Kurt hält ihn fest, legt seine Wange bequem halb aufs Kissen und halb auf Blaines Kopf. In dem Moment... nein, da hatte er nicht gewusst, ob Blaine ihn schubsen oder schlagen würde, er wusste es einfach nicht. Was er aber seitdem erkannt hat, war, dass es nichts ändern würde. Er weiß, dass es so sein soll. Er weiß, dass man seinen Partner verlassen soll, wenn er einem das zum ersten Mal antut, weil es etwas über ihn aussagt. Dass er es nämlich dem Menschen antun kann, der ihn liebt. Aber hier geht es um _Blaine_. Er könnte so etwas nie tun. Es würde ihm so sehr leid tun, wenn er es tun würde, aber er würde es nie tun, denn verrückterweise ist er der unschuldigste Mensch, den Kurt je getroffen hat, und —

An seinem Hals murmelt Blaine wie im Fieberwahn: "Ich würde es nie tun. Ich würde es nie tun."

Kurt drückt einen Kuss in sein Haar und glaubt ihm. "Ich weiß. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht tun würdest. Ich kenne dich besser, als irgendjemand sonst."

Blaine seufzt an seiner Brust. Kurt fährt mit den Fingern durch sein Haar und über seinen Rücken und summt leise. Nein, er würde es nicht tun. Falls irgendwann einmal etwas ähnliches passieren wird, wird er sich daran erinnern und Blaine würde es nicht tun.

"Aber _ich_ könnte es womöglich", sagt er und Blaines Körper vibriert von seinem Kichern, bevor er in den Schlaf sinkt.

 

 

**~***~**

 

 


	3. Dreiundzwanzig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Dreimal machen Kurt und Blaine beinahe Schluss, und einmal geben sie's ein für alle mal auf.
> 
> 1\. Sie sind Teenager und es ist die erste wichtige Entscheidung, die sie jemals haben treffen müssen, und sie machen es nicht wirklich gut. 2. Im College haben sie verrückte Mitbewohner und vielleicht ist es mehr als nur ein 'nochmal darüber nachdenken', Kurt hat den Verdacht, dass Blaine eher achtzehnmal darüber nachdenkt. **3\. Vielleicht ist Kurt ein besserer Schauspieler als Blaine angenommen hat. 4. Warum sich gegen das Unausweichliche wehren?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seit dem letzten Kapitel sind weitere vier Jahre vergangen, Kurt und Blaine haben inzwischen ihren Abschluss gemacht und wir werden Zeuge der beiden ersten Jahre _nach_ dem College. Die Handlung von Shakespeares _Othello_  zu kennen, ist sicherlich ein Bonuspunkt beim Lesen dieses Kapitels, aber nicht Voraussetzung, um es zu verstehen. Meine wunderbare Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) ist ein eingefleischtes Shakespeare-Fangirl und hat mir die deutschen Übersetzungen zur Verfügung gestellt. Danke, du Liebe  <3

 

 

**3\. Dreiundzwanzig**

 

Das Leben nach dem College ist vielleicht nicht, was Blaine erwartet hat, aber dann wiederum auch nicht exakt _'nicht, was er erwartet hat'_. Denn, wenn er ehrlich ist, dann hatte er keine Vorstellung, was als nächstes kommen würde, abgesehen davon, Kurts Plänen zu folgen. Kurt ist ein Planer. In seinem Kopf hat er sich alles genauestens zurechtgelegt bis sie in Rente gehen und womöglich noch darüber hinaus. Wahrscheinlich hat er bereits benachbarte Grabstätten für sie ausgesucht, wenn er nicht gar eine fabelhafte Gruft für sie plant.

Sie bleiben in New York, weil sie die Stadt einfach _lieben_. Sie lieben die morgendliche Geschäftigkeit, wenn die Stadt gerade erwacht und sich für den Tag bereit macht, sie lieben die summenden Nächte, in denen immer irgendetwas passiert. Sie lieben chaotische Essenszeiten, den angehaltenen Atem einer sonntäglichen Morgendämmerung und im Park spazieren zu gehen, als wären sie die einzigen Menschen dort. Sie sind einfach vollkommen verliebt in diese Stadt und in die Tatsache, dass sie sich hier nicht zu verstellen brauchen. Nach dem College-Abschluss finden sie eine winzige Wohnung, die sie weitgehend nach ihren Vorstellungen dekorieren dürfen und jeder ist sowieso davon ausgegangen, dass sie letztendlich zusammenleben würden, allen voran sie beide. Das Grauen, das das Leben manchmal ist, ist einfach weniger erschreckend, wenn Blaine mit Kurt zusammen ist. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es, dass die Dinge einen Sinn ergeben, oder zumindest lenken sie sich gegenseitig davon ab, wie wenig Sinn das Leben manchmal ergibt.

Seine Pläne für den Herbst hat Blaine widerstrebend seinem Vater zu verdanken. Er hat den gesamten Sommer zur Verfügung, um zu beweisen, dass er und Kurt es auf ihre Weise schaffen werden, ihren Lebensunterhalt auf der Bühne zu verdienen und wenn sie es nicht können, dann ist Blaine an der Medizinischen Fakultät für ein Medizinstudium angemeldet. Er weiß nicht wirklich, wie er dazu steht. Sein Problem ist nicht wirklich ein Problem, er findet nur alles irgendwie so einfach, er hatte immer viel zu viele Interessen gleichzeitig, also, ja, er war sehr interessiert an seinen medizinischen Vorbereitungskursen im College und ja, sein Vater hat ihn zu einem 'Plan B' überredet. Kurt sagt nachdenklich "Dr. Warbler" und wälzt sich lachend auf dem Bett, als Blaine sich knurrend auf ihn fallen lässt. Auf ihr Bett. In ihrer Wohnung. Heilige Scheiße, sie sind erwachsen.

Das Leben nach dem College ist irgendwie ein Schock.

Wenn er wirklich darüber nachdenkt, dann macht es Sinn, dass Kurt den Weg, den sie sich ausgesucht haben, sehr viel einfacher bewältigen kann. In Ohio hat Kurt sich immer abmühen müssen, anerkannt zu werden, weil alles an ihm so _anders_ ist und niemand wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. In New York schafft er es immer noch, einzigartig genug zu sein, dass die Leute ihn bemerken und Einzigartigkeit wird hier tatsächlich geschätzt. Er ergattert eine handvoll kleiner Rollen hier und da, genug, um zu vermeiden, ihre Eltern um Geld für die Miete bitten zu müssen (sie müssen nur zweimal Straßenmusik machen, um ihr Essen zu bezahlen). Er rackert sich richtig ab; selbst wenn er für _eine_ Rolle am Proben ist, spricht er schon wieder für eine andere vor. Und Blaine bewundert ihn und er freut sich für ihn, da ist keine Missgunst, nicht gegen Kurt. Das wäre unmöglich. Kurt ist Blaines Star und er verdient es, so hell zu strahlen, wie er es offensichtlich kann.

Blaine hat es ziemlich schwer eine Rolle zu ergattern. In Ohio, ja, da sind die Leute auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. In New York sind bei jedem Vorsingen ein dutzend Typen, die genau so gut singen können wie er und jetzt kommt's: jeder einzelne von ihnen ist größer als er. Während er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen eine weitere Ablehnung erfährt, fragt er sich, ob er die Leute dafür nicht verklagen kann. Es sollte keine Mindestgrößenvorschrift für eine Rolle geben, es ist eine Form der Diskriminierung. Bald schon erscheint er zu den Vorsingen bereits in einer verbitterten, angriffslustigen Stimmung und das ist nun wirklich nicht der beste Weg, eine Rolle zu bekommen. Es macht ihn fertig und Kurt besänftigt ihn jeden Abend und baut ihn wieder auf, aber ernsthaft jetzt, Mist, Mist, Mist, Mist, Mist.

Bis er anfängt nachzudenken, sich mit der Vorstellung vertraut zu machen, sie tatsächlich ins Auge zu fassen, anstatt sie zur Seite zu schieben, vielleicht, nun ja mehr als nur vielleicht, und als der Sommer sich dem Ende zuneigt, akzeptiert er es schließlich – obwohl widerwillig – dass es vielleicht doch nicht an seiner Größe liegt. Vielleicht ist er für New York einfach nicht gut genug. Für Ohio war er gut genug, ja. Aber vielleicht nicht für New York. Und der Herbst rückt näher, die Blätter hängen schwer und alt an den Bäumen nach einem zu langen Sommer und als Kurt beim Spazierengehen seinen Arm hält, sagt Blaine: "Wie würde es dir gefallen, mit einem Doktor zusammen zu sein?"

Kurt sinniert: "Herr Dr. Blaine Anderson-Hummel." Er zuckt die Schultern und ruckelt dadurch auch an Blaines Arm. "Es wäre praktisch, einen Arzt in der Familie zu haben."

Also fängt Blaine an der Medizinischen Fakultät an und Kurt hangelt sich von Woche zu Woche mit Vorsingen und lächerlich kleinen Rollen und vielleicht ist es schwerer als sie es beide erwartet haben, aber im Grunde sind sie weiterhin füreinander das Wichtigste im Leben und das macht alles andere einfacher.

 

*** * ***

 

Das Medizinstudium ist tatsächlich irgendwie 'ne tolle Sache. Es ist Blaine immer schon leicht gefallen, Fakten zu lernen, deshalb kann er sich all den Lernstoff ohne größere Probleme merken, und er ist auch ganz geschickt mit seinen Händen, eigentlich ist es also ganz einfach. Es ist der emotionale Part, der ihm am Schwersten fällt. Als sie tatsächlich auf der Station mitarbeiten und mit Menschen zu tun haben. Das erste Mal, dass Blaines Kittel Blut abbekommt, das erste Mal, dass er eine infizierte Wunde riecht, dass erste Mal, dass er realisiert, dass es Menschen gibt, denen die Medizin nicht helfen kann und dass sie sterben werden. Wirklich sterben. Er tauscht die Infusionsflasche für jemanden, der nur noch wenige Tage zu leben hat und er kann nicht richtig durchatmen.

An manchen Tagen kommt er abends erschöpft zu Kurt nachhause, der ihn mit Küssen und Umarmungen überhäuft und mit wirklich gutem, selbst gekochtem Essen und beiläufigem Gerede über alles mögliche. Wenn sie das Licht ausmachen und im Bett liegen, erzählt Blaine ihm leise im Dunkeln von dem Kind, das Leukämie hat und wie sie nur dazu imstande sind, sein Leiden zu lindern, denn es ist schon zu weit fortgeschritten und alles, was sie tun können, ist, seine letzten Tage abzuwarten und Kurt streichelt sein Gesicht und ist einfach nur _da_ – und das ist alles, was Blaine braucht. Außerdem gibt er ihm wunderbare 'Es tut mir leid, dass du so einen Scheißtag hattest'-Blowjobs, aber das ist es nicht immer, worauf Blaine aus ist und Kurt weiß das. Manchmal braucht er einfach nur Ruhe und Kurts Arme um sich.

Und Kurt ist mit allem Möglichen beschäftigt. Der Bisexuelle Dave – eigentlich sollten sie ihn jetzt einfach 'Dave' nennen, aber College-Gewohnheiten sind schwer loszuwerden – arbeitet jetzt bei einer Animationsfilmgesellschaft und er verschafft Kurt eine Sprechrolle für eine animierte Katze und sie schauen sich die Promo-DVD zusammen an und es ist einfach perfekt. Diese Katze wackelt exakt genauso mit dem Hintern wie Kurt und Blaine muss so heftig lachen, dass ihm sein Red Bull aus der Nase läuft, von dem Kurt ihm sowieso abrät, weil es ihn total aufgedreht werden lässt (Blaine fragt nur ernsthaft neugierig, "Woran merkst du das?"). Kurt singt, schauspielert, was immer sich ergibt, Hauptsache, er hat ein Publikum. Er bekommt eine kleine Rolle als Elfe in einer Inszenierung von _"Ein_ _S_ _ommernachtstraum"_ und schreibt Blaine eine Textnachricht: _Ich bin eine Elfe. HO. HO. HO._ (Blaine schreibt zurück: _Hat Santana dein Handy geklaut?_ )

Blaine geht zur Premiere, nimmt inmitten der sich unterhaltenden Zuschauer Platz – es ist fast ausverkauft und er freut sich sehr für Kurt, dass er nicht vor einem halbleeren Saal spielen muss – und hat eine Rose in der Hand, den Stängel mit feuchtem Zeitungspapier umwickelt. Es ist nicht Blaines Lieblingsstück von Shakespeare, aber es ist eine ziemlich gute Inszenierung. Das Mädchen, das Helena spielt, ist nervig und weinerlich, aber die Elfen sind großartig. Sie sind alle weiß gekleidet und wandeln unbemerkt von den anderen Charakteren durch das Geschehen. Sie huschen über die Bühne, flüstern miteinander oder gehen ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten nach und es ist ein gutes Stilmittel, das die leicht jenseitige Atmosphäre der sanft-blauen Beleuchtung und der Lichterketten, die wie winzige Sterne in den Blättern der nachgemachten Bäume hängen, noch unterstreicht.

Als Kurt zum ersten Mal die Bühne betritt, fängt Blaine zu grinsen an und kann nicht wieder aufhören. Er sieht einfach umwerfend aus. Barfuß, in weiten weißen Hosen, locker sitzendem weißem T-Shirt, mit kräftigem dunkelgrünem Augen Make-Up und verwischtem Eyeliner. Sein Haar ist wild verwuschelt und sein Blick scheint in die Ferne gerichtet zu sein. Er sieht umwerfend aus. Blaine findet immer, dass er umwerfend aussieht, aber heute Abend sieht er anders umwerfend aus, nicht wie der Junge, mit dem Blaine ein Bett teilt, er sieht aus, als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt, er sieht aus, als sei er tatsächlich kein menschliches Wesen, so seltsam blass und ätherisch, als könnte er sich in die Lüfte erheben, wenn er es denn wollte und nicht mehr herunterkommen. Er geht über die Bühne, versunken in seine eigene kleine Welt, bewegt sich verträumt durch das Geschehen, erblickt den Schauspieler, der Lysander spielt, bleibt stehen, starrt ihn an und neigt langsam den Kopf zur Seite.

Für den Rest der Szene folgt Kurt – der Elf – Lysander in einigem Abstand und schaut ihn so süß verwundert an, dass Blaine am liebsten _lachen_ würde, so _perfekt_ ist er. Dann tritt ein stämmigerer Elf auf, wirft sich Kurt kurzerhand über die Schulter und trägt ihn von der Bühne. Kurts Blick weicht nicht von Lysanders Rücken und Blaine würde ihm gern Standing Ovations geben und zerdrückt stattdessen den Stängel der Rose. Sein Freund ist einfach verdammt großartig. Blaine _liebt_ ihn.

Als der Vorhang fällt, steht er auf, klatscht und johlt und er glaubt, dass Kurt ihn sieht aus der Gruppe der Elfen heraus, mit denen zusammen er sich verbeugt, mit rosigen Wangen und ein wenig ungelenk vor verlegener Begeisterung und plötzlich ist er wieder Blaines Freund. Es dauert Blaine viel zu lange, bis er endlich den Bühnenausgang erreicht; es ist ein winziges, überfülltes Theater und alle drängen nach draußen. In der kleinen Gasse an der Seite stehen eine Gruppe Zigaretten rauchender Elfen und Kurt, wieder in Stiefeln und engen, schwarzen Jeans, immer noch mit dem verwischten dunklen Augen-Make-Up, der gerade eine Visitenkarte von einem kahlrasierten Mann entgegen nimmt, der unheimlich schnell auf ihn einredet, während Kurt irgendwie verwirrt aussieht. Er lächelt, der Mann schüttelt überschwänglich seine Hand und geht davon und Kurt dreht die Karte in seinen Fingern hin und her und schaut ihm nach. Dann sieht er Blaine.

Sein Lächeln lässt sein Gesicht aufleuchten und er rennt zu ihm hin, küsst ihn und sagt: "Oh mein Gott, du hast mir eine Rose gebracht."

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr mitgebracht, du warst _umwerfend_." Kurt nimmt die Blume, beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und windet sich vor lauter Glück. "Wer war dieser Kerl?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er sagt, er leitet ein Theaterensemble und hat mich zum Vorsprechen eingeladen." Kurt blickt auf die Karte und reicht sie Blaine. _Die Blue Elephant Players_.

"Wirst du hingehen?"

Kurt zuckt die Schultern. "Arbeit kann ich immer brauchen."

"Du hast da noch...", Blaine deutet auf seine Augen und Kurt hebt einen Finger, berührt sein Make-Up aber nicht.

"Die Abschminke, die sie hier benutzen, ist das reinste Abbeizmittel. Ich dachte, ich schminke mich lieber ab, wenn ich nachhause komme, damit ich für morgen Abend noch etwas Haut übrig habe."

Blaine streicht mit den Fingern Kurts Arm hinab und nimmt seine Hand. "Du könntest es drauf lassen", schlägt er vor und fängt Kurts Blick ein und Kurt blinzelt, macht den Mund auf, schließt ihn wieder und beginnt zu lächeln.

"Blaine Warbler, auf so was stehst du?"

"Ich steh' auf dich. Immer und überall."

Kurt _lächelt,_ so wie er für nichts und niemanden auf der Welt lächelt, außer für Blaine. Umgeben von rauchenden Schauspielern und deren Freunden und Familien, die gekommen sind, um zu gratulieren, stellt Blaine sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst ihn und er riecht nach Make-Up und Schweiß und staubiger Bühnenluft. Er riecht genau wie der Junge, den Blaine genau jetzt vögeln möchte.

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine war der Name gleich bekannt vorgekommen. Die Blue Elephant Players sind eine Theatergruppe mit ausnahmslos männlichen Schauspielern. Er und Kurt haben sich letztes Jahr ihre Weihnachtsshow angesehen; sie sind spezialisiert auf Shakespeare, aber sie versuchen sich an allen möglichen Sachen und jetzt gerade brauchen sie eine Desdemona. Es ist genau die Art von Projekt, für die Kurt sich immer schon begeistert hat. Er hat noch nie ein Problem damit gehabt, traditionell weibliche Rollen anzunehmen, denn Kurt ist ein wahrer Feminist, er sagt das nicht einfach so daher: er hat sich nie geschämt, einen weiblichen Part zu spielen, weil er keine Schande darin sieht, weiblich zu sein. Eine Frau zu spielen, in einer Rolle, die ursprünglich für einen Mann geschrieben worden ist, der eine Frau spielt, kommt seinem Sinn für Humor entgegen.

Bei einem frühen Abendessen – Blaine ist zum Essen und für ein Nickerchen heimgekommen, bevor er zurück ins Krankenhaus geht, um eine Nacht in der Notaufnahme zu hospitieren; Kurt muss ins Theater und für die Abendvorstellung sein Make-Up anlegen – wedelt Kurt mit einer Gabel voller Auberginen Parmigiana herum und sagt: "Es ist eine Hauptrolle. Es ist eine _Hauptrolle_. Ich meine, du meine _Güte_ , selbst wenn es eine beschissene Hauptrolle wäre, würde ich mir den Weg zu ihr mit einem Baseballschläger bahnen, aber es ist eine _großartige_ Hauptrolle."

"Ich dachte, es war ein Vorsprechen für die Rolle. Ich meine, ich will nicht sagen, dass du sie nicht hättest bekommen sollen, weil du nämlich der Hammer sein wirst, aber – "

Kurt verdreht die Augen. "Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass das Wort 'Vorsprechen' etwas irreführend war. John war geradezu bereit, mir seine Seele zu verkaufen, damit ich zusage. Ihre ursprüngliche weibliche Hautrolle hat sie letzte Woche sitzen lassen wegen 'künstlerischer Differenzen'. Rein männliche Theatertruppen sind offenbar _fürchterlich_ zickig."

"Es ist ein gutes Stück. Aber ist Desdemona nicht..... eine dieser farblosen Frauenrollen, die eigentlich nur unnötig rumhängt, bis sie getötet wird?"

"Nein", sagt Kurt sehr ruhig. "Sie ist mutig und klug und sie ist verliebt."

"Verliebt in den falschen Kerl."

"Verliebt in den _richtigen_ Kerl. Aber eben unter den falschen Umständen."

Blaine grinst und Kurt schiebt sich endlich die Gabel in den Mund und verdreht den Blick, immer noch lächelnd, zur Decke.

So kommt Kurt also über Shakespeare zu Shakespeare, während Blaine Arzneimittel auswendig lernt, mit angehaltenem Atem jemandem Blut abnimmt und Storys nachhause bringt, was wer sich heute schon wieder wo eingeführt hat, weil Kurt sich immer noch die Finger in die Ohren steckt und singt, wenn er es nicht hören will und es immer noch süß ist. Blaines Tage geraten aus den Fugen, seine Nächte sind wirr, Krankenhausbeleuchtung und endlose Lehrbücher, aber ganz gleich zu welch verrückter Zeit er nachhause kommt, immer findet er Kurt vor, der auf den Holzdielen des Wohnzimmers hin und her läuft und Textzeilen vor sich hin murmelt, oder schlafend mit leise gestelltem Fernseher auf dem Sofa auf ihn wartet, oder in der Küche kocht und singt, Gloria Gaynor laut aufgedreht, weil Rachel sie mit einem Besuch beehrt hat oder Santana ihre neueste Freundin vorbeigebracht hat, um mit ihr anzugeben.

Santana grüßt sie immer noch mit "Hallo, ihr Jungfrauen!", obwohl sie zusammen wohnen und in einem Bett schlafen und wenn sie sie für drei Minuten alleine lassen, wird sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer schleichen, um ihr Sexspielzeug zu suchen. (Kurt bewahrt es genau aus diesem Grund in einer Schachtel ganz unten in ihrem Wäschekorb auf). Keiner von ihnen macht sich was daraus. Blaine findet sie eher lustig und Kurt ist sehr an sie gewöhnt. Und es tut gut, mit alten Freunden in Kontakt zu bleiben. So ziemlich jeder, der nach New York kommt, übernachtet bei ihnen, denn sie haben eine Bettcouch und eine sehr interessant bestückte Bar.

Kurt amüsiert sich königlich, das weiß Blaine. Kurt ist sich dessen wahrscheinlich gar nicht mal wirklich bewusst, er hat das Geschenk dieser Rolle angenommen, als sei er dafür geboren. Er redet _unaufhörlich_ von seinem Othello, einem Mann aus Kamerun, namens Samuel, den er ganz offenbar hinreißend findet und obwohl die Theatertruppe ein fürchterlicher Zickenhaufen ist, liebt Kurt es. Mit dem italienischen Kostümbildner verbindet ihn eine teuflische Hassliebe ("wenn ich seine 'Muse' bin, warum muss ich dann so ein blasses _Leichenblau_ tragen?"). Er hat bereits angefangen John zu drängen, als nächstes ein Musical zu machen und geht dem lüsternen Lichttechniker gewissenhaft aus dem Weg. Nicht jedes Mitglied der Gruppe ist schwul, aber die meisten und das bedeutet für Kurt eine Dynamik, die er freudig auskostet; er fühlt sich wie zuhause.

An dem Tag, als Kurt schäumend vor Wut nachhause kommt, ist auch Blaine da. Er hat sich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt, um den Stress seines eigenen langen Tages mit seiner ältesten Gitarre 'wegzuspielen' _(here comes the sun, little darling)_ , als Kurt hereinpoltert, die Tür zuknallt, seine Jacke auf den Kleiderständer wirft und verkündet: "Ich kann meine _Wut_ kaum im Zaum halten."

Blaine richtet sich auf. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Dean ist zurückgekommen. Er ist einfach in die Probe reinmarschiert, hat seine Sonnenbrille ausgezogen und die Arme hochgeworfen wie Jesus, der zu den Aposteln zurückkommt, _Hey ihr Süßen, da bin ich wieder!"_

Blaine lehnt die Gitarre an die Armlehne des Sofas. "Wer ist Dean nochmal?"

"Er hätte ihre Desdemona sein sollen, wenn er sich letzten Monat nicht so fürchterlich mit John zerstritten hätte und einfach gegangen wäre. Und jetzt schickt er _mich_ einfach weg, als wäre ich nicht von Bedeutung...." Oh, denkt Blaine; _ganz_ schlechte Idee. "....und dann küsst er jeden auf die Wange und erzählt ihnen, dass sie ja so viel aufzuholen haben, wenn sie es bis zur Premiere schaffen wollen – während Sean John aus seinem Büro holt und die Security sucht und Samuel ihm sagt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr brauchen, denn _natürlich_ brauchen sie ihn nicht, sie haben ja jetzt _mich_."

"Und du bist einfach großartig und du wirst diese Aufführung zum Erfolg machen."

" _Ja._ Also dann fängt Dean an zu lachen und sagt, jetzt wo _er_ zurück ist, brauchen sie nicht irgendeinen Körper, um diese Rolle auszufüllen und Samuel ist so _ruhig_ geblieben, alle Achtung, und dann hat Dean sich zu mir umgedreht – "

Ach herrje.

"– und ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich gesagt habe, okay, ich war _möglicherweise_ ziemlich gemein, aber du hättest _sehen_ müssen, was er anhatte. Ich werde nicht von jemandem ausgebootet, der _solch_ einen Mantel trägt."

Kurt läuft im Zimmer auf und ab und Blaine sitzt da, sieht ihm zu und wartet auf den richtigen Moment, die Arme nach ihm auszustrecken und ihn aus seiner hochfliegenden Rage herunterzuholen.

"Bis John endlich aufgetaucht ist, haben wir uns gegenseitig _angeschrien_ und dann haben sich Dean und John angeschrien und dann hat er sich wieder zu mir umgedreht und ich dachte schon, er würde mich schlagen – er sah vollkommen _irre_ aus und er ist nicht größer als du, aber ich will bei der Premiere kein blaues Auge haben – als Samuel ihn einfach an den Handgelenken gepackt hat, ganz ruhig, und an John ausgehändigt hat, also Security-John, nicht John-John. Und während sie ihn rausgebracht haben, hat er die ganze Zeit geschrien und ich habe _gezittert_. Samuel war so süß. Ich musste mir das Gesicht waschen, um mich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Ich..... es war schrecklich. Ich _hasse_ solche Konfrontationen."

Blaine hat den rechten Moment erkannt und schließt die Arme um Kurt, der sich sofort an Blaines Körper anschmiegt und seinen Kopf senkt, um sein Gesicht an Blaines Schulter zu vergraben, die Arme um Blaines Hals geschlungen. "Das weiß ich doch", murmelt Blaine und reibt seine Nase in Kurts Haar. "Ich weiß. Aber du bist trotzdem sehr _gut_ darin."

"Ich habe nichts gesagt, was er nicht verdient hat."

"Davon bin ich überzeugt."

"Es war schrecklich."

"Das glaube ich." Blaine streichelt ihm über den Rücken und schließt die Augen an Kurts Haar. "Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid."

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn Samuel nicht da gewesen wäre. Ich.... er ist einer dieser Menschen, der einfach überall Ruhe reinbringen kann, weißt du? Und ich mache alles immer nur noch schlimmer – "

"Du fühlst eben alles gleich so intensiv, Kurt. Und es war dein gutes Recht, deswegen wütend zu sein." Kurt seufzt, sein warmer Atem streift Blaines Hals und Blaine tätschelt seine Taille. "Wieso habe ich deinen Samuel eigentlich noch nicht kennengelernt? Wir sollten ihn zum Essen einladen. Ich muss mir meinen Kontrahenten doch anschauen."

"Deinen was?" Kurt hebt den Kopf, sieht wie Blaine grinst und rümpft die Nase. "Du bist lächerlich. Er ist ein Schatz, aber er _betet_ seinen Freund an, Blaine, sie haben ihr _Heimatland_ verlassen, damit sie zusammen sein können."

"Dann denkst _du_ also nicht darüber nach?"

"Ich?" Kurt blinzelt ihn an und es dauert einen Moment, bis sich die Erkenntnis der physikalischen Möglichkeit, dass Kurt jemand anderen als Blaine begehren könnte, auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. "Was? Oh Gott, Blaine. Ja, ich werde dich mit meinem Bühnenpartner hintergehen, das wäre ja wohl das _perfekte_ Klischee. Bitte. Traust du mir nicht etwas mehr Originalität zu?"

Blaine grinst nur breit, hält Kurt weiterhin um die Taille gefasst und schiebt ihn rückwärts in Richtung Schlafzimmertür. "Also _wenn_ du mich hintergehen willst, dann wird es jemand sein, den ich am allerwenigsten verdächtige?"

"Mmh. Das Überraschungsmoment." Kurts Schulter schiebt die Tür auf und Kurt blickt nach hinten aufs Bett, dann wieder auf Blaine. "Was tust du da?"

"Ich muss dich davon überzeugen, mich nicht für einen mysteriösen Fremden zu verlassen. Ich werde dich am Kopfende festbinden und Dinge mit dir anstellen, die dich vergessen lassen, dass noch andere Menschen existieren."

"Oh", sagt Kurt und klingt sehr erfreut. "Gut."

*** * ***

 

Zwei Tage später kommen Samuel und Jean-Paul abends zum Essen; Kurt macht Paella. Blaine liebt sie beide auf Anhieb. Samuel ist groß, anmutig, jede Bewegung so graziös wie eine Ballettfigur in Zeitlupe, als würde er genau darüber nachdenken, jeden Muskel sorgfältig zu benutzen. Jean Paul ist ein kleinerer, stämmigerer, fröhlicher Mann, der nur sehr wenig Englisch spricht, ein ausgebildeter Zahnarzt, aber hier in New York fährt er Taxi, bis er sein Englisch so weit gebracht hat, dass er die amerikanischen Qualifikationen erfüllen kann. Sie unterhalten sich während des gesamten Abends in einer Mischung aus Englisch und Französisch, Blaine kann der Unterhaltung nicht immer folgen – sein Französisch ist nicht schlecht, aber er ist nicht Kurt und Jean-Pauls Aussprache ist das Französisch aus Kamerun, nicht das aus Paris – und er beobachtet wie Kurt zwischen Unterhaltungen und Sprachen hin und her wechselt, als wäre überhaupt nichts dabei, schnell, gescheit und gewandt wie ein Vogel im Flug. Blaine neigt sein Weinglas, stützt das Kinn in die Hand, schaut ihm zu und grinst, wahrscheinlich sieht er aus wie ein liebeskranker Narr, aber es ist ihm egal, er _ist_ schließlich ein liebeskranker Narr.

Kurt und Samuel passen einfach wunderbar zusammen. Wenn sie nebeneinander sitzen ist es, als habe sich jemand die Mühe gemacht, die beiden unterschiedlichsten Beispiele für ein und dieselbe Spezies zu finden, Samuel so groß und dunkel – seine Haut sieht aus wie poliertes Mahagoni – seine Worte so sanft und sparsam gewählt, jede seiner Bewegungen maßvoll und bedächtig, während Kurt ein schnelles, winterblasses Ding ist, das nie ganz still hält, dessen Aufmerksamkeit und Hände immer in Bewegung sind, der kaum einmal mit Reden innehält, nicht so klein wie Blaine natürlich, aber er ist auch kein wirklich großer Mann (in ihrer Wohnung wird nichts, was wichtig ist, auf einem hohen Regalbrett aufbewahrt). Und sie sind so offensichtlich vernarrt ineinander, Kurts Kopf leicht geneigt, um Samuel anzulächeln; Samuel mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinem langen Hals, um Kurts Unterhaltung besser folgen zu können. Sie sind sich herzlich zugetan und verehren einander und Blaine ist überglücklich, Kurt so glücklich zu sehen.

Als Samuel und Jean-Paul gegangen sind, mit dem Versprechen, sich zu revanchieren, wenn die stressigen Proben vorbei sind – sie nähern sich der letzten Woche, bis dahin wird es keine Gelegenheit mehr geben für ausgiebige Essen mit zu viel Wein und Gelächter – und Kurt die Teller neben der Spüle stapelt, tritt Blaine von hinten an ihn heran und legt die Arme um ihn, drückt sich fest an Kurts Rücken und lässt die Hände über seine Seiten nach unten wandern. Kurt, der immer noch das Besteck sortiert, sagt: "Willst du wirklich Sex, oder willst du nur den Abwasch hinauszögern?"

Blaine atmet den Duft seines Haares ein, lässt den Atem über seinen Nacken streichen. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie glücklich du mich machst?"

Kurts Hände verharren und er neigt den Kopf leicht zur Seite, damit Blaine die Nase an seine Wange drücken kann. Kurt blinzelt und murmelt: "Wenn es auch nur annähernd so ist, wie du _mich_ glücklich machst...."

Blaine schließt die Augen, hält ihn und ihm fehlen die Worte, um an seiner Schulter zu flüstern, was er wirklich gerade fühlt. Er hat noch nicht einmal das Bedürfnis, ihn loszulassen, um ihn umzudrehen und zu küssen. Er hält nur die Augen geschlossen, zieht Kurt, die Arme über seinen warmen Bauch gelegt, fest an sich und spürt wie sein Herz an Kurts Rücken schlägt.

 

*** * ***

 

In dieser letzten Woche sehen sie sich kaum. Blaine hat Unterricht, Vorlesungen, Dienste im Krankenhaus und Kurt probt und probt, bis er wahrscheinlich nicht nur seine eigenen Texte und Stichwörter, sondern auch die aller anderen in- und auswendig kennt. Eines Nachts liegt Blaine schlafend auf der Bettdecke – er hatte eigentlich auf Kurt warten wollen und ist mit einem Buch auf der Brust eingeschlafen – als er erwacht und hört, wie Kurt sich leise im warmen Licht der einzigen eingeschalteten Lampe auszieht. "Hey", Blaine setzt sich verschlafen auf und hält das Buch mit einer Hand an sich gedrückt. "Wie war die Probe?"

"Intensiv", sagt Kurt trocken und gähnt hinter vorgehaltener Hand. "Oh Gott, ich bin _fix und fertig_. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Vorstellungen so anstrengend werden, wie – "

Da hat Blaine schon seine Hand erfasst und zieht sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen unter das Licht der Lampe. Kurt blickt zusammen mit ihm auf die fingerförmigen, blauen Blutergüsse auf seinem Unterarm und verzieht den Mund. "Die Schauspielerei ist gefährlicher als man denkt."

"Was ist _passiert?"_ Er dreht Kurts Handgelenk herum und schaut sich die Male an – seine Haut ist in drei verschiedenen Violetttönen verfärbt und er weiß, dass Kurt schnell blaue Flecke bekommt, denn er hat ihm selbst schon oft genug welche verpasst, als er ihm zum Beispiel einen Apfel zugeworfen hat, den er spektakulär verfehlt hat oder wenn er beim Sex das Gefühl dafür verliert, wie fest er Kurts Schenkel gepackt hält – aber die sehen _schlimm_ aus. Wer könnte ihm so weh tun? Wer könnte Kurt anschauen und _ertragen_ , ihm weh zu tun?

Kurt seufzt und setzt sich neben ihn aufs Bett. "Samuel. Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, er fühlt sich _schrecklich_ deswegen, ich habe nie jemanden so schuldbewusst gesehen. Er hat 'mich umgebracht' und wir sind wohl voll darin aufgegangen." Er hebt seinen Arm und untersucht ihn genauer im Licht. "Es ist nur gut, dass mein Kostüm lange Ärmel hat, Desdemona braucht nicht schon vom ersten Akt an auszusehen wie eine misshandelte Frau. Ich hab es nicht mal bemerkt. Ich habe bemerkt, dass es wehtat, aber ich habe es nicht beachtet, denn es machte schließlich Sinn, dass es wehtat, wegen.... wegen dem, was geschah." Er runzelt die Stirn. "Manchmal fühlt sich das, was auf der Bühne passiert, wirklicher an, als einen Kaffee zu trinken oder auf die U-Bahn zu warten."

Blaine versucht, nicht so erschüttert zu klingen wie er sich fühlt und sagt: "Wirklicher als ich?"

Kurt küsst ihn. "Nichts ist wirklicher als du."

Blaine verlässt am Morgen das Haus, noch bevor Kurt erwacht. Er will seinen Schlaf nicht unterbrechen, will nicht einmal riskieren, ihn auf die Wange zu küssen; er malt ein X auf ein Stück Papier und klemmt es unter die Ecke seines Kissens, damit Kurt es sieht. Zum Mittagessen kommt er zurück in die Wohnung und Kurt ist schon weg, weshalb er in der Küche experimentieren kann, ohne dass Kurt ihm dabei kritisch über die Schulter schaut. Er legt einen umgedrehten Teller über die Reste für ihn im Kühlschrank und hängt eine Notiz an die Tür; _Ich habe was mit Bohnen gemacht!_ Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, liegt Kurt wieder reglos neben ihm und als er zum Kühlschrank geht, um Milch zu holen, hängt ein Zettel über seiner Notiz; _Da hast du aber was mit Bohnen gemacht. Danke schön x_

An diesem Tag ist er mit Dr. Mary – sie heißt Dr. Fallada, aber jeder nennt sie Dr. Mary – auf der Kinderstation unterwegs, seiner Lieblingsstation im Krankenhaus. Nirgendwo anders kann es ihm so unter die Haut gehen, aber nirgendwo sonst kann er auch so nützlich sein; er hat wirklich Talent, Kinder zum Lachen zu bringen. Das zwölfjährige Mädchen mit Verbrennungen auf der gesamten linken Körperseite, sitzt aufrecht im Bett, als sie mit dem Pfleger zu ihr kommen, um die Verbände zu wechseln. Sie starrt vor sich hin, hat altmodische Kopfhörer auf und hält einen iPod in ihren Händen, an denen die Fingernägel abgekaut sind. Blaine zieht den iPod leicht zur Seite, um den Liedtitel lesen zu können und sie blinzelt ihn an. "Hey, die Beatles", sagt er, während Dr. Mary ihn anblickt, leise lächelt und sehr vorsichtig anfängt, die Verbände abzuwickeln. "Das ist die Lieblingsband von meinem Freund."

Sie nimmt die Kopfhörer ab und schaut ihn mit rotgeränderten Augen an; sie hat geweint. Um Himmels Willen, sie ist aus einem brennenden Auto gezogen worden; das bedeutet ein ziemliches Trauma und viele Schmerzen, ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass sie ihr Leben lang von Narben gezeichnet sein wird. "Das ist meine Lieblingsband", sagt sie leise und zuckt zusammen, als die Verbände abgewickelt werden. "Ähm, wie heißt dein Freund?"

"Er heißt Kurt. Er ist Schauspieler." Blaine hält das Tablett, auf das Janek, der polnische Pfleger, die verbrauchten Binden wirft. Er lächelt und hält Blickkontakt mit dem Mädchen, damit es nicht bei dem Verbandswechsel zusieht. "Welches ist dein Lieblingslied?"

Sie spielt mit ihrem iPod herum. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag sie alle."

"Kurt kann _Blackbird_ singen wie kein Zweiter."

"Ich mag _Blackbird_."

Er grinst und fängt an zu singen. Dr. Mary verdreht die Augen, aber das Mädchen schaut ihn an und hört auf zusammenzuzucken, wenn die Verbände gelöst werden. Blaine pfeift sogar wie ein Vogel, um sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Aber es ist ein schrecklich kurzes Lied und er ist fertig damit, bis sie die Wunden gesäubert haben, aber sie haben immer noch eine Menge Verbände, die frisch angelegt werden müssen. "Kurt kann es besser", sagt er, aber sie _l_ _ächelt_.

"Kannst du auch _Revolution?"_

"Ich bin der Hammer bei _Revolution_."

Als sie mit ihr fertig sind, lächelt sie und hat die Kopfhörer wieder auf. Janek fragt. "Dieses Ding von deinem Freund ist heute Abend?"

"Mein Freund spielt heute Abend die Hauptrolle."

"Ist er gut?"

"Ist er _gut"_ , schnaubt Blaine ungläubig, aber Janek schaut ihn unverwandt an, denn sein Englisch ist nicht gut genug, um solche Untertöne zu verstehen. "Er ist perfekt", sagt Blaine und meint es genau in diesem Sinn.

Als er sich zuhause umzieht, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Theater macht, bekommt er eine Textnachricht; _Ich LIEBE dich. Vielen Dank xxx_

Er hat für heute Abend Rosen liefern lassen.

 

*** * ***

 

 

Premierenabend – und die Atmosphäre ist aufgeladen wie vor einem Gewitter. Blaine sitzt da, eingehüllt im Summen des Publikums und sein Bauch ist voller aufgeregter Schmetterlinge. Er weiß, dass Kurt immer nervös wird, bevor er auf die Bühne geht, obwohl er eine perfekte Darbietung abliefert, sobald ein Scheinwerfer auf ihn gerichtet ist. Aus Sorge um ihn zerknittert Blaine bereits das Programmheft in seinen Händen, er wird sich ein neues kaufen müssen für Kurts Autogramm. Was er auch tun wird, auch wenn Kurt ihn dafür auslacht. Er liebt das Foto von Kurt, das sie ausgesucht haben; er hat den Kopf leicht gesenkt, den Blick erhoben wie ein scheues Reh, aber da ist ein gewisses Etwas in seinem Lächeln....

Kurt wollte heute niemanden hier haben außer Blaine. An Freunde hat er Karten verschickt für andere Vorstellungen, aber heute Abend ist _sein Freund_ der einzige Mensch, den er im Publikum verkraften kann. Sein Freund, der ihn lieben wird, was immer er auch tut, was immer auch schief gehen mag. Aber es wird nichts schief gehen, davon ist Blaine überzeugt, denn Kurt ist perfekt und er erklärt schon die ganze Zeit, dass die Inszenierung großartig ist und lobt seine Schauspielkollegen über die Maßen und dennoch hat er angefangen an seiner Nagelhaut herumzuknabbern, eine Angewohnheit, die er schrecklich findet, wenn er sich selbst dabei ertappt. Blaine freut sich schon auf _morgen_ Abend, weil Kurt dann nur aufgeregt sein wird anstatt nervös, denn die Premiere heute wird einfach _hammermäßig_ sein.

Die Lichter erlöschen. Blaine hält den Atem an und spürt, wie sein Bauch vor Erwartung kribbelt.

Der Vorhang geht auf und enthüllt eine Straße, auf der sich Rodrigo und Jago unterhalten. Blaine stützt den Kopf in seine Hände und schaut gespannt zu – er mag dieses Stück. Er mag Emilia, eine komplexe, gehässige Person, die ihn an Santana erinnert. Noch nie zuvor hat er sich Desdemona besonders verbunden gefühlt, aber er ist bereit, sie zu seiner Lieblingsfigur zu machen, sobald er sie durch Kurts Augen sieht.

 

_Euer Herz zerbrach, halb Eure Seel ist hin._

_Jetzt, eben jetzt bespringt ein alter schwarzer_

_Schafbock Euer weißes Lämmchen._

 

Samuel ist großartig. In Wahrheit ein sehr gutmütiger und etwas schüchterner Mann, verkörpert er einen überaus überzeugenden Othello und bewegt sich nicht mit der ihm eigenen geschmeidigen Ruhe, sondern mit der selbstsicheren Gangart eines alten Soldaten; der Autorität eines alten Offiziers.

 

_Sie liebte mich, weil ich Gefahr bestand;_

_Ich liebte sie um ihres Mitleids willen:_

 

Auftritt Desdemona: Oh Gott, Blaines Freund; wie immer dieses 'Leichenblau' auch ausgesehen hat, das Kurt dem Kostümbildner ausgeredet hat, für seine Verhältnisse ist er einfach und bescheiden gekleidet, in hellem Blaugrau, eine Weste über einem Hemd und in viel weiteren Hosen, als er sie gewöhnlich selbst tragen würde. Er tritt auf die Bühne, lässt den Blick über die Menge schweifen und sieht so sehr wie _Kurt_ aus, so jung und nervös, aber dann treffen seine Augen Othello – Samuel – ein winziges Lächeln huscht über seinen Mund und er hebt den Kopf und steht selbstsicher da.

Seine Stimme lässt die Worte wie eine Melodie klingen, Kurt ist dafür geboren, lyrische Werke vorzutragen. Blaine muss für einen Moment die Augen schließen, um zu lauschen, denn Kurts Anblick lenkt ihn viel zu sehr ab.

 

_Sei wachsam, Mohr! Hast Augen du, zu sehn,_

_Den Vater trog sie, so mags dir geschehn._

 

Bevor Othello und Desdemona abgehen, küssen sie sich. Blaine fühlt, wie das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gefriert. Es ist ein Kuss, von dem Blaine ganz exakt weiß, wie lange er dauern wird, denn es ist der Kuss, den Kurt ihm an der Haustür gibt, wenn sie sich voneinander verabschieden, einen Hauch zu lang für einen schnellen Schmatz, und gerade lange genug, um Blaine daran zu erinnern, wie _sehr_ es ihn nach Kurt verlangt.

Er knüllt das Programm in seinem Schoß zusammen und beißt sich auf die Lippe. Er lässt sich von Jago (offenbar heißt er in Wirklichkeit Phil und ist 'bezaubernd', wenn er nicht gerade den Bösewicht spielt) und seinem herrlich bösen Monolog ablenken, aber der kann ihn nicht wirklich fesseln, er dringt nicht durch den Nebel seiner Verunsicherung. Noch niemals hat er Kurt jemand anderen küssen sehen. Er ist ganz klar ein Narr, er ist ganz klar ein Neandertaler; ja, es macht ihm was aus.

Zweiter Akt. Kurt wartet ungeduldig auf den heimkehrenden Ehemann und flirtet ein wenig, nur ganz wenig, gerade genug, um Unschuld vorzutäuschen, falls notwendig – ja, seine Desdemona ist perfekt. Ein Mädchen, verwegen genug, mit einem alten Soldaten durchzubrennen, den ihr Vater niemals gutheißen würde, hat Eier in der Hose; Blaine kann es nicht besser ausdrücken. Blaine mag ihn, sie, die Figur, Kurt. Fast beginnt er, sich wieder zu entspannen. Aber dann tritt Othello auf und Kurts Blick hängt sofort an seinen Augen. "Mein geliebter Othello!", fast atemlos; seine Körpersprache ist beherrscht, der Eifer, zu ihm hinzurennen, an seinen Augen abzulesen. Und Blaine schaut sie an, wie sie einander anschauen und denkt – es knistert zwischen ihnen. Noch nie zuvor hat er gesehen, wie es zwischen Kurt und jemandem (außer ihm) knistert. Kurt ignoriert den Rest der Menschheit, hat sich Blaine seit seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr verschrieben und niemals zurückgeschaut und zum ersten Mal kann Blaine die anderen Optionen sehen, die Kurt hätte haben können. Chemie.

 

_Nicht auszusprechen weiß ich diese Wonne,_

_Hier stockt es; oh, es ist zu viel der Freude:_

 

Blaine erinnert sich: _Weißt du eigentlich, wie glücklich du mich machst?_ und dann küssen sie sich erneut, Kurts Hände auf Samuels Brust, den Kopf zurückgelegt und den Körper an seinen geschmiegt, mit geschlossenen Augen, vollkommen im Augenblick verloren und genau in diesem Moment erinnert Blaine sich an die Hämatome auf Kurts Arm und ihm dreht sich der Magen um. Es gibt keine Verwünschung, die er ihnen entgegenschleudern kann, die irgendetwas bedeuten würde, sein Kopf ist leer, er hat den Zen-Zustand der vollkommenen Verzweiflung erreicht: sie schlafen miteinander.

Die nächsten zwei Minuten gehen komplett an ihm vorbei, als Othello, die Hände um diese Taille gepresst, Desdemona von der Bühne führt und Jago seine Intrige plant. Sein Verstand setzt aus. Wann? Wann ist das passiert? All die Proben bis spät in die Nacht, während Blaine über seinen Lehrbüchern gesessen hat, die Intensität der Inszenierung und dann Kurts gezeichneter Arm und sie schauen sich an, als würde die Welt um sie herum verschwimmen –

 

_Desdemona ist richtig in ihn verliebt._

 

– und Kurt ist jeden Abend zu Blaine nachhause gekommen und hat ihn unverwandt angelächelt, ihm direkt ins Gesicht gelogen – _er hat 'mich umgebracht' und wir sind wohl voll darin aufgegangen –_ wie können sie nur – Kurt _liebt_ ihn doch. Oder etwa nicht? Das würde Kurt ihm niemals antun, Kurt _liebt_ ihn.

Oder etwa nicht?

Wann kommen sie zurück auf die Bühne? Er muss es sehen.

Sie kommen wieder auf die Bühne; Kurt blickt zu Samuel auf mit diesem zarten Lächeln, das er immer nur Blaine geschenkt hat, nur ein klein wenig verwegen, ohne etwas dahinter zu verbergen. Und Samuels Hand liegt auf seinem Rücken, als würde er ihn führen, als hätte er jedes Recht, ihn zu führen und Blaine tut der Rücken weh, weil er so zusammengekrampft auf seinem Stuhl sitzt.

 

_Komm, meine Geliebte!_

_Es soll, wer einen Handel hat geschlossen,_

_Gewinn ziehn; teiln wir ihn uns als Genossen! -_

_Gut Nacht!_

 

Der Gewinn ist längst verloren. Blaine verbringt den Rest des Abends damit, sein Programm langsam aber sicher in Stücke zu reißen, den Blick auf die Bühne geheftet, das Herz schmerzvoll eng in seiner Kehle. In der Pause kippt er einen Whiskey runter, denn das ist es doch, was man auf so einen Schreck hin macht und der Alkohol hilft zumindest, sein betäubtes Herz aus seiner Kehle zu befreien und an seinen Platz zurückzuschubsen, wo es vor sich hin brennt. Zurück auf seinem Platz wird er Zeuge, wie es endgültig zerbricht und denkt in seiner teuflischen Verblendung, _Oh bravo_. Es zerreißt ihn fast, es mit anzusehen, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass sie einander _lieben_ , und nun taucht allein schon der Gedanke an Untreue die Bühne in eisige Kälte und Kurt sieht _verwirrt_ aus, versucht zu verstehen, versucht, die Liebe wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Und Samuel (der so liebenswert gewirkt hat, als er in ihrer Wohnung gesessen hatte – bevor er angefangen hatte, _Blaines Freund zu vögeln_ ) richtet sich auf, sinkt in sich zusammen, eine starre Pose aus Schmerz und _Wut_. Blaine weiß, wie er sich fühlt.

 

_Dein Blick, dein Reiz soll mir im Herzen sterben,_

_Dein sündig Bett das Blut der Sünde färben!_

 

Oh Gott, ja, Blaine weiß, wie er sich fühlt.

 

_Doch nicht ihr Blut vergieß ich,_

_Noch ritz ich diese Haut, so weiß wie Schnee_

_Und sanft wie eines Denkmals Alabaster._

_Doch sterben muß sie, sonst betrügt sie andre._

 

Das Bett ist mit weißen Vorhängen behangen und bevor Kurt sich aufsetzt, die Beine über die Bettkante hängen lässt, kann Blaine ihn nicht sehen, kann nur seine mitleiderregende Stimme hören, so verängstigt und doch immer noch voller Hoffnung. Kurt – jetzt weiß gekleidet, die Unschuld auf seinem Totenbett – taucht zwischen den Vorhängen auf, sehnt sich danach und wagt es doch nicht, Samuel zu berühren, während Samuels Worte ihn in sich zusammenschrumpfen lassen und Kurts vergebliche Worte lassen Samuel nur noch wütender werden, bis er ihm furchteinflößend ins Gesicht brüllt, während Kurt in Tränen aufgelöst die Arme um sich schlingt, wie versteinert neben dem Bett steht, bis Samuel ihn packt und seine Stimme zu einem schrillen Schrei wird.

"Verstoße mich! Oh, töte mich nur nicht!"

"Nieder mit dir, Metze!"

"Töte mich morgen, laß mich heut noch leben –" Der Rest seiner Worte verliert sich in einem Schrei, als Samuel ihn aufs Bett drückt. Die Vorhänge wackeln, aber es ist unmöglich zu sehen, was vor sich geht.

"Kein Sträuben!"

"Nur ein Stündchen noch!" Blaine kann hören, dass Kurt weint. Ihm ist schlecht. Er kann das nicht mitansehen. Er muss hier raus, aber als er aufstehen will, gehorchen ihm seine Beine nicht; gefühllos wie die einer Schaufensterpuppe.

Grimmig und leise: "Ist's geschehn, Gibt es kein Zaudern mehr."

Schluchzend, flehend, _wimmernd_ , während die Vorhänge nicht mehr so stark wackeln, weil Kurt sich nicht mehr wehrt. "Nur, bis ich noch gebetet – "

Ganz leise: "Es ist zu spät."

Die Vorhänge zittern schwach. Blaine kann tatsächlich die leisen Geräusche hören, die Kurt von sich gibt und jetzt wird ihm wirklich schlecht, seine Haut fühlt sich viel zu kalt an, aber dann hängen die Vorhänge still, sehr still, _so_ still und es dauert eine ganze Weile, bevor Samuel schwermütig wieder aufsteht. Blaine schließt die Augen, hört wie Emilia hereinplatzt und Samuel murmelt: "Was für ein Lärm ist das? Nicht tot? Noch nicht ganz tot? Ich bin zwar grausam, aber doch barmherzig; Nicht möcht ich dir verlängern deine Qual. So, so."

Er beugt sich wieder über das Bett, ergreift ein Kissen. Diesmal schafft es Blaine, aufzustehen, stolpert durch die Stuhlreihe, tritt gegen Schienbeine, erregt ärgerliche Beschwerden, stolpert fast über eine Tasche. Er hat gerade den Ausgang erreicht, als er es hört: "Gleich! - Jetzt ist sie tot."

Draußen erwartet ihn eine geräuschvolle New Yorker Nacht, kalt und ein wenig feucht und Blaine lässt sich gegen die Außenmauer des Theaters sinken, schlingt die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und lässt den Kopf hängen. Ihm ist hundeelend; er fühlt sich getroffen bis ins Mark. Das ist zu viel, das ist viel zu viel, sie da zusammen zu sehen – zu sehen, wie Kurt seine Unschuld beteuert, wenn er – oh Gott, welch elende Ironie – wenn er abseits der Bühne Blaine hintergeht, um ebendiesen Mann zu vögeln – und doch ist es zu viel, ihn 'sterben' zu sehen, selbst wenn es nur so scheint. Liebe ist ein verdammter Scherz verdammter Götter, es tut trotzdem zu sehr weh, dabei zuzusehen....

Er presst die Handflächen vor seine Augen und vergräbt die Finger in den Haaren. Wie Kurt sich ihm im Bett hingibt, da _ist_ eine gewisse Unschuld in der Art und Weise, wie er Blaine seinen Körper darbietet, Blaine muss gewissermaßen Kurts inneren Pornostar aus ihm herauskitzeln, damit er diese Töne von sich gibt, ihn ermutigen, sich ungehemmt zu bewegen und in Worte zu fassen, was er will. Blaine hat ihm dieses Selbstvertrauen gegeben und jetzt schenkt er es jemand anderem? Diese Einfachheit und Verspieltheit, die sie miteinander geteilt haben und jetzt hat jemand anderes.....Blaine fühlt sich –

Beschmutzt. Was immer sie auch getan haben – und Blaine ist im Bett sehr neugierig und erfindungsreich und nur schwer in Verlegenheit zu bringen und Gott weiß, sie haben so _einiges_ gemacht – was immer sie getan haben, er hat sich nie beschmutzt gefühlt, denn Sex mit Kurt ist immer gut. Aber jetzt fühlt er sich beschmutzt. Er fühlt sich, als hätte dieser Vorfall die gesamten letzten sieben Jahre seines Lebens verdorben. Er fühlt sich, als gäbe es nichts mehr zu verlieren, als hätte sowieso nichts davon wirklich je ihm gehört.

Er lässt die Arme hängen, lässt den Kopf nach hinten an die Backsteinwand des Theaters fallen. Er starrt durch den nächtlichen Nebel nach oben auf die Sterne, die vor all den Lichtern der Stadt verblassen und wartet darauf, dass es vergeht.

Es dauert eine Weile. Wahrscheinlich bekommen sie auch noch Standing Ovations für diese verdammte Show, die sie da abgezogen haben. Blaine wartet, bis sich die Türen öffnen, die ersten Leute herauskommen, erzählen, lachen, zwei Männer unterhalten sich über Cassios Hintern. Blaine verschränkt die Arme, senkt den Kopf und wartet und wartet.

Die beiden Männer, die Rodrigo und Brabantio spielen, tauchen als erste aus der Seitengasse – dem Bühnenausgang – auf. Brabantio schimpft, dass er sich seinen Zeh angestoßen hat, noch bevor er auf die Bühne musste, Rodrigo lacht und legt ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Blaine schließt die Augen, seufzt, sehr lange und langsam, und richtet sich auf, macht sich bereit, bereitet sich vor auf das, was als nächstes kommt. Er hat keinen Schimmer, was als nächstes kommt.

Er wartet am Eingang der Seitengasse und er kann von drinnen Jean-Pauls unverwechselbares Lachen durch die Bühnentür hören; er muss hineingegangen sein, um Samuel zu begrüßen und offenbar hat er keine Ahnung. Aber dann hört er eine gedämpfte Stimme 'Gute Nacht' rufen, die er kennt wie seinen eigenen Herzschlag, und die Tür wird aufgedrückt und Kurt fegt heraus, das Haar wieder ordentlich gekämmt, in legerem T-Shirt und Jacke, wie er sie gern nach seinen Vorstellungen trägt. Er entdeckt Blaine sofort und ein Lächeln lässt sein Gesicht _erstrahlen_ . Er rennt zu ihm hin, sagt: " _Blaine....._ hat es dir gefallen? Es war gut, oder? Es war _gut_ , es..... Blaine?"

Blaine zwingt sich dazu, seine geballten Hände zu lockern, denn trotz allem hat er Angst, dass er Kurt weh tun könnte ( _Noch ritz ich diese Haut, so weiß wie Schnee)_. "Es war großartig", sagt er und seine Stimme ist rauh und belegt. "Die beste Vorstellung aller Zeiten. Ihr habt es dem Publikum wirklich gezeigt."

Kurt blinzelt ihn an. "Geht es dir gut?"

Blaine knurrt zurück: "Hör auf, mir was _vorzuspielen_."

Kurt starrt ihn verwirrt und stirnrunzelnd an. "Was.... soll das? Was ist los?"

Seine Hände sind wieder zu Fäusten geballt, denn sonst wird er ihm was antun, er fürchtet sich davor, Kurt zu packen und ihm seine eigenen Male zuzufügen. Er hatte noch niemals solche _besitzergreifenden_ Gefühle, allerdings hat er sich auch noch nie vorher wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob Kurt ihm gehört oder nicht. "Wann ist es passiert? Wann..... geht es schon länger, oder habt ihr nur.... nur einmal gevögelt, was – ?"

"Einmal _was?_ Was willst du – ?"

"Du und er!" Er steht jetzt direkt vor ihm und sein Geschrei schallt von den Dächern, aber er setzt all seine Kraft ein, ihn nicht zu berühren, denn oh Gott, er könnte ihm wirklich weh tun und was immer Kurt auch tut, er könnte es niemals _ertragen_ , ihm weh zu tun (Dein sündig Bett soll das Blut der Sünde färben _; nein)._ Kurt ist vollkommen erstarrt, so wie es seine Art ist, wenn jemand ihn angreift – nicht 'kämpfen oder weglaufen', sondern erstarren – schaut ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offen stehendem Mund an und weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. "Ich musste dasitzen und zusehen..... wolltest du es mir sagen? Wirst du mich für ihn verlassen? Oder soll ich mir einfach nichts daraus machen, weil ihr euer großartiges künstlerisches Temperament einfach nicht zügeln konntet und ich davon ja sowieso nichts verstehe – "

"Wovon redest du – "

Seine Stimme zerreißt ihm fast die Kehle. "– für wie _dumm_ hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich musste _dasitzen und zusehen,_ was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht..... ich weiß, dass du grausam sein kannst, aber Gott. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du _herzlos_ sein kannst – "

Kurt ohrfeigt ihn.

Es ist offenbar instinktiv, unbeabsichtigt, ohne darüber nachzudenken; Blaine schreit ihm ins Gesicht und Kurts Hand ist auf Autopilot. Es ist das erste Mal, dass jemand Blaine ohrfeigt, es ist das erste Mal, dass Kurt jemanden ohrfeigt und er hält sich nicht zurück. Für einen Augenblick verstummt Blaine wie betäubt und dann fängt seine Wange richtig an zu _brennen_ und er sieht, wie Kurts Augen vor unterdrückter Tränen glänzen und er denkt daran, wie er so klein und verängstigt auf der Bühne gestanden hat, verzweifelt seine Unschuld beteuernd, aber das war Desdemona und das hier ist Kurt und jetzt kann er sehen, wie _wütend_ er ist.

"Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir", flüstert Kurt angespannt. "Was zum _Teufel_ wirfst du mir hier vor? Wen verdammt nochmal soll ich angeblich..... _vögel_ _n_ _?_ Du bist der einzige Mann, den ich je _begehrt_ habe, was zum Teufel stimmt nicht mit dir?"

"Ich..... " Seine Wange pocht. "Du..... Samuel."

"Samuel? _Samuel?_ " Kurt starrt ihn fassungslos an. "Du denkst, ich schlafe mit _Samuel?_ Er hat _sein Land verlassen_ , um mit dem Mann zusammen sein zu können, den er liebt und er wird seine Familie womöglich nie mehr wiedersehen und du denkst, er würde das alles wegwerfen, um den ersten mageren Amerikaner zu nageln, der ihn ranlässt..... und du denkst, _ich...._ du denkst, ich würde.... ? Wieso zum Teufel denkst du, dass wir.... ?"

All seine Wut ist verflogen und hat ihm den Atem geraubt; seine Stimme ist sehr leise. "Auf.... der Bühne, du.... ihr beide...."

Kurt bleibt für einen Moment der Mund offen stehen, bevor er sich mit beiden Händen die Haare rauft. "Blaine. Blaine. Wir _spielen_ das. Ich bin ein _Schauspieler_ . Oh mein _Gott_ . Du hast gedacht....? Für was für einen _schlechten_ Schauspieler hältst du mich eigentlich, dass du denkst, ich könnte nicht so tun, als hätte ich Sex mit jemandem, ohne es tatsächlich zu tun? Das ist ja ein tolles Vertrauensvotum für meine Premiere, _vielen Dank auch_ – "

"Ich..... dachte.... "

"Denken ist das letzte, was du gemacht hast!", schreit Kurt ihn an. "Ich denke an _dich_ , du Schwachkopf! Ich sehe ihn an und denke an _dich_ , weil du der einzige Mensch bist, den ich lieben kann und Gott steh mir bei, weil du offenbar zu einem verdammten Höhlenmenschen wirst, sobald ich mich einem anderen schwulen Mann auf weniger als zwei Meter nähere..... oh Gott deine Wange wird ganz rot, oh Gott, es tut mir so leid, tut es weh....? Ich wollte nicht.... du warst so hysterisch und hast mich angeschrien und..... es tut mir so leid.... "

"... nein", sagt Blaine leise und legt die Hand auf den brennenden, roten Fleck. "Ich glaube, ich habe es verdient."

"Nein, nein, ich hätte nicht.... also gut, vielleicht hast du es verdient, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es hätte tun sollen.... oh Gott." Kurt zieht Blaines Hand zur Seite, um seine eigene kühle Handfläche auf die brennende Haut zu legen. "Ich dachte, du würdest mich schlagen, ich wusste, dass du dich selbst dafür hassen würdest, wenn du mich schlägst, ich wollte dich nur stoppen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass..... was glaubst du eigentlich, was die Hauptaussage dieses Stückes war, Blaine?"

Kurts Blick ist unstet, seine Lippen zittern immer noch und Blaine kann nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. "Vertraue niemals Jago?"

"Vertraue in die Liebe", sagt Kurt und sein Daumen streicht sanft über Blaines Wange. "Ich tue es. Ich muss es tun. Du bist jeden Tag unterwegs, um sexy Dr. Blaine zu sein und ich sage mir immer, dass du niemals darauf eingehen würdest, falls dich ein Patient anmacht, weil du mich liebst – "

"Das tue ich", sagt er hilflos.

"Und ich liebe dich und..... und ich bin immer noch so _sauer,_ dass du so etwas denken kannst. Wie hätten wir das denn überhaupt anstellen sollen? Wir hatten diese Woche vor lauter Proben kaum Zeit fürs _Mittagessen_ und er ist zweimal so groß wie ich, wir hätten den unbequemsten Sex des ganzen Universums...."

Der Bühneneingang geht auf und Emilia und Bianca kommen heraus. Emilia sagt: "Diese Scheiß-Schuhe, ich habe _drei_ Blasen. Morgen Abend bringe ich meine eigenen Stiefel mit."

"Nicht die Schlampenstiefel, Sean."

"Emilia würden diese Schlampenstiefel gut stehen. Kurt! Du warst grandios, ist das der berühmte Freund? Wow." Sean-Emilia betrachtet Blaine von oben bis unten und lächelt. "Jetzt weiß ich, wieso du Tonys gierigen Händen aus dem Weg gehst, so jemanden lässt man nicht einfach wieder gehen, stimmt's?"

Kurt schließt für einen Augenblick die Augen, nimmt die Hand von Blaines Gesicht und wendet sich ihnen mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zu. "Du warst perfekt, Sean. Wenn mein Freund jemals versucht, mich umzubringen, dann wünsche ich mir, dass du mir beistehst."

"Aber immer, mein Schatz. Bis morgen, schlaf dich aus, sei morgen wieder eine hübsche Leiche und ruf mich an, falls ihr Jungs Schluss macht." Er schenkt Blaine ein strahlendes Lächeln und der Mann, der Bianca spielt, verdreht die Augen, nimmt ihn am Arm und zieht ihn die Straße hinunter. Blaine reibt sich über den Nacken und begegnet Kurts Blick, der jetzt, da sie wieder alleine sind, ehrlich ärgerlich und verwirrt aussieht.

"Es tut mir leid", sagt Blaine und fühlt sich irgendwie leer und ausgelaugt. "Es tut mir so leid."

Kurt schluckt. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe."

"Ich war wahrscheinlich hysterisch."

"Du warst tatsächlich hysterisch. Ich.... habe wirklich gedacht, du würdest mich schlagen."

"Das würde ich nie tun."

"Ich weiß. Ich habe ganz klar _nicht_ deine Selbstkontrolle." Kurt presst die Handflächen auf seine Augen. "Gott, ich bin so erschöpft. Und ich sterbe vor Hunger, ich konnte vor der Vorstellung nichts essen, ich dachte, wir würden anschließend essen gehen...."

Blaine nimmt seine Hand. "Komm schon. Ich kauf dir einen Burger."

"Darauf kannst du wetten", sagt Kurt und verschränkt die Finger mit Blaines.

 

 

**4\. Dreiundzwanzig ... und weiser**

 

Direkt um die Ecke beim Theater ist ein Imbiss. Sie sitzen auf Hockern am Fenster und Kurt pickt an seinem Burger herum und sieht viel zu müde aus, um ihn zu essen. Blaine füttert ihn mit Pommes, damit er wenigstens _etwas_ in den Magen bekommt. Wenn er unter Stress steht, nehmen Kurts Essgewohnheiten seltsame Züge an und er braucht Blaine, damit er sich um ihn kümmert, wie auch Blaine _ihn_ braucht und er weiß es.

Als sie fast fertig sind, sitzt Kurt mit verschränkten Armen da und schaut Blaine einfach nur an, als versuchte er, aus ihm schlau zu werden. Er sagt mit perfekter Ruhe: "Ich möchte wissen, wie es tatsächlich ist, in deinem Kopf zu leben."

"Ähm." Blaine wischt sich die Finger an einer Serviette ab. "Eigentlich ziemlich großartig? Weil mir gefällt, was ich studiere und weil ich mich darauf freue, ein richtiger Arzt zu werden und weil New York einfach der Hammer ist und dann bist da ja auch die ganze Zeit noch _du_. Also eigentlich ist in meinem Kopf permanent Happy Hour."

Kurt seufzt, schließt die Augen und lässt den Kopf sinken. Er sieht müde aus. "Mit Ausnahme von heute Abend."

"..... keine dieser guten Sachen bedeutet mir irgendwas, wenn ich _dich_ nicht habe."

"Siehst du..... das verstehe ich nicht, Blaine. Wir sind so weit gekommen und du suchst manchmal immer noch nach Beweisen, dass es schief gehen wird. Es wird nicht schief gehen. Lieben ist ein Verb. Es ist etwas, das man _macht_ und ich finde, wir machen es richtig und es gibt keinen Grund, warum wir damit aufhören sollten, außer wir wollen es. Wir.... du und ich, ich will nicht, dass das vergeht, denn das ist mein Leben. Willst du, dass es schief geht?"

"Nein. Nein, auf gar keinen Fall, das weißt du doch."

Kurt hebt beide Hände mit einem _Was zur Hölle soll das dann -_ Schulterzucken. Blaine schaut ihm in die Augen und schluckt.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war er sicher gewesen, dass es schief gehen würde. Weil sie jung waren (das sind sie immer noch) und unglaublich naiv (sie sind nur ein klein wenig weiser geworden) und weil jemand Blaine den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hatte, dass eine HighSchool-Liebe keinen Bestand hat; die HighSchool ist nur ein Zerrspiegel des wahren Lebens, nichts, was in der HighSchool gut war, kann auch außerhalb gut bleiben. Fast hatte er sich gewünscht, dass es endlich vorbei wäre, weil er wusste, wie schrecklich es _wehtun_ würde, Kurt zu verlieren, weil er wusste, wie einsam er dann wäre. Wenn der Kummer schon unausweichlich war, dann wollte er ihn hinter sich haben –

Aber Kurt ist entschlossen, unbeirrbar, voller Vertrauen. Ganz gleich wie erwachsen er wird und wie sehr er sich verändert, sein Herz bleibt dasselbe – gut und ehrlich und zuverlässig und es gehört Blaine. Blaine schaut Kurt an, der müde seinen Blick erwidert und er denkt: _Wem machen wir_ _hier_ _eigentlich was vor?_ Sie werden niemals Schluss machen. Kurt verkörpert all die fehlenden Puzzleteile von Blaine und Blaine wird immer alles für Kurt sein – und ist es nicht schon seit ihrem ersten Kuss offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie einander alles sind, was sie brauchen.

Er sagt: "Warum heiraten wir eigentlich nicht?"

Kurt blinzelt. "Was?"

"Warum heiraten wir nicht? Wir sind jetzt seit sieben Jahren zusammen und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Früher oder später wird es sowieso so kommen, warum also nicht jetzt?" Er fühlt sich mit einem Mal richtig beschwingt und alles ergibt wieder Sinn. "Ich bin sicher, wir wären ein tolles Ehepaar. Oh Gott, ich werde ein Ehemann, das gefällt mir. Komm, lass uns heiraten."

"So bittest du mich also um meine Hand", sagt Kurt und starrt ihn über seinen ungegessenen, halben Burger und ein paar übrig gebliebene Pommes hinweg an. " _So._ Seit meinem dritten Lebensjahr mache ich Pläne für meine Hochzeit und _so_ bittest du mich um meine Hand."

"Du hast recht. Warte." Blaine wischt sich erneut die Hände ab (bei fettigen Fingern ist Kurt so pingelig), rutscht von seinem Hocker und lässt sich auf ein Knie hinab. "Okay. Besser so?"

"Blaine", sagt Kurt und schaut ihn immer noch heftig blinzelnd an. "Du hast Senf am Mund."

Die Bedienung lehnt sich über die Theke, um besser sehen zu können, alle Gespräche im Imbiss drehen sich um die beiden und Blaine kann nicht aufhören zu grinsen und er sieht nichts und niemanden außer Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben. Heirate mich."

"Steh auf! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du – "

Er hebt beide Hände hoch. "Sag zuerst _Ja_."

"Oh mein Gott." Kurt lässt sich von seinem Hocker rutschen, kauert sich zu ihm hin, starrt ihn an, als habe er ihn noch nie so ganz verstanden und wird es auch nie tun, leckt sich über den Daumen und wischt Blaines Mundwinkel sauber. "Du bist einfach so..... " Er leckt den Senf von seinem Daumen. "Natürlich ja, du Dummkopf, _natürlich ja_ , zum Teufel, worauf lass ich mich da nur ein.... ?"

Blaine zieht ihn an sich, um ihn zu küssen; entzückt – er hat die Bedeutung dieses Wortes zuvor nie wirklich verstanden, Entzückung ist ein Tanz auf seinem Herzen. Und Kurt lacht an seinem Mund und zerrt an seinem Hemd und Blaine hört nichts von dem Gelächter und Applaus um sie herum, bis die Musikbox anspringt – _Signed, Sealed, Delievered, I'm Yours_ – und sie zu der Frau hochblinzeln, die vor ihnen steht. Eine Bedienung hält ihnen zwei Flaschen Bier hin. "Die gehen aufs Haus, Jungs, Champagner haben wir keinen."

Blaine sagt: "Wir sollten uns öfter verloben", und Kurt steht auf, zieht ihn an den Händen hoch und wischt seine Knie mit zwei Servietten sauber.

"Ich kann nicht. Das kann ich _niemals_. Ich glaub es nicht. Du bist einfach.... oh Gott, ich muss meinen Dad anrufen."

"Danke", sagt Blaine zu der Bedienung und nimmt ihr die, mit Feuchtigkeit beschlagenen Flaschen ab. "Geben sie mir ihren Namen und Telefonnummer, sie sind auf jeden Fall eingeladen, wir werden die beste Hochzeit _aller Zeiten_ haben."

Kurt hat bereits sein Handy am Ohr. "Dad! Rate mal!..... Das was?..... Achso, das Stück war großartig. Wir sind verlobt!..... Wir werden heiraten. Blaine hat mich gefragt..... also _ich_ finde schon, dass es eine Überraschung ist. Dein einziger Sohn wird heiraten; ich finde, du könntest etwas überraschter klingen. Es war sehr romantisch. Er hat mich angeschrien, weil er dachte, dass ich mit meinem Schauspielkollegen schlafe und dann habe ich ihn geohrfeigt und dann hat er mich gebeten, ihn zu heiraten, wir werden die belastbarste Ehe _aller Zeiten_ haben."

"Mein Freund", sagt Blaine und zeigt mit der Bierflasche in der Hand auf Kurt. "Mein Verlobter, Ladys und Gentlemen. Bis der Tod uns scheidet."

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe noch nicht mal mit dem Planen _angefangen_ , aber ihm steht sowieso alles so wunderbar, deshalb ist das Farbschema noch völlig offen – " Blaine drückt ihm ein Bier in die Hand, stößt mit seiner Flasche an und lächelt Kurt verliebt an. "Er hätte mich aber ehrlich vorwarnen können. Ich muss morgen wieder auf die Bühne, mich umbringen lassen und wahrscheinlich werde ich dann immer noch grinsen wie ein Geistesgestörter."

"Ich liebe dich", sagt Blaine und als er ihn küsst, kann er Burt Hummel durchs Telefon seufzen hören. "Darf ich?"

Er nimmt das Handy, dreht sich um und Kurt lehnt sich von hinten über seine Schulter und presst sein Gesicht ganz nah an Blaines, um mitzuhören, was sie reden. "Mr Hummel, hallo, ich hätte sie ja eigentlich vorher angerufen und zuerst gefragt, aber es ist gewissermaßen im Eifer des Gefechts passiert."

_"Ja, das hat Kurt schon erzählt. Klingt nach einem wirklich spaßigen Abend."_

"Er ist sehr denkwürdig gewesen, ja."

_"Wirst du mich jetzt endlich Burt nennen?"_

Blaine wird einen Schwiegervater bekommen; Gewinn auf der ganzen Linie. "Burt", grinst er. "Hallo."

 

  *** * ***

 

Am nächsten Abend geht er wieder ins Theater, kauft eine Karte an der Abendkasse und trifft sich mit Santana und ihrer Verabredung im Foyer. "Ist das dein Freund?", fragt ihre Begleiterin und schaut Santana durch dicke Brillengläser auf ihrer zarten Nase an.

"Das ist der geringfügig weniger schwule. Blaine, Dawn, Dawn, Blaine."

"Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Dawn. Ich hoffe, es wird dir gefallen."

"Ich hoffe sehr, dass das eine gute Vorstellung wird und nicht nur kitschige queer-weil's-so-schön-ist Scheiße."

"Nein, es ist großartig, ich versprech's euch. Ich bin zum zweiten Mal hier. Mein Freund spielt die Desdemona."

"Das ist ja mal ein unvoreingenommenes Urteil", sagt Dawn unbeeindruckt zu Santana und Santana zieht sie an der Schulter zu sich.

"Du liest meine Gedanken, Liebling."

"Verlobter", sagt Blaine, in erster Linie zu sich selbst. "Mein _Verlobter_ spielt die Desdemona. Es ist überraschend schwer, sich daran zu gewöhnen, das zu sagen."

Santanas Augenbrauen schießen hoch. "Nein. Wann? Wieso überrascht mich das? Ihr seid schon verheiratet, seit ihr in euren Schuluniformen rumgemacht habt."

Dawn sagt: "Im Ernst? Das ist ziemlich pervers."

"Nein, sie sind tatsächlich auf dieselbe Schule gegangen. Aber ja, es ist ziemlich pervers. Würde ich dir als unartiges Schulmädchen gefallen, Dawnie?"

Sie streicht mit einer Fingerspitze über Santanas Lippen und haucht: "Ich wette, du warst ein wirklich unartiges Schulmädchen, Tannie."

Blaine versucht weiterhin zu lächeln, und sich seine Beunruhigung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Santana grinst ihn an. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Nur mal so aus Neugier, wie läuft so eine Hobbit-Hochzeit ab?"

"Das fragst du besser Kurt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich viel Mitspracherecht haben werde."

Das Klingelzeichen ertönt – noch fünf Minuten, bis der Vorhang aufgeht. Santana zieht Dawn noch einmal in ihren Arm und fragt: "Worum geht es eigentlich bei diesem Stück? Gibt es nacktes Fleisch zu sehen?" Zu Dawn: "Kurt hat einen sehr hübschen Hintern und ist überraschend pingelig darauf bedacht, ihn nicht herzuzeigen."

"Manche Leute sind so egoistisch."

Blaine muss frühzeitig zu seinem Platz, damit er hoffentlich mit jemandem tauschen kann, falls ein langes Elend vor ihm sitzt. "Wir sehen uns in der Pause, sollen wir anschließend was trinken gehen?"

"Falls es langweilig ist? Wir werden während der gesamten Vorstellung trinken."

"Shakespeare, Tannie, da dreht sich alles um Sex und Tod", sagt Dawn. "Es wird dir gefallen."

"Großartig. Übersetzt du mir den Quatsch, den sie reden, Baby? Sie ist so klug", sagt sie strahlend zu Blaine und zieht Dawn hinter sich her ins Theater. Blaine holt tief Luft, atmet aus und geht hinein, um sich dem Stück erneut auszusetzen.

Er hat Kurt nicht gesagt, dass er wiederkommt. Gestern Abend ist er nicht wirklich aufmerksam gewesen, aber heute Abend kann er es sein – kann jede von Desdemonas Bewegungen beobachten, kann Othellos verwirrte Verzweiflung genießen, Jagos heillose Schurkerei. Es ist eine großartige Inszenierung. Er schaut zu, wie Desdemona Othello anfleht und es ist so absolut glaubhaft, sie sind _so_ gut, er ist so verdammt stolz auf seinen großartigen Freu – Verlobten. Verlobten, Verlobten, Verlobten. Kurt.

Beim letzten Akt muss er trotzdem für einen Moment die Augen schließen. Kurt ist Schauspieler; das ist nur ein Stück, seinem Geliebten wird nichts geschehen; aber Kurt ist ein wirklich guter Schauspieler, Samuel ist ein wirklich guter Schauspieler, und als Desdemona um sein Leben schluchzt, brennen Blaine die Tränen in der Kehle.

Als Kurt sich am Ende des Stückes verbeugt, unterbricht Blaine seinen Applaus und legt die Hand an den Mund, um ein _W_ _uuu_ _huuuuu!_ für ihn zu johlen und er sieht, wie Kurt ihn direkt anschaut, weil er Blaines Stimme sofort erkennt. Sein Gesicht wird feuerrot, aber ein Lächeln erstrahlt darauf. Er verbeugt sich erneut, glücklich und verlegen, nachdem er sich in den vergangenen beiden Stunden vor diesem Publikum mehr entblößt hat, als wäre er einfach nur nackt gewesen. Und als Samuel grinsend einen Arm um ihn legt, lacht er. Und Blaine liebt ihn, liebt ihn, liebt ihn.

 

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In den USA ist das Medizinstudium (wie auch Jura) ein Graduiertenstudiengang, d.h. man muss zuerst ein 4-jähriges Collegestudium erfolgreich absolviert haben und dann einen speziellen Aufnahmetest bestehen. Pre-med Studenten sind Studenten in Bachelorstudiengängen, deren Curriculum bereits auf die Bedürfnisse im späteren Medizinstudium zugeschnitten ist (ähnlich gibt es auch pre-law Studiengänge).  
> Für die, die sich wundern -- zu Shakespeares Zeiten war es Frauen verboten, Theater zu spielen. Alle Rollen, auch die der Frauen wurden damals also von Männern gespielt. Die Blue Elephant Players führen die Stücke also so auf, wie sie eigentlich ursprünglich gedacht waren.


	4. Sonntagsliebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Es ist ihr erster gemeinsamer Sonntag seit geraumer Zeit und alles, was sie sich wünschen ist ein ereignisloser Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung des Kapitels [A Sunday Kind Of Love](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/130789.html) aus dem Unscripted Universe von [Rainjoy](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Seit dem Ende des letzten Kapitels sind drei Monate vergangen. Großer Dank gilt meiner lieben Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die mich niemals im Stich lässt. <3

Sonntage sind normalerweise die besten Tage. Kurt wacht als erster auf, weil Kurt immer als erster aufwacht. Seine innere Uhr ist auf die Morgendämmerung programmiert wie die eines Vogels, er öffnet die Augen, sobald die Sonne aufgeht; er sitzt in ihrem Bett, betrachtet lächelnd Blaines auf dem Bauch liegende Gestalt, schlüpft aus dem Bett und geht ins Bad. Wenn er Glück hat, wacht Blaine auf, erwischt ein Handgelenk oder einen Knöchel und zieht ihn ins Bett zurück, während ein sexy verwuschelter Kurt jammert, dass er duschen und sich eincremen will, bis Blaine ihn scharf einatmen und die Luft anhalten lässt, ganz fest. Zumindest wenn es um Sex geht, ist Blaine ein ziemlicher Morgenmensch.

Wenn Kurt sich dann endlich aus ihrem zerwühlten Bett hochkämpft, um zu duschen, zieht Blaine ein altes T-Shirt an und geht joggen. Ursprünglich hatte er geplant, mit dem Joggen anzufangen, weil es für einen Arzt so leicht ist, sich eine ungesunde Lebensweise anzugewöhnen (stressige Arbeit, verrückte Schichtdienste), aber das Laufen macht so viel mehr Spaß. Er saust mit Kopfhörern durch den Park, holt unterwegs ein paar frische Bagel und die Morgenzeitung, kehrt zu ihrer Wohnung zurück, wo das Bett frisch gemacht und wie aus dem Katalog aussieht und Kurt, angezogen, mit einer Schürze bekleidet und makellos, die kleine Küchenecke mit einem Duft nach Kaffee und Schinken erfüllt.

Blaine umarmt ihn von hinten (Frühstück!) und Kurt windet sich leicht und schlägt mit dem Pfannenwender nach ihm, denn er riecht nach Joggen und immer noch ein wenig nach Sex, also geht Blaine schnell duschen, bevor er sich zu Kurt an den winzig kleinen Küchentisch setzt. Nichts in ihrer Wohnung ist normal groß, es ist kein _Platz_ für normal groß; wenn sie Gäste zum Essen haben, dann können sie den Tisch größer ausziehen und das Sofa an die Wand schieben, aber wenn es nur Freunde sind, dann essen sie auf dem Sofa, oder dem Fußboden, wo auch immer sie Platz finden. Es ist _gerade_ Platz genug, eine Zeitung darauf auszubreiten und sie schieben die Teller und Tassen zwischen den Artikeln hin und her, während sie lesen, und jonglieren alles herum, wenn sie die Seiten umblättern.

An einem Sonntag gibt es nicht viel zu tun. Sie können ein Museum besuchen, wenn es was Interessantes zu sehen gibt oder Freunde auf einen Kaffee treffen; Blaine ruft gewöhnlich seine Eltern an (Kurt ruft seinen Vater wahrscheinlich täglich an). Sie können auch einfach den Raum ihrer kleinen Wohnung gemeinsam ausnutzen: Blaine, der mit seinem Instrument-der-Woche auf der Fensterbank sitzt und ausprobiert, wie David Bowie auf der Mundharmonika klingt; Kurt, der beim Abstauben vor sich hin summt; Blaine, der auf dem Sofa lernt und einen Stift zwischen den Fingern dreht; Kurt, der bäuchlings auf dem Teppich liegt und mit den Füßen in der Luft wippt, während er eine Zeitschrift liest. Das ist ihre Routine wann immer Routine möglich ist. Das ist es, was sie sich von einem Sonntag _wünschen_ , Nichtstun und Zeit füreinander haben. Aber Blaine studiert Medizin (stressige Arbeit, verrückte Schichtdienste) und Kurt hat Workshops und Proben und Matinees und allzu oft werden ihre gemütlichen Sonntage zerpflückt von den Dingen, die sie tun müssen.

Zum Teufel mit den Dingen, die sie tun müssen.

Kurts letzter Auftritt im _Othello_ ist an einem Freitagabend. Am Samstagmorgen erwacht Blaine viel zu warm, weil die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel steht und er kann sich nicht erklären, was nicht stimmt, bis er begreift, dass Kurt immer noch mit offenem Mund wie im Koma neben ihm liegt und schläft. In den letzten beiden Wochen – die Aufführung wurde verlängert, es war ein _überwältigender_ Erfolg und Blaine ist voller Stolz, aber auch nagender Sorge, weil Kurt am Ende so verdammt erschöpft war – hatten sie das unangenehmste Verlobungsdinner aller Zeiten (Blaines Mutter hatte sich bis zur Verlobung größtenteils mit ihrer Beziehung abgefunden und jetzt ist sie schon wieder in Schockstarre wegen dieses neuen Schrittes, als wäre es eine _Neuigkeit_ , dass sie heiraten werden, wobei das doch schon klar war, seit sie sechzehn Jahre alt waren und es zeugt wahrhaftig von großer Zurückhaltung ihrerseits, dass sie es überhaupt so lange aufgeschoben haben) und Kurt hat einen Jahresvertrag mit den Blue Elephant Players unterzeichnet. Er hat zum ersten Mal seit seinem Collegeabschluss eine feste Arbeit, auch wenn diese Arbeit immer noch Make-Up und Scheinwerferlicht bedeutet. Aber es ist stressig gewesen und belastend und jetzt ist es zehn Uhr früh und Blaines Singvogel von einem Freund ist noch nicht erwacht. Guter Gott, vielleicht geht gerade die Welt unter.

Blaine wirft einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster, aber New York knattert (hupt, schreit) vor sich hin, als hätte sich nichts geändert, wahrscheinlich ist die Welt noch intakt. Wahrscheinlich; es braucht ziemlich viel, um diese Stadt zu erschüttern und die Apokalypse reicht dafür womöglich gar nicht aus.

Er wäscht sich, zieht sich an, schnappt sich eine Tasche mit Büchern und küsst den schlafenden Kurt auf die Stirn, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei macht. Als Blaine nachhause kommt, ist die einzige Veränderung die, dass Kurt jetzt auf dem Sofa schläft. Blaine bestellt Pizza, lässt sich neben Kurts zusammengesunkener Gestalt auf den Polstern nieder und verbringt die gesamten vierzig Minuten, bis die Pizza kommt, damit, ihn langsam, langsam aus dem Schlaf zu locken, die Linien auf seiner Handfläche mit den Fingerspitzen nachzuzeichnen, die Linie seines Haaransatzes nachzuzeichnen, seinen Namen an seinem Hals zu flüstern, während Kurt sich leise rührt und vor sich hin murmelt.

Sonntag, denkt er. Der Sonntag wird ihr Tag sein. Der Sonntag ist dazu gemacht, ihr Tag zu sein.

Am Sonntagmorgen erwacht er dröge und schlaftrunken, als Kurt sich aufsetzt und ein Gähnen hinter seiner Hand verbirgt. Blaine löst sein Gesicht aus dem Kissen und blinzelt Kurt aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, als der die Schultern rollt und hinter vorgehaltener Hand murmelt: "Ich habe von Seehunden geträumt."

Blaine schluckt und reibt sich ein Auge. "Seehunde?"

"Im Meer. Sie hatten richtig traurige Augen." Kurt streicht sich die Haare mit beiden Händen zurück, rückt sich in eine elegantere Sitzpositionen zurecht, lächelt zu Blaine hinab und lässt eine Hand in sein Haar gleiten. "Vielleicht nicht traurige Augen. Sehr _ausdrucksvolle_ Augen. Wie deine."

Blaine schließt lächelnd die Augen und Kurt krault ihm die Haare, als würde er einen Hund streicheln und lacht so glücklich, das Gesicht voller Morgensonnenschein. "Und was hast du geträumt, Blaine?"

"Weiß nicht mehr", murmelt Blaine, mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen, während Kurts Finger seine Kopfhaut massieren. "Nein, warte. Zombieapokalypse."

Kurts Hand rutscht aus seinem Haar. "Oh Gott, schon wieder."

"Ich kann nichts dafür, ich habe keine Kontrolle darüber. Wir haben versucht, uns im Krankenhaus zu verbarrikadieren und dann habe ich an dich gedacht und ich habe versucht, mit einem Skalpell bewaffnet aus dem Krankenhaus _heraus_ zu kommen."

"Mit einem Skalpell."

"Um die Zombies abzuwehren. Um dich zu retten."

"Natürlich." Kurt gähnt noch einmal und reibt sich die Augen. "Ich kann nicht glauben, wie _müde_ ich bin. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es vorbei ist...."

Blaine streicht mit einer Hand seinen Arm hinab und dreht ihn um, um die weiche, warme Ellbogeninnenseite zu küssen. Er will auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass er früher oder später jeden Fleck von Kurts Körper geküsst hat. "Es kommen andere Stücke."

"Boah, erinnere mich nicht daran." Kurt fährt wieder mit der Hand durch sein Haar und seufzt. "Es ist einfach so seltsam, sich vorzustellen, dass ich _das_ nie wieder tun werde. Desdemona sein."

Blaine hält seinen Arm weiter fest, schmiegt seine Wange daran und schaut von dort nach oben in Kurts Gesicht. "Wie war es, Desdemona zu sein?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Beängstigend. Mitanzusehen, wie Liebe.... schief geht. Es hat mich wirklich dankbar gemacht, dass wir es...."

"Richtig machen", schlägt Blaine leise vor und Kurt senkt den Kopf und lässt ihn auf Blaines Haar ruhen.

"Ja. Wir machen es richtig."

"Ich versprechen dir, nie wegen eines Taschentuchs auszuflippen und dich umzubringen."

"Nein, du wirst mich höchstens anschreien, weil ich so tue als würde ich mit jemandem schlafen, wo es doch mein Beruf ist, so _zu tun als ob_."

Blaine stöhnt. "Willst du mir das wirklich ewig vorhalten?"

"Ja. Ich hebe es mir extra auf, damit ich ein Faustpfand habe, falls _ich_ mal was richtig Blödes mache."

"Du machst keine blöden Sachen."

"Da war dieses eine Mal im College..... mit der Minzcrème.... "

"Oh mein Gott. Oh mein _Gott,_ das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Oh _Gott_ – "

"Fang nicht damit an."

"Siehst du, deswegen, ich kann dich _deswegen_ aufziehen, bis du aufhörst, dich über mich lustig zu machen wegen – "

"Nein, wir sind überein gekommen, das nicht mehr zu erwähnen, wenn ich das eine Mal nicht mehr erwähne, wo _du_ – "

Blaine legt Kurt eine Hand über den Mund. "Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Das war ein guter Deal; halten wir uns daran."

"Mmh", stimmt Kurt hinter Blaines vorgehaltener Hand zu, die nach unten an sein Kinn rutscht, damit er ihn küssen kann. Kurt lächelt, ohne die Augen wieder aufzumachen und sagt: "Du musst dich rasieren, Dr. Anderson."

"Das sind meine sexy, männlichen Stoppeln. Die magst du."

"Du wirst mich wund reiben", stellt Kurt fest, "und ich werde gezwungen sein, dich umzubringen und Teile von dir unter den Fußbodenbrettern zu verstecken."

"Du könntest mit dem Gestank gar nicht leben."

"Ich habe viel Tupperware. Ich würde dich sorgfältig entsorgen, Tag für Tag, in Müllcontainern überall in der Stadt. Ich habe mir das genau überlegt, siehst du, in diesen Nächten, wenn du nicht aufhörst zu schnarchen."

"..... es bereitet mir Sorgen, wie gut du das ausgeklügelt hast."

"Alles gut." Kurt tätschelt seine Wange. "Weil ich meinen mörderischen Drang dagegen abwäge, wie hübsch du bist und deine Hübschheit gewinnt jedes Mal."

"Gott, bin ich froh, dass ich hübsch bin."

"Ich auch", sagt Kurt glücklich und umarmt ihn lachend. "Was willst du zum Frühstück?"

Blaines Finger erkunden die Haut von Kurts Hüfte unter seinem Pyjamaoberteil. "Dich?"

"Was du immer sagst. Übst du das vorher?"

"Ich erprobe es an Komapatienten", sagt Blaine. Während seine Hand vollends unter den Stoff schlüpft auf Kurts warme Haut und festen Knochen. "Wenn sie nicht schreiend aufspringen, dann nehme ich an, dass du es mir auch nicht übel nimmst."

Kurt zieht den Kopf ein wenig ein, schaut ihn mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln an und murmelt: "Armer Blaine. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so müde war und dich nicht oft rangelassen habe.“

"Meine Frühdienste und deine Abendvorstellungen, wir waren kaum lange genug gleichzeitig im Bett."

Kurts Hand wandert über die Rückseite von Blaines Boxershorts und schlüpft verstohlen hinein. "Wie lang genau willst du, dass es dauert?"

Blaine senkt die Lippen auf Kurts Brustbein, haucht dort, "Was soll man sonst an einem Sonntagmorgen machen?" und streicht mit den Fingern tief über Kurts Bauch, krault die Härchen dort, spürt, wie sich die Muskeln unter seiner Handfläche zusammenziehen. Kurts Hände, eine in seinem Haar, eine auf seinem Hintern, spannen sich an. Kurt flüstert: "Kirche?"

"Das macht mehr Spaß als Kirche." Blaine küsst die harte Kontur seines Brustbeins und fängt an, die Knöpfe an seinem Pyjama aufzumachen. "Es gibt nur wenige Kirchen, wo man während der Predigt das hier machen darf."

Er rollt Kurt auf den Bauch und zählt die perfekten, komplizierten Knochen seiner Wirbelsäule und Kurt bewegt die Hüften auf eine Art und Weise, die Blaine an seinem Anatomiebuch zweifeln lässt.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Sie essen ihre Bagels im Bett, weil sie beide fest entschlossen sind, _das_ oder eine abgewandelte Variante davon, noch einmal zu machen. Das Radio, das auf der Fensterbank ziemlich wackelig auf einem Harry Potter Buch und einem Buch über Shakespeares angewandte Sprache (voller neonfarbener post-it Klebe-Zettel) steht, spielt _The Only Living Boy In New York_ und sie singen mit und versuchen zweistimmig zu singen. Kurt leckt Marmelade von seinen Fingern, dann von Blaines Mund, dann wandern seine Lippen Blaines Hals hinab.

Blaine legt ihm die Arme um den Rücken (glatte, nackte Kurt-Haut, die schöne Wölbung seiner Schulterblätter) und sagt: "Schmecke dud?"

Kurt murmelt an seiner Brustwarze: "Du kriegst Internetverbot."

Also lacht Blaine, eine Hand in Kurts Haar, während Kurt tiefer wandert – er lacht und wird bereits hart, als Kurt die Hand um ihn schließt, als sie hören, wie die Wohnungstür aufgerissen wird. Kurt setzt sich erschrocken auf und Blaine lässt einen Arm um seinen Rücken geschlungen und versucht, die Bettlaken über Kurt hochzuziehen (Schritte poltern durchs Wohnzimmer) und oh Gott, er weiß nicht, womit er Kurt beschützen soll und wer zum Teufel bricht an einem Sonntagmorgen um elf in ihre Wohnung ein, was können sie –

Die Schlafzimmertür fliegt auf. Kurt gibt ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich und greift nach Blaines Armen, die sich schützend um ihn schließen, bevor völlige Verwirrung sie erleichtert aufatmen lässt. " _Dawnie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht"_ , heult Santana und wischt mit einer Hand über ihre feuchte Wange. "Dawnie hat mit mir _Schluss gemacht_ , diese verdammte Schlampe und oh Gott, ihr habt es getrieben – mein Fehler, ich wollte euch nicht die Stimmung verderben, ich werde draußen warten und zuhören, bis ihr fertig seid, okay?"

Die Tür schlägt hinter ihr wieder ins Schloss. Kurt, der zusammengekauert auf Blaines Schoß sitzt, gibt hinter vorgehaltener Hand leise, wimmernde Laute von sich; Blaine blickt nach unten und eine Santana-Unterbrechung ist eine schlimmere Spaßbremse als ein Eimer kaltes Wasser. Er schließt für einen Moment die Augen, reibt Kurt über den Rücken und sagt: "Sie hat nichts gesehen."

"Aber sie _weiß_ es."

"Sie weiß es sowieso, sie schickt mir Pornografie, die sie 'an uns erinnert'."

"Was? Oh Gott. _Was?_ Ich bringe sie um. Ich werde sie mit _Messern_ umbringen, lass mich –"

Er kämpft sich hoch, stolpert nackt aus dem Bett und zerrt eine Schublade auf. "– sie umbringen. Ich besitze ein Hackmesser. Was zum Teufel denkt sie sich eigentlich dabei, an einem Sonntagmorgen in unsere Wohnung einzubrechen, woher hat sie überhaupt einen Schlüssel –"

"Ich habe ihr einen gegeben? Falls wir uns beide irgendwann mal aussperren sollten."

"Du hast _Santana_ einen Schlüssel gegeben? Dann hättest du gleich einen Vampir hereinbitten können!"

Blaine lächelt, denn die vielen Jahre, die er Kurt der Serie _Buffy_ ausgesetzt hat, haben sich endlich bezahlt gemacht. "Denkst du, es geht ihr gut?"

Kurt zieht seine Unterwäsche an. "Bis ich die Hand an meinen Messerblock lege, ja."

"Ich meine wegen Dawn."

Kurt hält inne, die Hose in der Hand und runzelt die Stirn. "Glaubst du, dass sie wirklich mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat, oder ist es nur eine ihrer Streitereien?"

"Denkst du, sie würden sich einen Sonntagmorgen mit einem Streit ruinieren? Ich meine, wenn es ihnen nicht wirklich ernst ist?" Er strubbelt sich stöhnend durch die Haare. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir beide nicht so streiten. Ich frage mich, woher sie die Energie dafür nehmen."

"Wir streiten", sagt Kurt, zieht sich ein T-Shirt über den Kopf, wirft Blaine eine Hose aufs Bett, dreht sich zum Spiegel um und betrachtet stirnrunzelnd seine Haare. "Wir haben uns vier Stunden lang wegen dem Couchtisch gestritten."

"Und dann haben wir trotzdem den gekauft, den du wolltest."

"So funktionieren unsere Auseinandersetzungen eben", sagt Kurt sanft, öffnet eine andere Schublade, durchsucht deren Inhalt und zieht schließlich das Polo-Shirt heraus, in dem er Blaine heute anscheinend sehen möchte. "Warum ein System in Frage stellen, das funktioniert?"

Blaine reibt sich die Augen und klettert aus dem Bett. "Gib mir meine Unterwäsche."

Er schaltet das Radio aus und folgt Kurt zur Tür, mit einer Hand auf seinem Rücken, weil es ihm gefällt, Kurt zu berühren, weil es ihm gefällt, wie Kurts Körper sich bewegt, die Kraft und Komplexität seiner Muskeln und Knochen. Anatomie zu lernen fügt seiner Wertschätzung für Kurts Körper ein ganz neues Level hinzu; Nerven, die ihn wie ein Spitzengeflecht durchziehen, ein Gehirn voller Elektrizität und Nervenimpulse, kleine perfekte Knochen in seinen Fingern und Zehen. Manchmal verliert er sich in seinen Gedanken; er schaut Kurt an und all die rationalen Anteile seines Gehirns stellen ihre Arbeit ein und er hat nur noch den einen Wunsch, jeden Teil von ihm mit seinen Lippen zu berühren oder bis in alle Ewigkeit dabei zuzusehen, mit welch ausgeklügelter Leichtigkeit sich Kurts Hand um eine Tasse legt und sie anhebt. Die gesamte Evolution, einhunderttausend Menschheitsgenerationen und Frühmenschheit und noch-nicht-ganz-Menschheit für Kurts Hand um seinen Kaffeebecher und das indigofarbene Geflecht der Venen in seinem Handgelenk.

Kurt, praktisch veranlagt und immer noch stinksauer, hält kurz inne und reißt dann die Tür auf in der Erwartung, Santana dort vorzufinden, wie sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen darauf lauscht, ob sie 'fertig sind'. Wahrscheinlich hofft er, ihr eine Gehirnerschütterung zuzufügen, aber sie ist nicht da. Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, sitzt sie auf dem Sofa und ihre Schultern beben von den erbärmlichen husten-ähnlichen Schluchzern, die ihr in der Kehle festzusitzen scheinen wie Staub.

Blaine spürt, wie Kurts Körper vor Bestürzung alle Anspannung verliert, um dann vor Mitgefühl in sich zusammenzusinken. Er löst sich von Blaines Hand, setzt sich neben sie aufs Sofa und legt den Arm um sie. Sie schlägt nach ihm, er zuckt zusammen, aber dann vergräbt sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und heult und er umarmt sie und sagt: "Santana", und küsst sie auf den Kopf.

"Sie ist so eine blöde _Kuh_ , ihretwegen _hasse_ ich mich selbst", schluchzt Santana an seiner Brust. Kurt streicht ihr über den Rücken und murmelt: "Ich weiß, ich weiß, es tut mir leid."

An ihrer andere Seite setzt Blaine sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihr im Schneidersitz aufs Sofa und wuschelt ihr durch die Haare; sie wirft ihm einen kurzen Blick aus ihren rotgeränderten Augen zu und knurrt dann an Kurt gewandt: "Ich bring dich verdammt nochmal um, du verdammter Hobbit", und Blaine sagt: "Willst du darüber reden oder einfach nur Eiscreme essen?"

Sie schnieft und reibt ihr Gesicht an Kurts T-Shirt. "Habt ihr Eiscreme?"

"Blaine wird losgehen und welche holen, falls nicht", sagt Kurt, was auch der Wahrheit entspricht, weshalb es Blaine nichts ausmacht. "Ich werde Tee und Plätzchenteig machen, okay?"

"Scheiß auf den Tee."

"Tee beruhigt. Tee ist würdevoll."

"Du bist nicht wirklich Prinzessin Di und du _musst_ dich endlich damit abfinden, Hummel."

"Putz deine Nase lieber an Blaine ab, hier." Er übergibt Santanas steifen, wütenden Körper an Blaine, der ihr über den Rücken streichelt, und sie legt das Kinn auf seine Schulter und als Kurt in die Küchenecke geht, schnauft sie in Blaines Ohr: "Ernsthaft jetzt? Tee? _Tee?_ Er weiß, dass er kein Engländer ist, oder?"

"Ich bin nur froh, dass wir nicht so viele Engländer kennen, für die er mich abservieren könnte in der Hoffnung auf eine doppelte Staatsbürgerschaft", murmelt Blaine, denn er weiß von dem Karton mit _English Country Garden_ Zeitschriften unter dem Bett und der originalverpackten Kate Middleton Puppe, die Kurt vor direktem Sonnenlicht schützt, als wäre sie ein Kunstobjekt. "....willst du darüber reden, oder.... noch nicht?"

"Da gibt es nichts zu bereden. Sie ist eine Schlampe. Eine fiese Teufelin mit winzigen Titten. Die kann mich mal."

Blaine tätschelt sanft ihren Rücken und sie zerrt seinen Ärmel zu sich her, um sich damit über die Augen zu wischen und schnieft: "Ihr beiden könntet ein bisschen vor mir rummachen. Dann würde ich mich besser fühlen."

"Ich mache jetzt Tee", singt Kurt laut vor sich hin und klimpert mit Tassen und Teekanne herum. "Und während ich Tee mache, wird hier nichts Unzivilisiertes passieren. So lautet die _Regel._ "

"Verdammt, ich wusste, ich hätte nicht zu euch beiden kommen sollen, ich brauche was ordentliches zu trinken und was ich kriege ist eine große, schwule Teeparty."

"Warum _bist_ du dann zu uns gekommen?", fragt Kurt gereizt, eine Hand über dem Kessel, um den exakten Siedepunkt abzupassen.

Santana zuckt die Schulter und schmiegt ihr Gesicht an Blaines Körper. "Weil ihr beide auf meiner Seite seid, ihr wart meine Freunde, bevor ihr Dawnies Freunde wart. All unsere Mädels werden sich nicht entscheiden können und hinter unserem Rücken lästern, auf wessen Seite sie sind. Ihr beiden gehört _mir_ , ihr dürft auf keiner anderen Seite sein."

Kurt setzt den Deckel auf die Teekanne und sagt: "Es ist schön, wertgeschätzt zu werden."

Blaine umarmt sie. "Wir sind für dich da."

Santana atmet noch einmal keuchend aus und kuschelt sich an ihn. "Dich zu umarmen, fühlt sich gut an. So knubbelig. Hast du zugenommen? Oh Gott, hat Kurt dich geschwängert?"

"Nun, zumindest wird er mich heiraten und einen ehrenwerten Mann aus mir machen."

Kurt verdreht die Augen und stellt die Tassen vor ihnen auf den Couchtisch. "Hack nicht auf uns herum, nur um dich besser zu fühlen. Blaine, du bist perfekt."

"Perfekt und irgendwie ziemlich knubbelig."

"Ich entschließe mich zu der Annahme, dass du von meinen männlichen Muskeln sprichst", sagt Blaine, während Kurt die Teekanne hereinträgt.

"Deine knubbeligen, männlichen Muskeln."

"Perfekt", stellt Kurt klar und küsst Blaine auf die Stirn, bevor er sich vorbeugt, um den Tee einzugießen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sie fläzen sich mit Wolldecken aufs Sofa, stellen im Fernsehen eine Sitcom an und lassen ihre Unterhaltung von künstlich aufgezeichnetem Gelächter untermalen. Santana putzt sich die Nase mit einem frischen Papiertaschentuch. "Sie hat mich 'frigide' genannt. Wann bitteschön, bin ich jemals frigide gewesen?"

Kurt schaut über sie hinweg zu Blaine hin und der sagt: "Das soll sich jetzt nicht so anhören wie es sich offensichtlich anhört, aber..... hat sie das wirklich gesagt? Weil sie, naja, weil sie dich _kennt_."

"Also gut, sie hat mich 'gefühlskalt' genannt. Schlampe." Santana wirft ihr Taschentuch in den Badezimmermülleimer, der für genau diesen Zweck auf dem Couchtisch steht. "Nur weil ihre verrückte Hippie-Mutter sie verdorben hat, heißt das nicht, dass _ich_ nicht zu Emotionen fähig bin...."

Kurt leckt den Löffel ab und reicht Santana den Becher mit _Cherry Garcia,_ den sie ganz hinten im Gefrierfach gefunden haben.

"Ich habe Gefühle!", sagt Santana und sticht den Löffel so fest sie kann ins Eis. "Ich bin voller Gefühle!"

"Du bist voller Wut", sagt Kurt. "Das ist etwas anderes."

"Leck mich, Hummel. Du hast kein Recht, über mich zu urteilen, zumindest ist es bei mir _normal,_ wenn ich einmal im Monat reizbar bin."

Kurt schnaubt beleidigt, verschränkt die Arme und schaut zur Seite. Blaine sagt: "Er hat ein künstlerisches Temperament. Das ist etwas anderes."

"Oh mein Gott", sagt Kurt. "Oh mein Gott, du gibst ihr Recht? Du hältst mich für launisch?"

"Ich habe versucht, dich zu verteidigen?"

"Na, dann lass das mal lieber bleiben, du bist nämlich nicht wirklich gut darin."

"Sei nicht sauer", sagt Blaine und streckt den Arm hinter Santana vorbei, um Kurts Schulter sanft anzustupsen. "Kurt....? Sei nicht sauer. Du weißt, ich bin dumm."

"Ja, Kurt", sagt Santana und löffelt noch mehr Eiscreme heraus. "Er ist dumm und er hat dich ein hormongesteuertes Mädchen genannt. Reg dich nur nicht darüber auf. "

Blaine ist ehrlich entsetzt: "Das habe ich gar nicht – "

"Hör auf, deine schlechte Laune an uns auszulassen!", blafft Kurt Santana an, die wie eine Katze zurückfaucht: "Warum zum Teufel hätte ich sonst herkommen sollen? Ich fühle mich dann besser!"

"Du hinterhältige – "

"Du kleiner, beleidigter – "

Blaine lässt sich auf dem Sofa auf die Seite fallen und zieht sich ein Kissen über die Ohren. Er hasst es, wenn sie streiten.

"Schau, was du angerichtet hast", knurrt Kurt.

"Er muss erwachsen werden", sagt Santana. "Willst du Eiscreme oder nicht, Doktor Hobbit?"

"Blaine." Kurts Finger streicheln über seinen Arm. "Wir müssen stark bleiben im Angesicht ihrer Bosheit. Komm schon, Blaine.... Blaine...?"

Sie haben nicht wirklich Kosenamen füreinander, sie nennen sich einfach nur gern bei ihren Namen. Blaine findet immer eine Gelegenheit, Kurts Namen in einen Satz einfließen zu lassen, säuselt ihn an seiner Kehle, wenn sie vögeln. Kurts Name hat eine _besondere_ Bedeutung für ihn; und er liebt es, wenn Kurt seinen Namen ausspricht, er kann die Liebe heraushören, die dahinter steckt, kann hören, was er Kurt bedeutet. Kurt neckt ihn manchmal mit 'Doktor Blaine', aber damit neckt ihn jeder. Und in zwei Jahren wird es sowieso Wirklichkeit sein, du meine Güte. Aber _'Blaine'_ ist alles, was er hören muss, um zu wissen, dass Kurt ihn liebt, seinen Namen in diesem Tonfall. Seinen Namen in dieser so vertrauten, so wunderschönen, so geliebten Stimme, ist alles, was er braucht.

Deshalb hebt er den Kopf – ein wenig zaghaft – blickt auf Kurts sanftes Lächeln und Santanas unbeeindruckten, finsteren Blick, als sie ihm die Eiscreme anbietet. Er nimmt den Becher, schaut hinein, sagt "Danke" und löffelt Stücke von der Schokolade heraus. Kurt beobachtet ihn für einen Moment, dann schaut er Santana an und fragt: "Du willst nicht.... willst du heute Nacht hier schlafen?"

"Das ist auch meine verdammte Wohnung, ich zahle Miete. Die Schlampe soll in der Badewanne schlafen."

"Das ist aber eine ziemlich heftige Auseinandersetzung für den Abend vor Montagmorgen, Santana und wir könnten einfach das Bettsofa ausziehen...."

Santana reibt sich die Augen, atmet durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne ein und holt sich ein frisches Kleenex aus der Schachtel. "Mich interessiert nur, wann wir endlich mit dem Alkohol anfangen."

"Wir können zum Abendessen Wein trinken, weil wir erwachsen sind. Dann können wir ein paar kultivierte Cocktails trinken. Und wenn du dann immer noch denkst, dass du dich mit Alkohol besser fühlst, dann trinken wir Bourbon und werden grantig."

"Du weißt einen Scheiß vom 'grantig sein'", meckert Santana. "Dein Leben besteht aus verdammten _Gänseblümchen_ , Hummel, du hast doch keinen blassen Schimmer....."

Kurt schließt für einen Moment die Augen und sagt dann gleichmütig: "Du lebst nicht mein Leben, Santana und du weißt nicht, was darin vor sich geht und ich erwarte nicht, dass du dir ein _Urteil_ darüber bildest."

Blaine gibt Santana die Eiscreme zurück und denkt an die neuen Medikamente, die ein besorgter Arzt Kurts Dad verordnet hat, und an die wirklich nicht besonders gute Atmosphäre zwischen Kurt und Blaines Familie, und daran wie Kurt während der letzten Woche dieses Stückes nichts _anderes_ gemacht hat als das Stück, Blaine hat ihn nur zu den Zeiten gesehen, wenn sie gemeinsam im Bett lagen. Er ist noch nicht einmal sicher, ob Kurt während dieser Zeit viel von irgendwas aus dem Kühlschrank gegessen hat, obwohl er dem Drang widerstanden hat, die Milchpackung zu markieren, um es zu überprüfen. Kurt ist ein erwachsener Mensch, erwachsener noch als Blaine. Er kommt mit diesen Dingen klar. Was immer auch geschieht, Kurt kommt damit klar.

Santana sagt nur: "Kennst du mich nicht?", und isst noch mehr Eiscreme. Kurt seufzt, legt den Kopf auf ihre Schulter und starrt auf den Fernseher. Blaine legt den Kopf auf ihre andere Schulter. Fast kann er den Schmerz spüren, der durch ihren Körper pulsiert.

Kurt fragt: "Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten?"

"Darüber, was für eine Riesenschlampe sie ist", sagt Santana und stochert an dem immer noch gefrorenen Kern der Eiscreme herum. "Darüber, was für eine riesige, paranoide, verrückte, verdammte _Schlampe_ sie ist."

Blaine fragt: "Paranoid?"

Santana leckt den Löffel ab, als ginge sie das gar nichts an. "Ich habe eine Textnachricht von Britt bekommen."

Kurt setzt sich langsam aufrecht hin. Blaine beobachtet ihn von Santanas Schulter aus. Kurt fragt: "Was.... was hat sie geschrieben?"

"Es ist eine Nachricht von _Britt_ , wieso denken alle Leute, ihre Nachricht würde _Sinn_ machen? Verdammt." Santana wirft Kurt die Eiscreme zu, der sie auffängt und mit dem Löffel dagegen tippt, aber nichts herauslöffelt. "Ich darf meiner besten HighSchool-Freundin schreiben, ich darf schreiben, wem ich verdammt noch mal will. _Sie_ ist diejenige, die Vorträge hält über heteronormative Besitzerkomplexe."

Blaine macht es sich an Santanas Schulter bequem, die dünner und feiner ist als Kurts und sie tätschelt sein Haar und murmelt: "Mein Busen ist gemütlicher, falls du hier schlafen willst."

Kurt gibt die Eiscreme zurück, ohne etwas herauszunehmen und fragt: "Santana. Was hat Brittany gesagt?"

Blaines Kopf hüpft auf Santanas Schulter hin und her, als sie in der Eiscreme herumkratzt. "Halt dich raus, Hummel."

Blaine fragt: "Warum sollte Brittany dir so etwas schreiben?"

Santana schaut ihn nur an, zieht mit dem Finger am Halsausschnitt seines Poloshirts und lässt den eiskalten Löffel hineinfallen. Mit einem Quietschen kommt Blaine auf die Füße, _kalt kalt kalt,_ wühlt herum, um den Löffel herauszufischen; er fällt unten heraus, schlägt mit einem _peng_ auf dem Boden auf und Blaine krümmt sich um die kalte, klebrige Spur, die er auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch hinterlassen hat, zusammen und gibt einen Laut von sich, von dem er selbst beeindruckt ist; er klingt wie Chewbacca.

Kurts Blick ist auf den Eisbehälter in ihrer Hand gerichtet, jeder Muskel bereit zur Flucht, falls sie bei ihm weitermacht.

"Sie sagt, sie hat einen neuen Freund", sagt Santana, schaut Blaine in die Augen und leckt ganz bewusst – mehr aggressiv als sinnlich – Eiscreme von ihren Fingern. "Und er hätte total Lust auf einen Dreier. Herzchen Fragezeichen? Und Dawnie...... die verdammte Dawnie."

Kurt blickt Blaine an und Blaine erwidert den Blick und versucht aufzuhören, sich zu winden.

"Was?", fragt Santana mit drohender Stimme. "Sag's schon. Na los doch, ich werde dich mit diesem Eisbecher _krönen_ , sag es."

Blaine sagt: ".... ich muss ein frisches T-Shirt anziehen", macht sich auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer und zieht sich unterwegs das Shirt über den Kopf. Er sieht, wie Kurt sich nach ihm umdreht, wie Santana sich umdreht und dann sagt sie: "Er ist überraschend behaart, oder? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du darauf stehst, Hummel, ich hätte angenommen, du fesselst ihn und enthaarst ihn gegen seinen Willen mit Heißwachs."

Kurt sagt: "Santana...." und Blaine lässt die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und geht ins Bad, um sich mit einem feuchten Waschlappen das klebrige Zeug abzuwaschen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Die Zeit fürs Abendessen rückt näher und während Kurt und Blaine kochen, hat Santana eine Flasche Wein entdeckt und aufgemacht. Sie sitzt auf dem Sofa, in eine ihrer Wolldecken gewickelt, starrt auf den Bildschirm und trinkt mechanisch, während Blaine Salat macht (er liebt die sauberen Schnitte beim Gurkenschneiden) und Kurt die Hähnchenbrust mit Gewürzen einreibt. Blaine geht um Kurt herum an den Kühlschrank, holt eine Paprika heraus, berührt seine Hüfte und geht wieder an sein Schneidbrett. Sie arbeiten Ellbogen an Ellbogen; zwischen Arbeitsfläche und Herd ist eigentlich kein Platz für zwei Personen, außer der Körper des anderen wäre einem extrem bewusst und vertraut. Kurt legt die Hähnchenbrust in die Schmorpfanne und greift um Blaine herum, um sich in der Spüle die Hände zu waschen, während Blaine mit seinem Schneidmesser einen flotten Rhythmus anschlägt, (er mag auch das scharfe Knirschen der Paprika unter dem Messer); der Messerblock war im vergangenen Jahr Kurts Weihnachtsgeschenk, weil Kurt quasi in der Haushaltswarenabteilung eines Warenhauses leben könnte – die teuren Messer bewundern und jede glänzende Pfannengröße. Es ist ein gutes Messer.

Kurt trocknet sich die Hände ab, kratzt sanft über den Haaransatz an Blaines Hals und öffnet den Ofen, um nach den Croutons zu sehen. "Wirst du nachher hungrig sein?"

"Wir haben noch Plätzchenteig."

"Mmh, der ist auch nicht so gefährlich wie Eiscreme."

Kurt schließt die Ofentür, richtet sich wieder auf und Blaine präsentiert ihm ein Stück Paprika, in Herzform geschnitten und Kurt lacht laut und heftig los und Santana schreit sie an: _"Oh mein Gott,_ _jetzt macht schon_ _verdammt noch mal endlich_ _Schluss_ _!"_

Sie starren sie perplex an.

"Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht fair", schreit sie sie an, und wedelt so heftig mit ihrem Weinglas, dass die Polster nass werden und Blaine hört, wie der Nachbar über ihnen etwas auf den Boden fallen lässt und schickt eine stille Entschuldigung zu ihm hoch. "Wieviele verdammte Jahre müssen wir anderen euch noch dabei zusehen, wir ihr euch miteinander herumwälzt wie verdammte Hundebabys und wie verdammt noch mal ist das bitte schön fair – "

"Santana – ", setzt Kurt an.

"– wir müssen uns alle mit diesem Scheiß herumschlagen und sind einsam, selbst wenn wir mit jemandem zusammen sind und ihr beiden seid die ganze Zeit wie verdammte _Kinder_ und wer zum Teufel bleibt für alle Zeiten mit seinem allerersten Freund zusammen, wie zum Teufel ist das _fair?"_

Kurt steht unschlüssig da, dann wendet er schnell das Hühnchen in der Pfanne und geht zu ihr hin. "Santana....Santana......"

Sie legt die Hand über ihre Augen, lässt den Kopf sinken und ringt schluchzend nach Luft. "Verdammt, ich hasse euch beide. Betrügt euch schon, verpasst euch gegenseitig den Tripper, streitet euch, macht verdammt noch mal endlich _Schluss_ miteinander, das ist so verdammt _unfair,_ ich hasse euch."

"Nein, tust du nicht", sagt Kurt, nimmt ihr das Weinglas ab und stellt es auf den Tisch. "Du hasst uns nicht. Ich weiß nicht...... Santana, ich weiß nicht, was du von mir erwartest. Alles, was wir tun können ist, für dich da zu sein."

Blaine sieht für Kurt nach dem Hühnchen, dann wischt er sich schnell die Hände ab und geht zu ihnen. "Wir sind hier", bietet er ihr unsicher wegen ihres Wutausbruchs an aber sie presst die Hände auf ihre Augen und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ich hasse euch beide, verdammt noch mal. Einen verdammten Zigeunerfluch über eure Ehe, ihr glücklichen, verdammten _Ärsche_." Sie schimpft auf Spanisch weiter, faucht sie an und Kurt schaut sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Du bist aufgewühlt", sagt er knapp. "Und verärgert und du lässt es an uns aus. Das ist in Ordnung. Ich werde das Abendessen machen und du kannst es uns wissen lassen, wenn du dich beruhigt hast. Aber ich werde deinetwegen nicht ein ausgezeichnetes Hühnchen ruinieren."

"Ich hoffe, er treibt es mit einer Krankenschwester!", keift Santana Kurt hinterher, als er sich wieder der Küchenecke zuwendet und Blaine berührt seine Seite, weil er sehen kann, wie Kurts Kiefer sich anspannt.

"Das wird nicht passieren, Santana. Es tut mir leid, dass du so leidest – "

"Verpiss dich, Blanderson, ich hoffe, _er_ hat eine Orgie mit seiner großen, schwulen Theatertruppe und beschließt, dass er etwas _Größeres_ haben will – "

Kurt _knallt_ die Pfanne auf den Herd. "Weißt du was? Ich kann verstehen, warum Dawn dich nicht will, du _bösartige, kreischende Harpyie_ , sprich nicht so über ihn."

"Ernsthaft jetzt – ", setzt Blaine an, aber Santana ist schon auf den Beinen.

"Noch nie jemand anderen gevögelt, das ist erbärmlich, ihr begnügt euch für den Rest eures Lebens _damit_ , nur weil ihr zu viel Schiss habt, einen anderen Schwanz auszuprobieren – "

Als Kurt zum Sprung ansetzt, hält Blaine ihn an den Armen fest, weil er Angst hat, dass das jetzt in eine körperliche Auseinandersetzung ausartet. Er weiß ehrlich nicht, wer wem die Augen auskratzen würde. "Verbitterte, bösartige – "

"Diese verdammte Hochzeit..... dein jämmerlicher Prinzessinnenkomplex und seine erbärmliche Märchenprinzfantasie..... ich freue mich schon auf diese Scheidung. Ich werd' Popcorn mitbringen."

"Würdet ihr euch bitte beide beruhigen – " Kurt windet sich in Blaines Griff wie eine gefangene Katze, um zu Santana zu gelangen.

"Wunderst du dich, warum dich keine will, wo du doch so eine _böse Hexe_ bist", knurrt Kurt und seine Handgelenke werden hinterher von Blaines Fingerabdrücken übersät sein, Blaine _wagt_ es nicht, loszulassen. " _Du_ bist _hierher_ gekommen und wir haben nur versucht, dir zu _helfen_ – "

Santana nimmt ihr Weinglas wieder zur Hand und sagt: "Ich hoffe, er vögelt eine ganze Bar durch und verpasst dir _Syphilis",_ bevor sie es hinunterkippt. Kurt gibt einen entnervten Schrei von sich und lässt den Kopf hängen, ein Schauer durchläuft seinen Körper und dann sackt er plötzlich kraftlos in sich zusammen. Er zischt durch die Zähne: "Blaine, bitte lass mich los, sonst ist das Hühnchen ruiniert."

"– versprich mir, dass du sie nicht anspringst."

"Als wäre sie das wert", sagt Kurt, hebt den Kopf und funkelt sie böse an, während Santana die Weinflasche entkorkt, ihr Glas nachfüllt und sagt. "Bitte zwing mich nicht, ein Mädchen zu schlagen, Kurt, ich würde mich deswegen _wirklich_ furchtbar fühlen."

Kurt dreht den Kopf nach hinten an Blaines Schulter und sagt dort undeutlich: "Blaine, das _Hühnchen_."

Blaine atmet tief ein und lässt ihn los und Kurt dreht sich zum Herd und greift mit zitternden Händen nach dem Pfannenwender. Blaine schaut zu, wie Santana trinkt und sie dabei geringschätzig ansieht und er sagt: "Manchmal bist du wirklich kein besonders netter Mensch."

"Oh, Jesus. _Das_ ist tatsächlich deine Version einer Beleidigung, stimmt's? Ich habe schon Pickel gesehen, die größer waren als deine Eier."

Blaine sagt frostig: "Um so schwerer fällt es einem, dich zu lieben", dann wendet er sich zu Kurt um, legt ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und schmiegt sich an seine Seite. "Ist schon gut", sagt er leise und Kurt wischt sich schnell die Nase an seinem Handrücken ab und sagt: "Ist es nicht, es wird jetzt auf einer Seite ganz zäh sein. Gott –"

Hinter ihnen setzt sich Santana mit einem Plumps wieder hin. "Mich liebt sowieso keiner", sagt sie und nimmt einen großen Schluck. "Warum soll ich mich also überhaupt anstrengen, niemand wird mich jemals lieben; nicht _mich_ , nicht wahr?"

Kurt legt die Hand über ein Auge, atmet zitternd ein und dreht sich wieder zu ihr um. "Wir lieben dich trotzdem", sagt er und seine Stimme klingt belegt. "Aber du..... du machst es einem manchmal ziemlich _schwer_ , warum kannst du nicht einfach...."

"Als hättest du auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon, wie sehr das wehtut."

"Als hätte keiner von uns jemals Schmerz erfahren? Als wären wir niemals zurückgewiesen worden und nie _verletzt?_   Santana...." Kurt sieht sie unverwandt an. "Liebst du Dawn?"

"Liebe ist von den Heten erfunden worden", sagt Santana, dreht das Glas in ihrer Hand und steckt wieder die Nase hinein. "Um ihr Bedürfnis zu legitimieren, zu vögeln und sich zu vermehren wie die Tiere."

"Du liebst sie", sagt Blaine und ist selbst überrascht darüber; das mit Dawn hat drei Monate lang gehalten, was länger ist als mit jeder anderen Freundin und zur Zeit leben sie zusammen in Dawns Wohnung, während Santana auf der Suche nach einer neuen Wohnung ist, nachdem sie sich mit ihrem Vermieter einmal zu oft gezofft hat. Aber Santana hat noch nie Anstalten gemacht, sich dauerhaft auf jemanden einzulassen; mehr zu wollen als nur Spaß, um dann einen weiteren Namen abzuhaken und jedes Mal, wenn sie eine e-Mail von Brittany bekommt, wird sie immer noch für eine ganze Woche zerbrechlich wie gesponnener Zucker –

"Oh Gott, Santana", sagt Kurt.

Sie wischt sich mit der Hand über die Augen und murmelt: "Ihr zwei seid ihr auf den Leim gegangen, ihr seid so blöd. Die Liebe kann mich am Arsch lecken und verrecken."

Blaine fragt sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen muss, sein Herz aufs Spiel zu setzen. Es wirklich und wahrhaftig aufs Spiel zu setzen, wenn man es einmal aus voller Überzeugung getan hat und es einem dann trotzdem zerschmettert worden ist. Denn für sie, für ihn und Kurt, war es nie ein Risiko, nicht wirklich. Was hätte schon passieren können, er weiß, dass Kurt ihm niemals _wehgetan_ hätte; selbst wenn sie nicht zusammen geblieben wären, dann wären sie doch immer noch Freunde, weil sie sich viel zu sehr lieben, um einander _so_ wehzutun. Es war kein Risiko gewesen, Kurt zu bitten, sein fester Freund zu sein, Kurt zu bitten, ihn zu heiraten. So sehr es ihn auch heute noch manchmal erstaunt, aber Kurt würde für ihn einmal um die ganze Welt laufen, das weiß er. Kurt gehört ihm, vollkommen und ohne viel Drama. Was hat er jemals wirklich _riskiert_ , um ihn haben zu dürfen?

Kurt geht aufs Sofa zu, setzt sich auf die Armlehne und reibt Santana über den Rücken. Sie knurrt ihn an: "Ich hasse dich wie die Pest, dich und dein Happy End, Prinzessin Hummel."

"Nein, tust du nicht", sagt er und drückt ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt sagt, wenn er noch irgendwas isst, dann wird sein Magen explodieren; Blaine und Santana teilen sich den Rest des Plätzchenteigs, die Schüssel zwischen sich auf dem Sofa, und lästern über _Friends_ – was Rachel wieder anhat, mit diesen Schultern sieht sie aus wie ein Roboter – als die Müdigkeit ihn übermannt. Es ist Sonntagabend und es war ein ziemlich ereignisreicher Tag. "Keine Vorstellung morgen", säuselt Kurt neben Santana zusammengerollt auf der Seite liegend in die Sofapolster. Er hat die Augen geschlossen und ist glücklich.

"Wie toll es ist, du zu sein, wir beide haben einen erwachsenen Job", sagt Santana, zu müde um ihn mit einem Finger zu piksen, damit er aufwacht und gemeinsam mit ihr leidet. "Wie oft hat dein Freund es gesehen?"

"Verlobter", korrigiert Blaine. "Vier Mal insgesamt."

"Hast du irgendeinen komischen Fetisch, anderen Männern dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ihn erdrosseln?"

Kurt hebt seine Handgelenke – er bekommt blaue Flecken wie ein reifer Pfirsich, sie sehen aus, als trüge er violette Armbänder – und verkündet: "Häusliche Gewalt. Vielleicht macht ihn das ja an. Ich werde meinem Dad Fotos schicken."

"Oh Gott, mach das _nicht_. Ich habe versucht, dich zu retten vor..... oder Santana vor...... ich habe versucht, einen Kampf zu verhindern und dein Dad wird sich tatsächlich ins Flugzeug setzen, hierher kommen und _mich umbringen_. Ich mache keine Witze. Er wird _mich umbringen_."

"Es hat mich irgendwie immer überrascht, dass er dich nicht schon längst umgebracht hat", sagt Santana, holt Plätzchenteig aus der Schüssel und leckt ihn sich nachdenklich von der Fingerspitze. "Einfach schon aus Prinzip, weißt du? Weil du seine Jungfrau von einem Sohn angefasst hast."

"Wir haben uns gegenseitig die Unschuld geraubt", sagt Blaine und Kurt kichert in die Sofapolster. "So war es auch!"

"Du hast mich geküsst", stellt Kurt klar.

"Und du musstest es auf die Spitze treiben, du musst immer alles auf die Spitze treiben, das machst du heute noch – "

"Gib mir nicht die Schuld an der Tatsache, dass du es hasst, gegen mich zu verlieren, Blaine Anderson."

"Einen Kuss kann man nicht gewinnen!"

"Doch, kann man", sagen Kurt und Santana gleichzeitig und schauen einander an. Blaine isst Plätzchenteig und versucht, nicht zu schmollen. Warum ist es einfacher, wenn diese beiden sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen?

Kurt nimmt Santanas Arm, hakt sich bei ihr ein und legt seine Wange an ihre Schulter. "Liebst du Brittany noch?"

"Was soll die Scheißfrage", murmelt Santana. "Wie zum Teufel soll man sich von so jemandem entlieben?"

"Um diese Frage zu beantworten sind wir offensichtlich nicht das richtige Paar", sagt Kurt müde. "Liebst du Dawn?"

Blaine beobachtet ihr Gesicht, ihren gesenkten, düsteren Blick, das Zucken ihrer vollen Lippen. "Sie sagt, dass sie irgendwie nicht daran glaubt. Sie hat tatsächlich den Begriff 'heteronormativer Besitzerkomplex' benutzt. Sie kann sowieso nicht glauben, dass ihr beiden heiratet."

"Weil es uns weniger 'queer' macht?"

"Weil ihr Kinder seid, die noch nie irgendjemand anderen gevögelt haben. Schaut ihr euch nie irgendeinen Typen an und denkt – naja, was er nicht weiß....?"

Kurt stößt sie mit dem Ellbogen an. "Versuch nicht, das Thema zu wechseln. Dawn."

Sie schnauft verächtlich und lässt ihren Löffel in die Schüssel fallen. "Ich weiß nicht, was sie will. Sie nennt mich gefühlskalt; sie ist diejenige, die so tut, als könnten wir alle ganz offen und für alles aufgeschlossen sein und die dann einen Zickenkrieg anfängt, wenn ich eine Nachricht von Brittany bekomme – "

"Eine Nachricht, in der Brittany dich einlädt, an einem Dreier teilzunehmen."

"Ich habe um diese blöde Nachricht nicht _gebeten_ , oder? Herrgott. Warum heiratet _ihr beiden_ nicht einfach Dawn. Wisst ihr was, habt doch einen Dreier mit Dawn, sie hat sowieso keine nennenswerten Titten und eine Kollektion an Umschnall-Dildos, die sie liebend gern mit euch teilen wird."

Kurt legt die Hand über seine Augen und stöhnt, aber er lässt ihren Arm nicht los. Blaine sagt: "Santana ..... wenn du sie liebst. Solltest du dann nicht mit ihr reden? Ich meine, vielleicht nicht heute Abend, aber..... aber morgen oder – "

"Werdet ihr _ernsthaft_ niemals jemand anderen vögeln? Keiner von euch? Das ist der Rest eures Lebens, dieser Körper und ihr werdet niemals wirklich wissen, wie gut euer Sex ist, weil ihr keinen Vergleich habt."

Blaine schaut über Santana hinweg zu Kurt. Er hat sich glücklich an ihren Arm gekuschelt und ist anscheinend wieder kurz davor einzuschlafen. "Ja", sagt er und meint es auch so.

"Ihr Freaks. Ihr seid biologisch darauf programmiert, es mit jedem zu treiben, ihr seid _echte_ Freaks."

"Wir lieben dich auch, Santana", schnurrt Kurt in ihren Arm, ohne auch nur die Augen zu öffnen.

Blaine findet die Vorstellung, für den Rest seines Lebens mit Kurt zusammenzusein, wahnsinnig aufregend, sie lässt seine Brust erzittern, als würde ein Vogel darin festsitzen, der verzweifelt nach einem Ausgang sucht. Er hat bereits gesehen, wie Kurts Körper sich vom Teenager zu einem jungen Mann gewandelt hat – lange Gliedmaßen, die kraftvoller geworden sind – und Kurt hat Blaines Veränderungen gesehen – hat lächelnd mit dem Finger die dichter werdenden Haare an seinen Beinen berührt – und niemals ein Zeichen des Missfallens gezeigt. Sie werden einander den Lauf der Zeit ansehen. Es wird großartig werden. Blaine runzelt die Stirn und fragt: "Sind wir wirklich langweilig?"

"Jap."

"Immer wieder nach etwas Neuem zu suchen, nur für den Reiz des Neuen ist kindisch", murmelt Kurt mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen. "Du solltest mit Dawn reden. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dem Rest deines Lebens ist, aber wenn du sie _jetzt_ liebst, dann sei jetzt bei ihr. Weißt du?"

"Ich weiß", sagt Santana langsam, "aber da wäre immer noch die Tatsache, dass ich ihr die Augen auskratzen könnte und der Teufel friert heute Nacht einsam in seinem Bett, weil sie hier oben ist."

"Als könntest du nicht genauso gut austeilen wie du einsteckst."

Sie spielt an seinem Haar herum und sagt: "Das heißt nicht, dass es nicht wehtut."

"Mmf, das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen."

Blaine lächelt bei ihrem Anblick. Er liebt automatisch jeden, bei dem Kurt sich wohlfühlt, weil Kurt sich selten so gänzlich wohlfühlt und er nimmt Santanas Hand und lächelt, als sie ihn anschaut. Ihr Mund zuckt und sie murmelt: "Danke, dass ihr meine Tunten seid, Jungs. Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich ohne euch wäre. Ich meine, nein, ich wüsste es, ich wäre im Park und würde kotzen, nachdem ich den ganzen Tag auf einer Bank gesessen und Whisky getrunken hätte, aber trotzdem. Danke."

Blaine drückt ihre Hand und sagt voller Überzeugung: "Jederzeit", und es klopft an die Tür.

Kurt hebt den Kopf, blinzelt verschlafen und greift sich in die Haare. "Wir waren nicht mal _laut!_ Sie warten bis das Geschrei vorbei ist, um sich dann zu beschweren?"

"'Türlich, wer will schon einen großen, schwulen Ehekrach unterbrechen."

"Ich mach auf", sagt Blaine, weil Kurt an seinem Haar herumzupft, um zu überprüfen, wie sehr Santana es zerwühlt hat und Santana immer noch katzenhaft elegant dasitzt und ihren restlichen Wein austrinkt. Vor der Wohnungstür macht er einen Schritt über Santanas herrenlose Schuhe, dreht den Knauf und öffnet die Tür und draußen steht ein kleines, dünnes Mädchen mit einem dunklen Pagenkopf und schaut ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen durch ihre Brille hindurch an. "Der geringfügig weniger schwule. Ich bin wegen meiner Freundin da."

Santana setzt sich auf dem Sofa aufrecht hin und Dawn betritt einfach an Blaine vorbei die Wohnung. "Ich wusste, du würdest hierher kommen, um anderen Leuten die Ohren vollzujammern, du hast noch nicht einmal so viel Selbstachtung, dich alleine in eine Bar zu setzen und zu betrinken, stimmt's?"

"Leck mich, du kleine Zwergenhure. Wer zum Teufel hat dich hergebeten?"

"Ich bin dem einsamen Pochen deines verschrumpelten, eisernen Herzens gefolgt, Santana. Kommst du jetzt oder nicht?"

"Nein. Verzieh dich. Ich bin eine Lesbe, ich hätte gern endlich 'ne Freundin, die Brüste hat."

"Und ich hätte gern endlich 'ne Freundin, die _Grips_ hat, aber ich werde mich mit dir begnügen, weil du gut im Bett bist." Dawn steht da, eiskalt und schwer einzuschätzen und Santana sitzt da mit wachem Blick wie eine Katze, die nur darauf wartet aufzuspringen, und Blaine kann fast ihren zuckenden Schwanz sehen, während Kurt zwischen ihnen gefangen ist und sich _sehr, sehr ruhig_ verhält, als könnten ihre Schüsse ihn nicht treffen, so lange er sich nicht bewegt. "Komm schon, du blöde Schlampe, oder du kannst auf der Fußmatte schlafen."

"Und das bist du, wie du so überhaupt nicht in diese scheiß traditionellen Beziehungsrollen verfällst?"

"Das bin ich, wie ich noch nicht mit dir fertig bin, obwohl du immer noch an deiner erbärmlichen Teenager-Cheerleader-Fantasie festhältst. Kommst du, oder soll ich dich hierlassen, damit du mit den Schwulen weiter herumjammern kannst?"

"Leck mich, die sind beide klüger als du und sie sind praktisch immer noch Jungfrauen, du bist so viel dümmer, als du verdammt noch mal denkst – "

"Dumm genug, um mit dir zusammen zu sein", sagt Dawn und hält die Tür auf. "Komm jetzt, verdammt noch mal."

"Verpiss dich, weißt du was? Ich kann was Besseres haben, Dawnie, weil ich eine großartige Figur und einen tollen Hintern habe – "

"– und ein Herz und ein Hirn aus Stein. Beweg dich endlich."

Santana kommt vom Sofa hoch und schreitet durchs Zimmer auf sie zu. "Vielleicht bin ich gar keine Lesbe, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, vielleicht stehe ich in Wahrheit auf einen zwölfjährigen Jungen mit Topfschnitt."

"Dann solltest du mal lieber anfangen, vor den Schultoren rumzulungern, damit sie dich einsperren und du endlich aus meinem Leben verschwindest."

Santana zieht ihre Schuhe an. "Kaltherzige _Schlampe._ "

"Blöde _kindische_ – ", meckert Dawn zurück und die Tür fällt hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Blaine steht für einen Moment nur erschüttert da und Kurt sitzt immer noch reglos auf dem Sofa, als wäre er noch nicht außer Gefahr. Dann schluckt er und sagt sehr, sehr leise: "Du meine Güte."

Blaine schleppt sich zu ihm und lässt sich neben ihn fallen. "Mir ist richtig übel. Ehrlich. Übel. Das war... "

"Wie ein Autounfall. In den ein Zug reingerast ist. Und dann ist ein Flugzeug reingeflogen."

Blaine ergreift Kurts Hand. "Ich bin so froh, dich zu haben. Die _machen mir Angst_."

Kurt tätschelt seine Hand und sagt: "Ich werde dich vor den Furcht einflößenden Lesben beschützen."

"Das soll eine Beziehung sein? Das soll _Liebe_ sein?"

Kurt breitet achselzuckend die Arme aus. "Beurteile eine Beziehung nie von außen, sie machen immer nur von innen Sinn."

"..... die Leute finden uns langweilig."

"Was wissen die Leute schon." Kurt küsst ihn, blickt ihm in die Augen und sagt: "Blaine, es ist mir egal, was Santana denkt. Ich denke gar nicht daran..... darüber, ob ich jemals mit einem Anderen Sex haben werde oder nicht, ich denke tatsächlich überhaupt nicht darüber nach. Mit dir zusammen zu sein ist einfach..... es macht Sinn, und etwas anderes ergibt keinen Sinn."

Blaine sagt kläglich: "Ich will einfach nur Ehesex haben, ich glaube Ehesex wird _großartig_ sein."

"Ich weiß, dass du das willst. Und ich weiß, dass er großartig wird."

"Andere Männer haben.... sie haben nicht deine Beine und deine Arme und deine Augen und deinen, oh Gott, deinen prächtigen Hintern..."

"Nein, denn das hast alles schon _du"_ , sagt Kurt neckend und fängt wieder zu lächeln an. "So..... das war dann also unser entspannter Sonntag. Hat er dir gefallen?"

"Ich würde es nicht 'gefallen' nennen. Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn überlebt habe." Kurt legt die Arme um Blaines Schultern und gibt ihm glücklich einen Nasenstüber; Blaine legt die Hände auf seine Hüftknochen und streichelt mit den Daumen darüber. Kurts Haut fühlt sich kühl und geschmeidig an, seine Wange schmiegt sich an die Stoppeln, die Blaine immer noch nicht abrasiert hat. "Also dann...... erinnerst du dich noch, wo wir waren, bevor wir unterbrochen worden sind....?"

"Hm? Nein, nein, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer. Ich glaube, du musst es mir wieder in Erinnerung rufen. Gründlich, wirklich gründlich in Erinnerung rufen."

"Wir hatten Verlobten-Sex. Und wir haben nur dieses kleine Zeitfenster, in dem wir Verlobten-Sex haben können, wir werden das nie wieder nachholen können, deshalb müssen wir _ganz viel_ davon haben. Denkst du, ich kann dich ins Schlafzimmer tragen?"

"Nein. Ich will hier deine maskuline Seite nicht in Abrede stellen. Denn du weißt, dass ich deine maskuline Seite liebe, aber allen Ernstes, nein." Kurt lehnt sich etwas nach hinten und betrachtet Blaine nachdenklich. "Aber ich glaube, ich könnte _dich_ vielleicht tragen."

"Wie? Huckepack?"

"Weil das die allerromantischste Art ist, einen Geliebten zu Bette zu tragen."

"Sollen wir?"

"Nein. Jetzt komm schon." Kurt steht auf, zieht Blaine auf die Füße und gähnt hinter vorgehaltener Hand. "Das war _anstrengend_ , ich könnte gleich wieder schlafen gehen – "

"Nein", sagt Blaine und küsst seinen Hals, rund ums Ohr und unterhalb davon. "Nein, nein. Bleib wach und hab erst noch Sex mit mir."

Kurt vergräbt eine Hand in seinem Haar und sein Gemurmel vibriert unter Blaines Lippen, "Ich glaube nicht, dass Sex mit anderen damit zu vergleichen wäre. Wenn du mich berührst...." Blaines Zungenspitze erkundet seine Haut, als Kurt den Kopf nach hinten legt, "....dann fühle ich mich wieder wie sechzehn, Gott, als könnte ich es nicht mehr aushalten...."

Blaine sagt an seinem Hals: "Manchmal denke ich, dass ich alleine schon von deinem Geruch kommen könnte", und dann fragt er sich, ob das womöglich seltsam klingt, aber Kurt überläuft nur ein Schauer und dann zieht er ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmertür. Kurts Hände beginnen bereits, Blaines Hose aufzuknöpfen.

"Liebe macht es besser."

"Das glaube ich auch."

"Liebe und deine intime Kenntnis meiner Prostata machen es besser."

Blaine schnauft an seinem Hals: "Ich möchte dir unheimlich gern einen blasen."

Kurts Hand schlüpft in seine Unterhose, schließt sich um ihn und jetzt führt er Blaine im Prinzip an seinem Schwanz zum Bett und Blaine ist es ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal. "Wenn die Tatsache, dass wir Sex haben und anschließend schlafen gehen uns zu Langweilern macht....."

Als Blaine beginnt, in Kurts Hand zu pulsieren, werden seine Lippen an Kurts Hals zunehmend unkoordiniert und Zähne kratzen über Haut. "Ein Verlobten-Blowjob. Wir müssen die Verlobten-Blowjobs unbedingt ausnutzen, so lange es geht."

".... dann bin ich absolut glücklich damit, ein Langweiler zu sein."

Er setzt sich auf die Bettkante und Blaine steigt über ihn, so dass er sich hinlegen muss und bevor er Blaines Blick erhascht, lacht er und Blaine greift nach seinem T-Shirt und zieht daran, bis Kurt die Arme hebt, damit Blaine ihn davon befreien kann. "Ich werde dir jetzt einen Verlobten-Blowjob verpassen und dann kannst du deine Bewertung abgeben, wie langweilig wir sind."

Kurt legt die Arme über den Kopf, streckt seinen gesamten Körper und lächelt Blaine an. "Langweile mich, Blaine. Langweile mich so richtig _hart_."

"Und hör auf, mich beim Oralsex zum Lachen zu bringen, das macht es nämlich richtig schwierig."

"Oh Gott, Blaine, du bist so _öde_ – "

"Im Ernst, ich kann das nicht machen, wenn du mich weiterhin so – "

"Mach es mir so richtig uninteressant, Baby."

"Ernsthaft, Kurt, wirst du jetzt....." Er legt ihm eine Hand über den Mund, "Halt die Klappe, oder ich muss dich knebeln."

Kurts Augenbrauen schießen hoch. Kurt treibt es _immer_ auf die Spitze.

Es gibt einen Grund, warum es noch nicht langweilig geworden ist.

 

~***~

 


	5. When all of New York City misses you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: _Auszüge aus der Korrespondenz zwischen Kurt und Blaine im Laufe des Sommers, bevor sie heiraten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung des Kapitels [When All Of New York City Misses You](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/128212.html?page=3) aus dem Unscripted Universe von Rainjoy.  
> Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus 'Come Back From San Franciso' von den 'Magnetic Fields' (das ist das erste Lied, das Blaine Kurt per Mailboxnachricht vorspielt). Wie immer wäre dieses Kapitel nicht das, was es ist, ohne die tolle Unterstützung meiner Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), Shakespeare-Expertin par excellence, gute Seele dieses Projekts und beste Beta ever. <3 Es ist nicht zwingend notwendig, die erwähnten Shakespearestücke zu kennen, aber wie auch schon in Kapitel 3, erhöht es den Lesegenuss doch ungemein.

 

 

Auf dem Flughafen umarmt Blaine ihn und hebt ihn komplett vom Boden hoch und Kurt lacht, das Gesicht in seinem Haar vergraben. Sie können es beide tun, keiner von ihnen empfindet den anderen als zu schwer, obwohl Kurt zu viel Anstand hat, um seinen Freund (" _Verlobte_ _n_ , mein Schatz") in aller Öffentlichkeit hochzuheben und sich das lieber fürs Schlafzimmer aufhebt. Kurt ist zu groß und bringt ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und Blaine kommt auf dem glänzenden Flughafenfußboden ins Taumeln und muss ihn absetzen.

Kurt greift nach seiner Schulter, lacht und umarmt ihn noch einmal. "Ich werde dich vermissen", sagt er und wiegt Blaine in seinen Armen hin und her und Blaine vergräbt seine Nase im Haar hinter Kurts Ohr und atmet seinen Duft ein. Wenn er für die nächsten sechs Wochen die Luft anhalten kann, dann kann er Kurt die ganze Zeit riechen, aber dann küsst Kurt ihn erneut und Blaines Lungen leeren sich ganz von allein. Er legt eine Hand an Kurts Wange und versucht, nicht laut zu stöhnen. Sechs Wochen. So lange sind sie nicht voneinander getrennt gewesen, seit –

Ganz ehrlich, seit dem College sind sie nicht länger als gelegentlich mal für ein Wochenende voneinander getrennt gewesen und davor waren sie nur nachts voneinander getrennt, weil sie Teenager waren, die noch zuhause wohnten und keine andere Wahl hatten, aber dennoch hatten sie sich fast jeden Tag gesehen. Und selbst bevor sie ein Paar geworden waren, hatten sie sich fast jeden Tag gesehen, weil sie auf dieselbe Schule gingen und einfach gern zusammen abhingen und jetzt weiß Blaine nicht genau, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen soll, ohne Kurt. Es steht in seinem Vertrag; es ist das jährliche Sommerprogramm der Blue Elephant Players – sie bringen Kultur zu den Massen, fliegen quer durchs ganze Land, mieten einen Bus, fahren wieder zurück und geben an jedem Halt Vorstellungen, immer zwei Abende hintereinander; eine Tragödie, eine Komödie. In diesem Jahr ist es ihr von den Kritikern gefeierter _Othello_ (Blaine achtet darauf, es immer so zu nennen, wenn er davon spricht, Kurt grinst dann höchst erfreut) und ihre Version von 'Ein Sommernachtstraum'. Für Kurt ist es das zweite Mal, dass er in diesem Stück mitwirkt, das erste Mal, dass er Titania spielt.

Es wirkt nicht mehr wie eine _Komödie_ , wenn sie es spielen. Das liegt größtenteils an Kurt, aber es fühlt sich geradezu schlüpfrig an und grenzt fast schon an Pornographie. Titania spielt ihre blinde Verliebtheit in Zettel mit dem Eselskopf nicht einfach nur, um Lacher zu ernten, er spielt es so, als wäre er sich vollkommen bewusst, dass das ein Mann mit einem Eselskopf ist und als würde _ihn das antörnen_. Blaine hatte sich seltsam befremdet gefühlt, als er Kurt zugesehen hatte, wie er mit lächelndem Mund und schläfrigem Blick mit dem Finger über diese Eselschnauze gestreichelt hatte. Atemlos, angetörnt, entsetzt, befremdlich hatte er sich gefühlt. Der Rest des Stückes ist ein obszönes Chaos einer sich-die-Kleider-vom-Leib-reißenden Partnertauschposse, bei der jeder Gott weiß was von diesem armen indischen Jungen will, dem gegenüber Kurt sich größtenteils _mütterlich_ verhält, während er die übrige Zeit wie der personifizierte Sex über die Bühne schleicht. Es ist ein seltsames Stück. Aber Kurts unnahbare, launische, heißblütige Titania beeinflusst die gesamte Atmosphäre. Während des ganzen Stückes hatte Blaine nervös angespannt auf seinem Platz gesessen, um dann später im Bett mit ihm, als Kurt wieder Kurt war, warm und lachend, ganz verrückt und aufgekratzt zu sein.

"Ich werde dich auch vermissen. Ich wette, ich wache jeden Morgen auf und erschrecke mich, wenn du nicht im Bett liegst."

"Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Du wirst dich richtig breit machen." Kurt streicht Blaine über den Nasenrücken, wie man einem Pony über die Schnauze streichelt und Blaine verzieht das Gesicht, aber seltsamerweise ist es schön. "Wenn ich zurückkomme, werde ich dich wieder daran gewöhnen müssen, auf deiner Seite der Matratze zu bleiben."

Blaine legt seinen Kopf an Kurts Schulter. "Wenn du zurückkommst, wirst du mich wahrscheinlich mit einem Brecheisen von dir lösen müssen."

Kurt legt die Arme um ihn, drückt Blaine einen Kuss ins Haar und verharrt eine Weile so. "Ich werde dich _vermissen_."

"Ruf mich an."

"Das werd' ich. Schick mir e-Mails."

"Mach ich. Schreib mir SMS."

"Ich werde Postkarten schreiben. Ich werde Briefe schreiben."

"Ich liebe dich."

Kurt lässt die Schultern sinken unter Blaines Umarmung. "Ich liebe dich auch."

"Du wirst großartig sein."

"Ganz sicher werd ich das." Kurt küsst ihn erneut. "Und du auch."

"Hummel! Wenn du nicht willst, dass wir unseren Flug verpassen, dann schaff deinen hübschen Hintern hier rüber."

"O Gott, kann die mal bitte jemand mit kaltem Wasser überschütten? Echt jetzt, ich hab die Schnauze voll von diesen Turteltauben."

"Warum bist du so mies drauf, Andy?"

"Hast du Stress mit deinem Freund, Andy?"

"Ach leckt mich doch alle."

"Ich komme!" ruft Kurt ihnen zu, hebt sein Handgepäck hoch und ergreift Blaine am Arm für einen letzten, langen Kuss, während Blaine die Hand an eine Wange schmiegt, die er _so_ _gut_ kennt und denkt _Oh Gott_ , bevor Kurt flüstert: "Wenn ich zurück bin, dann heiraten wir."

Und Blaine fühlt sich, als würde er schweben, denn mit Kurt verheiratet zu sein wird so _großartig;_ er fängt an zu grinsen, wann immer er daran denkt und kann nicht wieder aufhören. Kurt lacht über seinen Gesichtsausdruck, nimmt seine Hand, sagt: "Ich liebe dich", und drückt sie noch einmal, bevor er sich umdreht, mit langen Schritten zu seiner Theatertruppe schreitet und dabei singt: "Ich komme, ich komme, ich hoffe, ihr wisst die Opfer, die ich für euch bringe, zu schätzen."

"Er ist hinreißend, mein Schatz, aber er wird dir schon nicht weglaufen", sagt Sean und schickt sich an, Kurt durch die Haare zu wuscheln, der ihm aber blitzschnell ausweicht. "Ciao Blaine! Halt dir dein Bett warm und die Affären geheim!"

"Oh Gott, ich hoffe, du kriegst Herpes", schnappt Kurt ihn an und Blaine legt die Hände an den Mund und ruft ihnen hinterher. "Servus Leute! Hundertfach Hals- und Beinbruch!"

Samuel und Jean-Paul stehen seitlich neben der Gruppe und reden leise miteinander, bevor sie sich küssen – einmal, süß, Jean-Paul erhebt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und Samuel beugt sich graziös wie eine Giraffe zu ihm hinab – und Jean-Paul zu Blaine herüber kommt. "Wie geht es dir?", fragt Jean-Paul in seiner lauten, enthusiastischen Aussprache. "Lange nicht gesehen!"

"Jean-Paul, hey, _ç_ _a va?"_

"Wir müssen mal zusammen was trinken gehen!"

Aus der Warteschlange zum Boarding ruft Sean zu ihnen herüber: "Leute, sie sind noch nicht mal im Flieger, haltet euch ein bisschen zurück!" Kurt haut ihm auf den Arm und Samuel schenkt ihnen ein kurzes Lächeln. Jean-Paul braucht einen Moment, um es sich zu übersetzen und lacht dann heftig, während Blaine ihm einen Arm um den Hals legt. "Wir werden uns gegenseitig Gesellschaft leisten, und ihr habt viel Spaß ohne uns!"

Kurt wirft Sean einen super giftigen Blick zu. Blaine ist dankbar, bei dieser Flugreise nicht mit an Bord sein zu müssen und Jean-Paul schüttelt ihn an den Schultern und lacht immer noch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Von: desdemonathanthou**

**An: dr_warbler**

**Betreff: Töte mich endlich & flieg meine Asche zu dir zurück **

 

 Das war der schlimmste, *schlimmste* Flug, den ich jemals hab ertragen müssen. Ich musste neben Tony sitzen und der macht mich einfach *nervös* und Sean war in *allerbester* Stimmung und Phil war total gedrückt, weil seine Kinder nicht zum Flughafen kommen konnten, um ihn zu verabschieden. Sowie wir unsere Sicherheitsgurte ablegen durften, ist John aufgestanden und hat uns diese *Ansprache* gehalten (offenbar ist es jedes Jahr die gleiche, denn Sean und Rico haben hinter seinem Rücken lautlos alles mitgesprochen), diese Ansprache, dass wir für die Dauer der Tour nicht miteinander schlafen dürfen und ich war einfach nur *fassungslos* und hab ihm gesagt, dass ich *verlobt* bin und er meinte nur, nach sechs Wochen in Einzelbetten, wird das kein so großes Hindernis mehr sein.

Selbst wenn morgen die Welt unterginge, wäre es für mich Grund genug. Es ist das EINZIGE was zählt. Als würde ich auch nur irgendeinen von ihnen wollen, keiner von ihnen ist mein Typ. Mein Typ bist du <3

John wird also stichprobenartig unsere Hotelbetten überprüfen; ist er nicht ein Herzchen? Er sagte, ganz gleich, was für eine tolle Idee es im Eifer des Gefechts auch zu sein scheint, es wird die Theatergruppe ruinieren ('wir wollen keine Wiederholung von 2014', und daraufhin haben alle gestöhnt, das muss also wirklich ein Jahr voller schlecht-durchdachter-Betthüpfereien für die BEP gewesen sein) weshalb wir alle Enthaltsamkeit geschworen haben, bis wir wieder in New York zurück sind. Und eine ganze Fluzeugladung unschuldiger Passagiere musste das mitanhören. Und ich habe mich noch niemals so geschämt.

Also, nein, das stimmt nicht, ich habe mich schon so geschämt, aber noch niemals so hoch über den Wolken.

Sean ist also typisch Sean und Rico ist laut und Samuel kann man ansehen, wie unangenehm ihm das alles ist und Tony versucht, sich mit mir zu unterhalten und ich *mag* Tony nicht, also hab ich so getan, als wollte ich schlafen. Und er hat so getan, als wollte er auf meiner Schulter schlafen. Ich habe also eine Zeitschrift zwischen seinen Kopf und meine Schulter gesteckt und bin danach wirklich eingenickt. Aber es war schrecklich und ich hasse es, dass die Klimaanlage im Flieger meine Haut so austrocknet und ich bin *so* viele Meilen von dir weg und das ist einfach nicht fair.

Ich habe noch gar nicht gesagt, dass ich dich vermisse, ich vermisse dich schrecklich, *lächerlich*, wenn man bedenkt, dass es erst einen Tag her ist. In eineinhalb Stunden stehen wir auf der Bühne, sie richten gerade die Beleuchtung und alles ein. Ich habe mir schnell Phils Laptop ausgeliehen, um das zu schreiben, er braucht ihn wieder, um seinen Kindern zu skypen. *Mit* seinen Kindern zu skypen, das klingt sonst seltsam. Ich bin überhaupt nicht in Stimmung, heute Abend dieses blöde Stück zu spielen. Ich bin müde und möchte mit dir kuscheln und einen Film anschauen oder so. Stattdessen muss ich mein Kostüm anziehen und mich zur Unterhaltung einer Horde Hinterwäldler auf der Bühne ermorden lassen. Und ich weiß, dass ich selbst mal einer war, aber ich war zumindest ein Hinterwäldler, der *wusste*, wer Shakespeare war.

Ich weiß, ich bin unausstehlich, wenn ich müde bin. Ich hoffe, dass ich heute Nacht gut schlafen werde, aber ich wette, ohne dich eher nicht. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Mach heute Abend den restlichen Rotkohl, wenn du kannst, sonst verdirbt er. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen, Blaine, und ich brauche keine riesige Entfernung zwischen uns, um das zu erkennen, aber das bringt es mir umso mehr ins Bewusstsein. Ich liebe dich. Schlaf gut ohne mich. Denk dran, die Duschwand nach dem Duschen sauber zu machen.

Ich liebe dich xoxo

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sie haben 1 neue Nachricht:

 _Hallo Kurt, ich nehme an, du bist jetzt gerade auf der Bühne. Also das ist für dich, wenn du heute Abend fertig bist._ [ein dumpfes Geräusch und dann der Klang von Gitarrensaiten] _Ich vermisse dich!_   [der Rest der Nachricht besteht aus _[Come Back From San Francisco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BumAkx1zUfE)_ , bis das Piepsen es abwürgt]

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sie haben 1 neue Nachricht:

_Kurt, Kuuuuurt, hallo! Okay, du bist wohl wieder auf der Bühne. Ich habe mich mit Jean-Paul getroffen, wir leisten einander Gesellschaft, während ihr Jungs, also du weißt schon, episch seid auf der Bühne und so... oh mein Gott, Kurt, der Mann kann vielleicht trinken, es ist, als wäre er innerlich mit Asbest ausgekleidet, er merkt überhaupt nix, ich merke es ganz schön, oh Gott, bin ich besoffen. Kuuuuurt. Morgen werd ich mich schrecklich fühlen. Schick mir Küsse._

_Okay, also Jean-Paul ist einfach der Hammer und wir fachsimpeln hier gerade über Technologie in der Zahnheilkunde und ich habe diesen Bierdeckel, auf dem wir eine Gitarre entworfen haben, die gleichzeitig ein Boot ist. Ich werd mir das auf jeden Fall patentieren lassen, es ist das allergrö—_ [dumpfer Bums, unverständliches Gemurmel, noch ein dumpfer Bums] _Ich bin grade einfach umgefallen. Du bist nicht da, um mir hochzuhelfen, aber du bist auch nicht da, um mich auszulachen, tatsächlich würde es mir gar nichts ausmachen, wenn du lachst, ich liebe dein Lachen._

_Mist, mein Knöchel.... Kuuuurt. Schick meinem Knöchel Küsse._

_Ich liebe dich!_ [Biep]

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Von: desdemonathanthou**

**An: dr_warbler**

**Betreff: Eine Woche, ein Tag, drei Stunden, zwanzig Minuten**

 

So lange ist es her, seit ich dich zuletzt gesehen habe. Nicht, dass ich etwa mitzählen würde...

Letzte Nacht nach dem Sommernachtstraum hat ein Junge draußen am Bühneneingang gewartet, er sah aus wie zwölf, aber ich glaube, er war eher so um die sechzehn, ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass die Kinder immer jünger aussehen, je älter man wird? Dieser Junge hielt jedenfalls zwei Programmhefte in der Hand und er sah irgendwie gequält aus, als müsste er *unbedingt* was loswerden, also hab ich ihn ein wenig zur Seite gezogen, weil Sean nicht besonders taktvoll ist. Er war auch schon zu der Vorstellung am Abend vorher gekommen und er sah aus, als würde er gleich anfangen zu *heulen*, er sagte, er hätte noch nie vorher so etwas gesehen; nicht in dieser Stadt. Er hat so unglaublich *jung* ausgesehen, Blaine, und ich wusste genau, was er meint und er sah aus, wie – erinnerst du dich an den Tag, als ich dir zum ersten Mal begegnet bin? Ich bin zur Dalton gefahren, um die Konkurrenten unseres Glee Club auszuspionieren, aber ich habe nichts von dem erfahren, was ich erwartet hatte, stattdessen habe ich – andere, kompliziertere Dinge gelernt. Weil es mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt meines Lebens einfach wie ein Traum vorkam, dass ein *solcher* Ort überhaupt existiert. Und dann wieder zurück an die McKinley gehen zu müssen mit dem Wissen, dass es *so etwas* wie die Dalton gab, während ich nur *das da* hatte, daran bin ich fast erstickt –

Man kann viel ertragen, wenn man nicht weiß, dass es etwas Besseres gibt und da war dieser Junge, der mich angeschaut hat, als hätte ich ihm gerade die Dalton in den Rachen gestopft. Und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihm sagen sollte, dass alles besser wird; wenn er nur stark genug ist und *sich selbst* treu bleibt, dann wird auch er eines Tages *strahlen*, ich hoffe, ich habe das Richtige zu ihm gesagt. Ich hätte ihn am Liebsten in den Arm genommen und wär mit ihm nach New York zurück gerannt, wir könnten ihn adoptieren! Aber natürlich können wir das nicht, deshalb habe ich nur gesagt, was ich mir damals gewünscht hätte, dass es jemand zu mir sagt, und ich hab ihn umarmt. Er war so ein lieber Kerl, ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut.

Es war nicht wirklich die Dalton, die ich damals wollte, sondern das warst du. Aber ich hab mich mit der Dalton begnügt; es war schön, für eine Weile beides zu haben, denn ich bin gierig, aber an eine weniger beschissene McKinley zurückgehen zu können *und* dich zu haben, das war das Beste. Es war, als könnte ich stark sein und ich selbst und jemanden lieben, der mich auch liebt und der mich strahlen lässt *und* der ganzen verdammten Schule sagen, dass sie mir nichts davon wegnehmen kann.

Ich hoffe, er findet auch bald jemanden, den er liebt und der auch ihn liebt. Bis dahin hoffe ich einfach, dass ich das Richtige gesagt habe. Er wollte, dass ich seine Programme signiere 'für später, wenn ich berühmt bin'. Weiß er etwa nicht, dass mein Glee Club die Wettbewerbe immer nur _fast_ gewonnen hat?

Ich liebe dich, vermisse dich, wünsche mir, du wärst hier in diesem quietschenden Hotelbett. Wenn du hier wärst, würde ich mir auch wünschen, dass das Bett _nicht_ quietscht.

Ich liebe dich xoxo

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Blaine:

Welche Farbe willst du für deinen Helm?

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Blaine. Was?

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Ich habe einen Motorroller gekauft! :-D

 

SMS von Blaine:

Der Mann hat ihn billig verkauft, weil er umzieht oder so.

 

SMS von Blaine:

& du beschwerst dich immer über die U-Bahn, aber wir können uns kein Auto leisten. Ich bin ein GENIE.

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Weißt du überhaupt, wie man einen Roller fährt?

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Er ist rot! Ich liebe ihn. Schaue mir gerade Helme an, welche Farbe willst du?

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Kauf mir keinen Helm. Bring den Roller in eine Werkstatt zur Inspektion und nimm dir Fahrstunden.

*****

SMS von Blaine:

ich bin john dorian!!! _(_ _Anmerkung der Übersetz.:_ _aus Scrubs – Die Anfänger)_

*****

SMS von Kurt:

New Yorker Verkehr: ich bin absolut gegen einen Roller

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Ich wäre immer vorsichtig & würde total cool aussehen

*****

SMS von Kurt:

New Yorker Verkehr: ich bin ABSOLUT gegen einen Roller

 

SMS von Kurt:

Aber du würdest wirklich cool aussehen. Euro-chic.

 

SMS von Kurt:

Offensichtlich muss ich mir einen eigenen Helm kaufen. NIMM FAHRSTUNDEN.

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Er ist SO ROT ich liebe ihn, ich werd ihn jeden Tag polieren.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

"Kurt! Hallo! Wo bist du?"

"Oh Gott, ich habe keine Ahnung. In einem Bus auf halbem Weg zwischen am-Arsch-der-Welt und am-anderen-Arsch-der-Welt. Wo bist du, bist du im Krankenhaus?"

"Ich ziehe mich gerade im Umkleideraum um."

"Wie halb nackt bist du jetzt im Augenblick gerade?"

"Es ist nicht so sexy wie du denkst, jemand hat mich angekotzt. Wie war eure Vorstellung gestern Abend?"

"Oh, langweilig. Ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich auf der Bühne stehe, ist alles einfacher, ich bin dann nicht _ich_ , ich kann dich nicht vermissen, weil..... es ist eigentlich die einzige Zeit, in der ich nicht spüre, wie sehr ich dich vermisse."

"Ich vermisse dich auch. Ich denke _immerzu_ an dich. Als ich angekotzt worden bin, habe ich gedacht, _Kurt würde das so eklig finden_."

"Du denkst die allerliebsten Sachen."

"Wolltest du über irgendwas reden oder einfach nur süße Nichtigkeiten über Erbrochenes austauschen?"

"Ich wollte deine Stimme hören. Ähm. Würdest du.... etwas für mich tun?"

"So ziemlich alles, und das weißt du auch."

"Okay. Erstens, bitte lach nicht. Und zweitens.... wenn ich dir die Adresse gebe, wo wir in drei Tagen übernachten.... würdest du mir was mit der Post schicken?"

"Natürlich. Warte, ich hole was zu Schreiben. Was soll ich dir schicken?"

"..... würdest du mir was schicken, was du zum Schlafen getragen hast? Irgendwas... das nach dir riecht. Ich schlafe zur Zeit nicht besonders gut, ich vermisse.... Ich will nicht mehr alleine schlafen. Sei nicht so schweigsam. Bitte. Du hast versprochen, nicht zu lachen."

"Ich lache nicht, ich schwöre bei Gott, es ist nur.... Ich liebe dich. Oh Gott, Kurt, wirklich, das weißt du doch, oder?"

"Das weiß ich. Und ich vermisse dich viel zu sehr. Und es ist so anstrengend und ermüdend und ich krieg keine Nacht genügend Schlaf und – "

"Oh, Kurt – "

" – und wenn du da wärst, dann wäre einfach alles besser. Ich kann mich jetzt noch nicht mal ordentlich mit dir unterhalten, _weil ich weiß, dass der halbe Bus mithört, ihr Mistkerle_. Ich habe einfach kein bisschen Privatsphäre – "

"Es sind nur noch vier Wochen."

"Oh _Gott_ , noch vier Wochen!"

"Hey, hey, hey, schon gut. Ich schicke dir ein Päckchen, okay? Gib mir die Adresse. Ich schicke dir ein Päckchen. Und wenn du daran denkst, dass ich niemals _nicht_ an dich denke, hilft dir das? Weil ich nämlich immerzu an dich denke. Du bist die mittlere Cerebralarterie in meinem Kopf und füllst mein Gehirn mit sauerstoffreichen Gedanken an dich."

"Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob das süß oder eklig ist."

"Manche Dinge sind beides. Wie zum Beispiel Placenta-verschmierte neugeborene Babys. Siehst du? Alles sieht gleich besser aus, wenn du lachst."

"Oh Gott, Blaine. Also einfach.... einfach irgendwas, das du zum Schlafen getragen hast, etwas, das ich..... mit ins Bett nehmen kann. Bitte. Hast du einen Stift gefunden?"

"Jap. Schieß los. Mein Negligé ist schon auf dem Weg zu dir."

"Gott, ich vermisse dich. Okay, das Hotel heißt The Vacation..... wie jedes Hotel, das wir bisher hatten, weiß ich jetzt schon, dass es _furchtbar_ sein wird.... in der Stevenson Street – "

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Blaine:

Ich denke an dich :-*

 

*** * ***

 

 

Auf der Postkarte einer Stadt, von der Blaine noch nie gehört hat:

_Jemand am Arsch der Welt liebt dich!_

_xoxoxo_

 

_*** * *** _

 

 

SMS von Kurt:

Vor dem Theater stehen ein paar Schwachköpfe mit Plakaten.

 

SMS von Kurt:

Sie haben 'Levitikus' falsch geschrieben.

 

SMS von Kurt:

Es hat einen Grund, warum ich nach New York gezogen bin.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Blaine:

Weißt du, was ich gerade denken musste?

 

SMS von Blaine:

Wir sind *einander versprochen*.

 

SMS von Blaine:

Jetzt bin ich wieder in freudiger Erwartung auf unsere Hochzeit!

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Aufzuwachen versetzt dich in freudige Erwartung auf unsere Hochzeit.

 

SMS von Kurt:

Das ist irgendwie romantisch, mein Gespons :-*

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Du hast 2 neue Nachrichten:

 _Hey, ich nehme an, du bist wieder auf der Bühne, ich hoffe, die Hinterwäldler wissen dich zu schätzen. Ich bin gerade eben nachhause gekommen. Es ist seltsam, wenn du nicht hier bist, ich_ brauche _dich heute Abend wirklich zum Reden, es war.... war das ein Tag._ [klirr, zisch] _Deshalb werd ich jetzt einfach deine Mailbox volllabern, mich mit einem Bier vor den Fernseher setzen und dann ins Bett gehen und darüber nachdenken, was für eine Trantüte ich ohne dich bin. Eine richtige Trantüte._

 _Ich bin also immer noch in der Notaufnahme, bis jetzt war es ziemlich durchwachsen. Heute ist im Wartezimmer einer von seinem Stuhl gefallen, einfach so – peng und da lag er, Herzinfarkt. Er atmete nicht mehr... und ich war als erster bei ihm, weil ich ja noch nicht wirklich was zu tun habe und ich habe einfach mit Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung angefangen, weil man das in so einer Situation machen muss, und.... weißt du, im Fernsehen machen sie Herzmassage und es ist..... es ist einfach so ganz anders, es ist richtig_ anstrengend _, du musst versuchen, die Lungen_ durch die Rippen hindurch _zu komprimieren. Ich habe dem armen Kerl auf die Brust geschlagen wie ein Neandertaler mit einem Stein, ich habe einfach.... alles andere vergessen, während ich das getan habe.... der ganze Raum war verschwunden, da war nur noch.... atme, atme, atme, atme, bitte atme...._

 _Oh Gott..... Es war so anstrengend. Und ich konnte nicht mal daran denken, aufzuhören, weißt du, woran ich denken musste? Ich dachte an deinen Dad und die Leute, die ihm damals im Krankenhaus geholfen haben und was dir das bedeutet hat. Deshalb konnte ich nicht aufhören, denn dieser Mann bedeutet auch jemandem etwas, aber ich habe geschwitzt und mir haben die Arme weh getan und dann ganz plötzlich hat er einfach... geatmet. Und ich hätte mir beinahe in die Hosen gemacht. Und Janek hat mir auf die Schulter geklopft, so im Sinne von 'gut gemacht' und dann haben sie ihn auf eine Trage gelegt und angefangen, ihm_ richtig _zu helfen, aber....._

 _Ich wünschte, du wärst hier, ich habe irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl, dabei sollte ich mich doch darüber freuen, oder? Aber ich muss immer denken..... ich weiß gar nicht mal, was ich denke. Ein Arzt zu sein, ist eine ziemliche Achterbahnfahrt, denn auf jeden Menschen, den du sprichwörtlich dem Tod entreißt, kommen so um die zwanzig, die du nicht retten kannst und ich..... ich habe ein komisches Gefühl, Kurt. Ich vermisse dich. Wenn du hier wärst, dann—_ [abgewürgt vom Biep]

 _Hallo, ich bin's nochmal, ich habe vergessen, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. Ich wünschte mir einfach, dass du hier wärst, und ich brauche eine Umarmung. Denkst du, ich bin bereit dazu, ein Arzt zu werden? Ich fühle mich manchmal, als wäre ich wieder dreizehn Jahre alt, ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie mich das alles wirklich tun lassen sollten. Nein, ich fühle mich wie sechzehn, ich fühle mich wieder wie damals, als ich dir zum ersten Mal begegnet bin. Wenn du hier bist, dann fühle ich so viel.... mehr, ich fühle einfach_ mehr _, wenn du hier bist, so als wäre_ ich _mehr. Jetzt fühle ich mich irgendwie jung und irgendwie verloren und alles ist irgendwie viel zu viel ohne dich._

 _Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es fast schon lächerlich ist, bitte verlass mich niemals, ich würde wirklich daran zerbrechen. Und das nach einer halben Flasche Bier, ich vertrage einfach_ überhaupt nichts _, wenn du nicht hier bist._

 _Ich liebe dich. Sei der Hammer und dann komm nachhause zurück und heirate mich, okay? Ich liebe dich. Gut' Nacht._ [Biep]

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Kurt:

Beschissene Bühnenbeleuchtung ist vor der Vorstellung ausgefallen. Habe gesungen, um das Publikum bei Laune zu halten bis sie repariert war.

 

SMS von Kurt:

Homeward Bound klingt unwahrscheinlich einsam auf einer leeren Bühne. Ich vermisse dich so schrecklich.

 

SMS von Kurt:

& Sean zieht mich deswegen ständig auf, ich werde ihm DEN SCHÄDEL EINSCHLAGEN noch bevor wir wieder nachhause kommen

 

SMS von Kurt:

Aber die Standing Ovations tun mir gut :-*

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Sie haben 1 neue Nachricht:

 _Drei Wochen! Halbzeit!_ [gefolgt von Gitarrenklängen und _[La Cienega Just Smiled](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImXTJe8MxQI)_   bis der Biep es abwürgt]

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Kurt:

Ich ziehe mir immer die Jacke über den Kopf, um mir deine Nachrichten anhören zu können, ohne dass der ganze Bus mithört.

 

SMS von Kurt:

Alle denken, ich bin verrückt. Aber das ist mir egal.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

(Kurt, nackt auf ihrem Küchentisch wie verschüttete Milch. Sie haben nicht viel Zeit, Kurt muss zurück ans andere Ende des Landes für eine Vorstellung, Blaine vögelt ihn hektisch und viel zu schnell und Kurt sagt _schneller, schneller_ und nichts kann noch schneller sein als das und sein Orgasmus lässt ihn sich krümmen und die Fäuste ballen.... zu gut.... viel zu gut, oh, oh, oh und dann wacht Blaine auf und fühlt sich wie ein Teenager ...... allein in seinem Bett.)

 

SMS von Blaine:

Hatte gestern Nacht einen Sextraum von dir. Es war nicht der erste.

*

SMS von Kurt:

Mach mich bitte nicht wuschig, ich habe hier keine Sekunde Privatsphäre.

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Ich werde nicht ins Detail gehen, aber VERDAMMT Kurt!

 

SMS von Blaine:

Aber dann bin ich traurig ohne dich aufgewacht.

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich.

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Ich liebe dich auch. & ernsthaft jetzt. VERDAMMT.

 

SMS von Blaine:

Ich denke an dich. :-*

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Sie haben 1 neue Nachricht:

_Hey Kurt, ich und Dawnie hatten gestern Nacht mit deinem Freund einen Flotten Dreier, ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen! Nein, wir sind zu ihm rüber, um ihn aufzumuntern, weil er ohne dich einfach komisch drauf ist und wir haben Chili gemacht und alles ist schön eingebrannt auf deinem Herd. Viel Spaß beim Saubermachen. Und dann haben wir dort übernachtet, weil er diesen armseligen Hundeblick aufsetzt, wenn man nachhause gehen will. Meine Güte, da hast du dir aber einen anhänglichen Typen ausgesucht, also haben wir alle zusammen in eurem Bett geschlafen. Er umarmt im Schlaf dein Kissen, ich bin fast der Meinung, dass ich das süß finde und nicht Übelkeit erregend. Dawnie meinte aber, ihr würde davon ganz schlecht werden. Ich liebe dich, Baby, auch wenn euer Stück ein großer Haufen Quatsch ist. Ciao!_

 

*****

 

"Was soll das heißen, _er ist komisch drauf_?"

"Oh, hallo Kurt, wir haben uns ja ne Ewigkeit nicht gesehen, wie steht's?"

"Ja, hallo Santana, wunderschön, mit dir zu reden, wieso ist Blaine komisch drauf?"

"Oh Gott. Erinnerst du dich, wie du ihn damals kennengelernt hast? Als er dieser glatt gegelte, tanzende Blazer war?"

"Er war sehr viel mehr als das."

"Ja, seine wahre Größe ist im Innern verborgen, so wie bei der TARDIS von Doctor Who. Aber du weißt, was ich meine."

"J-ja. Ich... dank Blaine kenne ich mich mit diesen Dingen aus, aber ich bin neugierig, woher _du_ weißt, was eine TARDIS ist."

"Oh Gott, daran ist Dawnie schuld. Sie sagt immer, _Wir müssen in der Zeit zurückreisen und einen Flotten Dreier mit Amy Pond haben_ und verdaaammmmmt, das müssen wir wirklich. Viel heißer als dein Freund."

"Oh, ich bitte dich. Jemand, der heißer ist als mein Freund, ist noch nicht erfunden worden. Wieso..... wieso ist er komisch drauf?"

"Ich glaube, er setzt wieder seine Fassade auf. Also so ziemlich die ganze Zeit. Außer, wenn man nachhause gehen will und er einen anschaut wie ein verlassenes Hundebaby."

"..... aber es schien ihm ganz gut zu gehen. Wir haben uns geschrieben und telefoniert und.... es schien ihm gut zu gehen."

"Ja Kurt, nimm dir mal fünf Minuten Zeit, um dich daran zu erinnern, wie gut er darin ist, einem vorzugaukeln, dass es ihm gut geht. Wie ist eure Tournee?"

"..... ach weißt du. Schrecklich. Shakespeare vor diesen Trampeln aufzuführen, die sogar modernes Englisch kaum verstehen, ist an sich schon deprimierend genug, aber alle hier zicken ständig ganz fürchterlich herum. Ich wette, reine Frauen-Theatergruppen haben das Problem nicht."

"Du lebst in einer kleinen, abgeschirmten Ecke der Welt, Kurt."

"Wie geht's Dawn?"

"Sie ist die größte, verdammte Schlampe, die ich kenne."

"Das heißt, es geht ihr gut."

"Ich liebe sie. Sie ist einfach der Hammer."

"Du bist auch der Hammer."

"Ich weiß, Baby, ich weiß. Und ich weiß es jeden Tag ein wenig mehr zu schätzen."

"Ich muss Blaine anrufen..... Aber danke, dass ihr euch um ihn kümmert."

"Bitte. Ich will mir nur das Trauma ersparen, dein Trauerbegleiter zu sein, nachdem er von einer Brücke gesprungen ist. Dafür gibt es in ganz New York nicht genug Eiscreme ."

"Ich hasse dich, Ciao."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Ciao Bello."

 

*** * ***

 

 

"Hallo, Kurt! Wo bist du?"

"Im Bus, mit einer Jacke über dem Kopf. Der einzige Weg für ein winziges bisschen, verdammte Privatsphäre, aber ich weiß, dass sie trotzdem alle zuhören. Sie sind so feinfühlig wie brünstige Affen."

"Du liebst sie."

"Ich liebe 80 % von ihnen. Zu 80 % der Zeit. Wo bist du?"

"Zuhause. Auf dem Sofa."

"....was machst du?"

"Ich hab mir grade überlegt, wenn ich John Dorian bin, dann bedeutet das, dass du Turk bist und das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn."

"Okay. Ich bin froh, dass du dich mit konstruktiven Dingen beschäftigst, während ich weg bin."

"Aber dann habe ich gedacht, oh mein Gott, du bist _Elliott,_ Kurt! Du bist Elliott! Und Santana ist Carla – "

"Guck nicht so viel 'Scrubs', sondern lies lieber mal ein _Buch_. Ähm, Santana hat mich angerufen."

"Wirklich? Ich hab sie erst gestern Abend gesehen. Wie geht's ihr?"

"Sie ist Santana. Ähm, sie hat gesagt...."

"Du redest hier nur verlegen um den heißen Brei herum. Was hat sie gesagt? Oh Gott. Hat sie irgendwas mit mir gemacht, als ich geschlafen habe?"

"Sie hat dich psychoanalysiert."

"Hat sie mich irgendwo angemalt, wo ich es nicht sehen kann? Hat sie mir Haare wegrasiert— ?"

"Sie hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, Blaine. _Santana_ hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Weshalb ich fast einen verdammten Herzinfarkt bekommen habe, wenn _sie_ sich Sorgen macht."

"Warum sollte sie sich Sorgen machen? Es geht mir gut."

"Blaine? Mir geht es nicht gut. Mir geht es so-la-la. Ich überstehe die Tage und manchmal macht es Spaß und ich liebe es immer noch zu schauspielern und ich liebe es, wenn ich spüren kann, dass das Publikum es auch spürt. Aber ich vermisse dich ganz furchtbar, ich vermisse dich so sehr, dass es wirklich körperlich schmerzt und ich kriege nie genügend Schlaf und ich bin gestresst und gereizt und ich will heimkommen. So, ich war ganz ehrlich zu dir. Wirst du jetzt bitte auch mal ehrlich sein? ......Blaine?"

"Ein Arzt zu sein..... wird richtig schwer werden."

".....das weiß ich. Ich weiß es. Aber du liebst es, Menschen zu helfen und du bist _gut_ darin, Blaine."

"Ich hab nie..... Ich glaube, mir ist nie aufgefallen, wie schwer es war, weil ich jeden Abend zu dir nachhause gekommen bin und du machst einfach alles besser für mich, du musst dich nicht mal besonders darum bemühen, du machst es einfach. Aber auf mich alleine gestellt ist es schwer. Ich weiß nicht, ich will.... ich will hier nicht rumjammern, ich weiß, dass ich in einer lächerlich privilegierten Position bin, ich habe keinen Grund zu jammern. Aber es ist – "

"Das ist nicht gejammert. Es ist wirklich nicht einfach."

"Ist es auch nicht. Es ist nur, es ist nicht.... Und ich habe..... ich habe mich mit einem der Assistenzärzte gestritten, oder eher: einer der Assistenzärzte hat mich angeschrien und ich habe nicht zurückgeblafft und nur darüber nachgedacht, ihm eine Bettpfanne über den Schädel zu ziehen, denn da war diese alte Dame, die einfach nicht aufgehört hat zu zittern und sie war furchtbar nervös wegen der Blutabnahme, deshalb hab ich mich für eine Weile zu ihr gesetzt und mich mit ihr unterhalten.... ich weiß auch nicht, die alten Damen mögen mich, ich weiß nicht warum."

"Weil du ein unglaublich gutaussehender, schneidiger, junger Arzt mit vorbildlichen Manieren bist, Blaine."

"Fast-Arzt. Aber ziemlich schneidig schon. Es hat also eine Weile gedauert, ihr Blut abzunehmen und dann hat Chris – der Assistenzarzt Chris – mich gefragt, wie lang ich denn noch brauche, um ein bisschen Blut abzunehmen, und ich habe ihm erklärt, wie nervös sie war und er sagte, ich hätte in derselben Zeit vier Patienten abfertigen können und ich dann nur: das ist ein Krankenhaus, keine Fabrik und er sagte: ja genau, das ist ein Krankenhaus und deshalb sollte ich mich professionell verhalten und sie wie Patienten behandeln und ich sagte: ich behandle sie sehr wohl wie Patienten, aber eben nicht wie Käfighühner – "

"Oh Blaine."

"Und dann hat er zu mir gesagt, ich sei naiv und jung und er hat schon hundert Studenten wie mich gesehen und ich habe noch überhaupt keine Ahnung. Und ist davon gestiefelt. Und. Ich bin.... ich bin immer noch wütend, es tut mir leid, ich will mich nicht mit dir unterhalten, wenn ich so wütend bin – "

"Aber nein, gerade dann sollst du es tun, denn auch das ist ein Teil von dir und du weißt, dass ich dich trotzdem liebe, Blaine, ich liebe dich immer. Und dieser Assistenzarzt ist ein Arsch. Du hast das Richtige getan."

"....aber er hat recht. Meistens haben wir nicht die Zeit dafür. Es ist keine Zeit und du hast ein Dutzend Patienten, um die du dich kümmern musst und du bist gestresst und du.... du.... ich will so nicht sein, Kurt, ich will mich nicht _nicht kümmern_ , aber wenn ich mich immer um alle sorge, dann werde ich irgendwann einen Nervenzusammenbruch kriegen – "

"Das wirst du nicht. Weil ich da sein werde, um auf dich aufzupassen. So was mache ich niemals wieder. Blöde fürchterliche Tournee, ich mach das niemals wieder. Ich bleibe zuhause bei dir und passe auf dich auf."

"Ich bin kein Hund, ich brauche keinen, der 'auf mich aufpasst'. Aber.... es ist leichter. Wenn du hier bist."

"Ich werde immer hier sein."

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Manchmal fühlt es sich so verrückt an, dass ich dich gefunden habe, denn niemand sonst könnte der Richtige für mich sein und was würde ich dann machen? Ich wäre nicht einmal Ich, ich wäre jemand anderes und dabei will ich doch Ich sein.... zusammen mit dir."

"Bei mir bist du Du. Du bist Du und du kümmerst dich und das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich dich liebe, Blaine."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Komm nachhause und heirate mich."

"Das werd ich. Zwei Wochen und vier Tage. Und es sind zwei Monate und acht Tage bis zur Hochzeit, ich habe es gestern Abend ausgerechnet."

"Es ist komisch. Unsere Wohnung ohne dich. Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen und ich hasse es, alleine hier zu sein. Für eine Person zu kochen ist.... ich bestelle mir oft was zu essen."

"Ich komme bald heim und mache dir ganz viel Salat."

"Darauf freue ich mich schon. Mein Verdauungsapparat weiß bis dahin aber nicht mehr, was er mit Vitaminen anfangen soll."

"....hast du das Chili vom Ofen abbekommen?"

"Oh, ähm, hat Santana dir davon erzählt, ha."

"Ja, ja Blaine, hat sie. Sag mir, dass es abgegangen ist. Sag mir, dass du meinen Herd nicht ruiniert hast."

"....ich werde am Wochenende mit einer Drahtbürste drangehen. Ich bin sicher, dass er wieder sauber wird. .....bitte sei nicht sauer. Es war wirklich schön, die beiden hier zu haben, bitte sei nicht sauer."

".....ich bin nicht sauer. Es ist mir sogar egal. Du könntest die Wände mit Chili anstreichen und ich würde trotzdem zu dir nachhause kommen wollen."

"Okay. Ich werde die Wände aber nicht mit Chili anstreichen. Riecht ziemlich _streng_ , das Zeug."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Hübscher. Wirklich."

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Kurt:

Denke an *dich* :-*

 

SMS von Kurt:

Rico spricht im Schlaf italienisch und hat mich aufgeweckt. Gehe spazieren.

 

SMS von Kurt:

Ein wirklich irrwitzig schöner Sonnenaufgang. Ich schick dir ein Foto.

*

SMS von Blaine:

Ich schaue ihn mir aus dem Fenster an. Sehe nicht viel wegen der Häuser, deine Aussicht ist besser.

 

*****

 

"Hey."

"Hey"

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe."

"Muss es nicht, es ist besser wach zu sein und mit dir zu reden, als zu schlafen und nicht mit dir zu reden."

"Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich der einzige Mensch auf der Welt."

"Ich mich auch, abgesehen von dem Obdachlosen, der in der Gasse die Mülltonnen umtritt, und den ganzen Autos."

"Es ist so _ruhig_."

"Vermisst du manchmal Ohio?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich vermisse.... das hier. Du nicht?"

"Manchmal. Wenn wir uns ein Haus kaufen – "

"Irgendwo, wo es ruhiger ist. Ja. Wir brauchen einen Garten."

"Für den Hund und die Kinder."

"Und ich kann Rosen pflanzen. Wir können im Sommer draußen frühstücken und den Sonnenaufgang betrachten."

"Wir war das Stück gestern Abend?"

"Wir haben einen Kerl im Holzfällerhemd zu Tränen gerührt."

"Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

"Ich weiß, ich auch."

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Blaine:

Ich vermisse den Sex mit dir so sehr :(

*****

 SMS von Kurt:

Du bist der letzte große Romantiker.

 

SMS von Kurt:

Ich vermisse es auch :(

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Sie haben 1 neue Nachricht

 _Das ist der Lieblings-Marvin-Gay-Sex-Song eines jeden Genießers, nur damit du's weißt._ [der Rest der Nachricht ist eine Gitarrenbegleitung zu _[Come Get To This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoPdsMM7Zeo)_ , bis es biept]

 

 

*** * ***

 

  

* * *

  

> Lieber Blaine,
> 
> Ich habe dir noch nie vorher wirklich einen Brief geschrieben, es sieht ungewohnt aus, das zu schreiben. Dein Name sieht schön aus in meiner Handschrift. Selbst in meiner schrecklichen, vom Bus verwackelten Handschrift.
> 
> Ich muss schreiben, weil ich es dir nicht erzählen kann, nicht am Telefon, weil jeder mithört, hier hat man keine Privatsphäre. Aber letzte Nacht war die Schlimmste, ich habe nur knapp zwei Stunden Schlaf bekommen und die halbe Nacht geweint und es war schrecklich, wirklich schrecklich und kaum einer redet noch mit dem anderen und ich weiß, dass der halbe Bus mir die Schuld daran gibt und mich hasst und wenn Samuel nicht hier wäre, dann würde ich einfach aussteigen und mir einen Greyhound-Bus nachhause nehmen. Aber ich würde alles dafür geben, dich heute Abend zu sehen, ich fühle mich scheiße, Blaine, alles ist so schrecklich. Und ich werde nicht wieder anfangen zu weinen, nicht jetzt.
> 
> Letzte Nacht haben Sean und Rico miteinander geschlafen und jeder weiß es. Sie sind seit Jahren immer wieder mal getrennt, dann wieder zusammen, aber ich habe sie niemals 'zusammen' gekannt und John ist stinksauer und hat sie angeschrien, aber das war heute Morgen und da war es schon zu spät. Ich habe mir nämlich ein Zimmer mit Rico geteilt, nur war Rico gestern Abend nicht in meinem Zimmer, weil er offensichtlich in Seans Zimmer war, weshalb Sean Tony aus seinem Zimmer geworfen hat. Um Mitternacht klopft es also an meiner Tür und es ist Tony, der nicht weiß, wo er sonst schlafen soll und was sollte ich denn tun? Ihn auf dem Flur schlafen lassen? Ich hab ihn reingelassen. Er hatte eine Flasche Wein dabei und ich sagte, ich will nichts trinken und tat so, als würde ich weiterschlafen. Aber ich konnte spüren, wie er da einfach nur auf dem Bett saß und mich beobachtete, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie unheimlich das war. Blaine – ich weiß, ich habe mit solchen Dingen wahrscheinlich so meine Probleme, ich weiß, dass es in meiner Vorstellung wahrscheinlich viel unheimlicher ist als in Wirklichkeit, aber ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn mich jemand – außer dir – so anschaut. Ich habe mich wieder gefühlt als wäre ich sechzehn – und starr vor Angst.
> 
> Um zwei in der Frühe ist er dann aufgestanden und ich dachte, wenn er mich jetzt berührt, dann höre ich nicht mehr auf zu schreien, aber er hat einfach nur still dagestanden und ist dann ins Badezimmer gegangen. Ich bin aus dem Bett und rüber in Samuels Zimmer gegangen. Samuel hat die Tür aufgemacht und ich war ein nervöses Wrack und er hat mich einfach reingelassen und Andy hat geflucht und sich auf die Seite gedreht und ist wieder eingeschlafen und oh Blaine, du hattest so recht, jetzt bin ich letzten Endes doch mit Samuel im Bett gelandet. Nur dass es überhaupt keinen Spaß gemacht hat.
> 
> Wir haben uns ein wenig auf Französisch unterhalten, sehr leise, und wir waren fast wieder eingeschlafen, als jemand an unsere Tür getrommelt und laut genug geschrien hat, um das ganze Hotel aufzuwecken. Tony, vollkommen betrunken, hat mir Schimpfnamen an den Kopf geworfen, und mir Dinge vorgeworfen, die ich sicher _nicht_ bin. Samuel ist aufgestanden, aber ich war schneller an der Tür. Ich war so wütend, dass ich gezittert habe. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich nicht beides sein kann – frigide und eine Hure und dass ich verlobt bin und überhaupt gar kein Interesse an ihm habe und dass er wieder zurück ins Bett gehen und schlafen soll. Er hat mich noch mehr beschimpft. Samuel hat sich hinter mir bedrohlich aufgerichtet – das kann er wirklich gut – aber er hat einfach keine Ruhe gegeben, bis John über den Flur gestürmt ist und uns alle angeschrien hat, mich und Samuel zurück ins Zimmer geschoben hat (wo Andy ein Kissen über dem Kopf hatte und stöhnte, wie sehr er uns alle hasst) und dann draußen auf dem Flur mit Tony gestritten hat.
> 
> Und jetzt ist Tony weg. Gefeuert. Er hat die falschen Sachen zu John gesagt und jetzt fehlt uns ein Lichttechniker und wir müssen mit den Techies an den jeweiligen Theatern auskommen und hoffen, dass sie wissen, was sie tun. Und jeder weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass ein Platz im Bus leer ist und alle vermeiden es, mich anzusehen. Sean und Rico sitzen so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt und tun so, als wäre ihnen alles egal und ich sitze neben Samuel und versuche, nicht zu weinen. Es war vorher schon furchtbar stressig, aber jetzt ist mir zum Kotzen zumute. Ich wünschte, ich wäre daheim bei dir. Zwei Wochen noch und sie fühlen sich an wie der Rest meines Lebens. Ich brauche dich.
> 
> Du wirst diesen Brief frühestens morgen oder übermorgen bekommen, das ist das Allerschlimmste. Du weißt nicht einmal, wie sehr ich dich jetzt gerade brauche. Ich weiß, dass du dir deswegen Sorgen machen wirst und ich bin egoistisch, weil ich will, dass du dir Sorgen machst, das weiß ich. Aber du kennst mich, besser als irgendjemand sonst, du weißt, wie ich bin. Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich brauche.
> 
> Jetzt weine ich doch. Samuel kümmert sich um mich, ich bin nicht allein. Aber du bist der, den ich wirklich brauche und ich kann es nicht erwarten nachhause zu kommen.
> 
> Ich hoffe, dass dein Tag besser gelaufen ist. Du wirst der allerbeste Arzt sein, Blaine, du bist so fürsorglich und das ist das Beste an dir. Lass dir das nicht nehmen. Wenn andere nicht genug Mut haben, so fürsorglich zu sein wie du, dann ist es zu ihrem eigenen Nachteil. Du bist was Besonderes. Das können sie dir nicht nehmen. Du wirst besser sein als sie und ihre Verbitterung wird daran nichts ändern.
> 
> Ich liebe dich, liebe dich, liebe dich. Zwei Wochen. Ich liebe dich.
> 
> Ich gehöre dir, das weißt du
> 
> Kurt xoxo

* * *

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Blaine:

Ich denke an dich :-*

 

SMS von Blaine

Um genau zu sein, denke ich an Sex mit dir :-*

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Ich liebe dich.

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Du weißt, dass ich dich auch liebe.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Sie haben 1 neue Nachricht:

 _Hallo Kurt! Ich habe viel Ryan Adams gehört, seit du weg bist, woran du erkennen wirst, wie sehr ich dich vermisse._ [ein Gitarrenakkord und dann beginnt eine Melodie und der Rest der Nachricht bis zum Biep ist _[Call Me On Your Way Back Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqhAxLEdFP4)_ ]

 

 

*** * ***

   

 

* * *

  

>  Lieber Blaine, es geht mir wieder schrecklich,
> 
> Wahrscheinlich hast du meinen letzten Brief erst heute bekommen und es ist jetzt noch viel schlimmer. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich heute Abend auf die Bühne gehen soll. Ich würde mich am liebsten zu einem Ball zusammenrollen und weinen, irgendwo, wo niemand mich findet, aber ich muss vor vollkommen fremden Menschen auf die Bühne raus und so tun, als sei ich jemand anderes. So zu tun, als sei ich jemand anderes ist im Moment zumindest leichter als ich selbst zu sein.
> 
> Nach der gestrigen Vorstellung sind wir alle in eine Bar gegangen, weil John wollte, dass wir uns als Team neu zusammenfinden oder so, weil Tony nachhause geschickt worden ist und wir deswegen alle ein bisschen durcheinander sind. Als Teambildungsübung ist es furchtbar in die Hose gegangen. Am Ende habe ich mich mit Sean gestritten, oder Sean mit mir – jedenfalls haben wir gestritten. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie es eigentlich angefangen hat, aber es wurde schnell richtig heftig und dann hat er zu mir gesagt, dass ich nicht mal für fünf Minuten zum Ensemble gehört habe, bevor ich den anderen bereits alles vermasselt habe und was zum Teufel ich mir eigentlich einbilde, wer ich bin und dabei habe ich ohne dich doch sowieso keinen Schimmer, wer ich bin.
> 
> Seine genauen Worte waren – ich kann sie genauso gut aufschreiben, denn ich werde sie sowieso mein Lebtag nicht vergessen – "Tony hat andere Leute schon immer gern begrapscht und es hatte nie was zu bedeuten, hast du John etwa einen geblasen, dass du jetzt seine verdammte, kleine Lieblingsprinzessin bist". Und irgendwie kann ich ihm das gar nicht mal übel nehmen, denn Blaine.... das könnte ich sein. In zehn Jahren und entsprechend verbittert könnte ich das sein, wenn ich nicht gut aufpasse. Ich weiß, ich kann gemein sein, aber bitte sag mir, dass ich niemals so werden könnte.
> 
> Jedenfalls hab ich zu weinen angefangen. Sean hat sich über mich lustig gemacht, dass ich das nur tun würde, um Mitleid zu erregen, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich wollte nicht weinen, ich wollte einfach nur woanders sein. Ich bin aus der Bar gegangen und Samuel ist mir nachgegangen und dann sind wir einfach zurück zum Hotel und haben uns schlafen gelegt. Es ist schön, jemanden einfach nur im Arm zu halten. Sei bitte nicht eifersüchtig, Blaine, du weißt, dass es dafür keinen Grund gibt, du weißt, dass er nur ein Freund ist und dass ich dich mehr liebe als sonst irgendjemanden auf der Welt, Blaine, aber ich brauche ihn jetzt einfach, er hält mich zusammen und alles ist so schrecklich. Er ist älter als wir, er passt auf mich auf, es fühlt sich schön an, dass jemand auf meiner Seite ist. Ich trage zum Schlafen immer noch dein T-Shirt. Noch nie vorher habe ich etwas so lange getragen, ohne es zu waschen.
> 
> Sean macht im Bus laute, spitze Bemerkungen über mich. Ich kontere, aber das heißt nicht, dass er mir damit nicht wehtut. Und ich werde nicht wieder weinen. Ich werde es nicht tun. Ich kann es nicht.
> 
> Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre alles meine Schuld und mein Kopf sagt mir, dass es nicht so ist, aber ich kann meinen Bauch nicht davon überzeugen, dass er aufhören soll, sich schuldig zu fühlen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich heute Abend auf die Bühne gehen soll. Ich weiß es nicht.
> 
> Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Ich hoffe, es geht dir besser als mir, Blaine.
> 
> Für immer dein
> 
> Kurt xoxoxo

* * *

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Blaine:

Ich habe deinen Brief bekommen. Ruf mich an, sobald du kannst. Ich liebe dich :-*

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

**Von: desdemonathanthou**

**An: dr_warbler**

**Betreff: Hallo Blaine <3**

 

Es hat so gut getan, mit dir zu reden, gestern Abend, aber ich glaube, das weißt du. Nach allem, was zur Zeit los ist, habe ich Phil nicht gern um seinen Laptop gebeten, aber er hat ihn mir einfach vor dem Frühstück gegeben und gemeint, ich sähe aus, als bräuchte ich eine Ablenkung. Deshalb esse ich jetzt also meinen Bagel, während ich dir diese e-Mail schreibe. Zwei meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

Sean und ich streiten zwar irgendwie nicht mehr so wirklich, aber das Klima ist immer noch nicht gut. Gestern Abend haben wir versucht, miteinander zu reden und es war nicht schön, aber ich denke mal, jetzt haben wir's wenigstens hinter uns. Er sagte, ich wäre erst seit fünf Minuten dabei, während einige von ihnen schon seit Jahren zum Ensemble gehören und trotzdem komme ich einfach reinstolziert und sahne die besten Rollen ab und das wäre nicht fair, aber verdammt nochmal, ich bin *gut* und ich werde mein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel stellen, nur weil andere so ehrgeizig sind. Ich bin *gut*. Das hat sogar Sean gesagt. Hat mich deswegen verflucht. Weil ich jünger bin als er und talentierter und 'hübscher' als er und im Begriff 'so einen perfekten Doktor' zu heiraten und glücklich zu leben bis ans Ende meiner Tage. Und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du gar nicht so perfekt bist und dass du mich zwingst, mir Star Trek Filme anzuschauen und da hat er wenigstens gelacht. Aber er vermeidet es, mich anzusehen, und ich rede momentan mit niemandem so wirklich, weil ich nicht weiß, ob sie alle so denken. Ich sitze neben Samuel und versuche, so viel wie möglich zu schlafen.

Ich will nicht gehasst werden, weil ich gut bin bei etwas, das ich liebe. Und wenn sie schreckliche Sachen über mich denken, dann kann ich sie nicht daran hindern, aber es ist nicht einfach, jeden Tag acht Stunden lang mit ihnen im selben Bus zu sitzen, wenn sie so von mir denken. Ich zermartere mir das Hirn, und versuche zu erkennen, ob ich *wirklich* so ein schrecklicher Mensch bin und ich glaube nicht, dass ich es bin, oder doch? Ich weiß, dass ich nicht immer so gut bin, wie ich es sein sollte, ich weiß, dass ich manchmal egoistisch und kleinkariert bin, aber ich bin nicht *schlecht*. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schlecht bin. Oh Gott, ich vermisse dich.

Schreibst du mir und sagst mir bitte, was ich für ein lieber Mensch bin?

Ich liebe dich :-*

 

*****

 

**Von: dr_warbler**

**An: desdemonathanthou**

**Betreff: Re: Hallo Blaine <3**

 

Du:

bist der beste Koch der Welt und das weißt du auch, ich könnte dein Essen essen, bis es mir den Magen zerreißt, um dann aufgebläht und glücklich zu sterben.

bist irrsinnig, atemberaubend schön und ich schaue mir immer wieder deine Fotos an, wenn du nicht hier bist und ächze vor mich hin, weil es mir einfach den Atem raubt. Menschen, die so schön sind wie du, Kurt, dürften gar nicht erst *erschaffen* werden.

bist so ein guter Schauspieler, dass du mich vollkommen verstörst und ich das Bedürfnis habe, nach der Vorstellung zu kontrollieren, ob du immer noch du selbst bist, weil ich dir zu 100 Prozent *glaube*, dass du nicht du bist, wenn du auf der Bühne stehst. Du wirst immer ein Star sein. Wir leben eben nicht in einer Welt, wo die Menschen ehrlich sind, anstatt eifersüchtig. Dieser [Webcomic](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=34) sagt es besser, als ich es sagen könnte.  (Anmerk. der Übersetz.: _Es wird immer Menschen geben, die mich verspotten und auslachen, weil ich sie überrage, eine Riesin. Und sie zeigen auf mich mit Fingern, die nie eine Wolke berührt haben_.)

riechst herrlich. Es ist wie eine Art geheimes, wirklich teures Rasierwasser. Ich stecke immer wieder meine Nase in deinen Teil des Kleiderschranks, nur um dich zu riechen.

bringst mein Herz zum Lächeln.

bist der *warmherzigste* Mensch, den ich kenne, ich habe niemals jemanden gekannt, der ohne nachzudenken so mit vollen Händen gibt wie du. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es keinen Grund gibt, mit Güte sparsam umzugehen, weil man sie verschenken kann, ohne dass sie weniger wird. Du hast das großzügigste Herz, das ich kenne. Du bist gut. Du bist *gut*.

bist der Rest meines Lebens, ich freue mich so sehr darauf, dich zu heiraten; wie werden GROSSARTIG sein.

lächelst wie ein Engel. Ich würde dich am liebsten küssen, dabei aber den Blick nicht von deinem Gesicht wenden; wenn ich bei dir bin, will ich immer viel zu viel.

bist so geduldig mit mir, wenn ich manchmal so dumm bin. Du lehrst mich Tag für Tag, wie ich besser werden kann, ein besserer Mensch, ein besseres Ich.

jagst mir wohlige Schauer über den Rücken, wenn du singst. Ich höre mir MP3s von dir an, deine Stimme macht mich ganz hibbelig. Hör niemals auf, mein Singvogel. Du bist etwas Besonderes.

 _'_ _You shake it like a Polaroid picture_ _'_   wenn du tanzt und gehst dann wirklich ab. Ich liebe es.

bist mein Lieblingsmensch.

berührst mich auf eine Art, wie mich nie vorher jemand berührt hat und niemand mich je berühren wird.

weißt gar nicht, wie sehr die Menschen dich lieben. Wenn du es wüsstest, dann hättest du niemals das Gefühl, ungeliebt zu sein.

gibst die besten Handjobs der Welt. Obwohl ich nicht will, dass du das jemals jemand anderem vorführst und diesen Titel irgendwie offiziell gewinnst.

wirst nach New York heimkommen, heim in unser Bett und nachdem wir gaaanz viel Liebe gemacht haben, weil ich nämlich total verrückt nach dir bin, werde ich dich nie wieder weg lassen.

glaubst mir besser, dass ich den letzten Satz ernst meine, ich werde dich wirklich mit Handschellen an mich fesseln. Wir können abwechselnd zu deinen Proben und meinen Stationsdiensten gehen, aber ich werde dich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen.

bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich habe dir so viel zu verdanken, Kurt.

Blaine xoxoxoxoxoxo

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Blaine:

Ich habe bei Ebay ein Akkordeon gewonnen!!

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Ich wusste, ich hätte die Kreditkarten lieber verstecken sollen, bevor ich weg bin.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Sie haben 1 neue Nachricht:

_Hallo Kurt, ich bin's. Hab mich wieder mal mit Jean-Paul getroffen, wir sind jetzt allerbeste Freunde, er ist toll, er ist immer so witzig. Ich bin noch nicht mal betrunken und zwar nicht, weil ich beschlossen habe, diesmal nicht so viel zu trinken, sondern, weil ich das Bier ständig wieder rausprusten musste vor Lachen. Ich glaube also, dass ich nicht so besonders viel Alkohol absorbiert habe._

_Ich hab das Zeug vom Ofen abbekommen! Ich hab nur eine ganze Woche lang immer mal wieder dran rum schrubben müssen. Aber jetzt dauert es nur noch eine Woche! Nur noch eine Woche! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich tun werde, wenn ich dich sehe, vielleicht werde ich dich auf den ersten Blick vernaschen. Ich werde vielleicht vor Begeisterung kein Wort rausbringen. Auf jeden Fall werd ich dich bis zum Abwinken küssen müssen._

_Ich liebe dich!_ [Biep]

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Kurt:

Ich habe mir ein Buch gekauft, zu viele Zeitschriften weichen mein Gehirn auf.

 

SMS von Kurt:

_ich mag meinen Körper / wenn er deinen berührt_

 

SMS von Kurt:

_was das Ja für das Wenn, ist die Liebe fürs Ja_

_***** _

SMS von Blaine:

E. E. Cummings !

_***** _

SMS von Kurt:

Ich *liebe* Dich.

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Ich denke an Dich :-*

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

"Hallo Blaine, wo –"

"Kurt, ich habe ein Baby entbunden! Es ist einfach.... rausgerutscht und hat geschrien und es war das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe, voller Schleim und –"

"Oh mein Gott, Blaine – "

"Alles war überfüllt und alle Schockräume waren besetzt und dann kam diese Frau schreiend in die Notaufnahme und ist einfach zusammengebrochen und Janek hat einen Sichtschutz aufgestellt und man konnte das Köpfchen schon sehen, deshalb hab ich.... ich meine, eigentlich habe ich nichts weiter getan, als es aufzufangen, weil es sowieso schon von alleine kam, aber oh mein Gott, Kurt, es war das absolut – "

"Oh Gott, Blaine....."

"– beste, beste, beste, was ich je erlebt habe und es hat geschrien, als wollte es sagen: 'wo zum Teufel bin ich da gelandet', aber dann haben wir ihn sauber gemacht und seiner Mama gegeben und er war so winzig und knuffig und oh mein Gott, Kurt, ich _will_ eins haben."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß, Blaine."

"Wir müssen heiraten und Babys adoptieren."

"Das werden wir, Blaine. Das machen wir, Blaine."

"Ganz _viele_."

"Werden wir, ich verspreche es, werden wir."

"Wie viele?"

"So viele, wie wir uns leisten können, ich verspreche es. So viele wir können."

"Oh Gott, das war das Großartigste...."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Weinst du?"

"Ja, ich weiß nicht warum."

"Ich hab auch ein bisschen geweint. Kurt – "

"Ich weiß."

"Das Leben ist der _Wahnsinn_."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß."

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Blaine:

Wie geht es ihm?

*****

SMS von Samuel:

Er liest, schaut aus dem Fenster und lächelt.

 

SMS von Samuel:

Er liebt dich.

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Das weiß ich. Glaub mir, ich weiß es.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Blaine:

_(ich weiß nicht, was es ist an dir, das schließt / und öffnet; nur etwas in mir begreift /  
dass die stimme deiner augen tiefer ist als alle rosen) / niemand, nicht einmal der regen, hat solch kleine hände_

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Die Leute denken, ich habe den Verstand verloren, weil ich mein Handy anlächele.

  
SMS von Kurt:

Es ist mir sowas von egal.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Kurt:

Ist es falsch, dass der Applaus alles besser macht?

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Auch Tinkerbell hat ihn gebraucht.

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Tinkerbell war eine Zicke.

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Ich glaube an dich, ganz fest.

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Wenigstens bin ich in diesem Szenario nicht Wendy.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

**Von: desdemonathanthou**

**An: dr_warbler**

**Betreff: Zwei Tage!**

 

Wir sind so nah an daheim, dass ich am liebsten die Vorstellungen schwänzen und zu dir nachhause rennen möchte. Aber beide Vorstellungen sind ausverkauft, ich nehme an, es sind überwiegend New Yorker, die keine Tickets für unsere ursprünglichen Vorstellungen bekommen konnten. Ja, ich fühle mich geehrt, dass sie vier Stunden Fahrt auf sich nehmen, um uns zu sehen. Das sollten sie auch – wir sind gut.

In letzter Zeit kommen mir beim Othello immer die Tränen, ich mache das nicht mit Absicht, es passiert einfach. Ich denke an dich und verliere die Fassung. Zum Glück, sieht es aus, als sollte es so sein, aber Samuel sieht immer besorgt aus, wenn er mich 'umbringt' und mir dann die Tränen mit dem Bettzipfel wegwischt. Ich kann spüren, wie nahe du mir bist, es ist als würde ich unter Strom stehen. Mein Kopf ist voll mit Blaine, Blaine, Blaine und ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich dich in zwei Tagen sehen werde. Ich werde dich sehen und berühren und küssen und oh Gott, unser Bett, ich kann es nicht erwarten, mit dir in unserem Bett zu liegen, ich werde niemals wieder aufstehen. Und du auch nicht.

Von dir getrennt zu sein, führt mir immer wieder vor Augen, als wäre es das erste Mal, wie perfekt du bist, wie großartig du bist, und wie du so klug bist und dabei so tust, als wäre gar nichts Besonderes dabei. Und du bist so witzig aber niemals auf Kosten anderer. Wie erfüllt von Hoffnung und Glück du bist, wie du *alles* daran setzt, andere glücklich zu machen und wie du mich liebst. Und das hat mich immer schon ein wenig erstaunt, dass jemand, der so gut ist wie du, mich liebt. Dass jemand, der so wahnsinnig attraktiv ist, mich liebt. Aber jetzt bin ich auch *stolz* darauf. Du liebst mich, auch wenn ich nicht bei dir bin, auch wenn ich ganz unten bin und keine Kraft mehr habe für irgendwas außer mir selbst. Und selbst wenn ich nichts für dich tue und es keinen Grund gibt, warum ich es verdiene, liebst du mich trotzdem, du bist so gut und du *liebst* mich und ich bin stolz darauf. Ich muss wohl ein guter Mensch sein, wenn du mich so sehr liebst. Es ist, als würde deine Liebe mich zu einem guten Menschen machen.

Ergibt das einen Sinn? Deine schiere Nähe macht mich ganz trunken, wenn ich dich tatsächlich sehe, könnte es sein, dass ich ohnmächtig werde. Dann wirst du mich nachhause tragen müssen.

Ich liebe dich. Für dich werde ich ein guter Mensch sein. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ich deine Liebe verdiene.

Und ich werde auch dich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers lieben, damit du nie daran zweifelst und dich nie alleine fühlst, niemals, weil ich dich nie alleine lassen werde. Ich *liebe* dich.

Sie können sich ihre nächste Sommertournee an den Hut stecken, ich bleibe bei dir daheim.

Ich liebe dich xoxo

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

SMS von Blaine:

Eine Nacht noch. Geh auf die Bühne und zeigs ihnen.

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Wir waren einstimmig dafür und John ist eingeknickt. Wir fahren nach der Vorstellung direkt nach New York durch.

 

SMS von Kurt:

Wir werden nicht vor 2 Uhr früh ankommen. Keiner wollte bis morgen früh warten.

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Im Ernst? Ich werde da sein. Der Parkplatz neben dem Theater?

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir uns gleich sehen werden. Muss auf die Bühne, ich schreib dir, wenn ich Pause habe, ja, genau der Parkplatz xoxo

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Ich freu mich so

 

SMS von Blaine:

Ich freu mich SO

 

SMS von Blaine:

ICH FREU MICH SO

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Im Bus! Wir sehen uns in vier Stunden! Ich liebe dich xoxoxo

*****

SMS von Blaine:

ICH FREU MICH SO

 

SMS von Blaine:

Ich treffe Jean-Paul am Parkplatz, wir sind das Empfangskomitee.

 

SMS von Blaine:

Kriege keine Ballons um diese Nachtzeit, ich dachte, diese Stadt schläft nie?

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Ich will keine Ballons, ich will nur dich.

*****

SMS von Blaine:

ICH FREE MICH SO !!

 

SMS von Blaine:

*freu

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Ja, das dachte ich mir.

*****

SMS von Blaine:

Ich liebe dich

*****

SMS von Kurt:

Von ganzem Herzen liebe ich dich

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als der Bus sich nähert, können sie sie sehen; Sean, Rico und Ewan (genannt der Quoten-Hetero, und nachdem er sowohl Seans Mitbewohner, als auch Mitglied der Blue Elephant Player ist, konnte diese Tournee ihn wahrscheinlich nicht schockieren) lehnen sich schreiend aus dem Fenster, als sie mitten in der Nacht in New York auf den Parkplatz einbiegen, und die kleine versammelte Party ~~-~~ Truppe schreit zurück und Kurt kann ein Akkordeon hören, das eine schreckliche, fürchterliche Version von _New York, New York_ spielt und das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals wie ein Vogel, der versucht davonzufliegen.

Als der Bus anhält, drängeln sich alle gutmütig nach draußen. Sean streckt den Arm aus, um Kurt den Vortritt zu lassen, schaut ihm in die Augen und sagt trocken: "Du hast so viel und keine Vorstellung davon, wie jung du bist, Süßer."

Es tut immer noch zu weh, daran zu denken. Kurt sagt heiser: "Auf dieser Reise habe ich das wirklich gemerkt." Und Sean schenkt ihm ein bemühtes Lächeln und schiebt ihn sanft aus dem Bus. Kurt springt hinunter auf den Asphalt, Glasscherben knirschen unter seinen Stiefeln – ah, New York – und Blaine versucht, das Akkordeon zusammenzupacken, bevor er aufgibt, es mit einem klagenden Pfeifton fallen lässt und die Arme ausbreitet. Kurt lässt sich einfach hineinfallen. Blaines Arme umschließen ihn viel zu fest und Kurt vergräbt das Gesicht in Blaines Haar und atmet ein – oh, so viel Blaine und jeder Atemzug von Blaine beengt seinen Brustkorb und jeder Atemzug von ihm, drängt hart gegen Blaine und dennoch möchte er sich niemals, niemals wieder weiter von ihm entfernen, niemals, niemals, niemals wieder.

Sie stolpern, fest umschlungen, eine von Blaines Händen in Kurts Haar und er keucht ihm ins Ohr: "– hab noch nie jemanden so sehr vermisst, ich bin so stolz auf dich, dass du es geschafft hast, ich bin so – "

Kurt keucht erstickt: "Ich liebe dich so sehr, so sehr, so sehr – "

Es ist zwei Uhr in der Frühe und der Parkplatz ist erfüllt von Gequietsche und Rufen und festem Schulterklopfen; Jean-Paul ergreift Samuels Hand und Samuel beugt sich zu ihm hinab, streichelt ihm über den Kopf und küsst ihn dort, während die Mutter von Phils Kindern ihm einen schlafenden Dreijährigen in den Arm drückt, während ein Siebenjähriger sich an ihn schmiegt und verschlafen murmelt; "Hallo Dad." Und Johns Partner – er ist dünn und trägt eine Brille – seufzt, als er aus seinem Auto steigt, als wären John und seine Theatertruppe solch eine große Belastung. Kurt kann Blaine einfach nicht loslassen. Er wird ihn solange festhalten, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekommen, das ist die schönste Art zu sterben.

Er hebt Blaine von den Füßen, weil er es kann. Blaine lacht laut in den Himmel hinauf und seine Füße treffen wieder auf den Boden auf und er hält Kurts Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsst ihn und nein: das ist die schönste Art _zu leben_.

 

**~***~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die 3 zitierten Gedichtzeilen sind aus 3 verschiedenen Gedichten von E.E. Cummings:
> 
> _i like my body when it is with your body_
> 
> _something false and possible is love_ und
> 
> _somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond_


	6. Für Immer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: . . . Blaine hat sich nie angewöhnt, erst sein Gehirn einzuschalten, bevor er den Mund aufmacht.
> 
> Zusammenfassung: "Denkst du, wir sollten einen Ehevertrag aufsetzen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung des Kapitels [Playing For Keeps](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/128375.html) aus dem Unscripted-Universe von [Rainjoy](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/).  
> Das kürzeste Kapitel dieser Geschichte.....  
> Vielen Dank an meine Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Korrekturlesen. <3

 

 

Es ist eine traurige Tatsache im Leben, dass man entweder _gut_ Akkordeon spielen kann, oder man kann es überhaupt nicht. Blaine, der sich Instrumente in der Regel selbst beibringt, indem er einfach drauflos spielt, befindet sich immer noch im Stadium des Nicht-Könnens. Er sitzt im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und entlockt dem Ding klagende, keuchende Töne, während Kurt mit Ohrstöpseln die Kräuter auf der Fensterbank gießt und sich fragt, wie lange es wohl noch dauern wird, bis die Nachbarn eine Etage tiefer durchdrehen, nachts in ihre Wohnung einbrechen und sie im Schlaf ermorden. _Bald schon_ , denkt er verdrossen und zupft ein totes Blatt von der Petersilie. _Bald_. Er hofft, dass zumindest er selbst noch bis nach der Hochzeit durchhält.

Das Heulen hat aufgehört. Er sieht zu Blaine hinüber, zieht einen Ohrstöpsel heraus und Blaine faltet das Instrument zusammen, stellt es neben seinen Füßen auf den Boden und hat diesen typischen besorgt-nachdenklichen Blick aufgesetzt. Kurt zieht auch den anderen Ohrstöpsel heraus und legt sie in die kleine Schachtel auf der Fensterbank. "Warum ziehst du ein Gesicht, wie ein Welpe, der auf den Fußboden gepinkelt hat, Blaine?"

"Ich habe nachgedacht. Also, während ich [The Mariner's Revenge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0CR1IJKMPo)  verhunzt habe, habe ich..... nachgedacht."

"Man hat gemerkt, dass du nachgedacht hast, denn was du sonst noch gemacht hast, würde man um nichts in der Welt 'Akkordeon spielen' nennen."

Blaine faltet die Hände zusammen, holt Luft und sagt: "Denkst du, wir sollten einen Ehevertrag aufsetzen?"

Kurt starrt ihn an.

"Ähm", sagt Blaine. "Weil..... ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass ich damit rechne, dass diese Ehe schiefgeht oder so und du auch nicht, glaube ich, aber es ist einfach so, dass man niemals weiß, was passieren wird, weißt du? Und ich könnte mich ja vielleicht als Arschloch herausstellen, wenn ich erst ein Ehemann bin...... ich will keins sein! Aber, es könnte ja trotzdem sein und..."

Kurt starrt ihn nur weiter an. Blaine windet sich unbehaglich.

"Und ich weiß, dass ein Ehevertrag normalerweise den Partner in einer Beziehung schützen soll, der mehr zu verlieren hat und gewöhnlich ist das die weibliche Seite, weil sie eher dazu neigt, potentielle Einkünfte und Chancen zu opfern, um sich um die Familie zu kümmernn und ich weiß, dass wir keine weibliche Seite haben und dass, wenn wir Kinder kriegen, das auf jeden Fall eine Fifty-Fifty-Sache werden wird und wir uns gegenseitig unterstützen werden wie ein gleichseitiger Gewölbebogen und dass wir diese Daddy-Sache absolut rocken werden...."

Kurt verengt seine Augen nur ein ganz kleines bisschen.

"....aber, also okay, jetzt gerade bist _du_ derjenige, der uns _beide_ versorgt, damit ich einen Beruf erlernen kann, der mich einer extrem zuverlässigen Quelle potentiell lukrativen Einkommens näher bringt – solange ich mich von niemandem verklagen lasse – während du in einer ziemlich unberechenbaren Branche arbeitest...."

Kurt verlagert sein Gewicht, schiebt die Hüfte vor und sieht richtig sauer aus. Blaine starrt ihn nur an und scheint nicht zu wissen, wie er seinen Redefluss stoppen soll.

"....was nicht bedeutet, dass du nicht wahnsinnig talentiert bist und immer die Hauptrollen kriegen solltest, aber das Show-Business ist bekanntermaßen flatterhaft und wenn alles den Bach runtergehen sollte, dann bin ich ein Arzt und mir geht es gut und alles, aber du wärst vielleicht..... und ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre dieses potentielle Resultat keine wirklich ausgeglichene Sache und ich weiß, dass ich mich hier gerade um Kopf und Kragen rede, aber ich kann anscheinend nicht damit aufhören...."

"Du _wirst_ aufhören", sagt Kurt und Blaine klappt den Mund zu und sieht erbärmlich dankbar dafür aus. Kurt atmet langsam durch die Nase und zwingt sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Dann nimmt er die Gießkanne in die Hand und geht zum Spülbecken hinüber. "Wir setzen keinen Ehe- Vertrag auf. Die sind tatsächlich dazu da, die verletzlichere Seite zu schützen, aber wir haben eine gleichberechtigte Partnerschaft und deshalb brauchen wir keinen." Er gießt das Wasser aus, schüttelt die Kanne aus und reibt sie mit einem Stück Küchenpapier trocken. "Außerdem berauben sie eine Ehe jeglicher Romantik und du hast _mich_ gebeten, dich zu heiraten und jetzt brauchst du gar nicht deswegen rumzujammern." Er stellt die Gießkanne unter die Spüle zurück und schließt die Schranktür. "Du wirst bei mir bleiben bis du eiskalt in deinem Grab liegst, Blaine Anderson, egal wie. Also finde dich mal besser damit ab und genieße es."

"Ja. Ja. Absolut."

"Ich werde jetzt ins Schlafzimmer stürmen und für die nächsten fünf Minuten stinksauer sein. Danach wirst du mit einem bedauernden Blick reinkommen und wir werden Versöhnungssex haben."

"Hatten wir denn einen Streit?"

"Ich weiß es nicht genau. Wir sollten sicherheitshalber Versöhnungssex haben. Und du wirst die Worte 'Ehe-Vertrag' nie wieder zu mir sagen."

"Ja. Ich verspreche es. Schreibt man Ehevertrag denn nicht als _ein_ Wort

"So", sagt Kurt und zeigt mit dem Finger in die Luft. "So fängt der Streit an. Was hast du _gerade eben gesagt?"_

Blaine schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Oh mein Gott. Das verbotene Wort ~~-~~ Schrägstrich-Worte."

Kurt knurrt: "Sieh zu, dass dieser Versöhnungssex wirklich, wirklich gut wird", und knallt die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu.

 

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ich habe heute zeitgleich eine weitere Geschichte für meine 'Best-of-Different-Meeting'-Sammlung gepostet und festgestellt, dass es witzigerweise drei unbeabsichtigte Parallelen zu diesem Kapitel gibt..... Lest doch mal Teil 8 der erwähnten Sammlung "Von Feen und Zaubertränken" :-)  
> Wenn ihr die Parallelen entdeckt habt, dürft ihr sie mir gerne hier im Kommentar mitteilen.


	7. Vorkommnisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Die Welt ist immer noch wie sie war, das Leben ist nie genau so, wie man es erwartet, aber wenigstens hat Kurt Blaine als sein persönliches Streitross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung des Kapitels [ Situation](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/131390.html) aus dem Unscripted Universe von Rainjoy.  
> Seit die Blue Elephant Players von ihrer Sommertournee zurückgekommen sind, sind etwa zwei Wochen ins Land gegangen.  
> Die beste Beta aller Zeiten, [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), war mir wieder einmal eine treue Kritikerin und Begleiterin. <3

 

 

 _"Du warst betrunken genug, um in dein eigenes Stethoskop zu singen",_ sagt Amita. _"Das ist betrunken, Blaine."_

"Ich war nicht geburtstagsblau. Für einen Geburtstag war ich nur angemessen angeheitert und nicht...... besoffen, weißt du."

 _"Du hast so verletzt dreingeschaut",_ sagt sie und er kann das breite Grinsen in ihrer Stimme hören. _"Als hätte dir jemand anderes die Trommelfelle zerfetzt und nicht du selbst."_

"Nun, immerhin haben wir alle die wertvolle Lektion gelernt, keine Stethoskope in Karaoke-Bars mitzunehmen, stimmt's? Und ich glaube, Mark hat sich tatsächlich vor Lachen in die Hosen gemacht, für euch war es also eine Win-Win-", er versucht, den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu kriegen – das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter eingeklemmt, mehrere Ordner unterm Arm, die gefährlich ins Rutschen geraten; der Helm, der am Kinnriemen von seinem Handgelenk baumelt, knallt gegen die Tür – aber der Schlüssel geht nicht rein, "–Situation. Mann."

_"'Mann' ? Und was meinst du mit 'Win-Win'? Für Mark war es wohl kaum eine Win-Win-Situation."_

"Er sah ziemlich glücklich aus. Und 'Mann, sieht aus, als wäre ich ausgesperrt'."

_"Gute Arbeit, Dr. Anderson."_

"Vielen Dank auch, Dr. Gupta. Hör zu, ich –" Der Helm knallt schon wieder gegen die Tür und Blaine zuckt zusammen. Kurt wird ihn wegen der Dellen zusammenstauchen und einer seiner Ordner rutscht weg und fällt zu Boden, und der ganze Inhalt liegt um seine Füße verstreut. "Kann ich dich zurückrufen? Die...... Situation gerät hier gerade minimal außer Kontrolle."

_"Dein Leben ist eine Serie von Stolperfällen von einer 'Situation' in die nächste."_

"Ich habe auch Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten und unterstütze immer all deine Unternehmungen, Amita. Ich ruf dich dann an...."  Ein weiterer Ordner verabschiedet sich und Karteikarten über Herzkrankheiten flattern auf den Boden wie ein einstürzendes Kartenhaus. "Ich ruf dich nochmal an."

_"Denk dran, das Buch mitzubringen."_

"Versprochen!"

_"Ciao!"_

Er schafft es gerade noch, das Handy in seine Tasche zu stecken, bevor der nächste Ordner fällt und als er versucht ihn aufzuheben, rutscht auch noch der letzte aus seinem Griff und fällt ihm auf die Füße. Für einen Moment schlägt er sich die Hände vor die Augen, dann lässt er sich auf die Knie sinken und fängt an, seine Sachen einzusammeln. Es ist wirklich ein Glück, dass im Krankenhaus gewöhnlich nicht von ihm erwartet wird, dass er zwei Sachen gleichzeitig mit sich herumträgt, denn Patienten, die mitansehen, wie man sich ein Skalpell in den Fuß fallen lässt, werden ihrer bevorstehenden Behandlung wahrscheinlich nicht mit ruhigem Gewissen entgegensehen. Er schiebt gerade die Karteikarten zu einem Stapel zusammen, als sich die Türklinke bewegt und Kurt auf ihn herabschaut. Er trägt eine Schürze und sieht ein wenig abgespannt aus.

"Hey", Blaine blinzelt zu ihm hoch. "Warst du heute nicht den ganzen Tag am Theater?"

Kurt schließt die Augen, macht eine vage Handbewegung, lässt die Tür offen stehen und geht wieder hinein. "Ich mache italienisches Baiser."

"Okay." Blaine kratzt seine Sachen zusammen, schiebt mit der Hüfte die Tür auf, geht hinein und schiebt sie mit dem Fuß hinter sich zu – Kurts Schlüssel steckt von innen im Schloss. Er hat sich eingeschlossen, was erklärt, wieso Blaines Schlüssel nicht gepasst hat. "Ähm. Warum?"

Er lässt seinen Armvoll Sachen aufs Sofa fallen und sein Blick fällt auf Kurts Rücken in der Küchenecke. Kurt überprüft den Mixer und geht dann zur Seite, um auf ein Thermometer in einer Stielpfanne zu starren. Backen dient Kurt nicht _immer_ als Methode zum Stressabbau, aber in Anbetracht seiner Entschlossenheit, so schlank wie mit sechzehn zu bleiben, dient sie doch ziemlich häufig dazu. Und warum er mitten am Tag schon daheim ist von ihrem Workshop, der eigentlich bis zum Abend hatte dauern sollen, ist Blaine ein Rätsel. Er nimmt aber an, dass der Grund kein guter ist.

"John hat uns zum Abendessen eingeladen. Ich mache den Nachtisch."

"Okay. Kann ich......... brauchst du Hilfe?"

Kurt wischt sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab, das er sich in den Hosenbund gesteckt hat und dreht sich wieder zu Blaine um. Er sieht gequält und angespannt aus. "Ich habe gesagt, ich würde dich fragen, ich wusste nicht, ob du heute Abend Zeit hast, ob du beschäftigt bist..."

"Es ist heute Abend? Nein, nein, natürlich hab ich Zeit. Hey, was ist los?" Er stellt seine Schuhe aufs Schuhregal und geht zu ihm hin, aber Kurt hantiert schon wieder nervös mit dem Thermometer, schluckt und beobachtet, wie die rote Flüssigkeit ansteigt. "Kurt?"

Kurt atmet tief ein, reibt sich die Hände und verschränkt nervös seine Finger. "Jemand hat das Theater beschmiert. Gestern Nacht. Wir sind alle heute Morgen hingekommen und.... und es war einfach da." Er atmet schwer, aber seine Augen sind auf das Thermometer gerichtet und Blaines Blick fällt auf einen glänzend schokoladenbraunen Kuchen, flach und perfekt wie aus einem Hochglanzmagazin; Kurt ist sehr gut darin, seinen Stress in grenzwertig zwanghaften Perfektionismus umzuwandeln. "Und ich glaube, ich habe vergessen, wie die Welt wirklich ist, weil wir in solch einer...... solch einer Blase leben. Wo sich entweder niemand darum schert, oder...... wo solche Dinge einfach nicht mehr passieren. Ich habe wohl einfach vergessen welche..... Gefühle es in mir auslöst."

Blaine beobachtet ihn aufmerksam und sagt nichts. Es ist noch nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, um etwas zu sagen.

Kurt setzt einen etwas gefassteren Gesichtsausdruck auf, den Blick aufmerksam auf dem Thermometer. "Deshalb ist der Workshop auf morgen verschoben worden und wir haben erst mal alles sauber gemacht, so gut es ging, aber dann hat John mich nachhause geschickt."

In bewusst neutralem Tonfall: "Warum?"

Das Thermometer hat die magische Temperatur erreicht; Kurt nimmt die Pfanne vom Ofen, das Thermometer heraus und schüttet den Sirup in den sich langsam drehenden Mixer. "Weil", sagt er und lacht dann plötzlich – die Schultern lockerer, die Lippen zucken und entspannen sich – "weil meine Hände erst vor einer Stunde aufgehört haben zu zittern. Oh Gott, man könnte meinen, ich hätte so etwas noch nie vorher erlebt, man könnte meinen, ich wüsste nicht....."

Blaine berührt seine Schulter, streicht mit der Hand seinen Rücken hinab und lässt sie in seinem Kreuz ruhen, schaut zusammen mit Kurt zu, wie die Baisermasse steif geschlagen wird. "Ich bin mir vorgekommen wie ein Idiot", sagt Kurt leise. "Ich habe mich gefühlt wie ein kleiner Junge. Ich weiß, manchmal behandeln sie mich alle wie das Theatermaskottchen, ich hasste mich selbst dafür, wie _dankbar_ ich war, dass sie mich weggeschickt haben, als wäre ich dem nicht gewachsen, denn ich _war_ dem nicht gewachsen. Es war..... schrecklich. Schlimmer als alles in Lima." Die quirlende Baisermasse ist weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee und Kurt lehnt sich ein wenig näher an Blaine an. "Dieses Theater war...... _ist_ der Ort, an dem ich akzeptiert werde. Weißt du? Dort bekomme ich Applaus für _diesen Teil von mir_. Und dann ist irgendein Arschloch vorbeigekommen und hat....... Sachen geschrieben....."

Blaine legt die Stirn auf Kurts Schulter und die Arme von hinten um seine Taille. "Sie werden den Typen kriegen, der es getan hat", sagt er. "Heutzutage sind alle Straßen videoüberwacht."

"Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wären sie an meinen sicheren Ort eingedrungen und versuchten, alles um mich herum zu zerstören. Es war sogar schlimmer, als wenn es tatsächlich persönlich an mich gerichtet gewesen wäre. Es war...... abscheulich und ekelhaft und _falsch,_ als wären sie an einen wirklich intimen Ort eingedrungen...."

"Du bist in Sicherheit. Du weißt, dass du hier sicher bist." Mit mir. In dieser Wohnung. Mit dem Rest der Welt nehmen wir es auf, wenn es soweit ist.

"Ich will nicht, dass die Welt so ist." Kurt dreht den Kopf und reibt seine Nase an Blaines Wange. "Ich hasse es, wenn es nicht persönlich ist. Wenn es um _mich_ geht, dann kann ich im gleichen Ton darauf antworten und das werde ich auch, aber wenn es...... wenn es nur so allgemein ist..... dann geht es auch um dich und dann weiß ich nicht einmal mehr, was ich _tun_ soll, ich fühle mich dann so....."

"Wir lassen uns einfach nicht unterkriegen." Blaine zieht ihn fester an sich und umfasst seine eigenen Handgelenke auf Kurts Bauch, um Kurt ganz zu umschließen. "Wir lassen uns nicht unterkriegen und warten darauf, dass die Welt so wird, wie sie sein soll. Das ist alles, was wir tun können."

Kurt schweigt für einen Moment, legt seine Hände über Blaines, sackt dann in sich zusammen und zupft an Blaines Handgelenken. "Mein Baiser wird schon viel zu lange geschlagen."

Blaine tritt einen Schritt zurück, damit Kurt den Mixer ausschalten und seinen Spritzbeutel aufklappen kann. "Jedenfalls ist John nicht dazu gekommen, unser nächstes großes Projekt zu verraten und der Workshop fiel aus, alle haben nur herumgeschrubbt und Phil und Andy sind Farbe kaufen gegangen und John hat gefragt, ob wir heute Abend vorbeikommen wollen. In diesem extrem _ruhigen_ Tonfall. Der entweder richtig schlechte Nachrichten bedeutet, oder...... tatsächlich kann ich mir nur vorstellen, dass es schlechte Nachrichten sind, es würde zu dem ganzen Tag passen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns beide zum Essen einladen würde, um dir irgendwas Schreckliches mitzuteilen."

"Oh doch, das würde er. Er wird mich mit Alkohol abfüllen in dem sicheren Wissen, dass du mich davon abhalten wirst, ihm die Augen auszukratzen. Er wird mir sagen, dass ich entweder die _gottverdammte_ Ophelia spielen muss oder gefeuert bin." Kurt schwenkt den Spritzbeutel und starrt auf den Kuchen, der vor ihm steht. "Denn wir wissen beide, dass ich nie den Hamlet spielen werde."

Blaine reibt ihm ein wenig über den Rücken und Kurt malt perfekte Schnörkel auf den Kuchen. "Du wärst ein großartiger Hamlet", sagt er, weil es die Wahrheit ist.

"Ich würde noch nicht mal Gertrude spielen, oder doch?"

"Sie müssten ziemlich tief in ihre Make-Up-Trickkiste greifen, um dich alt genug aussehen zu lassen, um eine Mutter zu spielen. Einen Vater. Gertrude."

"Zum Teufel mit meinem jugendlichen, hübschen Gesicht", murmelt Kurt und leckt sich Baisermasse vom Daumen. "Willst du es karamellisieren.“

"Darf ich?"

"Vorsichtig. Nur Karamellisieren, nicht verkohlen. Wie war dein Tag?"

"In erster Linie Gruppenarbeiten. In einigen Fächern stehen die Abschlussprüfungen an. Dermatologie ist langweilig und eklig und ich will das nicht machen."

"Dann würde ich mich nicht darauf spezialisieren, wenn ich du wäre." Kurt holt den kleinen Küchen-Gasbrenner aus einem der Schränke und legt ihn zögernd in Blaines Hand. "Goldbraun. Du erinnerst dich an den Crème Brûlée Unfall. _Goldbraun_."

Kurt sieht zu, wie Blaine vorsichtig ein Smiley-Gesicht auf den Kuchen brennt und schweigt dazu, obwohl seine Augenbrauen genug aussagen. Blaine bewundert sein Werk und sagt: "Hey, erinnerst du dich an meinen letzten Geburtstag?"

"Ich erinnere mich an einen Haufen Medizinstudenten in einer Karaokebar, die jaulten wie Alarmsirenen."

"War ich peinlich?"

"Es war dein Geburtstag", sagt Kurt, was weder ein ja, noch ein nein ist, aber Blaine kennt Kurt gut genug, um zu wissen,was es bedeutet.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Sie fahren mit dem Motorroller, den Kuchen sicher auf dem Gepäckträger verstaut. Kurt hat einen Stadtplan auf seinem Handy und dirigiert Blaine, indem er ihm mit seinen Knien in die Seite stupst, als wäre er ein Pony, links und rechts, wenn er abbiegen muss und beide Knie gleichzeitig bedeuten: _Pass auf das Taxi auf, pass auf das Taxi auf, siehst du das Taxi, der fährt, als wäre er high oder als hätte er einfach einen Hass auf die Menschheit, siehst du das Taxi?_

Die Fahrt dauert ziemlich lange, bis sie sich durch New Yorks Verkehrschaos hindurchgeschlängelt haben. John und sein Lebensgefährte Michael bewohnen ein Haus in einem der ausgedehnten Vororte und Kurt begutachtet die Gegend für ihren nächsten Umzug, und verwirft sie gleich wieder – es fühlt sich nicht richtig an und die Gärten sehen nicht kinderfreundlich aus, und es sieht einfach nicht aus, wie der Ort, an den man gehen möchte, um eine Familie zu gründen und er weiß, wie ernst es Blaine damit ist, sich ein kleines Rudel Kinder zuzulegen, sobald sie es sich leisten können. Er achtet auf die Zahlen auf den Briefkästen und umarmt Blaine von hinten ein wenig fester bei dem Gedanken, denn sie stehen am Beginn der neuen Familie, die Kurt haben wird. Er wird immer seinen Dad haben und Carole und Finn, und Blaine wird immer seine Eltern haben, aber sie werden auch etwas ganz Neues beginnen – Kurt und sein in-einem-Monat-und-zwei-Tagen-Ehemann. Als sie an Nummer 38 vorbeikommen, stupst er Blaine mit den Knien an und der bringt den Roller ratternd zum Stehen – zum Teufel mit dieser Werkstatt, Kurt wird das Ding dieses Wochenende eigenhändig auseinandernehmen, um herauszufinden, wo dieses Geräusch herkommt – und klappt den Ständer aus.

Kurt lässt los, damit Blaine absteigen kann und zieht sich behutsam den Helm vom Kopf. Blaine zieht seinen eigenen Helm aus – knallrot, während Kurt sich schließlich einen dunkelblau-metallic farbenen ausgesucht hat – und begutachtet Kurts Frisur, streicht die Haare zurück, zupft sie wieder in Form und nickt. Kurt betrachtet sich im Rückspiegel und seufzt, aber es könnte schlimmer sein und er kämmt mit seinen Finger durch Blaines Locken, um sie aufzulockern und grinst bei der Erinnerung; Blaine, sechzehn, die Haare so glattgegelt, als wären sie aufgemalt. Er fängt Blaines Blick ein und weiß, dass er den gleichen Gedanken hat, grinst, löst den Tupperbehälter vom Gepäckträger und trägt den Kuchen feierlich den Weg zur Haustür hoch.

An der Wand neben der Tür lehnt eine Schaufensterpuppe mit einem Schild um den Hals, auf dem steht _Die Klingel ist kaputt._ Kurt schaut stirnrunzelnd auf ihre leeren Krallenhände und Blaine beugt sich an ihm vorbei nach vorne, um anzuklopfen. "Künstler", murmelt Kurt.

"Aber es sagt etwas aus."

"Die gleiche Aussage hätte man auch mit einem unauffälligen Schild direkt über der Klingel erreicht."

"Das wäre dann eine Aussage. Aber das hier ist ein _Statement_."

Durch das Glaselement neben der Tür sehen sie jemanden näherkommen; eine Gestalt, die innehält, sich bückt, wieder hochkommt und die Tür öffnet, die den Blick auf John freigibt, der in einem Arm eine Katze hält. "Hallo Jungs, pünktlich wie die Maurer. Kommt rein, kommt rein."

"Heeeeey", sagt Blaine und hat nur Augen für die Katze. Katzen, Hunde, Kinder, Videospiel-Charaktere, Blaine liebt alles, womit er spielen kann. Er krault ihr Ohr und die Katze blinzelt zu ihm hoch und zuckt zur Antwort mit dem anderen Ohr. "Wie heißt _du_ denn?"

"Mokka-Baiser-Kuchen", sagt Kurt und hält die Tupperbox hoch. John übergibt Blaine die Katze und der nimmt sie hocherfreut in Empfang, so dass John die Tür schließen und den Kuchen nehmen kann – was Kurt dazu veranlasst, seine nun leeren Hände nervös zu kneten. Blaine hat das Namensschild der Katze entdeckt und sagt zu ihr: "Oh mein Gott, du heißt Herkules. Du musst die stärkste Katze der _Welt_ sein."

"Eigentlich heißt er so, weil sein Atem einen Bullen kampfunfähig machen könnte", sagt John. "Tierheim-Katze, wir haben uns den Namen nicht ausgedacht. Naja, eigentlich doch, denn Michael hat ihn _wegen_ seines Namens ausgewählt. Danke für den Kuchen, muss er in den Kühlschrank?"

"Was der über dich sagt", murmelt Blaine dem Kater zu und krault ihm die Brust. "Lügen und Verleumdungen, dein Atem ist gar nicht – _wow_ – um Gottes Willen, was füttert ihr ihm? Jauche?"

John sagt: "Ist Scheiße, _du_ zu sein, Herkules", und krault ihm den Kopf, bevor er durch den Flur vorausgeht. "Kommt rein, du willst dir bestimmt die Hände waschen, nachdem du das Biest angefasst hast, dort drüben ist ein Badezimmer....."

Ein Haus wie dieses könnte Kurt nicht über einen längeren Zeitraum ertragen. Es ist das Haus zweier Männer, die doppelt so alt sind wie sie, vollgestellt – chaotisch voll _gestopft_ – mit Bücherregalen, Büchern, alten Theaterplakaten, alten Requisiten (zumindest hofft Kurt, dass der Schädel auf ihrem Kaminsims nicht tatsächlich echt ist), Bergen von _Sachen_. Die Akkumulation zweier Leben. Kurt mag Schränke, clever angeordnete Regale, dezente Ausstattung. Das Esszimmer ist genauso vollgestopft mit Büchern und fragwürdigen Aufbewahrungslösungen – ein Bücherschrank dient als Weinregal, mit Taschenbüchern zwischen den Flaschen, um sie am Wegrollen zu hindern – und in die Ecke ist ein Schreibtisch so reingeschoben, dass es schwierig werden wird, einen der Stühle hervorzuziehen. Darauf steht, wie ein großes lebloses Auge, ein alter klobiger Monitor. "Wir hätten ja für euch aufgeräumt", sagt John und fordert sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Sitzen auf. "Aber ich glaube, ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass das ein ziemliches Großprojekt wäre."

Blaine sieht zu dem Schädel hinüber. Kurt kickt ihm unter dem Tisch an den Fuß, um ihn abzulenken, bevor er sich dazu entschließt, auch einen haben zu wollen, und sagt: "Kann ich bei irgendwas helfen?"

"Ich schaue mal, was Michael macht. Die Stereoanlage steht dort in der Ecke, falls ihr etwas musikalische Untermalung fürs Essen aussuchen wollt."

Kurt und Blaine rangeln tatsächlich wild flüsternd miteinander darum, welche CD sie einlegen sollen, aber Blaine ist ziemlich fest entschlossen, also fügt Kurt sich _Nina Simone_. Blaine ist aber auch zu süß, wie er im Takt mitbom-bom-bomt. Als Kurt sich wieder setzen will, legt Blaine von hinten die Arme um ihn und singt leise an seinem Ohr, _"My baby don't care for chlothes, he don't care for shows...."_

"Eigentlich macht er sich ziemlich viel aus _beidem_ ", stellt Kurt klar und Blaine fängt an seinem Hals zu lachen an.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Michael ist ein Dozent der Altphilologie, ein großer Mann, mit einem Gesicht, das gleichzeitig sehr ausdrucksstark und sehr langweilig ist – unter seiner hageren Haut sieht man jedes Muskelzucken, allerdings zuckt er nicht besonders oft – ist nicht besonders gesprächig, den größten Teil ihrer Unterhaltung bestreitet John. Kurt plappert vor Nervosität fast ohne Luft zu holen bis Zeit, ein wenig Wein und Blaine, der unter dem Tisch sein Knie streichelt, ihn etwas ruhiger werden lassen. Sie haben den Hauptgang zur Hälfte hinter sich, Linguine mit Meeresfrüchten, als er einen schnellen Schluck Wasser nimmt und mit belegter Stimme fragt: "Was ist mit dem Theater?"

John zuckt die Schultern. "Ich hab' schon Schlimmeres gesehen. Die Polizei überprüft die Überwachungskameras, es ist nur eine Verzögerung. Die Brandbombe war schlimmer."

Blaine schaut ihm in die Augen, um zu prüfen, wie ernst er es meint, blickt prüfend zu Kurt hinüber, der ruhig und entspannt und aufmerksam ist. John sagt: "Sie hat nur oberflächlichen Schaden in der Lobby verursacht. Ist jetzt fast zehn Jahre her. Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas Neues für euch ist, dass wir es manchmal mit Arschlöchern zu tun haben. Wo seid ihr beide nochmal her?"

Kurt blickt zu Blaine hinüber und murmelt: "Ohio", und Blaine blickt auf sein Wasserglas, denn es ist seltsam, wie man eine Erinnerung schönfärben kann und sie immer und immer wieder schönfärbt, bis sie fast nicht mehr spürbar ist und dann plötzlich – aus heiterem Himmel, ein Wort, ein Geruch, eine flüchtige Empfindung – ist sie zurück, so anschaulich und schmerzhaft und, nein, es ist ihnen beiden nichts Neues. Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie auch nur die leiseste Ahnung haben, wie sie damit umgehen sollen. Ein ganzes Leben wird nicht ausreichen, zu verstehen, wie sie damit umgehen sollen.

John zuckt die Schultern. "Ich habe mein Leben lang hier gelebt. Ich weiß, wo es 'sicher' ist, ich weiß, wo man sich besser unauffällig verhält. Das Theater ist eigentlich ziemlich sicher. Das heißt aber nicht, dass nicht ab und zu ein paar Hohlköpfe vorbeikommen und versuchen, es zu zerstören. Ihr seid keine Kinder mehr, ihr wisst wie das läuft."

"Das scheint dich aber nicht daran zu hindern, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln", weist Kurt ihn hin und John lacht schnaubend und spießt eine Jakobsmuschel auf.

"Sieh mal, du bist mit locker fünf Jahren Abstand das jüngste Mitglied des Ensembles, du wirst immer der kleine Bruder sein. Und du siehst jünger aus. Und du benimmst dich so."

"Das ist _so_ ungerecht."

"Heute Morgen hat er mich Dödel genannt", sagt Blaine und Kurt wirft ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Das war, weil du dich _benommen_ hast wie ein Dödel. Du solltest lieber mal drüber nachdenken, wie oft du dich benimmst wie ein Dödel und ich dich _nicht_ so nenne."

"Wie alt sind sie?", fragt Michael als würde er eine soziologische Präsentation beobachten.

Kurt verdreht die Augen. "Bald fünfundzwanzig. Er wird in etwa einem Jahr ein _Arzt_ sein, macht euch _darüber_ mal Gedanken."

Blaine hält sein Messer hoch wie ein Skalpell. "Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was sie mich alles mit den Patienten anstellen lassen, es ist verrückt."

"Dr. Dödel", murmelt Kurt und Blaine denkt darüber nach, ihm unter dem Tisch ans Bein zu treten und dann fällt ihm ein, dass er allen Ernstes in einem Jahr ein Arzt sein wird. Es ist ein schrecklich ernüchternder Gedanke.

John seufzt. "Nach dir habe ich noch weitere vier Jungs nachhause geschickt. Ihr glaubt nicht, was für ein Chaos ausbricht, wenn diese ganze Truppe versucht, eine verdammte Wand anzustreichen. Als ich Sean heimgeschickt habe, haben sie sogar gejubelt."

Blaine glaubt, in Kurts gesenktem Blick und den rosa angehauchten Wangen Scham zu erkennen, als er leise sagt: "Ich war der erste, den du weggeschickt hast."

John schweigt für einen Moment, dann sagt er: "Diese Tournee hat dich ziemlich mitgenommen. In einem Monat habt ihr Hochzeit. Beschwer dich nicht über einen Tag zum Erholen."

Blaine kann die beginnende Meuterei in Kurts Gedanken sehen, die sarkastische Antwort, die ihm auf der Zunge liegt und er wundert sich, wie recht John hat, selbst nach der Tournee ist Kurt müde, angespannt und ruhelos gewesen. Kurt ist sehr daran gewöhnt, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, seine Stärke ist ein gut sitzender, spröder Schutzmantel. Wenn er mit Blaine alleine ist, wird er womöglich ins Wanken geraten und zittern, aber er hasst es, wenn es vor anderen Leuten passiert. Dass andere Leute seine Schwächen kennen, empfindet er als persönlichen Affront. Deshalb sagt Blaine: "Diese Tournee war für keinen von uns ein Vergnügen, ich habe mich wirklich nach ihm verzehrt. Ich habe meine Abende damit verbracht, mir Sitcoms anzuschauen, Essen beim Heimservice zu bestellen und mich nach ihm zu sehnen."

Kurt schaut zu ihm hin und seine Gesichtszüge werden etwas weicher. "Siehst du, du willst einen Hund. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, als bräuchte ich einen."

Blaine grinst, schaut zu Michael und fragt: "Vermisst du ihn nicht, wenn er so viel mit dem Theater beschäftigt ist?"

Michael zuckt elegant mit seiner knochigen Schulter. "Ich kann mich gut beschäftigen, wenn er beschäftigt ist. Wir haben beide unsere Arbeit. Wir passen gut zusammen."

Kurt und Blaine tauschen einen kurzen Blick aus, denken an die Arbeit und aneinander. Stressiger Beruf, denkt Blaine, verrückte Arbeitszeiten. Alle _beide_."

"Es ist gar nicht so schwer, wenn man sich mit dem anderen wohlfühlt", sagt John. "Wie lange seid ihr zwei schon zusammen?"

"Fast acht Jahre", murmelt Kurt. Blaine berührt seine Hand.

John sagt zu Michael: "Das sind nur fünf Jahre weniger als bei uns. Sie werden uns überleben, sie werden viel mehr Jahrestage haben als wir je haben werden."

"Liebe ist unermesslich", sagt Michael ruhig und isst eine Muschel. Blaine kann nicht ergründen, ob er meint, dass gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit nicht vergleichbar ist mit der Tiefe der Gefühle, oder dass niemand an diesem Tisch weiß, was im Lauf des nächsten Tages geschehen wird, oder gar während ihres restlichen Lebens, oder ob er einfach nur gelangweilt ist von dieser Unterhaltung und sie endlich beenden will.

Herkules miaut an Blaines Bein. Er schaut nach unten. "Ist es okay, wenn ich ihm ein wenig Fisch gebe?"

"Bei seinem Verdauungssystem kann der Geruch sowieso nicht schlimmer werden, mach ruhig."

Als der Nachtisch serviert ist, hält die Tischrunde einen Moment inne, um den fröhlichen Kuchen vor ihnen in Ruhe zu betrachten. Kurt sagt: "Ich habe Blaine das Verzieren überlassen", und John sagt: "Das dachte ich mir", und Blaine fühlt sich eher geschmeichelt als beleidigt. Der Kuchen zergeht auf der Zunge wie seidenweiche Wolken, Blaine legt sich sogar die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut zu stöhnen. "Oh Gott", sagt John und schluckt. "Ich würde ja nach dem Rezept fragen, aber ich komme mit Rezepten einfach nicht klar."

Michael, mittlerweile etwas gelöster durch den Wein, lächelt und sagt: "Das war unser Mahl, mit dem wir euch gerade beehrt haben. Unser einziges Mahl. Die einzige Mahlzeit, die wir kochen können."

"Es war wunderbar", sagt Kurt.

Blaine fürchtet immer noch, der Kuchen könnte einen Orgasmus bei ihm auslösen und konzentriert sich aufs Schlucken.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Nach dem Dessert – Kurt ist beruhigt, dass es so perfekt geworden ist, wenn er bedenkt, dass er beim Backen Mühe gehabt hatte, die Hände ruhig zu halten – als sie den letzten Wein im Glas schwenken, gemütlich zusammen sitzen und sich unterhalten, während im Hintergrund leise Billie Holiday spielt, fängt John seinen Blick ein und nickt auffordernd. "Komm mit. Reden wir übers Geschäft."

"Ich wusste, dass das kommen würde", sagt Kurt.

"Du weißt immer alles. Die Kids sind heutzutage ziemlich zynisch."

"Ich bin kein Kind und nicht einmal halb so zynisch wie du in meinem Alter warst, da wette ich drauf."

John schaut Blaine an, der nur sanft lächelt und sagt: "Ich glaube, er widerspricht einfach gerne."

Kurt verdreht die Augen und steht auf: "Bringen wir's hinter uns."

Er folgt John nach oben und überlegt, wie alt er wirklich ist. Vierundzwanzig ist alt genug, ein eigenes Leben zu haben, es ist noch gar nicht so viele Generationen her, da hätte er bereits die Hälfte seines Lebens hinter sich gehabt; vierundzwanzig ist alt genug, um Kinder zu haben, in der Army zu sein, sein Bestes geleistet zu haben und leidgeprüft Selbstmord begangen zu haben. Es ist aber auch jung genug, sich immer noch darüber zu wundern, wie jung man noch ist, immer noch jung genug, um sich von der Welt verblüffen zu lassen, obwohl Kurt nicht sicher ist, ob er das jemals ablegen wird. Er ist jung genug, zu wissen, dass er sein gesamtes Leben lang Blaine an seiner Seite haben kann und es auch zu wollen mit einem Kloß im Hals und einem Ziehen in der Brust. Nur wenn Blaine während seines gesamten Lebens bei ihm ist, hat er keine Angst davor.

Johns Büro ist oben; noch mehr Bücher – ein Bücherbord neben dem anderen mit dünnen Theatermanuskripten voller Lesezeichen, Kommentaren und Analysen, einem Schreibtisch in der Ecke, noch einem Computer und einem Drucker, auf denen sich ebenfalls Bücher stapeln. An der Wand steht ein Sofa, auf dem ein achtlos hingeworfener Morgenmantel liegt und John beeilt sich, ihn wegzunehmen, hängt ihn über die Armlehne und fordert Kurt auf, sich zu setzen, aber Kurt berührt ehrfürchtig die Bücherregale, fasziniert von der schieren Anzahl. "Bei einem Altphilologen und einem Theater-Nerd kommen ganz schön viele Bücher zusammen", sagt John, setzt sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl und dreht sich so, dass er Kurt gegenüber sitzt. "Okay. Zuerst mal, worüber willst _du_ reden?"

Kurt blinzelt und wendet den Blick von den Büchern ab. "Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir hören willst. Du bist der, der das Sagen hat."

John lacht prustend. "Ich bin der Prügelknabe der kompletten verdammten Theatertruppe und das weißt du auch. Ich kriege all euern Mist ab und muss ein Stück daraus machen. Okay. Willst du über Sean reden?"

Kurt stellt sich sofort kerzengerade hin und verschränkt die Arme. Er lässt den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen: ein Teppich, eine Art geschnitztes indisches Kästchen auf dem Fensterbrett, ein Briefbeschwerer aus Zinn in der Form eines schrecklichen, rot-äugigen Schädels. "Was willst du von mir über Sean hören? Wir haben uns gestritten. Es ist vorbei. Das wars."

"Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich dir sage, dass es in diesem Ensemble niemanden gibt, mit dem Sean nicht entweder im Bett war oder Streit hatte? Das ist nun mal seine Art. Er meint es nicht persönlich."

"Er meint es nicht....", Kurt schluckt es herunter und die Erinnerung lässt ihm das Blut in die Wangen schießen. "Er hat mir unterstellt....", er kann John nicht anschauen, als er es sagt, "... mit dir zu schlafen. Für Rollen."

"Er hat es nicht so gemeint, er wollte dich nur provozieren."

"Was meinst du mit _'er hat es nicht so gemeint'_ , das hat er wörtlich zu mir gesagt!"

John seufzt. "Ich weiß, wie er auf dich wirken muss. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, er macht es zum Wohl des Ensembles. Das einzige, dem gegenüber er loyal ist, ist das Theater."

Kurt hat weiterhin die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und dreht sich ein wenig von John weg. Seine Worte klingen hart. "Dann bin ich also offensichtlich kein Teil davon, wenn er mir gegenüber nicht loyal ist. Ich bin nur..... auf der Durchreise..."

John seufzt, reibt sich mit einer Hand über den Kopf und kratzt sich durch die Stoppelhaare; er kann nicht ahnen, dass er Kurt damit auf eine Art an seinen Dad erinnert, die ihm vor Heimweh den Magen umdreht. "Setz dich", sagt er und deutet erneut auf das Sofa. "Er testet die Leute. Er muss wissen, wie weit er gehen kann. Er weiß, wie wichtig du für dieses Ensemble bist, Kurt, wir brauchen dich. Okay? Hast du auch nur die geringste Vorstellung, wie schwer es ist, einen Schauspieler zu finden, der bereit ist, diese Rollen ernst zu nehmen? Einen Charakter darzustellen und nicht die Karikatur einer Frau?"

Kurt sitzt immer noch etwas unbehaglich auf der Sofakante. "Ich….“ Er schließt die Augen. "Ich kann nicht mit ihm um jede Rolle kämpfen. Ich kann nicht. Ich habe nicht die…… ich kann einfach nicht."

"Das musst du auch nicht; er weiß, dass er keine glaubwürdige Desdemona mehr geben kann. Er ist weit über dreißig und er hat diese Nase, du weißt schon."

"Ich habe schlimmere Nasen gesehen."

"Verdammt Kurt, diese Nase braucht praktisch eine eigene Garderobe. Er weiß, dass er diese Rollen nicht mehr spielen kann. Er war Desdemona, als wir zum ersten Mal den Othello gespielt haben, wusstest du das? Vor zwölf Jahren."

"…….war er gut?"

John sieht ihn prüfend an und und lächelt ein wenig grimmig. "Ja. Anders als du. Ich werde dir nicht sagen, dass du besser bist, ich habe dich nicht hier hochgebracht, um dein Ego zu streicheln. Aber er war definitiv anders. Aber er weiß auch, dass er keine dreißig mehr ist – er ist weit über dreißig – und er ist nie jung und _hübsch_ gewesen. Er weiß das alles und es tut mir leid, dass er es an dir ausgelassen hat. Das heißt aber nicht, dass er dich nicht mag."

Kurt schüttelt leicht den Kopf, hält den Blick auf die Zimmerdecke gerichtet und sagt nichts. Er versucht nicht, sich wie eine Diva aufzuführen. Nun ja, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen. Er hat ein paar anstrengende Monate hinter sich.

"Ein Typ namens Victor war damals unser Othello. Hat uns verlassen, um als Model zu arbeiten. Ab und zu sehe ich einen Torso in Werbeanzeigen und denke mir, das könnte er sein. Nicht jeder bleibt für immer. Manche sind wirklich nur auf der Durchreise."

Kurts Blick schießt zu ihm zurück, verblüfft, dass John ihm so etwas sagt. Er hat sich als Teil des Theaters gefühlt (auf dieselbe Art, wie er sich als Teil des HighSchool Glee Club gefühlt hatte, der damals sein einziger Schutz vor der Welt da draußen gewesen war), er _will_ dazugehören und John sagt ihm, dass er tatsächlich kein Teil davon ist, nur ein Körper, um eine handvoll Rollen zu spielen….

John hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. "Sie lieben dich. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das bewusst ist, sie lieben es, dich dabei zu haben, du weißt, dass Samuel verrückt nach dir ist, jeder der Jungs würde alles für dich tun. Du bist für sie alle wie ihr kleiner Lieblingsbruder. Mit Achtzehn gehst du von zuhause weg und ziehst nach New York; das ist ein mutigeres Ding als es die meisten Menschen je in ihrem Leben machen werden. Du hast Eier in der Hose, das bewundern sie."

Kurt sagt mit zugeschnürter Kehle: "Aber."

John verschränkt die Hände zwischen seinen Knien und beugt sich vor. "Sie lieben dich. Die Truppe braucht dich. Wir sind noch nie so gut gewesen, das weiß ich, es ist bei uns noch nie so gut gelaufen. _Aber_. Du wirst nicht bei uns bleiben. _Reg dich nicht auf_ , hör mir zu. Du denkst vielleicht, dass du bleiben wirst, aber du wirst nicht bleiben, glaub mir, ich weiß es, Kurt. Du bist gut. Du willst, dass ich dein Ego streichele? Du bist _gut_ und das weißt du. Und du bist viel zu gut, um bei uns zu bleiben. Ja, vielleicht noch ein paar Jahre, ich sage nicht, dass es bald sein wird, aber wir sind nicht die Grenzen deiner Welt. Du wirst uns überflügeln. Und sie wissen das. Und das ist zum Teil der Grund dafür, dass Sean es dir so schwer macht. Du wirst deinen Weg gehen und viel Größeres erreichen und wir machen nur das hier, jahrein, jahraus und wir alle wissen das." John schaut ihm ins Gesicht und Kurt ist unsicher, was es gerade tut, es fühlt sich schwach an und viel zu gut durchblutet. "Solange du sie willst, werden wir Rollen für dich haben. Aber eines Tages wird dir jemand eine größere Rolle anbieten und Sean und wir anderen wissen, dass du sie annehmen wirst. Ich werde dich zwingen, sie anzunehmen, wenn es sein muss. Ich _will_ nicht, dass wir die Grenzen deiner Welt sind. Du bist gut. Mach das Beste draus. Es gibt keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun."

"Darüber wolltest du also mit mir reden? Meinen potentiellen Weggang in Gott weiß wie vielen Jahren?"

"Unter anderem. _Willst_ du das für immer machen?"

"Ich bin nicht…." Kurt schließt die Finger um die Kante des Sofapolsters. "Ich denke nicht über ein 'für immer' nach. Ich will es _jetzt_ machen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, jetzt im Moment etwas anderes zu machen. Ausgenommen ein Musical, aber du _sträubst_ dich dagegen."

"Wir sind ziemlich schwul, Kurt, aber _so_ schwul sind wir nicht. Also, wie sieht’s aus, alles in Ordnung? Du hast heute Morgen ziemlich mitgenommen ausgesehen."

Zu viel, um gleichzeitig damit fertig zu werden; Kurt schüttelt den Kopf, verdrängt das Bild wieder. "Es hat mich einfach schockiert. Es ist eine Weile her, seit ich mich auseinandersetzen musste mit…. Ich hatte einfach angenommen, alles würde besser werden, und dann stellt sich heraus, dass ich nur in einer großen, schwulen Blase lebe, es nur nicht sehe, aber das heißt nicht, dass sich irgendetwas verändert hätte."

"Die Dinge haben sich verändert. Es hat sich _vieles_ verändert. Es sind immer noch viele Verrückte da draußen unterwegs, aber damit muss sich jeder auseinandersetzen. In Anbetracht der Scheiße, die Frauen tagtäglich in dieser Stadt erdulden müssen, überrascht es mich, dass wir so wenig Ärger kriegen." John betrachtet ihn aufmerksam. "Manchmal kriegen wir Ärger. Einmal, ja, da haben sie uns eine Brandbombe gelegt. Du bist kein Kind mehr und du weißt, das ist die Realität und du kannst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen."

"Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen", sagt Kurt grimmig und John _lächelt._

"Okay. Dann ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe, weißt du. Ich weiß, dass ein paar harte Monate hinter dir liegen und dir steht eine Hochzeit bevor, es ist in Ordnung, wenn du es erst mal etwas ruhiger angehst."

"Mir fällt es leichter, währenddessen weiterzuarbeiten", sagt Kurt ruhig, denn als er das letzte Mal eine Hochzeit geplant hatte, hatte er nebenher auch genug zu tun. "Ich habe gern viel zu tun. Es lenkt mich ab."

"Wenn du dir sicher bist. Ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Das nächste Stück würde dich ziemlich beschäftigen."

"Wirst du mir jetzt endlich sagen, was es ist, oder muss ich bis morgen auf deine dramatische Enthüllung warten?"

John lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten und nimmt ein Buch vom Drucker herunter. "Die _Antigone_. Hast du sie gelesen?"

"Nein. Darf ich eine Vermutung über meinen Charakter anstellen? Ist es womöglich so ein liebes Mädchen, das am Ende umgebracht wird?"

„Die Titelfigur“, sagt John und wedelt mit dem Buch vor ihm herum. "Viel Text."

Kurt blickt finster. John lächelt. Kurt sagt: "Ich schwöre, es macht dich an, mich auf der Bühne umbringen zu lassen."

"Hinter der Bühne diesmal."

Er legt den Kopf schief. "Die Titelrolle?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob man sie ein 'liebes' Mädchen nennen kann. Sie ist die Tochter von Ödipus und davon besessen, die Toten zu ehren bis zu einem Grad, wo sie die Lebenden ins Unglück stürzt. Aber sie kommt einer Heldin ziemlich nahe und Rico hat schon viele Ideen für Kostüme, in die er dich gern stecken würde.“

Kurt schnauft verächtlich, aber sein Hirn läuft bereits auf Hochtouren und er betrachtet das Buch in Johns Händen jetzt noch intensiver. "Darf ich….?"

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Sich mit Michael zu unterhalten, gestaltet sich zunächst etwas schwierig, obwohl es Blaine sonst wirklich leicht fällt, sich mit Leuten zu unterhalten. Aber bis Kurt mit John wieder die Treppe runterkommt, ist Michael etwas lockerer geworden und sie reden über die Medizin zur Zeit der alten Römer. Blaine macht gerade die notwendige erklärende Handbewegung für 'Gicht' und sieht, wie sein Verlobter ihn vom Türrahmen aus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anschaut, die Hände in die Hüfte gestützt und ein Buch an seine dunkelgrauen Jeans gedrückt. Blaine lächelt und Kurts Mundwinkel zucken amüsiert, bevor er zu ihm geht und sagt: "Ich frage gar nicht erst, worüber ihr beiden euch unterhalten habt."

Blaine berührt seine Taille, küsst ihn auf die Wange und nimmt ihm das Buch aus der Hand. "Produktives Gespräch? Oh, cool, Sophokles."

Kurts Lächeln verändert sich ein wenig, amüsiert, wissend und ein wenig stolz und er dreht sich zu John und Michael um, bleibt aber dicht bei Blaine stehen. "Danke für die Einladung zum Essen. Es war wirklich nett, wir müssen uns unbedingt mal revanchieren."

"Diesem Kuchen nach zu urteilen, werden wir eure Einladung unbedingt annehmen", sagt John. "Wie kommt ihr Jungs nachhause?"

Blaine hebt seine Hand. "Ich fahre, ich habe nichts getrunken. Alles gut, danke."

Kurt sagt: "Wir sehen uns morgen, John."

"Punkt zehn Uhr. Wir haben _viel_ zu tun."

"Es gefällt mir, dass zehn Uhr in eurem Beruf als 'früh' zählt", sagt Blaine und Kurt legt ihm scheinbar liebevoll den Arm um die Taille, um ihn dann in die Seite zwicken zu können.

Sie verabschieden sich, Blaine fängt den Kater ein, um sich auch von ihm zu verabschieden und John winkt ihnen von der beleuchteten Eingangstür aus zu, als Blaine seinen Helm aufsetzt und den Kinnriemen stramm zieht. Kurt steht mit, gegen die Nachtkälte verschränkten Armen da und wartet, bis Blaine aufgestiegen ist, damit er sich hinter ihn setzen kann; Blaine liebt, liebt, _liebt_ den Motorroller. Als er ihn gekauft hatte, hatte er gar nicht soweit gedacht, aber Kurt muss sich an ihm festhalten, Kurt umarmt ihn regelrecht während der gesamten Fahrt, was einfach großartig ist und Kurts kräftige Beinmuskeln schmiegen sich eng an Blaines Beine. Kurts Körper umschließt ihn von hinten, was bedeutet, dass Blaine ziemlich oft annähernd einen Ständer hat, bis sie an ihrem Ziel ankommen. Und wenn sie auf dem Weg _nachhause_ sind, dann kann er sich anschließend auch darum kümmern.

Das Leben ist _großartig._

Kurt rutscht ganz dicht an ihn heran (Ja, Blaine wird sich dringend darum kümmern müssen, wenn sie nachhause kommen) und sagt an seinem Ohr: "Weißt du den Weg, oder soll ich die Karte aufs Handy laden?"

"Ich glaube, ich komme klar. Aber wenn ich anfange, jammernd im Kreis zu fahren, dann brauche ich möglicherweise Hilfe."

Kurt gähnt, legt seine Wange an Blaines Schulter und streichelt Blaines Flanken mit den Daumen. "Okay."

Bevor er den Motor startet, neigt Blaine den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Kurt blickt ihn aus seinen grünen Augen kurz an. "Blaine", sagt er und seine Arme drücken Blaine fester an sich. "Gibt es einen Grund, warum es mir nicht gut gehen sollte?"

"Natürlich nicht."

"Natürlich nicht." Kurt presst kurz die Knie zusammen, als wäre Blaine ein Pony. "Fahr los."

Die Lichter der Stadt liegen vor ihnen ausgebreitet wie ein Weihnachtsbaum vor der Meeresbucht. Blaines Bauch ist voll mit Kuchen und er fährt los; sehr glücklich und angetörnt und sicher in Kurts Armen.

 

**~***~**


	8. Die Worte des Weisen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zusammenfassung:** Warum nur ist er immer so unglaublich dämlich?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung des Kapitels [Words Of the Wise](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/133345.html) aus dem Unscripted Universe von Rainjoy.
> 
> Dank der intensiven Recherchen meiner unentbehrlichen Beta [ Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) haben wir den Zusammenhang gefunden zwischen dem Titel, der einem Bibelzitat entstammt und dem weiter unten im Text erwähnten **Solomon** Burke. ;-) Danke, du Liebe  <3  
> Denn der Titel entstammt der Ersten **Salomonischen** Spruchsammlung der Bibel. Im Buch der Sprichwörter (12,18) heißt es dort: "Some people make cutting remarks, but the words of the wise bring healing." - Übersetzt heißt das in etwa "Die Worte eines gedankenlosen Schwätzers verletzen wie Messerstiche; aber die Worte des Weisen bringen Heilung."
> 
> Die folgende Szene spielt im November und wer ein bisschen aufgepasst hat, dem wird auffallen, dass die Hochzeit der beiden nun schon vorbei sein muss. Dazu muss ich sagen, dass Rainjoy, wie bereits erwähnt, diese Geschichten im Sommer 2011 nach Staffel 2 begonnen und dann im Laufe von Staffel 3 weitergeschrieben hat. Sie hat in ihrem Livejournal immer wieder erwähnt, dass sie fest vorhat, die Hochzeit zu schreiben, dass sie aber noch warten will, bis Glee mehr über Blaines Familie und seinen familiären Background preisgegeben hat. Wer alle Staffeln gesehen hat, der weiß, dass das de facto eigentlich nie geschehen ist und dass Blaines Familie (bis auf seinen Bruder Cooper) eigentlich nie wirklich Thema war. Das ist auch der Grund, warum das Hochzeitskapitel nie das Licht der Welt erblickt hat.... zu traurig, ich weiß :-/

 

 

 

Blaine hat die Tür bereits mit einem ordentlichen, befriedigenden Rums zugeknallt, als ihm klar wird, was er getan hat. Er dreht sich auf der obersten Stufe um, haut mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür und schlägt sich die Hand vor die Stirn; blöd, dumm, dämlich. Warum nur ist er immer – _immer_ – so unglaublich, unglaublich _dämlich_ _?_

Er dreht sich wieder zur Straße um, atmet keuchend aus – sein Atem eine kalte, weiße Wolke (November, scheiße) und reibt sich über die Stirn. Er ist alleine im abendlichen New York, abgesehen von unzähligen Autos, der Frau, die auf dem Gehweg entlanggeht und lautstark telefoniert, dem Kind, das auf einem Skateboard vorbeifährt und den drei Kerlen in Schlabberhosen an der Ecke, die hektisch und aufgebracht aufeinander einreden. In dieser Stadt ist man nirgends alleine – wirklich alleine – außer im Badezimmer ihrer Wohnung, in dem Kurt sich eingeschlossen hat, bevor Blaine hinausgestürmt ist. Der Gedanke _'_ _alleine_ _'_ schnürt Blaine die Kehle zu und er lässt die Hand sinken, legt sich die Arme um den Oberkörper (keine Schlüssel und auch keine Jacke) und starrt für einen Weile auf die ausgetretenen Stufen – auf das Kaugummi, das dort zu einem schwarzen Fleck zertreten ist.

Er blickt auf die Sprechanlage, schließt die Augen, öffnet sie wieder und drückt den Knopf für ihre Wohnung.

Er wartet eine Weile und reibt sich über die Arme, denn Kurt ist wahrscheinlich noch nicht aus dem Bad herausgekommen. Es wird auf jeden Fall einen Moment dauern, bis er an die Sprechanlage kommt, und dann wird er versuchen, einen gefassten Tonfall anzuschlagen, Blaine weiß also, dass er sich gedulden muss. Er reibt sich die Arme noch ein wenig fester. Gerade will er den Knopf erneut drücken, als ein knackendes Geräusch ertönt und Kurts blechern-abgehackte Stimme leise fragt: _"Was?"_

Blaine schluckt und sagt: "Ich habe meine Schlüssel vergessen."

Für einen Moment herrscht Schweigen und Blaine atmet langsam aus und fühlt sich dumm und verärgert und verletzt und schlecht, weil er Kurt verletzt hat, und dann summt der Türöffner und Blaine zieht die Haustür auf.

Als er zurück zu der Wohnung kommt, aus der er vor noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten herausgestürmt ist, zögert er zu klopfen, aber als er die Tür berührt, öffnet sie sich von selbst; Kurt hat sie ihm schon aufgemacht. Blaine drückt sie vorsichtig auf, aber dahinter steht kein Kurt – er sitzt auf dem Sofa, die Arme fest um den Brustkorb geschlungen (er macht das nicht mehr so oft; nicht so wie damals als Teenager; nicht wie damals, als er manchmal versuchte, sich möglichst klein und unsichtbar zu machen; damals in der Zeit, bevor Blaine ihn liebte), und starrt mit gesenktem Kopf auf seine Knie. Blaine schluckt noch einmal und macht die Tür hinter sich zu.

Als er sich neben ihn setzt (unsicher, wie nahe er zu ihm aufrücken soll), schwankt Kurts Körper leicht von Blaines Gewicht auf den Polstern, aber er schaut nicht hoch, sondern blinzelt nur schnell mit dunklen, feuchten Wimpern. Blaine öffnet den Mund, er kann nicht anders, er kann es nicht ertragen, er kann es nicht aushalten, wenn Kurt weint und wenn er derjenige ist, der ihn zum Weinen gebracht hat....

"Hey", sagt er leise und berührt ihn – sie zucken beide zusammen, bevor ihm Blaine fest und sicher die Hand auf die Schulter legt. "Hey."

Kurt atmet zitternd ein, schluckt schwer und schaut Blaine an. Blaine gelingt ein schiefes Grinsen und er reibt ihm über den Rücken. Er spürt, wie sich die Muskeln dort langsam aber sicher entspannen.

Blaine sagt: "Es war..... es ist ein dummer Streit. Er hat keine Bedeutung. Er ändert nichts."

Kurt schließt die Augen und hebt den Kopf – seine Haut ist immer so blass, dass es aussieht, als hätte er vom vielen Weinen dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. "Ich habe es nicht so..... gemeint.... du bevormundest mich nicht." Er beißt sich für eine Sekunde auf die Lippen, den Blick auf Blaine gerichtet und sagt mit einem schnellen Lächeln: "Nicht _immer_."

Sein eigenes Grinsen erwischt Blaine ziemlich unerwartet, aber dann ist es bereits geschehen und er muss nur noch mehr grinsen und schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß. Und es stimmt nicht, dass du immer recht behalten musst. Wirklich nicht, das ist nicht deine Art. Nicht immer."

Kurt schnieft: "Tut mir leid."

Blaine reibt ihm über den Rücken: "Mir tut es auch leid."

Kurt strafft die Schultern unter Blaines Hand, setzt sich aufrechter hin und Blaine fängt an, ihm mit langsamen, gleichmäßigen, beruhigenden Bewegungen besänftigend die Wirbelsäule entlang zu streicheln. "Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, worüber wir uns eigentlich gestritten haben."

Kurt nimmt sich die Papiertaschentücher von dem Tisch unterm Fenster, putzt sich die Nase und blickt unsicher wieder zu Blaine hin. "Es ging darum, auf welchem Album _People's Parties_ drauf ist."

"Ach. Stimmt." Blaine hört nicht auf, seinen Rücken zu streicheln – langsam, langsam, ganz langsam. Kurt schluckt, tupft sich die Tränen weg und knüllt das Taschentuch in seiner Hand zusammen. Blaine sagt: "Das war _Court and Spark_."

"Du meine Güte, Blaine – "

"Okay, okay, nein, okay, nein, ja, du hast recht...."

Kurt gibt einen frustrierten Laut von sich und zuckt von Blaines Hand weg. "Das ist mir sowas von _egal_ – "

"Aber klar, nein, oh Gott, tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, Kurt, sei nicht..... hass mich nicht dafür."

"Oh, zum..... du weißt, dass ich dich nicht hasse. Aber.... oh mein _Gott_ , Blaine."

"Ich weiß, Kurt. Ich weiß, es tut mir leid."

Kurt schließt fest die Augen, die Arme an sich gepresst und bringt heraus: "Wir beide.... es ist einfach... oh mein Gott."

Blaine beschließt, dass er es jetzt wahrscheinlich wieder wagen kann, Kurt über den Rücken zu reiben. "Ich weiß."

Kurt schluckt und sackt zusammen, als sei er endgültig erschöpft. Seine fest angespannte Muskulatur lockert sich und erschlafft. Blaines Hand gleitet hoch an seinen Nacken, um seinen Kopf festzuhalten, damit er ihn auf die Schläfe küssen kann, dann steht er auf und geht zur Stereoanlage hinüber, in die immer noch sein iPod eingestöpselt ist, mit dem sie beim Abendessen _Vampire Weekend_ gehört haben.

Vom Sofa aus sagt Kurt, als sei er viel zu ausgelaugt, um erneut ärgerlich zu werden: "Wenn du jetzt dieses Album durchsuchst, dann werde ich dir diesen Ring in den Hals stopfen und heute Nacht bei Samuel schlafen."

"Nein. Ich habe eine Playliste gemacht." Er klickt sie an und die ersten Töne dringen aus den Lautsprechern. "Wir brauchen jetzt dringend ein bisschen _Solomon Burke_."

Kurt reibt sich mit geschlossenen Augen die Stirn, dann muss er plötzlich laut auflachen und schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. "Du hast eine Playliste gemacht für 'Nach dem Streit'?"

Blaine kommt zurück, ergreift seine Handgelenke und küsst ihn. "Hör auf Onkel Solomon, er ist viel älter und weiser als wir."

Kurt lässt sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen und legt ihm locker die Arme über die Schultern, während Blaine ihm die Arme um die Hüften legt. Er seufzt einmal, zweimal und Blaine stupst ihn mit der Nase an und spürt, wie Kurts immer noch feuchte Wimpern seine Wange berühren. "Müssen wir jetzt Versöhnungssex haben? Ich habe nämlich ziemliche Kopfschmerzen."

Blaine schließt die Augen und wiegt ihn leise zu den langsamen Klängen der Musik. "Wir können zur Versöhnung _kuscheln_."

"Vielleicht können wir ja später Versöhnungssex haben", flüstert Kurt, sein Mund so nahe an Blaines Mund, dass ihre Lippen sich treffen, als ihre Wangen sich berühren und Blaine ist nicht sicher, wann ein Kuss daraus geworden ist. Schließlich gibt er Kurts Unterlippe frei, um zurückzumurmeln: "Wenn du willst. Ich will dich glücklich machen."

Kurt stockt der Atem: "Blaine. Du bist mein.... nur deinetwegen kann ich überhaupt glücklich sein."

"Sag das nicht. Du bist großartig, du wirst immer...."

"Wenn ich dich verlieren würde, dann wäre ich es nicht mehr."

"Du wirst mich nie verlieren. Ich würde niemals weggehen. Außerdem würde ich sowieso nie weit kommen, wenn ich immer meine Schlüssel vergesse."

Kurt schweigt für einen Moment, die Augen geschlossen, die Arme um Blaines Hals gelegt; dann sagt er leise: "Es ist auf _Court and Spark_."

"Das ist doch egal. Ich war ein Arsch und ich muss mich mit dir versöhnen."

"Wir waren beide Ärsche."

"Dann werden wir also zur Versöhnung kuscheln, weil wir beide Ärsche waren."

"Vielleicht könnten wir ja doch Sex haben. Was ist noch auf deiner Playliste?"

Blaine streicht mit den Händen über Kurts Hüften und schiebt die Daumen durch seine Gürtelschlaufen. "Als nächstes kommt Otis Redding."

Kurt seufzt leise, lächelt und legt seine Wange fester an Blaines, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. "Vielleicht könnten wir ja doch Sex haben. Welcher Otis Redding?"

["Loving You Too Long."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZ6OrrkeVFo)

Blaine kann Kurts Lächeln an seiner Wange spüren und Kurts Atem streift sein Ohr. "Singst du für mich?"

Jedes Pärchen hat seine Vorlieben; Blaine spürt, wie er an Kurts Oberschenkel hart wird. "Ja." Er küsst ihn noch einmal und haucht an seinen Lippen: "Ja."

"Wir brauchen ein paar Kissen für den Fußboden."

"....hier?"

"Ja. Mit der Musik im Hintergrund. Ruinier nicht die Stimmung."

"In Ordnung. Ich geh und hol dann mal...."

"Alles Nötige."

"Ich brauche nur 15 Sekunden."

Kurt küsst ihn lange und unglaublich leidenschaftlich, bis sie sich voneinander lösen – Kurts Hand in Blaines Haar und Blaines Finger fest um Kurts Hüften gelegt. Blaine murmelt: "Alles Nötige."

"Schnell."

"Ja."

Als er ins Schlafzimmer stolpert, hört er, wie Kurt den Couchtisch zur Seite schiebt; hört wie die Sofakissen auf dem Boden landen, während er die Nachttischschublade aufzieht. Das Lächerliche ist, dass keiner von ihnen beiden mehr verärgert ist – zählt es dann also eigentlich noch als Versöhnungssex? Wenn man keinen Streit beilegt, beginnt man dann wieder etwas Neues und Gutes?

Als er wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer kommt, steht Kurt im Schein der niedrigen Lampe und der bernsteingelben New Yorker Lichter, die durchs Fenster fallen, und er hat die Arme locker verschränkt und schaut Blaine an mit einem Ausdruck so voller Gefühle – immer noch das schönste menschliche Wesen, das Blaine je gesehen hat. Er geht zu ihm hinüber, lässt seine Handvoll Utensilien aufs Sofa fallen, umfasst Kurts Gesicht und küsst ihn. Solomon Burke hat recht: _Es wird immer ein Morgen geben und ein morgen_ _Abend_ , aber es gibt auch ein heute Abend, um füreinander dazusein: um füreinander alles zu sein.

Vielleicht muss man manchmal was falsch machen, um es richtig zu machen.

 

**~***~**

 

 _"There's always Tomorrow or Tomorrow Night"_ ist eine Textzeile aus Solomon Burkes Lied  ["Don't Give Up On Me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51CkKZiv-Jk&feature=feedlik)  (bei Minute 0:25)

 


	9. Symptome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zusammenfassung:** Eine Krankenhausgeschichte, allerdings eine schrecklich kitschige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung des Kapitels [Symptoms](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/132892.html) aus dem Unscripted Universe von Rainjoy.
> 
> Dieses Kapitel schließt sich zeitlich direkt an das vorherige an und wir erhaschen einen Blick auf Kurt und Blaines Beziehung aus der Sicht ihrer Kollegen. Dank geht an [ Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs beta-lesen. <3

 

Eine der Krankenschwestern in der Klinik ist so verliebt in Blaine, dass sie es kaum fertig bringt, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Letzteres hat Blaine auch schon bemerkt und er denkt, er hätte sie womöglich irgendwie beleidigt und fühlt sich _schrecklich_ deswegen. Fast jede Woche startet er einen Versuch, sich für etwas zu entschuldigen, das er ehrlich nicht nachvollziehen kann (bereits mehr als einmal hat er Kurt auf dem Sofa in ihrer Wohnung in lange Gespräche verwickelt über jede Interaktion, die er auch nur ansatzweise mit ihr hatte, damit Kurt, der so _klug_ ist, diese furchtbar schlimme, schreckliche, fürchterliche Sache entdeckt, die Blaine getan haben muss), bringt ihr Kaffee, schenkt ihr ein Lächeln oder versucht, ihr bei ihren Rundgängen auf der Station zu helfen. Einmal hat er ihr sogar eine Gerbera gebracht, so leuchtend orange wie ein Kinder-Buntstift, aber sie senkt nur den Kopf, murmelt vor sich hin, spielt mit einem der Ringe an ihren fest ineinander verschränkten Händen und sieht aus, als würde sie jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen, bis sie vor ihm flüchten kann und, oh Gott, Blaine muss ihr etwas _Schreckliches_ angetan haben.

"Du bist ein Trottel", sagt Janek, als Blaine im Pausenraum neben dem Wasserkocher auf dem Schrank sitzt. Er lässt seine verschränkten Hände zwischen den Knien baumeln und blickt zu Boden wie ein getretener Hund.

Traurig nickt er. "Ich _weiß_."

Janek murmelt irgendetwas auf Polnisch vor sich hin und sagt: "Du bist ein _Trottel"_ , dann schaltet er den Fernseher ein.

In seiner Mittagspause nimmt Blaine die Ukulele aus seinem Spind und geht auf die Kinderstation für das Mittagskonzert von Fast-Doktor Blaine (denn dort hat er ein begeistertes und dankbares Publikum und warum sollte er sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen). Sie hilft einer anderen Schwester beim Betten beziehen, während sich die Kinder am Ende des Stationsflurs um Blaine scharen, der dasitzt, seine Ukulele zupft und ihr unglücklich hinterher schaut, bis ein kleines Mädchen an seinem Kittel zupft und, ohne den Daumen aus dem Mund zu nehmen, zu ihm sagt: "Spiel _Cee Lo_ , Doktor Blaine."

Er schaut sie an und endlich gelingt ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. "Ich darf Cee Lo nicht mehr spielen, Süße, jemandes Mutter hat darauf hingewiesen, dass das kein angemessenes Lied für eure Altersgruppe ist. Aber ich kann _Yellow Submarine_ spielen! Pass auf mit dem Infusionsschlauch an deinem Arm, okay?"

Er liebt die Kinderstation mit ihren bunten, an die Wände gemalten Tieren und den strahlend lächelnden Kindern. Ja – an fast jedem Tag brechen ihm diese Kinder sein verdammtes Herz; einfach weil sie Kinder sind und weil sie sind wo sie sind, und weswegen sie hier sein müssen; an manchen Tagen könnte er vor einem dieser armen Kinder losheulen, einfach nur weil es erst zehn Jahre alt ist und _hier_ sein muss und es ist so unvorstellbar für ihn, dass das Leben so sein darf. Aber er liebt es. Es ist sein Lieblingsort in der Klinik. Er bringt den Kindern den Macarena bei (selbst die Kinder, die nicht aus ihrem Bett können, können dabei mitmachen) und er nimmt jedes Bild, das sie für ihn malen, mit nachhause, um es an den Kühlschrank zu hängen. Manche der Langzeitpatienten verlangen, fordern, erpressen, erflehen seine Anwesenheit bei verhassten Prozeduren. Er redet viel mit den Kindern, um sie von den Injektionsnadeln abzulenken. Und im Gegenzug lenken sie ihn auch von vielem ab; als er beim _Daydream Believer_ angekommen ist, hat er vergessen, dass die Schwester, die er ganz offensichtlich so schlimm verletzt hat, dass sie ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen kann, mit im Zimmer ist. Sie steht einfach nur am Fenster, schaut ihn schweigend an und dreht den Ring an ihrer Hand, während die Kinder mit den Armen durch die Luft wedeln, als wären sie auf einem Rock-Konzert.

Aus dem Applaus der Kinder hört Blaine am Ende ein langsameres Klatschen heraus und er sieht zur Tür hinüber, wo Kurt mit einer Tupperdose unter dem Arm am Rahmen lehnt, elegant applaudiert und schelmisch grinst. "Bravo Doktor Blaine."

"Heeeeey." Blaine streckt ihm einen Arm entgegen und Kurt geht auf ihn zu, drückt ihm einen Kuss ins Haar und tippt ihm dann – sanft – mit der Box auf den Kopf. "Du hast dein Mittagessen im Kühlschrank vergessen. Schon wieder. Amita hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich hier oben finden würde."

"Danke dir. Und hey, jetzt wo du hier bist, kannst du uns ein Lied singen!"

"Oh, kann ich das?"

"Natürlich kannst du! Ihr wollt doch sicher alle ein Lied von Kurt hören, stimmt's?"

Die Kinder jubeln. Kurt schenkt ihnen ein schiefes Lächeln und bemüht sich, es nicht allzu breit werden zu lassen und er schaut Blaine amüsiert an. "Welches Lied hattest du denn im Sinn, um meine Karriere als freischaffender Kinderunterhalter in Gang zu bringen, mein Herzallerliebster?"

Blaine schrubbt über die Saiten der Ukulele wie ein Wilder, während er nachdenkt. "Oh. Einen Augenblick." Er fängt an zu zupfen, nickt bei sich, legt los und vertraut darauf, dass Kurt auch ohne Vorwarnung mit der richtigen Melodie folgen wird, denn er ist schließlich Kurt. " _Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby_..."

Kurt lässt amüsiert für einen kurzen Moment die Zungenspitze zwischen seinen Zähnen hervorspitzen, aber er verpasst nicht eine einzige Note. Blaine wird sich niemals daran satthören, wie sich ihre Stimmen treffen, vereinen und ergänzen. Es ist, als wüssten ihre Stimmen, dass sie sich lieben, denn sie haben bereits so perfekt zusammen geklungen, als sie selbst sich dessen noch nicht bewusst gewesen waren. Und Kurt lächelt und singt so wunderschön und schaut Blaine in die Augen und oh, dieser Mann. Sein ganzes Leben kommt Blaine manchmal wie ein Traum vor.

Die Krankenschwester am Fenster ringt die Hände und schaut weg.

 

*** * ***

 

Auf einer Bank draußen vor dem Klinikgebäude sitzt Kurt neben ihm im strahlend hellen November-Sonnenschein, während Blaine die kalten Reste vom Vortag isst, die Kurt ihm gebracht hat. Nachdem es kalte Reste von _Kurts_ Essen sind, ist es nicht wirklich eine lästige Pflicht, sie zu essen; Tortillas von gestern Abend, selbst gemachte Guacamole und Salat und dieses Dings aus braunem Reis, das Kurt gemacht hat und von dem Blaine zuerst geglaubt hat, er würde es nicht mögen und von dem er den ersten Bissen nur aus reiner Liebe gegessen hat, bevor sich herausgestellt hat, dass es unverschämt gut schmeckt und wie _macht_ Kurt das nur immer.

"Es ist schön, so ein dankbares Publikum zu haben", murmelt Kurt, den Hut gegen die blendende Sonne tief in die Augen gezogen, die Arme entspannt auf der Rückenlehne ausgebreitet. Das bedeutet, dass Blaine einen von Kurts Armen im Rücken hat, während er isst, was sich richtig gut anfühlt. Blaine wackelt mit den Schultern, gabelt etwas Reis auf und bemerkt: "Du hast jeden Abend ein dankbares Publikum."

"Dieses hier hatte keine Handys, die im unpassenden Moment klingeln. Bei Gott, ich schwöre, wenn das nächste Mal eins losgeht, wird Sean eine Requisite danach werfen."

"Es ist schwer, der letzte wahre Vertreter der Kultur zu sein, Schatz."

"Ich werde dich gleich mit dem Gesicht in dein Essen tunken", murmelt Kurt, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

"Hast du keinen Hunger?"

"Ich hatte schon gegessen, als mir aufgefallen ist, dass du dein Essen vergessen hast. Schon wieder. Wie kann jemand, der so gerne isst wie du, es immer wieder vergessen?"

"Das liegt am… frühen Morgen."

"Du stehst immer früh genug auf."

"Ja, ich weiß, aber da bist du und du lenkst mich immer ab."

"Entschuldige mal." Kurt hebt den Kopf, schiebt den Hut zurück und schaut ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Ich bin sicher, dass ich an den Tagen, an denen ich Vorstellung habe, noch nicht einmal _wach_ bin, wenn du morgens weggehst. Wie also sollte ich dich da 'ablenken'?"

Blaine stopft sich achselzuckend ein Salatblatt in den Mund. "Du bist so süß, wenn du schläfst."

"Du beobachtest mich beim Schlafen?"

"Klingt es weniger gruselig, wenn es zum Teil daran liegt, dass du die Beine weit von dir streckst, sobald du das Bett für dich alleine hast? Das lässt deinen Hintern unter der Bettdecke richtig–"

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich nehme an, es gibt nicht viel, was ich dagegen tun kann, ich habe dich schließlich schon geheiratet, selbst schuld." Kurt lässt den Kopf wieder nach hinten fallen und kneift die Augen gegen den blauen Himmel zusammen. "Wir haben November. Mein Sommersprossen-sprießen-lassender-Erzfeind sollte jetzt eigentlich hinter Wolken versteckt sein."

"Du sprichst von der Sonne. Du ärgerst dich tatsächlich über diesen unglaublich prächtigen Tag, den wir mitten im November zum Geschenk bekommen haben."

"Ich sage nur, du bist derjenige, der auch dann noch mit mir schlafen muss, wenn ich voller....", er gestikuliert zu seinem Gesicht, "....Sommersprossen, Falten und sonnenverbrannter Haut bin."

"Kurt, selbst wenn du ein Gehirn in einem Glas mit Formalinlösung wärst, würde ich dich immer noch wunderschön finden."

Kurt sieht ihn lange an und sagt: "Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so tue, als wäre es etwas Neues für mich, nicht wirklich zu wissen, welcher Teil von dir gruselig und welcher süß ist."

"Du liebst mich", sagt Blaine, Salat essend.

Kurt schweigt für einen Moment, dann sagt er: "Ja, das tue ich." Blaine schaut zu ihm hin und ein Salatblatt hängt ihm aus dem Mund. Kurt ist ganz leise geworden. "Manchmal liebe ich dich so sehr, dass ich gar nicht weiß, was ich _tun_ soll."

Blaine schluckt runter. "Kurt. Du weißt, dass ich dich auch liebe."

Kurt ist plötzlich ganz ernst geworden, hält seinem Blick stand und nickt leicht. Dann sieht er zur Seite, auf das Gras und die Baumreihe, die den Rand des Parkplatzes markiert und Blaine berührt seine Hand und verschränkt seine Finger mit Kurts. Kurt drückt zu und Blaine drückt zurück.

"Ich werde dich lieben, bis ich sterbe", sagt Blaine und versucht mit einer Hand das Essen aus der Box zu gabeln, die er auf seinen Knien balanciert, "und dann komme ich als trauriger, besessener Geist zurück und folge dir überall hin und helfe dir beim Einkaufen und Wäsche machen, wie der langweiligste Poltergeist der ganzen Welt."

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass mein Leben schrecklich langweilig sein wird, nachdem du gestorben bist? Vielleicht werde ich rund um die Uhr Party machen."

"Nein, niemand würde mit dir feiern wollen; nicht wenn da dieser erbärmliche, weinerliche Geist ist, der dir immer und überall hin folgt, deine Socken zusammen legt und fettarmen Joghurt für dich holt."

Noch bevor er sich die Hand vor den Mund legen kann, entweicht Kurt ein prustendes Lachen und Blaine grinst, während sich Kurt kopfschüttelnd die Augen zuhält und hilflos lachen muss und Blaine reibt die Tupperbox mit dem letzten Stück Tortilla sauber und schiebt es sich dann in seinen grinsenden Mund.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Es passiert zu jedem Jahresbeginn aufs Neue und ist zu einer Art Aufnahmeritual für die Medizinstudenten geworden. Das Wartezimmer ist voller hustender, niesender Menschen; sie stehen Schlange, halten Tempotaschentücher in den Händen und putzen sich die Nasen und die Ärzte sind viel zu beschäftigt, um jedem einzelnen von ihnen zu erklären, dass sie nachhause gehen, sich ins Bett legen und viel trinken sollen und, nein, dagegen helfen keine Antibiotika. Also müssen sich die Studenten darum kümmern; mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg und einem vorhersehbaren Ergebnis.

Amita ist schroff und selbstbewusst und schickt sie ohne große Schwierigkeiten weg. Mark entschuldigt sich nervös und braucht bei jedem Patient viel zu lange. Blaine behandelt jeden von ihnen mit großem Ernst, hört ihnen die Lunge ab, wenn sie darauf bestehen, dass sie eine Bronchitis haben und sagt ihnen, dass sie Glück haben, weil es nämlich keine Bronchitis ist und wenn sie sich ins Bett legen und viel trinken, dann wird es auch keine werden, stimmt's? Und all das macht er mit seinem typischen, unwiderstehlichen, strahlenden Lächeln.

Blaine sitzt mit hängendem Kopf auf einem Wartezimmerstuhl neben den Aufzügen, die Beine achtlos von sich gestreckt. Er blinzelt Janek, der vor ihm kauert, benommen an und sein Mund zuckt schon wieder in sein patentiertes, typisches, strahlendes Lächeln. "Eine Sache weiß ich jetzt", sagt er mit kratziger Stimme. "Was ich dabei gelernt habe ist, dass ich keine Antibiotika nehmen darf."

"Du siehst zum Kotzen aus", sagt Janek.

Blaine legt den Kopf zurück und reibt sich die Augen. "Ich sehe scheiße aus", sagt er. "'Du siehst zum Kotzen aus' bedeutet, dass du mein Outfit beleidigst und, es stimmt ja, Arztkittel sind nicht gerade die schmeichelhafteste Bekleidung der Welt, aber sie lassen mir nicht wirklich die Wahl, obwohl Kurt mir sogar angeboten hat, mir ein paar maßzuschneidern, um –"

"Ich ruf dein Freund an."

"Meinen Mann", sagt Blaine, die Augen immer noch mit den Händen bedeckt und sein Lächeln erstrahlt, als würde es gerade mit Gold überzogen und jetzt regnet es sogar Diamanten, aber dann erstirbt es. "Nein, warte, er hat Probe, Janek. Er ist am Theater bis um – "

"Du siehst nicht scheiße aus, du siehst zum Kotzen aus. Ich ruf dein Freund an. Bleib sitzen."

"Janek, du warst auf unsrer _Hochzeit_. Und er muss arbeiten."

"Und du bist widerlich und ich werd dich nicht nachhause bringen. Deshalb, ich rufe dein Freund an, dein Mann, oder du sitzt hier, bis es dir besser geht. Könnte lange dauern."

Blaine schaut ihn mit den großen Augen eines kleinen Jungen an – Amerikaner brauchen ziemlich lange, um erwachsen zu werden – und dann verzieht er den Mund zu einer komischen Grimasse. "Mein Hals tut wirklich weh."

"Ich hol dir was zu trinken."

"Aber wenn er sich ansteckt, Janek, dann wird er mich umbringen. Er braucht seine Stimme wirklich, er – "

"Hör zu", sagt Janek und hält Blaine seinen Zeigefinger vor die Nase, und der versucht, ihn mit den Augen zu fixieren und fängt fast zu schielen an. "Hör gut zu. Hörst du zu?"

Blaine starrt immer noch auf Janeks Finger und nickt.

"Du wirst mir keine Einzelheiten erzählen, wie. In meinem Kopf schlaft ihr in getrennten Betten und haltet manchmal vielleicht Händchen, Einzelheiten brauch ich nicht. Aber du verstehst schon, wenn er sich bei dir ansteckt, dann hat er sich schon lange angesteckt, also bleib sitzen, halt den Mund und wart auf ihn. Und mach es nicht schwer für mich, dir gut zu tun. Du bist nicht schrecklich in deinem Job. Dumm, aber nicht _so_ dumm. Also setzen und ich hol deinen Kurt."

Daraufhin entspannt sich Blaines Gesicht und er verzieht den Mund langsam zu einem müden Lächeln. "In Ordnung. Danke Janek. Vielen Dank!"

Als Janek davongeht, hört er Blaine mit rauer, kratziger Stimme leise singen: "Mein Kurt, mein Kurt....", und wenn es einer der anderen Studenten wäre, dann würde er sich fragen, ob Blaine sich vielleicht ein bisschen Codein für seinen Hals selbstverordnet hat; aber nachdem es Blaine ist, ist er wahrscheinlich nur ein wenig high von der Aussicht, seinen Freund ein paar Stunden früher zu sehen; er ist kurz vor Feierabend immer ein wenig überdreht.

Im Schwesternzimmer sucht Janek Blaines Notfallkontaktnummer heraus und Lily rollt mit ihrem Schreibtischstuhl hinter ihn und lugt ihm über die Schulter. "Hat's Anderson erwischt?"

Janek grunzt nur und greift nach dem Telefon. Lily schiebt sich mit quietschenden Rollen vom Schreibtisch weg und zurück an ihren Arbeitsplatz. "Zwei sind noch übrig. Noch ist es nicht zu spät, deinen Tipp abzugeben, Jan."

Während er das Telefon ans Ohr hält und das Klingeln abwartet, gestikuliert er mit einer Hand. "... nenn mich nicht 'Jan', verdammt."

"Ich setzte auf Gupta", sagt Lily und sieht einen Kasten mit Patientenakten durch. "Das Mädchen hat ein Immunsystem aus Stahl und sie hat keine Angst, ihnen zu sagen, dass es keine Bronchitis ist und sie fasst ihre verseuchten Pelze nicht an."

Janek atmet langsam und blickt an die Decke zwischen zwei Neonröhren. Er ist geduldig. Er muss ein geduldiger Mann sein. Wenn er bedenkt, womit er es hier jeden Tag zu tun bekommt und dann auch noch zu seiner Frau nachhause zu kommen, dann hat Janek die Geduld eines Heiligen. Trotzdem wünschte er sich, Blaines Freund (Mann – tststs, die Hochzeit war nicht einmal in einer Kirche) würde endlich an sein verdammtes Handy gehen.

Und dann geht Kurt ran und sagt mit leiser, stotternder, angsterfüllter Stimme: _"Hallo?"_

 

*** * ***

 

Finger berühren Blaines Haar und eine Hand, kühl wie Elfenbein, legt sich auf seine Stirn. Er blinzelt sich aus seinem verschlafenen Tagtraum in die Realität, in der er sich schrecklich fühlt, lächelt müde und sagt: "Die ganze Zeit muss man sich um kranke Leute kümmern, warum ist das so?"

Kurts Gesicht ist vor Sorge ganz angespannt. Er sagt: "Hey Blaine", und geht vor ihm in die Hocke, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können. "Janek hat gesagt, dass du abgeholt werden musst."

"Das ist nur.....Grippe oder was in der Art." Blaine zuckt mit den Schultern und die Muskeln dort schmerzen genau so sehr wie die in seinem Rücken, und das Sprechen tut seiner Kehle weh. "Es hat alle erwischt."

"Mein armer Blaine", sagt Kurt leise und seine Finger streichen durch Blaines Haare, die jetzt wahrscheinlich verschwitzt und schrecklich sind, aber Kurt trägt es ihm nie nach, wenn er nicht perfekt ist. "Du hast Fieber, du gehörst ins Bett."

".....tut mir leid. Ich hab dich aus der Probe geholt, Kurt, tut mir leid."

"Sei nicht albern, das ist jetzt nicht wichtig." Kurts Tonfall klingt ein wenig amüsiert, aber sein Lächeln wirkt bemüht. "Als Janek angerufen hat, ist mir ganz schlecht geworden. Das Krankenhaus ruft an – nicht du, sondern das Krankenhaus – ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich gedacht habe. Dass ein Patient durchgedreht ist und dich mit einem Skalpell oder sonstwas erstochen hat."

"Krankenhäuser sind eigentlich ziemlich langweilig. Du guckst zu viel _Emergency Room_."

"Wir gucken beide zu viel _Emergency Room_. Und ich kriege definitiv nicht gerne Anrufe von Krankenhäusern." Kurt reckt sich nach oben und küsst Blaine auf die Stirn, als würde es ihn gar nicht kümmern, wie unappetitlich er gerade ist. "Na los, komm. Ich rufe uns ein Taxi und bringe dich heim."

"Du wirst dich anstecken."

"Ich werde viel Vitamin C nehmen. Du gehörst ins Bett, Blaine."

"Mein Roller."

"Ich werde ihn später holen, wenn du versorgt bist. Okay?" Kurt fährt ein paar Mal mit den Fingern durch Blaines Haar – Blaine ist durcheinander und benommen und ist gleichzeitig übersensibel für jede Berührung, jedes Geräusch. Wenn er sich bewegt, _hört_ er regelrecht, wie die Stofflagen seiner Klinikkleidung sich aneinander reiben und während Kurts Finger durch sein Haar kämmen und er es ihm aus der Stirn streicht, hat er ein höchst verwirrendes Déjà-Vu, in dem er sehr klein und krank ist und seine Mama ihm übers Haar streichelt. Blaine würde Kurt am liebsten die Arme um den Hals legen und auf ihm einschlafen. Er ist so unendlich froh, dass Kurt da ist, er lässt den Kopf an Kurts Stirn sinken; er ist so froh, dass er hier ist, Blaine fühlt sich schrecklich. Er schluckt ein weiteres Mal unter Schmerzen und sagt: "Wenn du dich ansteckst, werde ich mich hassen."

"Das ist mir egal, keine Sorge. Komm schon, alles ist gut", säuselt Kurt in einem leisen Singsang, legt eine Hand unter Blaines Kinn und streichelt über seine Wange. "Alles wird gut. Ich bringe dich nachhause, stecke dich ins Bett und mache dir Suppe. Du kriegst sogar ein Wassereis."

"Was für Suppe?"

"Welche willst du?"

Blaine schmiegt sein Gesicht fester an Kurts Hals, sicher in seiner Wärme. "Hühnchen mit Zuckermais", murmelt er und Kurts Hand wandert wieder zurück in sein Haar und zupft liebevoll an seinen Locken.

"In Ordnung. Brauchst du noch was aus deinem Spind?"

"Kurt? Du bist wie, also, wie die beste Mama der Welt, weißt du das?"

"Einerseits ja, aber Blaine, Schatz, du erweist unserem Sexleben keinen Dienst, wenn du das noch öfter sagst. Brauchst du noch was aus deinem Spind?"

"Nee. Warte, Brieftasche und Schlüssel, brauch ich die?"

"Ich werde sie holen. Kannst du mich für eine Minute loslassen, damit ich sie holen kann?"

"Trag mich."

"Blaine, sag mir die Kombination für dein Schloss und hör auf, mich mit deinen keimverseuchten Armen zu erwürgen."

"Ich brauche sie nicht. Geh nicht weg."

"Blaine", Kurt zieht an seinen Armen und setzt seine genervte Mama-Stimme auf. "Je eher du mich deine Sachen holen lässt, umso eher kann ich dich nachhause und ins Bett bringen, wirst du also bitte – "

"Ich kann...."

Als sie die zaghafte Stimme über ihren Köpfen hören, blicken sie beide hoch – Blaines schmerzende Muskeln lassen ihn zusammenzucken. Die Krankenschwester spielt mit dem Ring an ihrem Finger und flüstert mit zitternder Stimme: "Ich kann sie holen, wenn ihr wollt."

Es ist ein Wunder. Plötzlich versteht Blaine den Sinn seines Krankseins: sein Karma hat ihn bestraft, und das hat irgendwie das Gleichgewicht im Universum wiederhergestellt und _sie hat aufgehört, ihn zu hassen_. Oh Gott, wenn das alles ist, was nötig ist – er hofft, dass er jede Woche krank ist, wenn er damit den Schaden wiedergutmachen kann, den seine gedankenlosen, sozialen Interaktionen anrichten.

"Das wäre großartig", krächzt er sie an und umarmt Kurt glücklich noch fester. "Vielen, vielen Dank."

"Sie braucht den Code, Blaine", erinnert ihn Kurt und streichelt seine Schulter mit einer Hand. Blaine schmiegt sich an Kurts Hals und murmelt dort: "S'is das Geburtsjahr von meinem Papa."

In einem bemüht geduldigen Mama-Tonfall: "Sie weiß nicht, in welchem Jahr dein Papa geboren ist, Blaine."

Blaine sagt es der warmen Seite von Kurts Hals und Kurt sagt es der Krankenschwester und dankt ihr und Blaine hört sie mit klackernden Schuhen davon gehen. Kurt steht auf und hebt gleichzeitig Blaines schlaffes Gewicht mit sich, setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm und lässt zu, dass Blaine sich auf ihn fallen lässt, einen Arm behaglich um seine Schulter gelegt.

"Es tut mir leid, dass es dir so schlecht geht", sagt er leise, die Nase an Blaines Schläfe gedrückt, während seine Hand weiter sanft durch sein Haar streichelt. "Es tut mir leid, Blaine. Ich werde alles versuchen, damit du dich besser fühlst."

"Ist schon besser", summt Blaine und seufzt an Kurts Kehle.

 

*** * ***

 

Die Krankenschwester, die so sehr in Blaine verliebt ist, dass sie es kaum fertig bringt, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, schafft es, dem Blick seines Ehemannes zu begegnen, als sie ihm Schlüssel und Brieftasche aushändigt. Kurt, der gerade ein Taxi bestellt hat, beendet das Gespräch, nimmt die Sachen mit einer eleganten Bewegung in Empfang, lächelt sie an und bedankt sich. Blaine hängt wie ein Sack mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf seinem Ehemann und lächelt sie an – ein schläfriges, glückseliges, dankbares Lächeln. Ihr Mund zittert und zuckt als Antwort darauf.

Der Ehemann steht auf, streift seine Jacke ab und legt sie Blaine um die Schultern, dann zieht er ihn an den Armen hoch; seine schmale Statur täuscht, er hat etwas Porzellanpuppenhaftes an sich, bis man die Muskeln in seinen jetzt entblößten Armen arbeiten sieht. Er stützt Blaines Gewicht und Blaine murmelt etwas Unverständliches in seine Schulter und seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem irgendwie schmerzvollen Lächeln. Eine Hand hat er Blaine fest um die Taille gelegt, stabil und sicher und so vertraut wie tausend gemeinsam verbrachte Tage.

"Vielen Dank", sagt der Ehemann dankbar und dreht Blaine mit einem Arm in Richtung Ausgang. "Ich werde versuchen, ihn euch etwas weniger pestverseucht zurückzubringen."

Es gelingt ihr, zu lächeln. Blaine sagt zu Kurts Schulter: "Daran erkranken die Menschen auch heute noch, weißt du. Die richtig heftige Variante mit den Beulen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich die habe, ich glaube, dafür dürfte ich Antibiotika bekommen."

Sein Mann küsst ihn auf die Schläfe, lächelt sie ein letztes Mal kurz an und geht mit Blaine zum Ausgang, einen seiner Arme hat er sich über die Schulter gelegt. "Vielen Dank!", ruft ihr Blaine über die Schulter zurück zu. "Ich werde es nicht wieder tun! Ich verspreche es!"

"Halt den Mund, du schadest deinem Hals", fährt ihn der Ehemann an und Blaine lässt den Kopf zurück auf seine Schulter sinken, murmelt etwas, das seine Hüfte mit einem sanften Streicheln belohnt von dieser kräftigen Hand um seine Taille. Die automatischen Türen öffnen sich für sie.

Lieben – das weiß sie – heißt loslassen. Lieben heißt, nichts von jemandem erzwingen. Lieben heißt akzeptieren; selbst das, was niemals geschehen wird. Lieben heißt, Liebe erkennen, wenn man sie sieht und sie nicht missgönnen.

Sie spielt mit dem Ring an ihrem Finger, zuckt zusammen, als Janek nach ihr ruft, eilt zurück auf die Krankenstation und streicht sich das Haar aus ihrem viel zu erhitzten Gesicht.

 

**~* * *~**

 


	10. Einmal husten heißt ja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zusammenfassung:** Während Blaines Fieberträumen ist Kurt irgendwie immer präsent und schwirrt um ihn herum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung des Kapitels [ Cough Once For Yes](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/134634.html?page=3) aus dem Unscripted Universe von Rainjoy.
> 
> Fortsetzung des Kapitels 'Symptome', in dem Blaine sich die Grippe eingefangen hat. Dank geht an meine treue Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die wie bereits erwähnt ein großer Shakespeare-Fan ist. Deshalb kann ich auch mit Gewissheit sagen, dass Kurt hier gerade die Rolle der Königstochter Cordelia im _König Lear_ einstudiert.

 

 

 

Zwei Tage lang fühlt Blaine sich schrecklich. Wegen des Hustens kann er nicht lange am Stück schlafen, seine Temperatur steigt und fällt und erreicht ihren Höchststand und er fühlt sich ständig entweder viel zu heiß, klebrig und eklig, oder zu kalt, schweiß-nass und fürchterlich. Sein Hals ist vollkommen im Arsch, der Husten schmerzt höllisch, er ist überrascht, dass er kein Blut in die zwei Packungen Kleenex hustet, die er verbraucht, und über einen Zeitraum von etwa dreißig Stunden hinweg verliert er sogar komplett die Stimme.

Während Blaines Fieberträumen ist Kurt irgendwie immer präsent und schwirrt um ihn herum, oder zumindest scheint er immer da zu sein. Er formuliert seine Sätze mit Bedacht, so dass Blaine seine Fragen immer mit ja oder nein beantworten kann, einem Nicken oder Kopfschütteln – "Ist dir warm genug? Willst du was trinken? Willst du dir was Dummes auf Youtube angucken?" – und er versorgt ihn permanent mit Suppe, Wassereis, Gatorade und Hustenmedizin. Als Blaine aus einem weiteren sehr, sehr seltsamen Fiebertraum erwacht, als würde er aus Wasser wiederauftauchen (sie durften kein Baby haben und haben deswegen ein Lama adoptiert, das ein kleines Rüschenlätzchen um den Hals trug, während es mit nickendem Kopf durch ihre Wohnung stakste) und als er Kurt sieht, wie er leise vor sich hin summt und saubere Wäsche in ihre Schubladen einsortiert, da beginnt er sich zu fragen, ob es Kurt wohl gefällt, wenn er so ist, hilflos und bedürftig und immer in seiner Nähe. Aber dann sieht Kurt zu ihm her und er sieht so _müde_ aus und Blaine zieht eine bleischwere Hand unter der Bettdecke hervor und hält sie ihm zitternd entgegen. Kurt ergreift sie, berührt seine Stirn und sieht sehr angespannt und besorgt aus. "Geht es dir gut?"

Blaine schluckt, schluckt noch einmal und krächzt: "Ja."

Kurt streichelt ihm über den Kopf. "Sagst du das nur, damit ich mich besser fühle?"

Er lächelt und das Lachen, das seiner Kehle entweicht, scheint etwas darin zu zerreißen. "Zum Teil, ja."

"Sag nichts, wenn es wehtut."

"Lieb dich."

"Willst du noch ein Wassereis?"

Blaine nickt, Kurt streicht ihm mit dem Handrücken über die Wange und macht sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche.

 

* * *

 

Als Blaine erwacht, brennt Licht und der Himmel ist dunkel, draußen vor dem Fenster, wo Kurt auf dem Fensterbrett sitzt und sanft und leise vor sich hin murmelt: "..... _Ich kann nicht mein Herz auf meine Lippen heben; ich lieb Eur' Hoheit, wie's meiner_ – Blaine?"

Blaine setzt sich auf und reibt sich sein verklebtes Auge. "Bist du bei den Proben gewesen?"

"Nein." Kurt zuckt die Schultern und hält ihm mit einem schiefen Grinsen das Buch hin. "Sean genießt es, mir unter die Nase zu reiben, dass Cordelia noch nicht einmal halb soviel Text hat wie Goneril, es ist also nicht schlimm, wenn ich ein paar Proben verpasse. Ich werde seine Schuhe mit Sekundenkleber präparieren. Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Ganz gut. Naja, ziemlich eklig. Ich müsste mal duschen. Wie spät ist es?"

Kurt sieht auf seine Uhr und legt das Buch auf die Fensterbank. "Gleich Zehn. Soll ich dir in der Dusche zur Hand gehen?"

Blaine hebt grinsend die Augenbrauen. "Was genau bietest du mir da gerade an, Mr. Anderson?"

"Weniger als du dir wahrscheinlich erhoffst, solange du noch so eine Bazillenschleuder bist, Mr Hummel. Auf geht's. Ich kann wenigstens das Bett frisch beziehen, solange du auf bist....."

"Ich wünschte, wir hätten eine Badewanne."

"Irgendwann." Kurt nimmt seine Hand, um ihm aus dem Bett zu helfen, zu dem Blaine in den letzten Tagen eine symbiotische Beziehung entwickelt hat. Die Betttücher wollen ihn nicht wirklich loslassen. Schließlich schafft er es, sich aus ihnen herauszuschälen und fühlt sich richtig, _richtig_ eklig. "Irgendwann werden wir eine Badewanne haben und einen Garten und genügend Platz, um uns schnell umzudrehen, ohne uns die Nase oder sonstwas zu brechen."

"Und einen Hund."

"Und einen Hund."

"Und ein paar Kinder."

"Und ein paar Kinder."

"Ein Lama vielleicht?"

"Ich werde mal annehmen, dass da deine Medikamente aus dir sprechen. Komm jetzt. Duschen."

"Du klingst unheimlich müde."

Das tut er wirklich, seine Stimme klingt ein wenig rau, als wäre seine Kehle mit Sandpapier ausgekleidet. Aber Kurt zuckt nur mit der Schulter und dreht sich seitwärts, um Blaine vor sich her durch die Badezimmertür zu schieben, ohne ihn loszulassen. "Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du Arzt werden willst. Sich um Kranke zu kümmern ist _anstrengend_.

"Du machst das aber richtig gut."

Kurt lächelt. "Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Berufe tauschen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine so gute Cordelia abgeben würde wie du."

Kurt küsst seine Schläfe und sagt: "Ach was, du kannst alles." Dann zieht er ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf, zieht am Taillengummi seiner Schlafanzughose und lässt es zurückschnappen. "Weg damit. Ich bringe dir eine frische."

"Die beste Mama der Welt."

"Jetzt werde ich dir definitiv nicht mehr dabei 'zur Hand gehen', Blaine."

 

* * *

 

Irgendwann am Vormittag erwacht Blaine von einem Geräusch, als Kurt sich anzieht, einen Schal um seinen Hals bindet, sein Spiegelbild anblinzelt und sich leise stöhnend mit beiden Händen über die Augen reibt. Blaine rutscht in eine sitzende Position und murmelt: "Kurt?"

Kurt reißt sofort den Kopf hoch. "Ich muss zur Probe, ich werde zum Mittagessen zurück sein, okay? Brauchst du noch irgendwas, bevor ich gehe?"

"Nein, ich bin..... mir geht's gut." Er kann es regelrecht fühlen – endlich. _Erschöpft_ , als habe sein Körper endlich realisiert, was mit ihm geschehen ist und müsste sich nun mit dem Trauma auseinandersetzen, aber.... ja, im Großen und Ganzen gut. Er blinzelt Kurt im Halbdunkeln mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an – die Vorhänge sind noch zugezogen, wahrscheinlich hat Kurt gehofft, ihn nicht aufzuwecken – und sagt: "Du bist blass."

"Bitte sag mir nicht, dass dir das jetzt erst aufgefallen ist."

"Ich meine – "

"Ich muss zur Probe, Blaine, wir haben nur noch zwei Wochen, okay? Ich werde in ein paar Stunden zurück sein, soll ich dir was mitbringen?"

Er klingt erschöpft und gereizt und soweit Blaine sehen kann, sieht er auch so aus und er denkt an die vergangenen drei Tage, in denen Kurt nichts anderes getan hat, als sich um Blaine zu kümmern wie um ein hilfloses Neugeborenes und er verspürt ein unangenehmes Schuldgefühl. "Nein. Es geht mir gut."

"Bis später. Halt dich warm und trink viel. Ich liebe dich!"

Bei den letzten Worten hebt sich seine Stimme und bricht, aber bevor Blaine auch nur zwinkern kann, ist er schon aus dem Zimmer und die Wohnungstür schlägt hinter ihm zu. Blaine starrt im Dunkeln auf die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür, hebt eine Hand an seine fieberfreie Stirn und fühlt sich einfach nur müde und benebelt und irgendwie auch ängstlich und weiß nicht warum."

Er ist zu müde, um noch einmal zu duschen, obwohl er es wirklich gern täte, aber aufrecht zu stehen ist einfach nur unwahrscheinlich anstrengend; er schleppt sich ins Wohnzimmer, um drei Schüsseln Müsli zu essen und Fernsehserien zu schauen (sie sind so schlecht, dass sie schon wieder gut sind) und dann fläzt er sich aufs Sofa, schreibt Facebooknachrichten an seine Kollegen auf der Arbeit und an Mark, der auch krank zuhause ist wie Blaine, aber ohne einen Kurt, der ihm Hühnersuppe macht und Blaine hat Mitleid mit ihm. Amita schreibt ihm _Ich hab jetzt auch noch alle deine_ _Patienten_ _zusätzlich, ich hoffe du bist glücklich_ und Blaine postet ein Video von einem auf einer Treppe schlafenden Hundewelpen auf ihre Seite, um herauszufinden, wie verärgert sie tatsächlich ist und sie gleichzeitig hoffentlich damit zu besänftigen (sie kommentiert: _ist das_ _eins_ _eurer privaten_ _Videos_ _, denn die Ähnlichkeit ist_ _einfach nur beängstigend_ ).

Blaine schreibt Kurt: _Ich hoffe, die Proben laufen gut, xoxoxo_   und dann weiß er irgendwie nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen. Tagelang überhaupt nichts zu tun, ist überraschend langweilig, aber er ist zu müde, um auf irgendwas Lust zu haben. Er müht sich gerade ab, aufzustehen, um seine Schüssel auszuspülen – oh Gott, was für eine ermüdende Aufgabe das zu sein scheint – als er ein Geräusch hört. Jemand kommt draußen den Flur entlang, bleibt vor ihrer Tür stehen und durch das Holz hört er murmelnde Stimmen.

Blaine starrt die Tür an, in seiner schläfrigen Trance zur Untätigkeit erstarrt.

"......Schlüssel, Süßer. Nein, fass sie nicht an, du bist mit diesem Keim verseucht, sag Onkel Sean einfach, wo sie sind."

Kurts Stimme klingt wie zersplitterndes Glas. "Du steckst deine Hand nicht in meine Hosentasche, ich weiß nicht, wo sie vorher _gewesen ist_."

"An Orten, die weniger keimverseucht waren als es deine Hände jetzt gerade sind, Schätzchen. Samuel wird anschließend eine Dekontamination brauchen."

"Es geht mir _gut_ , ich bin nicht _krank_ , ich _werde_ nicht krank."

"Ja klar, dir geht es total gut. Du bist dein strahlendes, großartiges Selbst." Ein Schlüssel schiebt sich ins Schloss, es klickt und öffnet sich. Blaine sieht benommen dabei zu, wie die Tür aufgeht. Vom Sofa aus kann er nicht wirklich um die Ecke sehen und durch die Tür durch, bis er ein hohes, schrilles Quietschen hört – Kurt – und Sean herein marschiert. Er lässt Kurts Schlüssel um den Finger kreisen, bevor er sie auf den Couchtisch fallen lässt und hinter ihm kommt Samuel, der einen verblüfft dreinschauenden Kurt von hinten um den Brustkorb gefasst hat und vor sich her trägt wie eine Katzenmutter ihr Junges im Maul trägt. "Setz ihn neben dem ursprünglichen Bazillenträger ab", befiehlt Sean und Samuel kommt langsam herüber (Kurts Füße baumeln kraftlos gegen seine Schienbeine). Er stellt ihn auf die Füße, dreht ihn sanft um und drückt ihn aufs Sofa neben Blaine, der eine Ecke seiner Wolldecke hochhält, um sie Kurt über den Rücken zu legen. Kurt lässt den Kopf in seine Hände fallen, stöhnt und reibt sich fest übers Gesicht; seine Haut ist viel zu blass, aber seine Wangen sind rot und seine krächzende Stimme lässt Blaine eher an eine alte zerkratzte Schallplatte denken, als an sein sonst übliches, wohlklingendes Digitalformat.

"Na, ihr seid mir ja ein süßes Pärchen", murmelt Sean.

"Ich hoffe, es erwischt dich auch, ich hoffe, es _bringt dich um_ ", faucht Kurt ihn kraftlos an und Blaine berührt mit dem Handrücken seine Wange und spürt die krankhafte Hitze dort. Selbst ohne diese physischen Krankheitszeichen wüsste er, dass etwas nicht stimmt, denn ein Kurt, der nicht in der Lage ist, sich eine ordentliche, scharfzüngige Antwort zu überlegen, ist ganz klar ein Kurt, der nicht voll auf der Höhe ist.

"Es tut mir leid", sagt Blaine und lässt seine Hand in Kurts Nacken gleiten, wo er ihn voller Sorgen und Schuldgefühlen sanft massiert. "Kurt, es tut mir leid."

Kurt legt sich eine Hand über die Augen und murmelt: "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, es ist nicht...."

"Er ist noch nicht mal krank, weißt du", sagt Sean. "Das erzählt er uns jedenfalls schon die ganze Zeit, seit wir ihn vom Badezimmerfußboden aufgelesen haben. Für jemanden, der nicht krank ist, ist er _bemerkenswert_ ungesund, findest du nicht?"

Samuel legt Kurt eine Hand auf den Kopf und Kurt blickt auf und blinzelt ihn an. "Ruh dich aus", sagt Samuel leise. Kurt schluckt, verzieht das Gesicht, greift sich mit der Hand an seine Kehle und nickt. Es hat einmal eine Zeit gegeben, da hat die Beziehung, die Kurt und Samuel miteinander haben, Blaine in die Jungsteinzeit zurückversetzt. Die Basis auf der sie miteinander kommunizieren und _die doch eigentlich Blaine vorbehalten sein sollte_ , hatte ihn geradezu verrückt gemacht. Mittlerweile versteht er sie allerdings besser. Er und Jean-Paul schauen sich nur an, zucken die Schultern und prosten sich mit ihren Biergläsern zu, während Kurt und Samuel auf der anderen Seite des Tisches vollkommen aufeinander fixiert sind, sich fließend auf Französisch unterhalten oder sich auch ganz ohne Worte verstehen. Sie lieben sich viel zu sehr, um Sex mit ins Spiel zu bringen, sie lieben sich auf der Basis reiner Unschuld, fernab der animalischen Instinkte der allgemeinen Menschheit; Kurt liebt Samuel viel zu sehr, um ihn zu _lieben_. Das bleibt Blaine vorbehalten und zwar nur Blaine und es wird immer nur Blaine alleine sein. Blaine, der ihn mit etwas angesteckt hat, von dem er weiß, dass es ganz fürchterlich ist und der sich deswegen jetzt beschissen fühlt.

Samuel würde ihn niemals mit so etwas Schrecklichem anstecken, denkt er ein wenig verstimmt. Allerdings in erster Linie, weil Kurt gewöhnlich nicht auf einem Kissen direkt neben Samuel schläft, wofür Blaine sehr dankbar ist.

"Ich glaube wir müssen ein Foto machen von Mr und Dr. Perfekto, wie sie da nebeneinander sitzen", sagt Sean und legt den Kopf schräg, um das kleine, kranke Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa bewundernd anzuschauen. Kurt holt Luft, um zurückzugiften, aber alles was er herausbringt, ist ein scharf zischender Hustenanfall. Er schlägt die Hände vor den Mund, während Blaine schnell ein Kleenex herauszieht und ihm reicht und Samuel sagt: "Wir sollten euch Medikamente holen."

"Ich welchem Universum genau existiert eine Version von mir, die bereit ist, diese ganzen Treppen noch einmal hochzusteigen?"

"Hab....", Kurt schluckt und schließt die Augen, als ob es weh täte, während Blaine ihm über den Rücken reibt. "Wir haben noch die Sachen, die ich Blaine gegeben habe. Und du kannst mich mal, Sean."

"Werd schnell gesund, Schätzchen. Komm ja nicht in die Nähe der Proben, bevor du nicht aufgehört hast, Ansteckung zu verbreiten, das ist nämlich eine meiner besten Rollen und ich will mich nicht anhören wie Donald Duck, so wie du jetzt gerade."

"Du spielst eine gehässige, Intrigen spinnende Schlampe, oh Gott, Sean, du bist ja _so_ ein guter _Schauspieler_."

Blaine massiert seine Schulter. "Kurt, jedesmal, wenn du ihm Antwort gibst, schadest du deiner Stimme mehr, als du ihm schadest."

Kurt verzieht das Gesicht und krächzt: "Ich weiß das, weil er so eine gehässige, Intrigen spinnende Schlampe _ist_."

Samuel sagt noch einmal: "Ruh dich aus." Er schaut Blaine an und Blaine erwidert den Blick, massiert Kurts Schultern und lächelt.

"Entspann dich", sagt er. "Ich bin Arzt.... fast. Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Samuel lächelt erleichtert und schaut zu Sean hinüber. "Wir sollten sie jetzt ausruhen lassen.“

"Wir sollten gehen, bevor diese Bazillenbrut uns auch noch befällt. Ruh dich aus, Kurt. Wenn du wiederkommst und immer noch krank bist, dann wird John mich wieder zwingen, dich nachhause zu bringen, und du weißt genau, wie sehr wir uns beide darüber freuen würden. Bis dann, Dr. Perfekto. Falls du früher als er nicht mehr ganz so unappetitlich bist – meine Tür steht dir immer offen und mein Bett ist keimfrei."

"Das bezweifle ich _ernsthaft_. Du hast mit halb New York geschlafen", keift Kurt ihn an, dann legt er beide Hände um seine Kehle und _stöhnt_. Blaine zieht ihn näher an sich heran, streichelt seine Seite und sagt: "Danke Jungs, dass ihr ihn heimgebracht habt."

"Ich wünsch euch 'ne angenehme Krankheit!", ruft Sean ihnen über die Schulter zu und Samuel lächelt sie von der Tür aus an, sagt noch einmal: "Ruh dich aus", und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Kurt lässt den Kopf auf Blaines Schulter fallen und jammert: "Hat es sich so angefühlt? Denn das ist _schrecklich_."

Blaine legt beide Arme um ihn und reibt ihm über die Seiten, denn Kurt zittert, als wäre ihm kalt, obwohl er vollkommen angezogen, und von einer Wolldecke _und_ von Blaine umhüllt ist. "Es tut mir leid, Kurt, es tut mir so leid. Ich hab nicht gewollt, dass du es auch kriegst, wirklich nicht."

"Ich habe dir die Treue versprochen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass _ich_ krank werden würde. Ich _werde_ nicht krank."

"Es tut mir leid. Das hier ist der Todesstern unter den Viren, das einzige Mittel dagegen ist viel Schlaf und die Heilkräfte deiner Hühner-Maissuppe. Oder vielleicht die Macht der Jedi, aber mit der kann ich leider nicht dienen."

"Im Kühlschrank ist noch ziemlich viel davon. Suppe, nicht...... " Kurt schluckt noch einmal, kneift die Augen für einen Moment noch fester zusammen und packt Blaine am Arm. "Ich habe keinen Hunger."

"Du brauchst Schlaf. Und ein Wassereis."

"Ich brauche wirklich Schlaf. Und vielleicht ein bisschen Frozen Soja-Joghurt." Kurt schnieft. "Und eine Medizin, die meinen gesamten Körper betäubt, damit er nicht mehr so wehtut."

"Komm ins Bett."

Kurt lacht erstickt, als Blaine ihm wieder auf die Füße hilft, die Wolldecke um seine Schultern legt, während er die Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper schließt und ihn zu ihrem Schlafzimmer führt. "Das Verrückte ist....", krächzt Kurt ihn an und schluckt noch einmal. Blaine sagt: "Sag nichts, wenn es wehtut."

"Das Verrückte ist, dass ich mir das die ganze Woche lang beinah gewünscht habe, ich hatte gedacht...... lieber wäre _ich_ krank als du.... ich würde dir die Krankheit abnehmen, wenn ich könnte...."

Blaine setzt ihn auf die Bettkante, kniet sich vor ihm hin, um ihm die Stiefel aufzuschnüren und schweigt für einen Moment. "Irgendwie", sagt er und zieht ihm einen Stiefel aus, "ist das das Romantischste, das du je zu mir gesagt hast."

Kurt reibt sich übers Gesicht und murmelt in seine Handflächen: "Das kommt dir nur so vor, weil du einerseits immer noch krank bist, und weil du andererseits DU bist und du hältst die irrwitzigsten Sachen für romantisch."

"Es ist das Romantischste, das je irgendjemand zu mir gesagt hat." Blaine küsst Kurts Wange und zieht ihm die Jacke aus. "Ist dir kalt?"

"Hier drin ist es sibirisch kalt."

"Ich hol dir eine Wärmflasche. Und ich komme mit dir ins Bett, um deine Hände aufzuwärmen."

Kurts Lächeln wird sanfter. "Das geht jetzt aber über die Mama-Pflichten weit hinaus, findest du nicht?"

"Ich bring dir Medizin und was zu trinken. Zum Teil ist das reiner Egoismus, weißt du." In einer Schublade findet Blaine Kurts weichsten, ältesten Schlafanzug. Er zieht Kurts Arme auseinander – die der sich vor Kälte zitternd immer wieder um den Oberkörper schlingt – um ihm den Pullover auszuziehen. "Ich bin immer noch schrecklich müde und wenn wir jetzt kuscheln ist es sowieso zu spät, sich Sorgen zu machen wegen einer Ansteckung."

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe", murmelt Kurt mit gesenktem Kopf, während Blaine seine Arme in die Ärmel einfädelt. "Obwohl du mich mit der schrecklichen Pestilenz ansteckst."

"Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, Kurt."

"Ich gebe dir wirklich nicht die Schuld daran, du Dummkopf", sagt Kurt und legt den Kopf auf Blaines Schulter, während der die Knöpfe an seiner Schlafanzugjacke zumacht. "Ich fühle mich nur so..... und es sind nur noch zwei Wochen bis die Vorstellungen beginnen", er schluckt mit demselben schmerzvollen Zusammenzucken, mit dem Blaine die letzten Tage geschluckt hat, "und ich werde noch mehr Proben verpassen und wie soll das gehn, wenn ich nicht mal _sprechen_ kann und – "

"Kurt, Kurt, hey hey hey, komm. Mach dir keinen Stress. Im Ernst, das ist das Schlimmste, was du machen kannst, wenn du krank bist, sei einfach...." Blaine schiebt ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und drückt ihm einen Kuss darauf, dann macht er sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen. ".....wenn du in zwei Wochen wieder auf der Bühne stehen willst, so tadellos wie immer, dann ist es ganz wichtig, dass du dich jetzt ganz deiner Krankheit überlässt und zulässt, dass ich mich um dich kümmere, okay?"

Kurt flüstert: "Ich bin einfach nur müde."

"Dann ruh dich aus, so wie Samuel es dir geraten hat. Und wie ich es dir rate. Ärztliche Anordnung."

Leise krächzend: "Anordnung eines Fast-Arztes."

Blaine steckt ihn unter die Bettdecke, bringt Medizin und eine Wärmflasche, springt schnell unter die Dusche und zieht sich frische Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt an. Die Tatsache, dass Kurt ihn braucht, hat ihm genug Kraft gegeben, um _das_ alles zu schaffen. Dann klettert er zu ihm ins Bett zurück, wo Kurt den Kopf einzieht, hinter vorgehaltener Hand hustet und jammert: "Warum muss ich so viel husten, wenn husten so _wehtut_....?"

"Komm zu mir. Komm schon, ich wärm dich auf." Seine Haut fühlt sich viel zu warm an, aber Blaine zieht ihn trotzdem fest zu sich her, wo Kurt sich ankuschelt, sein Atem heiß an Blaines Schlüsselbein. "Schlaf jetzt. Es tut mir leid, dass es dir so schlecht geht. Schlaf jetzt, Kurt."

Einen Arm hat Kurt sich locker über die Seite gelegt, der andere liegt auf Blaines Brust, die Finger in seinem T-Shirt vergraben. Er sagt nichts mehr, liegt nur schwer und warm da und atmet mit rauem, stockendem Atem, als würde ihm jeder Atemzug die Kehle aufschlitzen. Blaine streichelt ihm über den Rücken und summt leise vor sich hin – eine leise sanfte Melodie, um ihn in den Schlaf zu singen.

Kurts Wimpern streifen die Haut an seinem Hals und er schluckt ein weiteres Mal mühsam, weil er offensichtlich etwas sagen will. Blaine kommt ihm zuvor, streichelt ihm über die Schulter und flüstert: "Alles gut. Schlaf jetzt. Ich bin hier, alles ist gut."

Er kann spüren, wie Kurt über das Gesagte nachdenkt, bis sich all seine Muskeln zugleich entspannen und er nur schlapp an Blaines Seite liegt. Blaine streichelt ihm über die Schulter und überlegt, dass – nein – Kurt wird nicht krank. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Kurt sich jemals mit einer von Blaines zahlreichen, würdelosen Erkältungen hat herumschlagen müssen oder mit einem elenden Fieber. Kurt segelt durch sein Leben mit der unantastbaren Gelassenheit eines Schwans, gefasst und elegant und nur ein ganz klein wenig selbstgefällig darüber. Es ist schrecklich, ihn so zu sehen. Aber Blaine ist hier, Blaine wird sich um ihn kümmern. Er ist _so_ froh, dass sie verheiratet sind. Was, wenn Kurt ihn nicht hätte, was, wenn Kurt sich so elend fühlen müsste, ohne Blaine bei sich zu haben? Er will gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

Blaine legt seine Wange an Kurts Stirn und murmelt: "Ich werde dich lieben bis in alle Ewigkeit und dann, wenn ich gestorben bin, komme ich wieder als trauriger, besessener Poltergeist, um mit dir zu kuscheln, wenn du schläfst."

Kurt krächzt: "Oh Gott, jetzt werd ich die abgefahrensten Fieberträume haben."

"Ich bin dann 'Blaine, der freundliche Geist'", verspricht Blaine ihm. "Ich werde mir eine Erkennungsmelodie ausdenken, die ich pfeife, damit du weißt, dass ich es bin und nicht irgendein anderer Poltergeist, den du überhaupt nicht kennst. Ich werde dir Blumen bringen. Geisterhaft schwebende Blumenbouquets."

Kurt stöhnt an seiner Brust.

Blaine sagt leise: "Und ich werde dich niemals, nie, niemals allein sein lassen. Das weißt du, oder?"

Kurt krallt die Finger in sein T-Shirt und nickt an seiner Seite.

Blaine muss lächeln. Er fährt mit den Fingern durch Kurts Haar und schließt die Augen. Keiner von ihnen beiden zeigt sich gerade von seiner besten Seite, aber alleine zu zweit dürfen sie das.

Kurt murmelt krächzend und rau: "Es heißt, _bis der Tod uns scheidet_."

Blaine öffnet nicht einmal die Augen: "Da pfeif ich drauf. Wir können das besser."

Kurt grunzt zustimmend und Blaine kann sein Lächeln auf seiner Brust spüren.

 

 

**~***~**

 


	11. Ich traue keiner Medizin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zusammenfassung:** Kurts Fieberfantasien sind nicht ganz so schön wie Blaines (Im Ernst, habt ihr King Lear *gelesen*?), aber wenn Blaine Doktor spielt, dann ist er auf Sieg aus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung von [I'll Never Trust Medicine](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/139128.html) aus dem Unscripted Universe von Rainjoy.
> 
> Das ist der letzte Teil der Grippe-Trilogie, in dem es etwas dramatischer zugehen wird als vorher, denn erstens hat Kurt (bereits, wenn er gesund ist) einen leichten Hang zur Dramatik und zweitens steckt er gerade mitten in den Proben zu _King Lear_. Meine Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) (ein Shakespeare-Fangirl) hat mir nicht nur die deutschen Übersetzungen der originalen Shakespearstücke herausgesucht, sondern sie hat mir auch eine kurze Inhaltsangabe des Stückes gegeben (am Ende des Kapitels in der Fußnote)..... es gehört wahrscheinlich zum Blutrünstigsten, was Shakespeare geschrieben hat und wenn man weiß, was sich zwischen Cordelia und ihrem Vater abspielt, dann wird einem klar, wieso sich Kurts Fieberfantasien in diese Richtung entwickeln....

 

 

_Diese Krankheit wächst!_

Worte, Worte, Worte.

Er versteht gar nicht, warum seine Haut sich so seltsam taub anfühlt und überhaupt nicht kalt, nein, sie ist warm, aber dennoch dringt die ganze Welt eiskalt auf ihn ein. Hitze ist die brennend heiße Wärmflasche, die Blaine ihm bringt. Die Decken, die er über Kurts bleischweren Körper legt, sind tot und leblos, trostloses Gewicht. _Diese kalte Nacht wird uns alle zu Narren und Tollen machen._

Worte, Worte, Worte. Blaine redet mit ihm, aber Kurts Kehle ist eine offene Wunde, atmen tut weh, es wird keine Antwort geben. Es hat immer eine Antwort gegeben. Worte gehören zu Kurt ( _Keine Worte, keine Worte: still!_ ) Immer schon hat er verstanden, wie wichtig Worte sind, hat als Teenager nach ihnen gesucht, hat bei Aufgaben im Unterricht um sie gerungen, die richtigen Bücher gelesen und gedacht, oh, natürlich. Er ist reich an Worten. Er war ein frühreifes Kind, hat das Wörterbuch verschlungen, sobald er gelernt hatte zu lesen; normale Wörter sind so _langweilig_.

Aber jetzt gibt es keine Worte ("Kurt, hey, wirst du mir zuliebe etwas essen?"). Zum Schweigen gebracht von der schwärenden Wunde, die einst seine Kehle war, denkt er daran, wie wichtig sie sind; die Dinge, die Worte nicht berühren können, die Dinge, die Worte erfassen, aber niemals ersetzen können. Sein einziger Lebenszweck ist es jetzt, den Bereich zwischen Worten und Worte-können-nicht zu betreten; was Worte nicht mehr ausdrücken können, das muss er mit seinem zögernden Gesichtsausdruck oder der Bewegung seiner Zunge zeigen; was Worte nicht wirklich ausdrücken, tun stattdessen ein Blick und eine Anspannung seines Körpers. Der Körper spricht. Die Pause vor einem Atemzug spricht. Schauspielen bedeutet, sogar die Stille sprechen zu lassen. Worte, Worte, Worte.

 

_Dann fühlt der Körper zart: der Sturm im Geist_

_Raubt meinen Sinnen jegliches Gefühl_

_Nur das bleibt, was hier wühlt._

 

("Kurt, Kurt", und warme Finger an seiner gefühllosen Schläfe. "Kurt, mein Engel, du musst unbedingt was trinken, kannst du das? Mir zuliebe? Bitte?")

Jeder Atemzug ist Schmerz.

 

*** * ***

 

_Wir sind nicht wir selbst_

_Wenn die Natur, unter Druck, die Seele zwingt_

_Zu leiden mit dem Körper_

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt wird nicht krank.

Es ist eine Tatsache: er wird einfach nicht krank. Er tut so, als hätte er keine Zeit dafür und Blaine glaubt, dass Kurt ein so harter Kerl ist, dass die Krankheit ihn nur anzusehen braucht, um zu wissen, dass heute nicht der Tag für diesen Kampf ist. Kurt Hummel wird eben einfach nicht krank. Kurt hat zu viel zu tun. Krank werden können andere Leute.

Aber offensichtlich ist heute der Tag für diesen Kampf; der Tag der Rache für die Krankheit ist gekommen. Blaine ist Kurt jetzt drei Tage voraus. Kurt ist jetzt in dem Stadium, in dem Blaine vor drei Tagen war. Wenn Blaine darüber nachdenkt, wie er seine eigene Kehle zerfetzt hat, dann hat er wahrscheinlich im Fieberwahn unablässig geredet. (Nicht, dass er sich etwa daran erinnern würde, was er gesagt hat.) Kurt redet nicht. Kurt liegt reglos im Bett wie ein Toter, unkooperativ und schweigsam. Blaine kann ihn nicht dazu bringen, etwas zu trinken und es ist unvorstellbar, dass er ihm irgendetwas zu essen einflößen könnte. Und er fühlt sich.... er fühlt sich....

Bevor er Kurt begegnet ist, hat sich Blaines Leben zu einem großen Teil am Rande der Unzulänglichkeit abgespielt. Einen großen Teil seines Lebens hat er damit verbracht, einfach nur zu lächeln und dabei zu hoffen, dass niemand bemerken würde, dass er tatsächlich nicht gut genug war. Einen großen Teil seines Lebens hat er damit verbracht, höflich Komplimente entgegenzunehmen und nicht einmal den Versuch zu unternehmen, zu verstehen, woher sie kamen.

Und dann war da Kurt. Kurt, der so _brutal_ ehrlich ist wie sonst keiner. Kurt, der ("Ich liebe dich. Ich bin stolz, zu dir zu gehören. Du raubst mir den Atem.") Blaine _liebt_ und verdammt, er ist _Kurt._ _Kurt_ hat _Blaine_ gewählt.

Für Blaine steht 'Zweifel' jetzt auf einer ähnlichen Stufe wie 'Untreue': das würde er Kurt _niemals_ antun. Niemals würde er sich selbst keinen Respekt zollen, weil Kurt ihn nämlich liebt und Blaine wird alles beschützen, was Kurt liebt. Kurt hat immer recht. Immer. Und Kurt, in all seiner Weisheit, hat Blaine gewählt.

Und jetzt sitzt Blaine neben ihm auf dem Bett, auf dem Kurt als formloser Höcker unter viel zu vielen Decken liegt und Blaine kann ihm nicht einmal etwas zu trinken einflößen.

Seine Temperatur zu messen ist leicht, weil Kurt überhaupt nicht reagiert, wenn Blaine seinen Arm anhebt und das Thermometer in seine Achselhöhle legt. Deshalb weiß Blaine, dass das Schlimmste zwar noch nicht überstanden ist, dass diese Krankheit Kurt aber zumindest nicht von innen heraus verbrennen wird. Aber er kann ihm nichts zu trinken einflößen.

So sehr er ihn auch anfleht, Kurt hebt nicht den Kopf für ein Schlückchen aus dem Becher. Blaine zerstößt Eiswürfel und versucht, sie ihm zwischen die Lippen zu schieben, aber er kneift die Augen zusammen und versucht, sich wegzuwinden, er hustet und der Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht ist so offensichtlich und Blaine kann es nicht ertragen. Er kann es nicht mehr ertragen.

Er ist doch schließlich Kurts Mann.

Er sollte verdammt noch mal ein _Arzt_ sein.

Ihm ist klar, _wieso_ es Kurt so viel leichter gefallen ist, sich um Blaine zu kümmern, als es für ihn ist, sich um Kurt zu kümmern. Wenn Kurt Blaine anfleht, etwas zu machen, dann macht er es. Offengestanden würde er das für jeden tun. Wenn jemand ihn bittet, etwas zu machen, dann überschlägt Blaine sich geradezu ("Das würde dich froh machen? Oh Gott, ja, lass mich einfach....") aber Kurt lässt sich nicht so leicht beeinflussen, das hat er noch nie. Blaine ist immer verzweifelt darum bemüht, dass die Menschen ihn mögen, er spürt ihr Missfallen wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Kurt dagegen weiß, dass seine eigene Geringschätzung immer schwerer wiegen wird als die seiner Mitmenschen und deshalb schert er sich einen Dreck darum. Aber.....

Es ist schrecklich, es tun zu müssen. Sie setzen ihn körperlich unter Stress, diese Dinge, von denen er weiß, dass er sie für jeden anderen Patienten tun würde. Seinen Kopf mit geübtem Griff anzuheben und ihn zum Trinken zu bewegen, während Kurt sich windet und jammert und es einfach nicht versteht; es ihm weh tut; Blaine kann nicht. Er kann nicht. Er kann einfach nicht.

Aber all sein endloses, verzweifeltes Flehen, seine Versuche,unaufhörlich und geduldig mit ihm zu verhandeln, um ihn so dazu zu bewegen, das alles _erschöpft_ ihn nur. Kurt versteht einfach nicht, warum Blaine ihn nicht in Ruhe _schlafen_ lässt und Blaine weiß, wie gefährlich Dehydrierung für einen gesunden Körper ist, ganz zu schweigen für einen bereits geschwächten. 'Es ist nur die Grippe' ist unsinnig, es ist nie _nur_ die Grippe; die Tatsache, dass man sie normalerweise überlebt, bedeutet nicht, dass sie nicht gefährlich ist. Blaine geht jeden Tag über diese Krankenstationen und jetzt ist Kurt.....

Wozu ist Blaine verdammt nochmal nutze, wenn er sich nicht einmal um Kurt kümmern kann?

Es gelingt ihm, Kurt dazu zu bringen, ein paar Löffel voll – 'Löffel voll' ist relativ, denn es sind nicht wirklich 'volle' Löffel – von diesem milchfreien Frozen Joghurt, den er so mag, zu akzeptieren, bevor der Schluckschmerz es ihm verleidet und er das Gesicht zurück ins Kissen dreht, um Blaine zu entgehen. Blaine sitzt neben ihm auf der Bettdecke, mit dem Rücken ans Kopfende gelehnt und fährt Kurt mit den Fingern durchs Haar. "Du wirst wieder gesund", sagt er, singt er leise, kaum hörbar. "Bald geht es dir wieder gut."

Er glaubt nicht, dass Kurt ihn überhaupt hört. Wozu sind Worte jetzt noch gut?

 

*** * ***

 

_Liebe und schweige._

Unter dem Einfluss des Fiebers legt Kurt seine Hände an die Struktur der Worte, spürt, wie sie seinen Mund mit ihren weichen Formen füllen, ohne seine aufgeschlitzte Kehle passieren zu müssen. Er weiß, dass Blaine im Zimmer ist, Blaine ist um ihn, eine Konstante für Kurt wie die Sonne am Tag – Blaine ist eine simple Tatsache. Aber.

Blaine liebt Kurt. Das weiß er. Tatsache: Blaine liebt Kurt. Wer ist Kurt? Kurt ist (Worte, Worte, Worte) das, was er tut und das, was er sagt. Zu _diesem_ inneren Kurt, mit dem er die ganze Zeit hier eingeschlossen ist, hat Blaine keinen wirklichen Zugang. Wenn Kurt nichts tut und nichts sagt, ist er dann überhaupt noch Kurt? Der Kurt, den Blaine liebt? _(denn meine Lieb', ich weiß / wiegt schwerer als mein Wort)_   Wer ist er – ohne Worte?

_Nichts, gnäd'ger Herr._

Er fühlt sich zur Zeit wirklich viel zu beschissen für eine Existenzkrise.

Wer bist du? Befragt er sich selbst, befühlt sich selbst, im Innern so klein, so klein und birgt doch so viel. Er ist voller Worte und Gefühle; wenn er in sich hineinsticht, dann werden sie aus ihm herausfließen wie aus einer Quelle, ein hilfloses Sprudeln, _Ich Unglückseliger_ ,  Worte/Gefühle/Worte. Er fühlt alles viel zu intensiv. Als er noch ein Teenager war, hatte er gedacht, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmt, all die Gefühle, die er nicht für sich behalten konnte, die er aber für sich behalten _sollte,_ er sollte so glänzend und so undurchschaubar sein wie eine Porzellanvase. Er versteht seine überschäumenden Gefühle jetzt, denn all das Übermaß ist für Blaine. _Halb meine Treu' für ihn, halb meine Lieb' und Pflicht_. Und was übrig bleibt, das verbraucht er auf der Bühne, aber zuerst kommt Blaine. Es ist schon seltsam, was Kurt da aus freien Stücken auf der Bühne tut, denn es dient in erster Linie dazu, seine Persönlichkeit auszulöschen. Auf der Bühne sind es die Gefühle eines anderen. Kurt Hummel hört auf zu existieren, sobald er diese vertrauten/unbekannten Bretter betritt. Wen liebt Blaine, wenn Kurt auf der Bühne steht und nicht mehr da ist? Wenn Kurt die Taten anderer Menschen tut, die Gefühle anderer Menschen fühlt, ihre Worte spricht, wenn das Herz eines anderen in seiner Brust schlägt.... manchmal versteht er gar nicht, wieso ihm das keine Angst macht.

 

_Doch hat er sich von jeher_

_Nicht wirklich gut gekannt_

 

Wenn eines anderen Menschen Zunge in seinem Mund spricht und eines anderen Menschen Herz in seiner Brust schlägt, was geschieht dann mit Blaines Liebe? Wenn Kurt nicht sein eigenes Leben lebt, seine eigenen Taten tut, wen schaut Blaine dann im Scheinwerferlicht überhaupt an......?

Jetzt im Augenblick macht er überhaupt nichts, jetzt liegt er nur auf dem Grund dieser fiebrigen Grube und kann keinen Sinn darin erkennen, wenn Blaine spricht, hat keine Möglichkeit zu antworten. Er ist nicht jemand anderes und auch nicht er selbst. Jemand anderes könnte Blaines Liebe möglicherweise wert sein. Aber niemand?

 

_(Nun ist ihr Preis gesunken)_

 

Blaine wird ihn trotzdem lieben, denkt er. Blaine ist viel zu gut, um Kurt aufzugeben, selbst wenn Kurt _(Ist der Mensch nicht mehr als das?)_   es kaum wert ist. _Der ist toll, der auf die Zahmheit eines Wolfs vertraut, auf die Gesundheit eines Pferdes, eines Knaben Liebe oder einer Hure Schwur._ Vertrauen ist kein Wahnsinn. Vertrauen ist der Ehering an Blaines Hand. _(So jung, mein gnäd'ger Herr und so wahr.)_

Blaines warme Hand auf seinem kalt-gefühllosen Kopf. Lass nicht los, denkt er ein wenig verzweifelt, denn er kann fühlen, wie das Fieber steigt wie dunkles Wasser, um ihn wieder zu versenken. Lass mich nicht los. Ich werde verloren gehen. Ich werde den Weg zu dir zurück nicht mehr finden. Was ist, wenn ich als jemand anderes aufwache?

 

_Oh, auf diesem Weg liegt Wahnsinn!_

 

Lass nicht los.

("Ich bin hier bei dir", flüstert Blaine und streicht ihm das Haar zurück. "Ich bin immer hier.")

 

_Fast bin ich selbst verrückt._

 

Lass nicht los.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Am zweiten Tag ist Blaine so ziemlich im Panik-Modus und das weiß er auch. Er kann Kurt nicht zum Trinken bringen. Er kann ihn nicht dazu bringen, den Kopf öfter als ein paar Mal vom Kissen zu heben und Kurts leerer Blick, als könne er nicht erkennen, wer Blaine ist, trifft ihn so schwer, dass er es kaum nachvollziehen kann – seine Beine werden ganz kraftlos.

Blaine hat nie bestritten, dass Kurt in ihrer Beziehung der Stärkere ist. Oh, als sie noch jung waren, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet sind, als Blaine sich so sehr bemüht hatte, zu tun, als sei er stark und als Kurt nie geleugnet hatte, wie schwach er sich fühlte, das war etwas anderes gewesen. Das war ein Tanz gewesen, ein Spiel, Schauspielerei (Blaine ist nie ein so guter Schauspieler gewesen wie Kurt). Ganz ehrlich – Blaine weiß, dass Kurt das Fundament seines Lebens ist, dass Blaines Zuversicht nicht in seinem eigenen Wesen begründet liegt, sondern in Kurts. Und jetzt im Moment kann Kurt Blaine nicht aufrecht halten, kann er sich nicht aus seiner eigenen Krankheit befreien. Jetzt im Moment ist Kurt nur eine fragwürdige Hilfe. Wie viel von dir ist noch hier, mein Geliebter....?

"Kurt", säuselt er leise, löst seine Schulter von der Matratze, dreht ihn auf den Rücken, küsst seine Lippen. "Kurt...."

Schnell ein Mundvoll Wasser und dann ist sein Mund wieder über Kurts Lippen; etwas davon tröpfelt ihm über die Wange hinunter, aber Blaine spürt, wie er schluckt und sich vor Schmerz unter ihm verkrampft. Er trocknet seine Wange, tauscht sein Kissen aus, legt sich die Hände über die Augen und versucht, nicht zu verzweifeln, aber, oh Gott, er hat solche _Angst_ und er braucht Kurt doch und Kurt braucht _ihn._ Gott, eigentlich müsste die Welt den Menschen, der auf Blaine angewiesen ist, bedauern.

Er denkt an die vergangenen drei Tage zurück, an denen Kurt diese Grippe offensichtlich ausgebrütet hat, während er Blaine gepflegt hat. Er denkt noch weiter zurück; daran wie seltsam launisch Kurt gewesen ist und er denkt, Mist, das Stück. Das verdammte Stück. Jedesmal, wenn sie eine verdammte Tragödie spielen.....

Kurt hatte sich eine ganze Woche lang darüber aufgeregt, dass er Sand mit in die Wohnung brachte. Den Sand auf dem sie proben, weil sie davon ausgehen, dass die Bühne am Ende des letzten Akts regelrecht in 'Blut' getränkt sein wird und John möchte vor allem verhindern, dass sein _König Lear_ zu einer blutrünstigen Farce wird, weil sie ausrutschen und darauf herumschliddern. Deshalb proben sie auf Sand und jedesmal wenn er nachhause kam, sah Kurt missmutig und angewidert aus und Kurt ist Kurt. Und Blaine kennt Kurt.

Kurt hasst Horrorfilme zutiefst und er weigert sich, sie sich anzusehen, aber nicht weil er ein Weichei ist. Okay, einst hatte Blaine ihn deswegen aufgezogen, aber jetzt kennt er Kurt besser. Kurt meidet sie nicht aus Furcht. Sondern aus Abscheu. Wieso sollte er es _unterhaltsam_ finden, wenn Menschen schrecklich fürchterliche Dinge zustoßen? Kurts Sensibilität gegenüber der Gefühle Anderer, dieses schwer zu ertragende Mitfühlen, lässt ihm selbst fiktionalen Horror gefährlich werden. Blaine hat es also schon lange aufgegeben, ihn zu fragen, ob er sich _The Ring_ mit ihm ansieht und bei _Game of Thrones_ warnt er ihn immer schon im Voraus, wann er wegschauen muss. Und jetzt ist Kurt in _König Lear....._

"Ich bin einer der wenigen Charaktere, die _sauber_ bleiben. Alle anderen...." Er hatte an seinem Körper entlang gestikuliert und angeekelt den Mund verzogen. "....sind bis zum Ende des Stücks von oben bis unten damit vollgespritzt. Ich bleibe bis zuletzt sauber, bis Phil mich auf die Bühne trägt und mitten hinein legt. Ich versuche, John zu überreden, dass er mir irgendetwas Sauberes gibt, worauf ich 'sterben' kann. Ich will nicht ..... oh Gott, ich werde es in die _Haare_ kriegen."

"Es ist ja kein echtes Blut, Kurt."

Über Kurts Augen war ein Schatten des Elends gehuscht und Blaine war klar geworden, dass es für Kurt, solange er auf der Bühne steht, echtes Blut _ist._

Und jetzt ist Kurt erschöpft und ausgelaugt an einem Ort gefangen, an den Blaine nicht hingelangen kann, um ihm zu helfen und die paar armseligen Wassertropfen, die er ihm in den letzten beiden Tagen hat einflößen können, sind bei Weitem nicht ausreichend. Alleine auf sich gestellt, fängt Blaine nicht langsam an, in Panik zu geraten – nein – er ist gerade dabei, vollends durchzudrehen. Er wird bald ein Arzt sein, er sollte sich um Kurt kümmern, er sollte wissen, was zu tun ist.....

Er ruft Amita an.

_"Ach, einen schönen Nachmittag auch, Dr. Anderson, fühlst du dich schon besser?"_

"Was? Ja. Nein. Ja. Amita, Kurt geht es wirklich schlecht, ich kriege – "

_"Um Himmels Willen, Anderson, für so was hab ich keine Zeit. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich nicht innerhalb von zwei Minuten auf eine Textnachricht meldet, denkst du gleich, dass er – "_

"Amita, ich bin nicht – "

_"– von einem Bus überfahren worden ist, oder was weiß ich. Ich habe deine ganzen Patienten und Mark ist auch keine große Hilfe.“_

_"He",_ ruft Mark, eher enttäuscht als widersprechend aus dem Hintergrund.

"Mita, ich drehe nicht durch, ich..... okay, ich drehe durch, aber nicht..... ohne Grund, er ist wirklich schwer krank. Ich kann ihn nicht dazu bringen, etwas zu _trinken,_ ich weiß nicht, was ich _tun_ soll."

Amita schweigt verärgert und sagt dann: _"Ist es zu unhöflich, dir vorzuschlagen, dass du versuchst, ein Arzt zu sein?"_

Blaine reibt sich die Nase und sieht durch die offene Tür ins Schlafzimmer, wo Kurt reglos im Bett liegt. Leise sagt er: "Irgendwie schon, ich habe eine ziemlich schlimme Woche hinter mir."

Sie seufzt am anderen Ende der Leitung, grummelt leise vor sich hin in einem Mix aus Englisch und Urdu (er erinnert sich daran, wie sie zunehmend ungehalten worden war, als ein Patient sie fragte, woher sie kommt, nein, woher ihre _Familie_ kommt und sie ihn schließlich angeblafft hatte: _"Detroit."_ )

 _"Na schön",_ sagt sie. _"Wie hoch ist seine Temperatur?"_

Für circa drei Minuten sprechen sie über Symptome und Blaine wird tatsächlich ruhiger. Der Teil seines Gehirns, der tatsächlich zum Denken konzipiert ist, anstatt nur zum instinktiv Reagieren, kommt endlich wieder in Fahrt. Er massiert sich mit Daumen und Fingern einer Hand die Schläfen und sagt: "Ich kann ihm so nicht helfen: wenn ich nicht mehr Flüssigkeit in ihn reinkriege, dann wird es ihm nur noch schlechter gehen und ich kann ihn nicht dazu bewegen, genug zu trinken, ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn in die Notaufnahme schaffen soll, ich kriege ihn nie all die Treppen runter und wenn ich einen Krankenwagen rufe, dann wird er mich allen Ernstes tatsächlich umbringen, wenn er wieder in der Lage ist, zu – "

_"Mach schneller, Anderson, einige von uns haben zu arbeiten."_

"Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun."

_"Hmm."_

"Mita. Für Kurt. Du _liebst_ Kurt."

 _"Also dir zuliebe mache ich es jedenfalls nicht",_ sagt sie und er kennt Amita. Er kann geradezu sehen, wie sie genervt die Augen verdreht. _"Was brauchst du?"_

Blaine hat wirklich großes Glück mit seinen Freunden.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

_Töte deinen Arzt und gib den Lohn_

_der schnöden Krankheit._

 

Die Wände rücken immer näher, das Zimmer ist viel zu klein, zu voll mit Worten. Da ist kein Platz mehr zum Atmen, alles ist voller gefühlloser, kalter Worte, die ihn bedrängen, ihn mit ihrem Gewicht erdrücken. _Mich selber friert._ Sein Körper erinnert sich an die Schritte auf der Bühne, geht die Worte durch, sein Körper erinnert sich an den Sand unter den Füßen (scharrt über kleingemahlenes Glas), sein Gesicht erinnert sich an den Schmerz und die Hoffnung, eingeflochten wie mit Strähnen aus Metall. _Jene letzten Verfinsterungen an Sonne und Mond weissagen uns nichts Gutes._

Sein Körper erinnert sich und die Worte ertränken seine Gedanken. _Weh mir, mein Herz! Mein schwellend Herz! Hinunter!_ Die Welt ist ein Chaos aus zu vielen Worten und jeder Atemzug zerschneidet ihm die Kehle mit Rasiermessern und sein Körper erinnert sich an schlimme Dinge. _Mein Blut und Leben!_ Zu viele Worte und zu viele davon zu überwältigend. _(Rache! Pest! Tod! Vernichtung!),_ sein Hirn ist ein Tollhaus, ein Mann ohne Augen _(Heraus, du_ _übler Glibber_ _!)_ und Übelkeit befällt seine Eingeweide, zu viel, katastrophal einstürzende Worte werfen ihn zu Boden, prallen von seiner Haut ab, hinterlassen kalte Prellungen, _schlagt sie tot, tot, tot! – Tot, tot!_

Zwischen den Worten bleibt nicht genügend Raum für einen einzigen verzweifelten, schlitzenden Atemzug.

Heiße Hände an seinem Kopf, Finger berühren seine Wangen. "Kurt, Kurt, hey..... Schatz..... hörst du mich jetzt?"

Stimmen wirbeln in seinen Gedanken durcheinander. Wie können so viele Menschen in ein Zimmer passen, das bereits so voll mit Worten ist? Seine Augen brennen und lassen sich nicht richtig öffnen, der Mensch, der seinen Kopf hält, ist ein dunkler Schatten, aber er weiß, dass es Blaine ist; natürlich ist es Blaine; Blaine erkennt er selbst durch den Sandsturm aus Worten, Worten, Worten, die seine Haut wundscheuern. Blaine küsst ihn _(Oh Genesung, gib Heilkräfte meinen Lippen)._

Die Worte zerstieben aus seinen Händen, und stattdessen hält er das Wissen um Blaine.

"Hier?", fragt eine kräftige, weibliche Stimme.

"Ja, danke Amita. Mark, hast du den....?"

Er versteht nicht, kann nicht verstehen, kann kaum seinen eigenen Gedanken finden in diesem dröhnenden Widerhall aus Worten. Sein ganzer Körper fühlt sich an wie von Worten zerschlagen _(Ich bin übel zugerichtet)_. Blaine hebt sein Handgelenk hoch, küsst seine pochende Schläfe und sagt: "Vertrau mir, ich bin Arzt."

 

_Der ist toll, der vertraut..._

 

Kurt kümmert sich nicht darum. Er vertraut.

Da ist Kühle....

Und ganz allmählich wird die Dunkelheit warm.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Langsam, müde und durstig, ausgezehrt und abgestumpft, erwacht er im Halbdunkeln und öffnet blinzelnd die Augen. Er liegt auf dem Rücken im Bett und neben ihm ist Blaine eine Kontur unter der Decke. Eine schwere, schlafende Kontur, die Kurt einen warmen Arm quer über den Bauch gelegt hat. Kurt atmet ganz langsam und es tut kaum weh und schlucken schmerzt mehr, aber Gott, was ist er durstig.

Er dreht den Kopf zur Seite, schaut sich um, schaut einfach nur, noch viel zu verwirrt-verschlafen für mehr, bis die Muskeln in dem Arm über seinem Bauch sich anspannen und lockern und Blaine neben ihm auf dem Kissen einen leisen Ton von sich gibt. Kurt schluckt noch einmal, sammelt all seine Kräfte und sagt mit raspelnder Stimme: "Blaine.....?"

Blaine kuschelt sich näher heran und grunzt glücklich: "Mmh?", dann erwacht er plötzlich schnaufend. "Kurt? Geht es dir gut?"

"Ich hänge am Tropf", sagt Kurt ein bisschen panisch und seine Stimme klingt wie Sandpapier.

"Ja, wir, ähm, du warst wirklich dehydriert. Wie fühlst du dich?"

".....seit wann haben wir einen Infusionsständer?"

"Wir haben ihn von der Klinik ausgeborgt." Blaine beugt sich über ihn, berührt seine Stirn und klettert dann über ihn hinweg aus dem Bett. Er ergreift Kurts Hand, als der sie anhebt und auf das Pflaster an seinem Handgelenk starrt. "Ich werde sie rausziehen, einen Augenblick."

"Darfst du Sachen aus der Klinik 'ausborgen'? Autsch."

Auf dem Nachttisch liegen Tupfer und Desinfektionsmittel bereit und Blaine arbeitet so schnell und effektiv, dass Kurt nur sprachlos zusehen kann, fasziniert von seinen gewissenhaften, geschickten Händen. "Sie werden ihn nicht vermissen, wir bringen ihn gleich wieder zurück. Ich musste dir unbedingt Flüssigkeit zuführen, du warst wirklich sehr unkooperativ, was das Trinken angeht. Na bitte, so gut wie neu."

Er gibt Kurt seine Hand zurück, das Handgelenk ordentlich sauber und verpflastert. "Ich...", sagt Kurt und starrt seine Hand an. "Wer ist 'wir'?"

"Mark und Amita haben ihn besorgt. Ich konnte dich ja nicht mit dem Roller in die Klinik bringen, also habe ich die Klinik zu dir gebracht."

"Mark und....? Du hast sie hier herein gelassen? Sie waren _hier_?"

"Sie haben geholfen. Ich habe Hilfe gebraucht, Kurt, du warst – "

"Du hast sie hier hereingelassen?", fragt Kurt bestürzt, weil er weiß, wie er aussehen muss und er fasst sich mit der Hand an den Kopf ( _zerzaust in Knoten, all mein Haar_ , oh Gott, er muss aussehen wie Tod und Verwesung). "Wie konntest du – ?"

"Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." Blaine schiebt den Ständer zur Seite, hängt den Schlauch hoch und fängt an, alles ordentlich wegzuräumen. Kurt bemerkt, wie Blaines Tonfall sich verändert und er schluckt... und es tut weh. Er schließt die Augen und atmet ein paar Mal durch, so leicht ging es schon lange nicht mehr. Er öffnet die Augen wieder. Und natürlich kennt er den Anblick dieser gebeugten Schultern.

"Danke, dass du dich so gut um mich gekümmert hast."

Blaine zuckt die Schultern und entsorgt sorgfältig die Nadel. "Ich hab dir was geschuldet. Erinnerst du dich?"

"Nur fürs Protokoll – du warst auch ganz schön unkooperativ. Kurz bevor du deine Stimme verloren hast, hast du mich zwei Stunden lang ständig _Mama_ genannt, _das_ hast du noch nicht wiedergutgemacht."

"Hab ich das? Das tut mir leid." Er beugt sich herunter und küsst Kurt auf die Stirn, was süß von ihm ist, denn Kurt weiß, was für ein unappetitliches Wrack er zur Zeit ist. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Kurt schluckt noch einmal und es schmeckt faul, als habe er mit Müll gegurgelt. Mit scharfkantigem Müll. "Durstig. _Hungrig_. Und ich muss dringend pinkeln."

"Super. Also ich meine, nicht super, aber so viel besser als..... Kurt, kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen....." Kurt stützt sich mühsam auf den Ellbogen hoch in eine sitzende Position, zuckt zusammen wegen des pochenden Schmerzes in seinem Kopf und betrachtet Blaines Gesicht, der händeringend auf der Bettkante sitzt. "Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht."

"Es geht mir gut", sagt Kurt. "Es war nur die Grippe."

Blaine starrt ihn eine ganze Weile lang nur an, mit leicht gesenktem Kopf und hochgerichtetem Blick, der seine Augen so jung wirken lässt und Kurt..... erinnert sich nicht wirklich an viel, weiß nicht, wie lange sein Zustand offenbar 'besorgniserregend' war, aber er weiß.... er weiß es und normalerweise würde er _nie_ zulassen, dass Blaines Tendenz, sich zu viele Sorgen zu machen, ihn so sehr mitnimmt.

Er lächelt und sagt noch einmal leise: "Danke, dass du dich so gut um mich gekümmert hast."

Blaine presst die Hände zusammen und nickt, langsam und sehr ernsthaft. Er schluckt. "Brauchst du Hilfe beim Aufstehen?"

Kurt seufzt und aus dem Seufzer wird ein Stöhnen und er lässt sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. "Ja. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich _tot_. Trägst du mich ins Bad?"

Blaine ergreift seine Hände, zieht ihn vom Bett hoch und breitet tatsächlich einladend die Arme aus, aber das würde Kurt gerade noch fehlen; dass Blaine stolpert und ihn fallen lässt, wo sich sein Körper sowieso schon anfühlt, wie ein einziger, großer, blauer Fleck. Stattdessen schlurft er wie ein alter Mann – Blaines Hände auf seinem Rücken – mit wackligen Knien, die drohen, jederzeit unter ihm nachzugeben wie bei Bambis ersten Gehversuchen. "Ich werd deinen Dad anrufen und ihm sagen, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist", sagt Blaine. "Und ich kann dir Frühstück machen und dann gehen wir wieder ins Bett, denn ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber diese Woche hat mich geschlaucht."

Kurt greift nach der Klinke der Badezimmertür und stolpert hinein. "Wie..... welcher Tag ist heute?"

"Samstag. Am Donnerstagabend hast du aufgehört, mit mir zu reden und ich weiß nicht, ob du deine Stimme verloren hast, so wie ich, oder ob du einfach nur furchtbar miesepetrig wirst, wenn du krank bist."

"Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee, herausfinden zu wollen, ob ich miesepetrig bin, wenn ich krank bin, _während ich krank bin_ , Blaine. Samstag? Wirklich?"

"Samstagmorgen-Zeichentrickfilme im Bett", sagt Blaine und grinst hoffnungsvoll und Kurt stützt sich an der Duschkabine ab und grinst müde zurück.

"Ich könnte wirklich was hirnlos-lustiges gebrauchen, jetzt, wo du es erwähnst, ja. Aber du kannst mich jetzt allein lassen, um mein Geschäft zu verrichten, Blaine, denn mir ist in den letzten Tagen wirklich wenig genug Würde geblieben."

"Ich werd deinen Dad anrufen. Mach nichts...."

Kurt hebt eine Augenbraue und wartet, während Blaine ihn anstarrt.

"Überanstreng dich nicht", sagt Blaine langsam. "Okay? Von wegen Textlernen oder so. Du solltest wirklich nicht wieder zu den Proben gehen, bis es dir wieder gut geht, du musst...... dich wirklich, wirklich ausruhen und deinem Körper erlauben, sich selbst zu heilen." Als würde er sich gegen einen bevorstehenden Angriff wappnen: "Ärztliche Anordnung?"

Kurt fährt sich durch die Haare und zuckt die Schultern. "Ich mache mir keine Gedanken wegen meines Textes." Wenn er blinzelt, sieht er die kontrastreiche, schwarze Kontur der Worte. "Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihn schon kann."

"Okay. Cool. Dann wasch dich und ich mache uns Toast!"

Alleine im Bad betrachtet Kurt sein Gesicht im Spiegel – Gott, er sieht fürchterlich aus: müde, blaue Augen in eingesunkenen, gelben Höhlen, die Haare, wie von einem Hurrikan gestylt – und er ist müde und hungrig und fühlt sich ganz allgemein vom Leben ziemlich übel zugerichtet, als hätte sein Körper wirklich für einen Weile ein warmes, weiches und sicheres Plätzchen nötig. Wie zum Beispiel innerhalb einer von Blaines Umarmungen.

 _Am Mittag will ich zu Bette gehen._ Er streckt seine Arme nach hinten, lang und kraftvoll und die Muskeln in Brust und Rücken sagen _oh_ , es ist gut, lebendig zu sein.

 

  **~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hier eine kleine Zusammenfassung der Geschehnisse im König Lear, von meiner lieben Beta und Shakespeare-Expertin Finduilas1:** König Lear verlangt von seinen drei Töchtern, dass sie ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn lieben. Die beiden älteren schwafeln brav kitschig-schwülstig rum, aber Cordelia, die ihn innig liebt, kann ihre tiefen Gefühle nicht richtig ausdrücken und in Worte fassen (aus dieser Szene stammt auch _Ich kann nicht mein Herz auf meine Lippen heben_ aus dem vorigen Kapitel und _Sie liebt und schweigt_ und _Denn meine Lieb', ich weiß, wiegt schwerer als mein Wort._ ), woraufhin Lear total beleidigt ist und sie enterbt und verstößt.
> 
> Die beiden älteren Töchter machen sich danach über ihren Vater lustig, weil er sich von Impulsen leiten lässt und überhastete, oberflächliche Entscheidungen trifft, ohne länger in sich zu gehen und richtig darüber nachzudenken, was er denn nun wirklich fühlt.  
> Der Graf von Kent versucht, ein gutes Wort für Cordelia einzulegen und wird daraufhin ebenfalls verbannt.
> 
> (Nun ist ihr Preis gesunken) [Das sagt Lear übrigens zu ihren beiden Brautwerbern nachdem er sie enterbt hat. Der Herzog von Burgund hat ohne Mitgift und Titel kein Interesse mehr an ihr, aber der König von Frankreich liebt sie wirklich und heiratet sie trotzdem. Awww.]
> 
>  **(was genau passiert da am Ende mit Cordelia?)** \--[Sehr grob zusammengefasst: Es kommt zur Schlacht zwischen den Franzosen und den Briten. Ich nehme mal an, deshalb tränken sie – wie oben erwähnt – die Bühne und die Charaktere mit Blut (Schlachtfeld und so). Die Franzosen verlieren. Cordelia (mittlerweile ja Königin von Frankreich) und Lear (nachdem ihn seine intriganten älteren Töchter verstoßen haben, hat er sich mit Cordelia versöhnt und wurde von ihr aufgenommen) werden gefangen genommen. Edmund, der Anführer der Briten, befielt einem Soldaten, die beiden umzubringen, wird dann aber von seinem Halbbruder Edgar zum Zweikampf herausgefordert (noch mehr Blut) und verliert. Dann kommt ein Bote und bringt die Leichen der beiden älteren Töchter (Giftmord und Dolch-Selbstmord, weil sie sich um Edmund gestritten haben – noch mehr Blut). Lear und Cordelia werden zwar freigelassen und der Mordbefehl aufgehoben, das kommt aber etwas zu spät: Cordelia ist schon tot. Lear trägt ihre Leiche auf die Bühne und stirbt vor Kummer. Beim Sterben legt er Cordelia dann wohl auf dem Boden ab und da die Bühne voller Blut ist...
> 
> Also, der langen Rede kurzer Sinn: Es „passiert“ eigentlich nicht wirklich was mit Cordelia (außer, dass sie off-stage ermordet wird), aber ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass Kurt das nicht so toll findet, Nacht für Nacht 'tot' in der Blutsuppe liegen zu müssen. ;-)]


	12. Noch eins fürs Regal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zusammenfassung:** Blaine liebt Tequila und flotte Popmusik, Amita hätte liebend gern Mindesthygienestandards in Bar-Toiletten, Santana und Dawn lieben Ärger und Kurt liebt hauptsächlich Blaine  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung von [ One More For the Shelf](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/143930.html) aus dem Unscripted Universe von Rainjoy
> 
> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Betalesen und immer treu zur Seite stehen.<3

 

Kurt schüttelt seine Hand aus, die klebrig ist von verschüttetem Mojito und sagt über den donnernden Rhythmus der Musik: "Ich bin es leid, post-queer zu sein. Wann sind wir endlich post-post-queer?", und zum ersten Mal im Verlauf der letzten paar Minuten versteht er tatsächlich, was er da gerade gesagt hat. Er legt eine Hand an seine Stirn. "Okay. Okay, ich glaube, diese Unterhaltung ist hier und jetzt zu Ende. Wir sind definitiv nicht mehr nüchtern."

Santana schnippt eine Erdnuss über die Bartheke und sagt: "Aber Hummel, du hast noch nie so klug geklungen."

Er wirft ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, aber dann überlegt er, dass ihr vergleichbar hoher Alkoholspiegel aus ihr spricht und dreht sich schwerfällig auf seinem Barhocker herum, um über die dichtgedrängten, fröhlich tanzenden, schwitzenden Körper hinweg nach Blaine Ausschau zu halten. "Wo sind unsere..... mein Mann und deine Freundin?"

"Das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen habe, haben sie ziemlich nuttenhaft auf einem Tisch in der Nähe der Toiletten getanzt. Wo ist dieses Mädchen?"

"Mita? Irgendwo." Kurt schaut sich angestrengt in der Bar um, aber da sind viel zu viele Leute und er ist wirklich zu betrunken und seine klebrige Hand lenkt ihn total ab. Er blickt nach unten und leckt sich über die Fingerknöchel. "V'lleicht sollte ich schreiben, ihm schreiben. Er hört sein Handy ja doch nich' klingeln."

Santana stützt sich mit einem Ellbogen auf die Bar, legt die Hand an den Mund und schreit laut: _"Dawnie!"_

Die halbe Bar verschüttet ihre Drinks und Kurt verschlabbert noch mehr Mojito auf seine Hand. Er wirft ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und sie lässt grinsend den Kopf hängen, das Haar fällt ihr über die Schultern und es schimmert grün im schummrigen Licht der Bar. Kurt stellt sein Glas hin, leckt sich noch mehr Mojito von der Hand und sagt: "Du has' wirklich die perfekten Schultern für dieses Bustier. Der Schnitt steht nicht vielen Frauen. Aber etwas mit einem Kragen hier –"

"Du suchst mir nicht meine Kleider raus, Hummel, ich habe gesehen, was deine Ken-Puppe anhat."

"Ich ziehe ihn nicht an. Es ist ja wohl _offensichtlich_ , dass ich ihm seine Kleider nicht aussuche...."

Plötzlich teilt sich die Menge neben ihnen, ein knochiger Ellbogen erscheint und dahinter Dawn und Blaine. Sie stolpern mit den Händen über ihren Köpfen hervor, keiner von ihnen ist groß genug, um zwischen den Gästen der überfüllten Bar gesehen zu werden. Blaine hält einen weißen Filzhut mit der freien Hand auf seinem Kopf fest und sein Grinsen wird zu diesem dämlich vernarrten _da bist du ja_ -Blick, den der Alkohol ihm jedesmal entlockt. Kurt schaut ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und lutscht immer noch an seinem Handrücken. Blaine ergreift sein Handgelenk, fragt: "Schmeckt deine Hand gut?" und lutscht an seinem Ehering, was Kurt plötzlich _Oh mein Gott,_ durch den Körper schießt, die Wirbelsäule entlang und in gewisse andere Körperteile, die sich zu regen beginnen.

Dawn hat Santana von ihrem Hocker gezogen, die Arme um sie gelegt und murmelt ihr etwas ins Ohr. Santana gibt etwas zur Antwort, hebt grinsend den Kopf und schiebt Dawn die Brille auf der Nase nach oben. Kurt kann den Blick nicht von Blaine wenden, der ihm sorgfältig den Geschmack von Limette und Zucker von der Haut zwischen seinen Fingern leckt und mit den Lippen an seiner Hand sagt: "Warum tanzen wir eigentlich nicht, naja, immer....? Wenn wir irgendwo Schlange stehen und so?"

"Weil." _Blaine, du leckst meine Hand ab._ "Weil." _Das sind ziemlich enge Jeans und so langsam wird es unbequem._ "Weil man dann Blasen kriegt?"

Blaine fängt wieder an zu saugen und Kurt zieht schnell seine Hand weg. Santana lacht ihr gackerndes Lachen und sie rutscht mit ihrem Rücken an Dawns Rücken hinab und kommt wieder hoch, wo Dawn sie wieder in ihre Arme zieht. Blaine fragt: "Nochwaszutrinken?" und Kurt legt sein Veto ein, die Arme vor der Brust zu einem X überkreuzt.

"Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Eine andere Bar, wenn du willst, aber hier trinken wir nichts mehr, ich brauch frische _Luft."_

Blaine betrachtet kritisch das Durcheinander aus Gläsern, Flaschen und verstreuten Erdnüssen auf der vollgestellten Bartheke. "Hatte ich noch was zu trinken, oder hab ich das schon ausgetrunken?"

Kurt blickt über seine Schulter nach hinten und schnippt einen Bierdeckel von einem Flaschenhals herunter. "Du hast sie fast ausgetrunken."

Blaine nimmt ihm die Flasche glücklich aus der Hand, leert sie mit einem durstigen Zug und dann schmeckt sein Kuss nach Bier. "Mitten in einer Bar", sagt Kurt zu seinem Mund und Blaine zupft an seinen Hüften.

"Du schmeckst _fantastisch_."

" _Du_ schmeckst nach warmem Bier."

Blaine legt seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter und schlingt die Arme um seine Taille. Das Gewicht seines Mannes drückt Kurt mit dem Rücken hart gegen die Thekenkante. "Riechst fantastisch", seufzt Blaine und Kurt hebt die Hand und schiebt ihm den Hut nach hinten, um ihm durch die verschwitzen Haare zu strubbeln.

'Ich liebe dich' ist ein viel zu sanftes Eingeständnis, um es freitagnachts in einer New Yorker Bar zu rufen. Kurt dreht den Kopf, so dass seine Nase für eine Sekunde Blaines Wange berührt, dann sieht er zu Dawn und Santana hinüber. Sie haben einen Freund. Santana bedenkt den Kerl mit dem hippen Dreitagebart mit einem strengen, unbeeindruckten Blick, während die Hand ihrer grinsenden Freundin über den Spitzeneinsatz auf der Rückseite ihres Bustiers auf und ab wandert und ihre Finger über die filigranen Knochen ihrer Wirbelsäule spazieren.

Kurt stupst Blaines Bein mit seinem Knie an und Blaine hebt benommen den Kopf, sieht hinüber, sieht besorgt aus. "Sollen wir...?"

Amita stolpert aus der Menge heraus, streicht sich den Rock glatt und flucht, als sie näher kommt. "...mich mit Bier überschüttet, ihr _Arschl_ _ochsöhne._..."

"Mita! Wo warst du?" Blaine streckt die Hand nach ihr aus, aber er scheint sich nur widerwillig von Kurts Taille lösen zu wollen. Er hält Kurt auf seinem Hocker fest und, betrunken und leicht abzulenken wie er ist, hat er Santana bereits vergessen, die die Arme verschränkt und beginnt mit den Schultern zu zucken, wie eine zunehmend wütender werdende Katze. Und der Kerl, der sie angrinst, fängt auch noch an – ganz schlechte Idee – zu gestikulieren.

"Die Damentoilette sah aus, als hätte die Klopapierapokalypse stattgefunden, wir müssen irgendwo anders hin. Jetzt gleich."

"Ähm", sagt Kurt und zupft Blaine am Hemd im gleichen Augenblick, als Santana den Blick zur Decke verdreht und den Zeh des Typen mit dem Absatz ihrer Stilettos bekannt macht.

 

  *** * ***

 

 Kurt und Amita gehen die Jacken holen und folgen dann den Mädchen auf die Straße hinaus, wo ihr Gelächter die kalte Luft um ihre Köpfe in weißen Nebel verwandelt. Blaine geht rückwärts hinter ihnen her und versucht, im Gehen zu tanzen. Kurt holt ihn ein und legt ihm seine Jacke um die Schultern. "Ist das mein Mojito?"

"Es wäre schade drum gewesen", sagt Blaine und hält ihn Kurt hin, aber der macht eine abwehrende Handbewegung und rümpft die Nase. "Alles ganz klebrig", sagt Blaine, aber er trinkt trotzdem.

"Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?"

Dawn und Santana stöckeln voraus, halten sich gegenseitig am Arm und lachen schrill in die Nacht hinaus. Amita geht mit schnellen, zackigen Schritten neben Kurt her und murmelt: "Mir egal wo, aber irgendwo in der Nähe, mit Toiletten, die für den menschlichen Gebrauch geeignet sind..."

"Du hast das Glas gestohlen", stellt Kurt fest und Blaine bleibt der Mund offen stehen, erschrocken wie ein Kind über seine unbeabsichtigte Tat.

"Oh mein Gott. Soll ich es zurückbringen?"

"Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Der Kerl ist wahrscheinlich in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf die Füße gekommen. Wir gehen _nicht_ dorthin zurück."

"Ich werde es ihnen in einem Päckchen zurückschicken", beschließt Blaine mit betrunkener Ernsthaftigkeit und Kurt weiß, dass es am Ende einen Platz auf ihrem Küchenregal finden wird, zwischen all ihren anderen versehentlich gestohlenen Gläsern. Er nimmt es Blaine aus der Hand, der wirklich überhaupt nichts verträgt und immer noch rückwärts den Gehweg entlang läuft. Und wenn die einzige Möglichkeit, dass Blaine weniger Alkohol zu sich nimmt, darin besteht, dass _Kurt_ für ihn trinkt, dann......

"Irgendwo in der Nähe, mir egal", sagt Amita und zieht sich die Jacke fester um die Schultern, als sie an einer anderen Bar vorbeikommen, an der die rot erleuchteten Fenster wegen der Kälte ganz beschlagen sind. "Hier! Warum nicht hier?"

 _"Nein!"_ rufen Kurt und Blaine gleichzeitig und Santana und Dawn brechen in kreischendes Gelächter aus und stützen sich gegenseitig, um nicht umzufallen. Kurt packt Blaine, der nach seinem heruntergefallenen Hut greift, am Arm, bevor er rückwärts von der Bordsteinkante stolpern und sich den Knöchel brechen kann.

"Geh vorwärts!"

"Ich bin vorwärts gegangen! Ich hab nur nicht vorwärts _geguckt!"_

"Warum nicht hier?", jammert Amita.

"Oh, heilige Scheiße", sagt Kurt und verschüttet den restlichen Mojito über seine Hand.

"Die Sache mit dem Billardtisch", bringt Santana halb erstickt heraus und Dawn lacht schallend zum Himmel.

"Billardtisch?"

"Die Jungs werden's dir erzählen."

 _"Nein!"_ , rufen beide.

"Wir können dort nie wieder hin", sagt Dawn feierlich, während Santanas Gekicher nachlässt und sie sich die Tränen unter den Augen wegtupft, um ihre Mascara zu retten.

"Mir ist egal, was ihr gemacht habt, ich muss _pinkeln_."

Dawns Stimme klingt sehr unheilvoll. "Es geht nicht darum, was _wir_ gemacht haben."

 _"Nein!"_ , rufen Kurt und Blaine und Kurt lässt fast das Glas fallen, als er wild mit den Händen wedelt.

Amita schaut sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Was habt ihr _gemacht?"_

"Nichts."

"Was habt ihr _gemacht_ , Anderson?"

Blaine geht um Kurts Schulter herum und schiebt ihn zu ihr hin, während sie weitergehen. "Du musst _ihn_ fragen, weil ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnere, was wir gemacht haben."

"Was _du_ gemacht hast, Blaine."

Gelächter, spitz wie Eissplitter in der kalten Nacht bricht aus Santana hervor.

 

  *** * ***

 

 In der nächsten Bar ist es nicht wirklich leiser. Blaine versucht, das Mädchen hinter der Bar mit seinem Hundeblick dazu zu bringen, dass sie ihm sein frisch geleertes Glas wieder füllt, während Kurt sich auf Zehenspitzen über die Theke lehnt und ihr ins Ohr sagt: "Ich zahle dir das doppelte, wenn du seinen Drink alkoholfrei machst, egal was er bestellt."

Plötzlich zuckt Blaine so heftig zusammen, dass er fast seinen Hut verliert, und er rückt ihn wieder zurecht, knallt sein Glas auf die Theke und schnappt Kurt am Handgelenk. "Kurt, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, das ist das Lied!"

"Das...." Kurt taumelt gegen Blaine, als das Lied beginnt, hält sich an seinen Schultern fest, um nicht auf ihn drauf zu fallen und schimpft: _"Blaine..."_

"Tanz mit mir!"

"Blaine...."

_"Hey, I just met you....."_

Plötzlich muss Kurt lachen, weil Blaine aussieht, als wäre er noch nie in seinem Leben so glücklich gewesen wie jetzt, wo er dieses Lied hört und Kurt bei sich hat, um mit ihm dazu zu tanzen; Blaine sieht ungefähr fünf Mal am Tag so aus, als wäre er noch nie in seinem Leben so glücklich gewesen und so ziemlich jedes Mal weckt das auch in Kurt das Gefühl, als wäre er noch nie in seinem Leben so glücklich gewesen.

Sie singen zusammen und Kurt dreht ihn. Santana nutzt die Tatsache, dass auch Dawn und Amita gerade miteinander tanzen und alle der Bar den Rücken zuwenden, um Tequila zu ordern, zieht ihnen ihre verschränkten Hände auseinander und schüttet Salz darauf. "Oh Gott, nein...", sagt Kurt, als Blaine sich schnell ein Glas voll in den Mund kippt, Kurt am Nacken packt und dann ist sein Mund voll mit Blaines Zunge und _(oh Gott)_ Tequila, bevor der Schluckreflex einsetzt und Blaine ihm die Limette zwischen die Zähne schiebt. Kurt versucht, ihm mit vollem Mund zu sagen, dass er ihn hasst, aber durch die scharfe Säure hindurch bringt er nur ein Knurren zustande.

Blaine streckt ihm grinsend die Zunge heraus, leckt sich das Salz von der Hand, um zu Kurt aufzuholen und verbeißt sich ebenfalls wie von Sinnen in seiner Limette, während das Lied fröhlich weitergeht, _Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so so bad._

Kurt zieht Blaine den Hut ab und fährt ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare, nimmt ihm die Limette aus dem Mund und lässt sie zusammen mit den anderen Resten auf die Theke fallen. "Du wirst dich morgen früh hassen", ruft er ihm über die laute Musik hinweg zu.

"Jetzt im Moment liebe ich _euch alle_."

Kurt lächelt ihn an, fährt ihm mit den Fingern durch die Locken, die sich aus dem Gel lösen, und kämmt sie ihm wieder ordentlich hinters Ohr. Die ganze Welt sollte auch Blaine lieben, denkt er stolz und schwindelig, trunken vor Glück. Er sagt – ruft laut: "Ich liebe dich."

Blaines Lächeln wird.... nicht breiter aber _strahlender_ und seine Augen leuchten auf, als er Kurts Taille ergreift. "Liebe dich am meisten", singt er und Kurt stülpt ihm den Hut zurück auf den Kopf und hält sich lachend mit einer Hand die Augen zu.

 

  *** * ***

  

Amita nimmt den Finger aus ihrem Ohr, legt auf und steckt das Handy zurück in ihre Tasche. "Das Taxi ist unterwegs. Könnt ihr wirklich nachhause laufen?"

"Es ist nicht weit", sagt Kurt, der ihm kalten Lichtschein einer Straßenlaterne steht und Blaine an seine Brust gedrückt hält, damit er nicht davonstolpert, um sich mit Nachtschwärmern anzufreunden, die ihn nur zu weiteren nächtlichen Abenteuern ermuntern würden. Blaine hat immer noch ein gestohlenes Glas in der Hand, das von Zeit zu Zeit gegen Kurts Oberschenkel baumelt, ein kaltes Gewicht, das gegen den Stoff seiner Jeans schlägt.

"Ich meinte, ob ihr überhaupt noch _laufen_ könnt." Der Blick, den sie Blaine zuwirft, sieht nicht überzeugt aus. An der Hauswand der Bar direkt neben ihnen flüstert Santana Dawn etwas auf Spanisch ins Ohr, während ihr Gesicht an ihrem Hals hinter ihrem Haar verborgen ist.

"Laufen ist großartig", sagt Blaine und Kurt reibt ihm über den Rücken und lässt ihn nicht los.

"Wir haben es schon durch Schlimmeres geschafft", sagt er stoisch, wenn auch nicht optimistisch, während sein Mann zu seinem Brustkorb sagt: "Kurt, komm wir gehen in ein Aquarium. Dort gibt es Seepferdchen. Dort gibt es _Drachenfische_ , hast du schon mal einen Drachenfisch gesehen? Die sind fantastisch, sie sehen aus wie..... wie Korallenpferdfischdrachenmonster, komm, wir gehen ins Aquarium."

"Es ist zwei Uhr früh, Blaine."

Blaine fragt: "Gehen Fische schlafen?"

Amita schaut ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und macht sich Gedanken über den Fast-Arzt mit dem schief auf dem Kopf sitzenden Hut, aber dann quietscht Dawn vor Lachen und sie sehen zu Santana hinüber, die sie von hinten umarmt und hochhebt. Sie stolpert ein paar Schritte zur Seite und schleift Dawns Stiefelspitzen über den Gehweg. Dawn streckt die Arme aus. "König der Welt!", ruft sie und Santana lässt sich rückwärts gegen die Wand fallen und lacht in den kalten Himmel hinauf, als eine Gruppe als Feen verkleideter Mädchen den Gehweg entlang zwischen ihnen hindurch stürmt und eine Spur aus Farben und Geräuschen nach sich zieht wie ein Schwarm tropischer Vögel.

Blaine stammelt undeutlich an Kurts Kinn: "Happy Friday, mein Hübscher."

"Dir auch Happy Friday", sagt Kurt und stößt mit der Nase an den Hut, als er Blaines Haaransatz küsst. "Du riechst nach Tequila."

"Du riechst perfekt", seufzt Blaine an seinem Hals.

"Das ist unseres", sagt Amita und hebt winkend die Hand, als ein Taxi am Straßenrand anhält. "Mädels!"

Dawn zerrt Santana am Kragen ihrer Jacke hinter sich her und Santana schnappt sich im Vorbeigehen Blaines Hut, setzt ihn sich auf den Kopf und ruft: "Wir sehen uns dann beim Katerfrühstück, Jungs!"

"Hut", sagt Blaine traurig und Santana wirft ihm einen Handkuss zu, während sie hinten ins Taxi einsteigt. "Du kannst ihn morgen wiederhaben", sagt Dawn, winkt ihnen zu und klettert quer über den Rücksitz hinter ihr her – sie können Santana von drinnen lachen hören – und Amita verdreht die Augen und seufzt, als wäre sie die einzige Erwachsene in diesem Szenario und schiebt Dawns Beine zur Seite, damit sie auch einsteigen kann. Sie schlägt die Tür zu und winkt durchs Fenster und Kurt lächelt zurück, während Blaine, der immer noch Kurts Hüfte umklammert, ihr mit einem leeren Glas zuwedelt.

Das Taxi fährt los. "Nachhause", sagt Kurt und vergräbt liebevoll die Finger in Blaines zerzaustem Haar. Blaine summt vor sich hin und stupst Kurts Hüfte an im Takt eines Beats, der nur in seinem Kopf existiert.

"Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als wir zum ersten Mal unsere Nummern ausgetauscht haben?"

"Was? Aber klar." Blaines Tanzerei bringt sie beide ins Taumeln. "Warum fragst du?"

"Neben deinem Auto. Parkplatz an der Dalton."

Kurt kämmt ihm die Haare aus der Stirn – seine Finger sind ganz kalt geworden, sie sollten losgehen, damit ihnen wieder warm wird – und sagt: "Wie kommst du darauf? Bist du so betrunken, dass dir dein Leben bereits wie ein Film vor den Augen abläuft? Macht Tequila dich nostalgisch?"

"Lied", sagt Blaine zu seiner Schulter, vergräbt die Nase in seiner Jacke und singt undeutlich: _"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy...."_

Kurt lacht laut auf, dreht ihn um, so dass er in die richtige Richtung schaut und sagt: _"Du bist crazy."_

"Crazy nach _dir"_ , sagt Blaine mit einem stolzen Grinsen, weil er einen Wortwitz gemacht hat, während seine Füße sich gleichzeitig in Schlangenlinien bewegen und Kurt macht sich mit ihm auf den Heimweg. Er hat ihm einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt, reibt ihm über den Rücken und sagt: "Du bist _schrecklich_."

"Du liebst mich."

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so so bad._

Der wolkenlose Himmel über ihren Köpfen ist kalt und es riecht nach Kälte und Zigarettenrauch, nach einem Hotdog-Karren und einem vielversprechenden Abend. Der Beat aus einer Kellerbar wummert unter ihren Füßen und Kurt drückt Blaines festen, kühlen Körper an sich und zusammen stolpern sie durch die endlose New Yorker Nacht nachhause. Vor ihnen an der Straßenecke quietscht ein Mädchen und ein vorbeifahrendes Auto zieht einen hämmernden Beat hinter sich her. Sie sind jung und die Welt ist riesig und wenn sie daran denken, richtig hinzuschauen, dann ist jeder einzelne Tag genauso voller Möglichkeiten wie der erste Sommermorgen.

"Das tue ich", sagt Kurt, die absolute Möglichkeit von Blaine ist manifestiert in dem Körper an seiner Seite, sein ganzes Leben, für das es kein Drehbuch gibt, liegt offen vor ihm. Vor ihnen beiden.

 _"Before you came into my life...."_ , singt Blaine und Kurt fällt ein und sogar wenn sie betrunken sind, ergänzen sich ihre Stimmen wunderbar, als sie von den kalten Wänden der hohen Gebäude auf diese typische Weise widerhallen.

_"I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so so...."_

Ein Auto hat eine Fehlzündung und der Schrei eines Mädchens wird zu Gelächter und Blaine hat den Daumen durch eine der Gürtelschlaufen an der Rückseite von Kurts Jeans gesteckt. Kurt reibt ihm über den Rücken und seine Schritte geben wegen der Kälte einen schnellen Takt vor. Er summt: "I missed you so so bad."

Blaine hebt die Hand in die Höhe und salutiert der Nacht mit einem leeren, gestohlenen Glas.

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Lied, das Blaine so nostalgisch werden lässt ist [ Call Me Maybe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mng7Py5vi9M) von Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> _Hey, ich bin dir eben erst begegnet und das ist total verrückt_   
>  _(aber hier ist meine Nummer, also ruf mich vielleicht an.)_   
>  _Bevor du in mein Leben getreten bist, hast du mir so gefehlt, du hast mir so gefehlt, du hast mir so schrecklich gefehlt._


	13. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zusammenfassung:** "Das ist der Grund, warum Santana uns langweilig findet. Wir verbringen unsere Nächte tatsächlich schlafend und tagsüber machen wir uns Gedanken über unsere Arbeit." "Außerdem haben wir wirklich großartigen Sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung von [Rosemary](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/135743.html#comments) aus dem Unscripted Universe von Rainjoy. Vielen Dank meiner lieben Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), deren Lieblingsstück von Shakespeare - Hamlet - in diesem Kapitel thematisiert wird (und die auch schon als Ophelia auf einer Bühne gestanden hat ;-) -sorry, das musste jetzt mal gesagt werden :-* )

 

Es ist ein ziemlich ruhiger Tag auf der Kinderstation. Blaine ist nur _einmal_ angekotzt worden, hat nur _einmal_ panisch zum Alarmgepiepse eines Geräts hinrennen müssen, hat sogar nur eine halbe Stunde mit ihrer spritzenphobischen Dialysepatientin auf dem Schoß zugebracht, bis sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er ihre verkrampfte Faust von seinem Daumen lösen konnte. Jetzt hilft er gerade einem Achtjährigen ins Bett zurück, nachdem er ihm versichert hat, dass seine Blinddarmnarbe wahrscheinlich die coolste Narbe seit Harry Potter ist, als Dr. Mary an ihm vorbei geht – blonde Locken lösen sich aus ihrer Schildpattspange. "Anderson. Ich brauche Sie. Wann haben Sie zuletzt unseren Patienten mit der Lungenentzündung gesehen?"

"David? Er ist....", Blaines Blick fällt auf das leere Bett. Er verdreht die Augen zur Decke und beeilt sich, Dr. Mary aus der Station zu folgen – sie hält ihm bereits die Tür auf, ist sich absolut sicher, dass er ihr folgen wird, so wie ein Schäfer, derseinen Hütehund kennt. "Wie viele Minuten brauchen Sie so im Durchschnitt, um sich den Namen _jedes_ Kindes zu merken, mit dem wir es hier je zu tun hatten?"

"Ich bin gut mit Namen", sagt Blaine.

"Gibt es eine Chance, dass Sie auch gut darin sind, zu erraten, wo er seinen dürren Hintern hingeschleppt hat?"

"Er hat ständig von der Geburtstagsparty seiner Schwester erzählt. Er war untröstlich, weil er nicht hingehen konnte."

Dr. Mary drückt den Knopf für den Aufzug. "Verdammt. Sie würden ihn mit dem Infusionsständer nicht durch den Haupteingang lassen. Wenn wir an der Rezeption anfangen und uns dann hierher zurück – "

"Haben sie dem Pförtner schon Beschei.... hey."

Hinter dem Fenster zum Treppenhaus ist gerade ein Kopf verschwunden und Dr. Mary folgt Blaines Blick mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Sie schleichen sich an. Blaine schaut fragend zu Dr. Mary und sie zuckt mit dem Kopf, schnipst mit den Fingern einer Hand und Blaine versteht, wie alle guten Hütehunde verstehen: sie drückt mit Schwung die beiden Türen auf und er bückt sich, packt zu und kommt wieder hoch mit einem um sich tretenden, schreienden Sechsjährigen auf dem Arm.

"Hey, hey, _hey_ , deine Infusion...."

Mary greift nach dem Infusionsständer und rollt ihn herum, während Blaine David in eine etwas bequemere Position auf seinem Arm zurechtrückt und David seinerseits _brüllt_ drauflos.

"Ich muss schon sagen, David, deinen Lungen geht's schon wieder _prächtig_ , wir werden dich schon bald hier raus haben."

"Ich will heimgehen! Ich will _heimgehen!"_

"Wenn wir dich jetzt heimgehen lassen, junger Mann, dann bist du innerhalb einer Woche wieder hier und hustest Eiter, was sehr viel uncooler ist, als du vielleicht denkst", sagt Dr. Mary streng und geht auf die Station zurück. Blaine hält mit ihr Schritt, während David schluchzt und jammert und Blaine andauernd mit den Knien in die Seite kickt.

Blaine sagt: "Würdest du dich bitte beruhigen, damit du dir nicht wieder die Infusion rausreißt?"

David beißt die Zähne zusammen, schüttelt den Kopf an Blaines Schulter, knurrt wie ein Bärenjunges und zerrt erneut fest an dem Schlauch an seinem Handgelenk.

Blaine sagt: "Wirst du dich beruhigen, wenn ich dich mit der Stimme von Yoda ins Bett bringe?" David hält inne – zum ersten Mal – und denkt nach.

Blaine murmelt an seinem Ohr: "Viel schönere Party auf der Station wir werden haben. Elvis singen mit seiner Stimme ich werde."

David schüttelt sich vor Lachen.

Als David wieder in seinem Bett liegt, nachdem die gesamte Station noch mehr Lieder in Yodas Stimme verlangt hat, klopft Mary ihm auf die Schulter und sagt: "Sie haben – wieviel – noch vier Monate?"

Er schaut grinsend hoch: "Bis ich den 'Dr.' auf meine Kreditkarte schreiben kann? Ja. Wenn ich, na ja, wenn ich nicht durchfalle."

"Sie werden nicht durchfallen." Sie schaut ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Mmh, ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich mich auf meinen Abschluss vorbereitet habe. Mir war schlecht vor Angst."

"Sie?"

"Wir waren alle mal jung, Anderson, vielen Dank auch."

"Ich habe nicht gemeint, dass...."

Sie legt den Kopf schräg und lächelt: "Sie werden ein großartiger Arzt sein. Ich hoffe, das wissen Sie bereits."

Er reibt sich den Nacken, reibt sich über die Nase. Er war noch nie gut darin, Komplimente anzunehmen und nachdem Kurt oft ein wenig verspielt schüchtern ist, wenn es darum geht, Komplimente zu geben, verbringen sie ziemlich viel Zeit damit, sich einvernehmlich peinlich berührt und erfreut zu genieren. Marys Lächeln wird noch breiter und sie fragt: "Haben sie sich schon Gedanken über ihre Spezialisierung gemacht?"

"Ähm, klar, ich meine, ja.... ich hab..... darüber nachgedacht. Ich..... weiß nur nicht, ob ich mich schon endgültig entschieden habe."

"Sie würden einen großartigen Kinderarzt abgeben. Ich glaube, das muss ich ihnen nicht erst sagen, ich bin ziemlich sicher, Sie wissen, dass das hier der perfekte Platz für Sie ist."

Blaine schluckt und betrachtet ihr Stethoskop, das lila ist. Seins ist knallpink, Kurt hat es ihm letzte Weihnachten gekauft. "Ich.... ich muss noch mit Kurt darüber reden."

"Weil Ihr Freu... Mann ihr Leben für Sie plant?"

Ja? Denkt Blaine, blinzelt sie an und muss lächeln. "Wir besprechen solche Dinge immer miteinander. Mit ihm kann man großartig reden."

Sie sieht ihn lange und ausdruckslos an, dann zuckt sie die Schultern. "Ich will, dass in ihrer Akte steht, dass ich persönlich diesen Berufsweg für Sie befürworte. Ich muss Sie zwar warnen, dass sie immer 'Dr. Blaine' und nie 'Dr. Anderson' sein werden, aber es hat auch seine Vorzüge." Sie lässt den Blick über die Station schweifen, schaut auf ihre Armbanduhr und sagt: "Haben sie vor dem Mittagessen noch Zeit, mit mir bei Bett drei den Blutzucker zu messen?"

"Bei Alfie? Aber sicher. Er gibt sich wirklich Mühe. Er hält sich streng an den Diätplan und alles."

"Dann, wenn wir Glück haben, _wird_ er lange genug leben, um auch noch auf anderen Stationen in dieser Klinik, außer der hier, sein Unwesen zu treiben. Wenn Sie nicht da sind, dann wird er sowieso weinen."

"Sie müssen ihm nur auf der Mundharmonika vorspielen, dann hört er sofort auf."

"Ich werde es mir merken, falls ich jemals Mundharmonika spielen lerne."

 

* * *

 

Sie sitzen in einem Stuhlkreis auf der Bühne, während John ihnen die Regisseurin dieses Stücks vorstellt. Es ist Rita Gelder, Kurt hat vor ungefähr einem Jahr mit Blaine zusammen eines ihrer Stücke gesehen; sie hat dunkle Sommersprossen, einen gemütlichen, schelmischen Blick und die längsten Dreadlocks, die Kurt jemals bei einem Menschen gesehen hat. John hält ihnen einen Stapel Bücher hin, fängt an, sie an die Truppe auszuteilen. "Sein Hauptwerk."

Kurt nimmt Phil ein paar Bücher ab, betrachtet sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und gibt alle bis auf eins an Ewan weiter. Er legt das Buch in seinen Schoß, verschränkt die Arme und schaut John finster an. John schafft es irgendwie, so ziemlich überall hinzuschauen, nur nicht zu ihm.

"Ein paar Rollen müssen wir noch besprechen, aber die Hauptrollen haben wir größtenteils eingeteilt, um den Diskussionen gleich zuvorzukommen." John sieht Rita an, die sich die Brille auf der Nase hochschiebt und nickt.

"Ich habe euch Jungs mittlerweile schon ein paar Mal gesehen und ich bin größtenteils zufrieden wie ihr arbeitet. Das Meiste werden wir in Workshops erarbeiten, wir haben genug Zeit, umalles auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Bedenken habt, dann kommt zu mir und wir reden darüber."

"Das darfst du ihnen nicht anbieten", sagt John. "Nein. Im Ernst. Mach das nicht."

"Spann uns nicht auf die Folter", sagt Sean, auf dem Stuhl lang ausgestreckt, die Beine an den Knöcheln überkreuzt. "Hamlet geht an....?"

In einem Raum voller Schauspieler, bei einem Theater, das sich auf Shakespeare spezialisiert und in dem Wissen, dass diese Chance immer besteht, ist diese Frage ziemlich schwerwiegend. Jeder ist für einen Moment bemüht, niemanden direkt anzusehen, außer Kurt, der John unverwandt anfunkelt, der seinerseits stoisch seinem Blick ausweicht.

"Ewan."

Alle schauen den Quoten-Hetero Ewan an, der sich seitlich an der Nase kratzt und grinst. Kurt denkt kurz darüber nach, ihn zu hassen, aber eigentlich will er das nicht – Ewan ist so ziemlich der entspannteste Mensch, dem er je begegnet ist, so heiter wie ein fröhlicher Frühlingsspaziergang – das muss er auch irgendwie sein, denn er wohnt mit Sean zusammen. Deshalb konzentriert sich Kurt darauf, John zu hassen, der ihn immer noch nicht ansieht.

"Wenn ich nicht die Gertrude kriege, dann geh ich", sagt Sean.

"Nein, du kriegst die Gertrude. Die Gertrude stand nie zur Debatte. Samuel, dich wollen wir für Horatio. Phil, du bist unser Claudius, wir wollten Andy für Polonius – "

Kurt funkelt ihn weiter böse an und er kann fast spüren, wie seine eigenen Haare von der Hitze dieses Blickes versengt werden....

Ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen, schafft John es, zu sagen: "Kurt ist Ophelia, Chris – "

Kurt sagt: "Nein."

"– und Richard, da dachten wir an Rosenkranz und Güldenstern, es steht immer noch – "

Kurt sagt noch einmal, diesmal lauter: "Nein", denn es ist eine Tatsache und es wird nicht geschehen.

"– zur Diskussion, wer wen spielt, wir dachten, ihr könnt selbst entscheiden – "

"Nur für den Fall, dass du es die ersten beiden Male nicht gehört hast", sagt Kurt und wippt mit einem Fuß in der Luft. "Nein. Such dir jemand anderen, denn ich werde diese Rolle nicht spielen."

"Das können wir später besprechen", sagt John sanft. "Laertes – "

"Da gibt es nichts zu besprechen, weil es nämlich nicht _passieren_ wird."

"Renn wütend hinaus", sagt Sean. "Bitte. Das hat mindestens seit letztem Monat keiner mehr gemacht, Leute, ihr habt mich noch nie _so gelangweilt_."

"John", sagt Kurt und sein Fuß beginnt, noch schneller zu wippen – die verärgerte, schnelle Bewegung eines zuckenden Katzenschwanzes. "Das wird nicht passieren. Ich spiele diese Rolle nicht. Such dir jemand anderen aus und ich bin verdammt noch mal ein Bühnenhelfer, aber ich werde _nicht diese Rolle_ spielen."

Rita beugt sich vor und sagt: "Ich habe deine Desdemona gesehen, ich wollte dich ganz bewusst für diese Rolle. Du kannst da eine Unschuld hineinbringen.... "

"Vielen Dank", sagt Kurt behutsam, "ehrlich, ich weiß das zu schätzen. Aber ich werde es nicht machen. Und das weiß er auch. Es ist eine dämliche, blöde Rolle, mit der sich jemand anderes blamieren kann, ich werde es nicht tun."

John sagt: "Wir können das später besprechen."

"Es wird nicht _passieren_."

"Mark, an dich hatte ich für Laertes gedacht."

"John, du kannst es immer wieder sagen. Es wird trotzdem nicht passieren."

"Die restlichen Rollen teilen wir beim Workshop ein."

"John."

"Ich nehme mal an, die Handlung kennt jeder?"

"John. Es wird. _Nicht_. Passieren."

"Kurt, dürfte ich dich für einen Augenblick in meinem Büro sprechen?"

"Da gibt es nichts zu sprechen, weil es _nicht passieren_ wird."

"Jetzt sofort – bitte?"

"Es wird nicht....."

"Rita wird das Konzept mit euch anderen besprechen."

"John."

"Hier entlang."

"Ich _hasse_ dich."

"Ich mache uns einen Kaffee...."

 

*** * ***

 

Nach dem Mittagessen, geht's auf die Geriatrieabteilung. Miss Levindale hat seit drei Jahren kein Wort mehr gesagt und sich selbst überlassen, würde sie weder essen noch trinken, aber sie reagiert erstaunlich gut, wenn Blaine den Trinkbecher schwenkt und dabei Sinatra singt. Mr Suarez würde nie eine Krankenschwester um eine Bettpfanne bitten und als er es endlich schafft, Blaines Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, während er versucht, die der Schwestern zu meiden, wird es ziemlich eng, noch rechtzeitig eine herbeizuholen. Mr Cohen, der die meiste Zeit in glückseliger Stille verbringt, schaltet extra seine Hörgeräte ein, um ihn nach den Baseballergebnissen zu fragen. Mrs Benson betrachtet ihn kritisch und fragt ihn, ob er Chinese ist, so wie sie es jeden Tag tut, und er muss ihr beteuern, dass er es nicht ist, bevor sie sich von ihm den Blutdruck messen lässt.

Mr Domokos ist nicht in seinem Bett. Blaine starrt für einen Augenblick auf die leeren, sauberen Leintücher, blickt sich suchend nach einer Schwester um und sieht Jenny, die einen Mundwinkel nach unten verzieht und sagt: "Um zwei Uhr früh, heute morgen."

Blaine steht für einen Moment draußen vor der Station, presst sich die Handballen auf die Augen und fühlt sich einfach nur schrecklich müde. Als die Tür aufgeht, blickt er hoch und Dr. Daley sagt: "Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe bei Bett eins."

Die Vorhänge sind bereits zugezogen; es ist eine dieser intimen, peinlichen, herzzerreißenden Prozeduren, der man Körper unterziehen muss, die ihren Dienst versagen und für die die Ärzte sehr gern die Studenten heranziehen. Mrs Roman sieht aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, noch bevor Blaine überhaupt bei ihr ist; bevor er sich also den Einmalhandschuhen auch nur nähert, lächelt er und sagt: "Hallo Mrs Roman, mir ist gerade eben erst aufgefallen.... ihr Morgenmantel passt _perfekt_ zu ihrer Augenfarbe."

Sie blinzelt einmal, dann noch ein paar Mal, schluckt und sagt leise mit rauer Stimme: "...meine Tochter. Ein Geschenk."

"Ich wette, es ist ihr aufgefallen, als sie ihn gekauft hat, es ist der perfekte Blauton." Sie bringt ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. Blaine zieht sich die Handschuhe an. "Wie heißt sie?"

"Ivy." Sie räuspert sich. "Nach meiner Mutter."

"Ein hübscher Name. Man hört diesen Namen nicht mehr so oft. Sie bringt jeden zweiten Tag zwei kleine Jungs mit hierher, stimmt's?"

"Meine Enkel. Philip und Daniel."

"Wie alt sind sie? Wenn meine Hände zu kalt sind, sagen sie mir Bescheid."

"Philip ist sieben, Daniel ist gerade..... fünf geworden."

"Meine Hände sind kalt."

"Nein. Alles gut. Es ist nur..."

"Ich würde genauso reagieren, glauben Sie mir. Daniel ist der jüngere? Er schleppt immer diesen Stoffsaurier mit sich rum."

"Oh, die Dinos. Er ist verrückt nach ihnen. Er wird mal in einem Museum arbeiten, der Junge. Dieses Stofftier muss immer dabei sein, egal wohin er geht."

"Als ich ein Kind war, hatte ich eine Puppe, mit der ich es genauso gemacht habe."

"G.I. Joe, diese Actionfigur?"

"So was ähnliches", sagt Blaine und hört nicht auf zu lächeln. (Ken. Im Smoking wie James Bond. Der fünfjährige Blaine hat ihn nie aus der Hand gelegt, Blaine hatte _wie er_ sein wollen.) "Sein Lieblingsspielzeug vergisst man nie."

"Ich hatte einen Bären", sagt sie ein wenig abwesend. "Ich habe seit Jahren nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Teddy."

"Natürlich."

"Er war blau. Meine Mutter hatte ihn selbst gemacht. Karierte Ohren, ein süßes Gesichtchen."

"Was ist mit Teddy passiert?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er muss irgendwo im Keller sein, in einer Kiste."

"Armer Teddy."

"Wenn ich heimkomme, werde ich ihn rausholen."

"Vielleicht sollten sie sich in nächster Zeit für die schwere Arbeit jemanden holen, Mrs Roman."

"Ich werde Paul danach suchen lassen. Ivys Mann. Nach all den Jahren, armer Teddy. Einer der Jungs sollte ihn bekommen. Was ist mit Ihrer Puppe passiert?"

"Oh, er ist verloren gegangen, schon vor langer Zeit. Ich muss Sie jetzt nur wieder sauber machen und dann sind wir fertig. Erwarten Sie ihre Tochter heute Nachmittag?"

Er war von einem anderen Jungen in einen Gulli geworfen worden; Blaine hatte sich unheimliche Mühe gegeben, nicht zu weinen, aber er hatte immer wieder an ihn denken müssen – alleine, im Dunkeln in der Kanalisation, wie er darauf wartete, dass Blaine wiederkommen und ihn finden würde. Sein Lieblingsspielzeug vergisst man nie; es tut ihm immer noch ein bisschen in der Seele weh.

Mrs Roman sagt: "Vielen Dank."

"Wir sind doch dazu da, zu helfen", sagt Blaine, während Jenny ihm ein Tablett hinhält für die beschmutzten Handschuhe, damit er frische anziehen kann. "Wenn Daniel so auf Dinosaurier steht, was will Philip machen, wenn er groß ist?"

Dr. Daley hat gerade etwas auf eine Patientenkartei geschrieben und gibt sie der Krankenschwester zurück, als Blaine die Vorhänge für Mrs Roman wieder zurückzieht, die jetzt lächelnd im Bett sitzt. "Anderson? Auf ein Wort?", sagt Dr. Daley und Blaine würde sich wirklich gern alleine irgendwohin zurückziehen und falls er Glück hätte, ein paar Stunden lang einfach nur _schlafen_ , aber er folgt ihm aus der Station. Dr. Daley schaut auf seine Armbanduhr und sagt: "Ihnen bleiben noch vier Monate, ist das richtig?"

"Ich habe gerade ein Déjà-Vu", sagt Blaine und Dr. Daley sieht ihn nur verständnislos an. "Ähm, ja Sir."

"Haben Sie schon über ihre Spezialisierung nachgedacht?"

Er schließt für einen Moment die Augen. "Ja. Glauben Sie mir, das habe ich."

"Die geriatrische Medizin wird immer wichtiger werden, Anderson. Je älter die Bevölkerung wird, umso mehr brauchen sie uns."

"Ja, Sir."

"Es ist eine sichere Karriere. Finanziell sehr einträglich."

"Ja, Sir."

"Sie können sehr gut mit den Patienten umgehen."

Zu dieser Bemerkung nickt Blaine nur sehr, sehr müde. Dr. Daley schaut ihn an, als würde er das alles nicht ernst nehmen.

"Sie sollten an ihre Zukunft denken, Anderson. Man kann nie früh genug zu planen anfangen.“

"Nein, Sir. Ich weiß."

"Gut." Dr. Daley schaut ihn noch eine Weile stirnrunzelnd an und sagt dann: "Machen Sie eine Kaffeepause. In einer halben Stunde brauche ich Ihre Hilfe bei Bett vier."

"Ja, Sir. Vielen Dank."

Im Pausenraum schlägt er ein paar Mal mit der Stirn gegen die Wand und Janek sagt: "Sowas machst du also neuerdings."

"Ich will nicht mehr Arzt werden."

Janek zuckt die Achseln und wendet sich wieder dem Fernseher zu. "Ts. Der Zug ist abgefahren."

Blaine stöhnt die Wand an.

 

*** * ***

 

Als sich die Wohnungstür öffnet, ist Kurt am Kochen. Er summt vor sich hin, wiegt die Hüften zu seinem eigenen Rhythmus und ruft, ohne von seinem Messer aufzublicken: "Essen ist gleich fertig, ich habe Artischocken vom Markt mitgebracht, hast du schon Hunger?"

Die Tür schließt sich und Blaine schlurft durch die Wohnung, lässt sich von hinten gegen Kurts Rücken fallen und legt ihm die Arme um die Taille. "Ich bin _müde"_ , jammert Blaine an seiner Schulter.

Kurt sieht ihn über die Schulter zurück an, hebt eine Hand und versenkt sie in seinem Haar. Es ist, als hätte er einen Hund; Kurt kann nur anhand seiner Nähe und der Art, wie er die Muskulatur anspannt, erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"S'war einfach.... ein langer Tag."

Kurt krault ihm die Haare und legt die Wange an seinen gesenkten Kopf. Kurt rackert sich den lieben langen Tag ab, aber er rackert sich auf der Bühne ab; er war schon oft genug in dieser Klinik, hat die verrückte Eile und den hektischen Stress miterlebt und sein armer Junge ist mittendrin, sein armer, mitfühlender Junge, der den ganzen Tag versucht, leidenden Menschen zu helfen. "Setz dich hin und lass mich kochen." Er küsst ihn aufs Haar. "Was ist passiert?"

"Mmf, keine Ahnung. Es ist einfach _richtig viel_ los gewesen." Blaine richtet sich auf, reibt sich seufzend durch die Haare und geht dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich aufs Sofa fallen lässt. Die Polster geben federnd unter ihm nach. "Hey, was ist mit euerm neuen Stück, was spielt ihr als nächstes?"

"Oh, _Hamlet_. Rate mal, wen ich spiele. _Aber._ " Kurt wirft zwei Artischocken ins kochende Wasser, dreht sich zu Blaine um, lehnt sich an den Herd und versucht, sein Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu halten. "Ich war drauf und dran, deswegen zu gehen und sie einfach sitzenzulassen, deshalb hat John einen Deal mit mir vereinbart."

"Einen guten Deal?", fragt Blaine und zieht die Schuhe aus.

"Ich spiele Ariel", singt Kurt und wedelt mit dem Messer herum, bis ihm klar wird, was er tut, und er es sorgsam auf dem Schneidebrett ablegt. "Als nächstes werden wir _Der Sturm_ aufführen und ich dachte schon, er würde mir sagen, dass ich die _tolle_ Kombination von zuerst Ophelia und dann Miranda bekomme, oh mein Gott. Aber ich werde _Ariel_ spielen."

"Ariel ist gut?"

"Ariel ist großartig! Er ist die Lizenz, den anderen die Schau zu stehlen, oh mein Gott, ich werde das sowas von gut machen, wenn ich das mal sagen darf – oh, wahrscheinlich werde ich mich mit Sean darum schlagen müssen, wenn er es erfährt, aber das ist die Sache wert. Bringst du mir bei, wie man boxt?" Er geht zu Blaine hinüber und krault ihm wieder durch die Haare, so wie man einen Hund krault. "Du siehst müde aus."

"Ja. Nein, im Ernst, herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ariel, ganz ehrlich. Aber, ja, ich bin müde." Blaine lacht plötzlich auf, aber es klingt nicht fröhlich und er sagt: "Weißt du was ich immer wieder denken muss? _Du_ bist müde? Du kommst gerade aus einer Klinik voller Menschen, die versuchen, nicht zu sterben...."

Oh Blaine. "Okay, Blaine? Du ziehst dich selbst gerade so richtig runter."

"Ich kann nicht überall sein!"

Kurt setzt sich neben ihn auf die Armlehne. "Ich weiß, dass das nicht geht, Blaine, jeder weiß das, niemand erwartet von dir –"

"Ich glaube, ich habe schon einen Nervenzusammenbruch."

"Ich wünschte du hättest damit gewartet, bis ich nicht gerade Artischocken koche", sagt Kurt und streichelt ihm den Nacken und Blaine sieht für einen Augenblick verständnislos aus, bevor plötzlich ein Lachen aus ihm herausbricht. Kurt kennt ihn nur allzu gut, weiß genau, dass er nichts aus ihm herausbringen wird, solange er nicht bereit ist, es zu sagen – er wäre lieber stark, vor allem vor Kurt, als würde er ihm weniger bedeuten, wenn er nicht stark wäre. Es ist gut. Kurt wird einen Weg finden, ihn wieder aufzurichten. Er nimmt ihn in den Arm und sagt: "Wir gehen heute früh ins Bett, okay? Wir gehen ins Bett, schauen uns eine DVD an und nach einer ordentlich durchgeschlafenen Nacht, wird morgen früh alles besser aussehen."

Blaine überlässt sich seiner Umarmung, sein Atem wird ruhiger und schließlich sagt er: "Was war dein Lieblingsspielzeug, als du ein Kind warst?"

Kurt schaut verwundert auf ihn hinab, aber er liebt Blaine schon ziemlich lange und er akzeptiert den Zickzack-Kurs seiner Gedanken genauso, wie er die Wärme seiner Haut akzeptiert. "Arielle." Im selben Augenblick wird ihm der unbeabsichtigte Witz klar und er muss grinsen. Blaine sieht hoch zu ihm und sein Blick lässt Kurt beinahe laut loslachen. "Die Meerjungfrau", stellt er klar. "Sie hatte einen glitzernden Fischschwanz, den man abnehmen konnte und zwei Kleider zum Wechseln. Es war das allererste Spielzeug, das ich mir ganz bewusst gewünscht hatte, ich hatte sie dem Weihnachtsmann auf meinen Wunschzettel geschrieben und sie auch bekommen. Ich glaube, ich war niemals glücklicher gewesen als damals, als ich sie ausgepackt habe." Sein Lächeln fühlt sich zu intensiv an, zu zittrig und zu echt. "Ich glaube, das war der Moment, als meine Eltern es einfach..... akzeptierten." Er lässt sich von der Armlehne auf Blaines Schoß rutschen. "Was war dein Lieblingsspielzeug, Blaine?"

"Ich hatte einen Ken."

"Ich wette, er hätte sich gut mit Arielle verstanden."

"Irgend so ein Kind hat ihn in einen Gulli geworfen." Er zuckt die Schultern und legt Kurt die Arme um die Taille. "Kinder sind grausam."

Kurt schweigt für einen Moment, dann sagt er mit rauer Stimme: "Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich damals schon gekannt. Ich wünschte, ich hätte immer für dich da sein können."

Blaine zuckt noch einmal die Achseln und lässt Kurts Arme auf seinen Schultern auf und ab hüpfen. "Es war nur eine Puppe."

Kurt sagt: "Wenn ich jemals irgendeinem dieser Menschen begegnen würde, die dir wehgetan haben, ich glaube, ich würde ihnen mit einem Backstein den Schädel einschlagen." Er sieht auf die Uhr und sagt: "Ich muss nach den Artischocken sehen. Es gibt Brot und Salat und ich habe Aioli dazu gemacht. Willst du zum Essen was trinken?"

Blaine starrt ihn ungläubig an und Kurt kann ihm nicht sagen, dass es nur ein Witz war, denn es war kein Witz. Er küsst ihn nur und rutscht von seinem Schoß, um nach dem Herd zu sehen.

 

*** * ***

 

 Im Bett schaltet Kurt die Lampe aus und dreht sich wieder zu Blaine um, macht es sich unter seinem Arm bequem. Blaine blinzelt die ultravioletten Schatten aus seinen Augen, lässt sich in die Dunkelheit sinken und reibt mit den Fingern über den dünnen T-Shirtstoff auf Kurts Rücken. Kurt riecht nach Nachtcreme und Zahnpasta und seinem erfrischend sauberen Kurt-Duft und Blaine atmet tief ein an seinem Hals, während er ihm einen Arm über die Seite legt. Was wäre, wenn er Kurt nicht hätte? Alles was ihm einfällt ist... Chaos, der Terror der großen weiten Welt und nachts alleine im Bett zu liegen und seine Finger krallen sich in das T-Shirt. Kurt hebt die Hand und streichelt ihm über die Wange. "Kannst du schon darüber reden?"

Er kennt Blaine viel zu sehr, viel zu gut; das hat er immer schon; im Dunkeln fällt es ihm leichter, wenn keiner wirklich sehen kann, wie er versagt. "Dr. Mary und Dr. Daley..... sie wollten beide heute mit mir darüber reden, wie es weitergeht, wenn ich meinen Abschluss habe."

Kurts Finger streicheln seine Wange. Blaine packt das T-Shirt fester und zieht Kurts Hüften etwas näher zu sich heran. "Sie wollen beide, dass ich in ihrem Fachgebiet weitermache."

"Du bist gut in dem, was du machst", murmelt Kurt und hebt ein Bein an, damit Blaines Knie zwischen seine rutschen kann. "Das weißt du auch. Es ist kein Wunder, dass sie sich um dich reißen. Du bist ein großartiger Arzt."

"Fast-Arzt."

"Nicht mehr lange nur 'fast'."

Blaine legt seine Hand dorthin, wo der harte Knochen in sanft gerundete Muskulatur übergeht, schiebt die Finger unter Kurts angehobenes Bein und zieht es noch höher und weiter über sein eigenes. "Ich kann nicht beides machen."

"Weißt du, was du machen willst?"

Blaine hebt die Hand und reibt sich im Dunkeln mit dem Daumen über die Lippen. "Ich weiß es nicht."

Kurt legt die Finger um Blaines Handgelenk. Blaine küsst ihn, dann befreit er seine Hand aus Kurts Griff und lässt sie wieder seinen Körper hinabwandern, streicht zart mit dem Daumen am Gummibund seiner Pyjamahose entlang, bevor er mit den Fingern hineinschlüpft. Seine Haut – an manchen Tagen fühlt sie sich an wie ganz junge Haut, neu und unerforscht; die Dunkelheit verändert alles. "Ich meine.... ich liebe die Kinder, du weißt, dass ich die Kinder liebe."

"Du würdest am liebsten die ganze Station adoptieren."

"Das würde ich. Das weißt du.... sie sind _großartig_. Ich liebe sie." Er kann Kurts Atem spüren, spürt unter seiner Hand die sich steigernde Erregung seines Körpers, als er ihm die Hose herunterstreift und er ist Kurts Mund so nah, dass sich jeder Atemzug fast wie ein Kuss anfühlt. Er schluckt. "Ich liebe sie wirklich. Und ich kann ihnen wirklich helfen, das weiß ich. Krank zu sein, macht einem eine Riesenangst, wenn man ein Kind ist, und ich will ihnen helfen, sie verdienen alle Hilfe dieser Welt.... "

Kurt hebt sein Becken an, um sich die Pyjamahose von den Beinen zu strampeln. "Aber", sagt er, schiebt eine Hand unter Blaines T-Shirt, streicht ihm die Wirbelsäule entlang nach oben und Blaine wölbt ihm den Rücken entgegen.

"Aber", sagt Blaine, schiebt die Decke zur Seite und zieht sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Er rollt Kurt auf den Rücken, schiebt ein Knie zwischen seine Beine und streift ihm mit beiden Händen das T-Shirt über die Brust nach oben. "Aber da gibt es auch noch die Geriatrieabteilung und das ist wirklich.... Dr. Daley hat davon geredet, wie finanziell lukrativ es ist, aber verdammt, das sind doch Menschen, die ein ganzes Leben hinter sich haben und sie wollen nur wie Menschen behandelt werden. Sie verdienen ein wenig Würde...... und die alten Damen mögen mich und..... und viele von ihnen kommen in die Klinik.....", seine Kehle brennt, "....und sie werden sie nicht wieder verlassen und es kann einem Menschen so viel bedeuten, wenn du ihnen das Ende ihres Lebens einfach.... ein bisschen leichter machen kannst, was immer du auch für sie tun kannst, es kann so viel bedeuten, so viel...."

Gleich kommen ihm die Tränen, also schließt er stattdessen die Hand um Kurts Erektion, hört, wie er scharf einatmet und spürt, wie sich Kurts Finger in seine Haut graben. Blaine überlegt, _Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie sehr ich dich brauche?_ und er küsst ihn, während Kurt ihm einen Arm um den Hals legt und mit den Fingern der anderen Hand in der Nachttischschublade herumwühlt.

Blaine löst sich aus dem Kuss und haucht an seinen Lippen: "Und dann ist da noch die ganze restliche Klinik, da sind so viele Menschen...."

"Blaine", flüstert Kurt und drückt ihm das Gleitgel in die Hand. "Sei für fünf Minuten still und hör mir zu, okay?"

Er küsst ihn und Blaine schließt die Augen – es ist sowieso dunkel – und nickt. "Okay."

Er bestreicht sich die Finger mit Gel – viel Übung im Dunkeln – während Kurt seinen Nacken streichelt und sagt: "Erstens. Du kannst nicht überall sein. Das weißt du, ich weiß, dass du das weißt und ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, weil du so _gut_ bist...." Seine Hand wandert nach vorne auf Blaines Brust, dorthin wo sein Herz pocht, die Handfläche warm auf seiner Haut. "....aber Blaine, das sind Tatsachen: dass es die Schwerkraft gibt und Unglücke und dass du sie nicht alle retten kannst. Aber du kannst _ein paar_ retten. Das kannst du."

Blaine küsst ihn unbeholfen, Zähne treffen auf Lippen, aber Kurt erwidert den Kuss und löst sich dann von ihm. "Zweitens", sagt er, winkelt die Knie unter Blaine an und spreizt die Beine über den Betttüchern weit auseinander. "Wenn du dich selbst fertig machst, kannst du niemandem helfen. Du musst gesund und bei Kräften und standhaft bleiben, wenn du jemandem helfen willst und du brauchst Zeit...." Seine Hand auf Blaines Brust ballt sich zur Faust, als Blaine zwei Finger in ihn hinein schiebt und sein Körper verkrampft und entspannt sich dann wieder unter Blaines Händen – eine hält seinen Oberschenkel zur Seite, damit er ihn mit dem Daumen zwischen den Beinen massieren und die Stelle finden kann, die Kurt glücklich macht. "Du musst dir Zeit lassen", wiederholt Kurt und lässt den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen. "Um dich zu erholen und deine Kräfte wieder zu sammeln, denn ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, Blaine, ich weiß es und du bist _so_ stark, aber du musst zulassen, dass ich – _ah,_ okay, okay, hah, haaaah...."

Blaine verbirgt sein Grinsen an Kurts Knie, dann küsst er ihn dort. Kurt streckt sich lang auf dem Bett aus und lässt die Hände nach hinten ans Kopfende fallen. "Mmmh. Du musst zulassen, dass ich auf dich achtgebe, Blaine. Für jeden von uns, alleine auf sich gestellt, ist das alles zu viel."

"Ich weiß", sagt Blaine und Kurt seufzt und ein glücklicher Ton kommt vom Kopfende des Bettes.

"Drittens", sagt Kurt. "Punkt drei ist sehr egoistisch. Ich brauche dich, das weißt du. Ich _brauche_ dich hier bei mir und ich brauche dich hier für mich, kannst du..... Ich kann keinen _Sinn_ darin sehen, ohne dich..."

"Ich werde immer da sein", verspricht Blaine und küsst Kurts Bein noch einmal, reibt seine Nase an der Haut dort. "Immer, immer, immer."

"Also krieg bitte keinen Nervenzusammenbruch, denn ich _brauche_ dich. Ich weiß, dass du ihnen auch helfen musst – "

"Du kommst immer an erster Stelle."

"Gut. Denn du hast bei dieser Hochzeit ein paar Versprechen gegeben, von denen ich definitiv erwarte, dass du sie auch einlöst. Punkt vier. Und _oh Gott_ , wirst du mich jetzt endlich vögeln, oh mein Gott...."

"Punkt vier gefällt mir."

"Wenn ich mich von dir scheiden lassen, dann wird das einer der aufgeführten Hauptgründe sein", zischt Kurt durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne und zuckt mit den Hüften und dann knistert etwas in seiner Hand und fliegt zu Blaine hinüber; ah, das Kondom der wahren Liebe. " _Jetzt._ Punkt vier....."

Blaine zerrt sich seine Boxershorts runter, reißt die Kondomverpackung auf und wirft sie in die ungefähre Richtung der Badezimmertür, verteilt das überschüssige Gel von seinen Finger auf seinem Schaft, drückt Kurts Schenkel noch weiter auseinander, rutscht auf Knien näher heran, und Kurt wiegt und hebt seine Hüften, damit Blaine – er gibt einen gequälten, atemlosen Ton von sich – sich vorschieben und eindringen kann und dann ist er drin. Kurt gibt einen Laut der Wertschätzung von sich und aus der Dunkelheit kommt eine Hand, berührt Blaines Wange und vergräbt sich in seinem Haar.

"Viertens", flüstert Kurt im Dunkeln, während Blaine versucht, sich soweit unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dass er sich bewegen kann. "Blaine, das ist etwas, das du für den Rest deines Lebens machen wirst. Wenn du morgens aufwachst, dann musst du es auch machen _wollen_ , und Blaine, Blaine, niemand wird dich jemals egoistisch nennen, weil du eine Wahl getroffen hast, nicht wegen dieser Wahl und Blaine, lieber, lieber, lieber.... mein Lieber..." Als sie ihren gemeinsamen Rhythmus finden, lässt Blaine den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schließt die Augen und sein gesamter Körper ist nur etwas, das Kurts Körper berührt und es ist himmlisch. "......Blaine, ich glaube, wir wissen beide, dass du bereits genau weißt, was du machen willst."

Das tut er. Und es fühlt sich so egoistisch an, wenn man etwas so sehr will und auch die Chance bekommt, es zu tun, es ist als ob....

Er hat viel zu viel, er hat Kurt und jetzt auch noch das, er hat einfach viel zu viel, ganz sicher verdient er es nicht, so viel – ?

"Ich werde so stolz auf dich sein", flüstert Kurt, er stützt sich ab und bewegt sich mit Blaines Körper, und was sie da machen, das.... _oh._ "Ich werde immer, immer stolz auf dich sein. Für immer. Alles, was du tust....."

"Kurt..."

Kurt ist seinen Stößen die ganze Zeit entgegen gekommen, aber jetzt entspannt sich sein Körper, seine Hände suchen Blaines Gesicht und er lässt sich von ihm in die Matratze pressen und vögeln. Blaine stöhnt keuchend bei jedem Atemzug. "Blaine, diese Kinder werden solch ein Glück haben, dich zu kriegen...."

Zu viel... Chaos... und die Dunkelheit um ihn herum wird viel zu weiß und Kurts Körper ist viel zu... verdammt.

Er keucht an Kurts Brustkorb, blinzelt sich aus dem weißen Licht zurück und Kurt streicht ihm die Haare zurück und küsst seine Stirn. "Ich liebe dich", sagt er und es klingt leise und unaufgeregt amüsiert, als wäre es eine so offensichtliche Tatsache, dass er es gar nicht nötig hat, es bedeutungsvoller klingen zu lassen. Natürlich liebt Kurt ihn. Kurt hat ihn auch schon durch schlechtere Zeiten hindurch geliebt.

Blaine atmet tief ein, leckt sich über die Lippen und schnappt erneut nach Luft, als seine Hand über Kurts Taille wandert, ihn immer noch hart vorfindet und die Finger um ihn schließt. "Kurt."

Kurt summt eine kleine, leise Melodie, streichelt ihm übers Haar und lässt die Schultern in die Matratze sinken, um es zu genießen, wie Blaine ihn ebenfalls vor Wonne verglühen lässt.

Zwei Stunden später erwacht Blaine kalt und alleine im Bett und hebt benommen den Kopf. Immer noch halb im Schlaf, ist sein einziger Instinkt, Kurt zu suchen, denn Kurt ist nicht hier, warum ist Kurt nicht hier? Er setzt sich hin, zwingt sich, die Augen aufzumachen und blinzelt in die Dunkelheit.

Es scheint kein Licht unter der Badezimmertür hindurch. Aber es ist ein wenig unter der Tür zur Wohnküche zu sehen, also klettert er aus dem Bett, findet sein T-Shirt auf dem Boden und geht mit kalten, bloßen Füßen aus dem Schlafzimmer. Das Klicken des Türschlosses klingt gewaltig in der Nacht.

Kurt sitzt mit sichtbar verkrampften Schultern auf dem Sofa, eine Hand vor seinem Mund zur Faust geballt, und starrt auf das schwarze Auge des schlafenden Fernsehers. Blaine stolpert zu ihm hinüber und setzt sich neben ihn, gähnt und sieht auf die Uhr im Neonlicht einer New Yorker Nacht, das durchs Fenster hereinscheint: bis er wieder aufstehen muss, um zur Arbeit zu gehen, bleibt ihm viel zu wenig Zeit. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Kurt schluckt und lässt die Hand sinken. "Ich glaube, er hat mich ausgetrickst. Ich versuche immer noch herauszufinden wie."

"Was?"

"John. Er klang so, als wüsste er, wovon er spricht, er hat mir sehr geschmeichelt, ich weiß nicht, wie er.... Blaine, ich muss die _Ophelia_ spielen."

"Aber du wirst großartig sein", sagt Blaine und Kurt dreht sich mit zusammengekniffenen, viel zu hellen Augen zu ihm um.

"Ich werde nicht _großartig_ sein. Ich _verstehe_ sie ja nicht einmal. Sie lässt einfach alles mit sich geschehen und dann wird sie wahnsinnig und stirbt, warum nur _tut_ sie nichts? Sie ist so _sinnlos_. Hast du ihren Part überhaupt gelesen? Wie soll ich.... ich muss auf die Bühne hinaus und _das_ vor einem vollen Theater machen...." Er presst sich die Hände auf die Augen und stöhnt. "....Abend für Abend und alle werden _wissen_ , dass ich nicht weiß, was ich da tue und ich werde so _dämlich_ aussehen...."

"Kurt", sagt Blaine und wird gerade erst richtig wach, weil Kurt ihn braucht und er berührt seine Schulter.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie er mich davon überzeugt hat, es wäre eine gute Idee, das wird so _demütigend_ werden _...."_

"Kurt, du wirst perfekt sein; wann bist du jemals nicht...."

"Sag mir nicht, dass ich _perfekt_ sein werde, ich _verstehe_ sie nicht! Jeder wird es merken, das Publikum ist nicht blöd! Ich werde aussehen wie – oh Gott, wenn ich die Premiere überlebe, dann weiß ich nicht, wie ich es über mich bringen soll, es noch einmal zu machen – und vor der ganzen Theatertruppe und da werden _Kritiker_ sein und ich könnte John umbringen, ich weiß gar nicht mal, wie ich ihn habe – "

"Viel zu hysterisch für ein Uhr morgens", sagt Blaine zu ihm, streichelt seinen Nacken und versucht, ihn mit dem anderen Arm zu umarmen. Kurt reagiert wie eine schlecht gelaunte Katze.

"Es ist mein gutes Recht, hysterisch zu sein, ich muss mich _zwei Wochen_ lang vor einem zahlenden Life-Publikum erniedrigen. Ich muss zusehen, wie alles, wofür ich zwei Jahre lang so verdammt hart geschuftet habe, einfach.... zerstört wird, was für Rollen werden mir danach wohl noch angeboten werden?..... _Versuch nicht mich zu beruhigen_...."

Blaine ist zu müde, um richtig darüber nachzudenken. Er hebt seinen anderen Arm durch reine Willenskraft und zwingt Kurt rückwärts auf die Sofapolster, indem er sich einfach auf ihn legt. "Die Nachbarn", sagt er schläfrig. Kurt strampelt unter ihm und zischt: "Ich _pfeif_ auf die Nachbarn, _geh runter von mir._..."

Blaine gähnt und hält ihn fest, während Kurt knurrt und sich wehrt und zappelt, bis er endlich frustriert keuchend erschlafft, während er weiter in Blaines Schulter knurrt. Dann verstummt er. Seine Atmung beruhigt sich. Schließlich liegt er nur da, atmet unter Blaines Gewicht, während sie auf den Verkehrslärm vor ihrem Fenster lauschen (ein Martinshorn in der Ferne) und auf ihren gleichmäßigen Herzschlag.

"Ich weiß, dass du es dir nicht vorstellen kannst", flüstert Blaine an Kurts Schläfe. "Denn du hast überraschend wenig Selbstvertrauen für jemanden, der so perfekt ist wie du. Aber du wirst einen Weg finden, Kurt. Du wirst es hinkriegen. Du bist immer so bange und dann kriegst du es immer hin."

"Ich werde es nicht hinkriegen. Ich kann nicht. Hör auf...", als Blaine seinen Hals küsst. "Blaine, versuch nicht, mich aufzumuntern, es wird schiefgehen, ich bin ein Dummkopf. Ich hätte niemals sagen sollen, ich würde..... ich kann nicht und es wird _schrecklich_ werden..."

"Ich werde dir helfen", sagt Blaine. "Wir holen Bücher aus der Bibliothek. Leihen uns ein paar DVDs aus. Wir werden die weltbesten Experten für die Figur der Ophelia sein."

"Sie ist die schlimmste weibliche Rolle, die er geschrieben hat", flüstert Kurt. "Scheiß Shakespeare."

"Sie ist nur noch nie richtig interpretiert worden. Fünfhundert Jahre lang hat sie darauf gewartet, dass du auftauchst und sie ins rechte Licht rückst."

Kurt schweigt für eine ganze Weile und Blaine weiß, dass seine aufmunternden Worte keinen Erfolg gehabt haben, als Kurt leise sagt: "Lässt du mich bitte hoch? Wenn ich so weine, dann laufen mir die Tränen in die Nase."

Blaine klettert von ihm herunter und nimmt seine Hand, um ihm zum Sitzen hochzuhelfen, während Kurt sich mit dem Handgelenk über die Augen wischt und schnieft. "Ich weiß, es ist blöd", murmelt er. "Während _du_ echte.... du gehst jeden Tag in dieses Krankenhaus und ich muss auf dich wirken wie ein alberner Dummkopf...."

"Wie kannst du annehmen, dass ich so etwas denke? Was denkst du, warum wir die Leute wieder zusammenflicken? Damit sie ein langweiliges, ermüdendes, ausgelaugtes Leben führen können? Menschen _müssen_ Kunst machen und großartige Dinge tun, ansonsten machen wir doch überhaupt keinen _Sinn_...."

Kurt lächelt schwach unter Tränen und drückt Blaines Hand. "Blaine, ich kann das nicht."

Blaine schweigt für einen Augenblick, dann umschließt er Kurts Finger mit beiden Händen. "Du musst es nicht heute Nacht machen. Komm also wieder ins Bett und schlaf noch ein bisschen und morgen früh können wir alles viel klarer sehen und wir werden einen Weg finden, okay?"

"Es tut mir leid." Kurt wischt sich erneut über die Augen und schluckt. "Du hast so einen langen Scheißtag und dann komme ich und..... ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken."

"Es macht mir nichts aus. Aber jetzt komm wieder ins Bett, wir werden uns morgen früh einen Kopf machen, jetzt ist Zeit zum Schlafen."

"Das ist der Grund, warum Santana uns langweilig findet. Wir verbringen unsere Nächte tatsächlich schlafend und tagsüber machen wir uns Gedanken über unsere Arbeit."

"Außerdem haben wir wirklich großartigen Sex."

"Wir haben _wirklich_ großartigen Sex. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie uns das nicht glaubt, ich glaube, sie ist der Meinung, wir hatten nicht genügend Übung."

Blaine steht auf und streckt die Hand aus. Kurt seufzt leise, ergreift sie und lässt sich auf die Füße ziehen. "Jedenfalls sind wir jetzt quitt. Ich hatte meinen Nervenzusammenbruch, du hattest deinen, das Gleichgewicht ist wiederhergestellt."

"Aber deiner war, weil du _zu gut_ bist bei dem, was du tust, während meiner auf der Tatsache basiert, dass ich ein Versager bin und du wirst morgen früh immer noch großartig sein und ich werde nur – "

"Du hast noch nie in deinem Leben bei irgendetwas versagt."

"Meine erste Sachertorte war eine Katastrophe."

"Naja, aber jetzt bist du ein Meister darin. Und für Ophelia wirst du auch ganz viele Proben haben."

"Erinner mich nicht daran", stöhnt Kurt an seiner Schulter, als Blaine ihn aufs Bett zieht.

 

  *** * ***

 

 Sie frühstücken zusammen; Blaine muss viel früher in der Klinik sein als Kurt am Theater, aber Kurts innere Uhr ist mindestens eine Stunde früher eingestellt als Blaines und seine Bemühungen, seinen Schlafrhythmus an die Theaterzeiten anzupassen, haben noch nie wirklich funktioniert. Glücklicherweise fällt es ihm aber sehr leicht ein Nickerchen zu machen, in den Schlaf zu gleiten wie eine Katze, so dass Blaine ihn auf der Seite liegend auf ihrem Bett vorfindet, oder zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa, mit einem herabbaumelnden Arm oder Fuß. Blaine liebt diese kleinen Augenblicke, wenn er Kurt so ungezwungen vorfindet; wenn Kurt sich Blaines Aufmerksamkeit nicht bewusst ist. Obwohl er so geübt darin ist, etwas vorzuspielen, findet Blaine ihn sogar noch schöner, wenn er unbefangen und mühelos elegant ist; so sehr einem Engel ähnlich wie Blaine es sich nur vorstellen kann.

Am Morgen fühlt Blaine sich viel lockerer, während Kurt angespannter aussieht, wenn auch resigniert. Blaine greift über den Tisch nach seiner Hand und Kurt blinzelt sich aus seinem unglücklichen Tagtraum zurück und zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch. "Ich nehme an, jeder Schauspieler muss da irgendwann mal durch, eine Rolle zu spielen, die ihm einfach nicht liegt. Es musste irgendwann passieren."

"Du machst das schon, Kurt. Ich habe noch nie so an jemanden geglaubt wie ich an dich glaube, du wirst das schon machen."

Kurt seufzt und zieht seine Hand unter Blaines Hand hervor, um seine Kaffeetasse mit beiden Händen zu halten. "Ich werde es überleben, ich bin nur ein wenig.... dramatisch." Seine Augenbraue zuckt und sein Lächeln wird ein wenig breiter. "Wirst du also der Klinik heute Morgen deine Entscheidung mitteilen?"

Blaine kratzt sich an der Nase und muss grinsen, aber dann wird er ernst. "Ich freue mich nicht darauf, es Dr. Daley zu sagen. Oder einigen der Patienten, du meine Güte."

"Du wirst dich später gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, diese Entscheidung getroffen zu haben", sagt Kurt und schaut ihm so ruhig ins Gesicht. "Es wird so normal sein für dich, dir wird gar nicht in den Sinn kommen, dass du etwas anderes machen könntest. Du wirst perfekt sein. Du wirst der beste Kinderarzt sein. Das wirst du."

"....naja, jedenfalls ist es mir lieber, wenn Dr. Daley sauer auf mich ist als Dr. Mary."

Kurt nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. "Ich dachte, du magst sie."

"Ich mag sie auch; _weil_ sie noch nie sauer auf mich war. Sie ist einer dieser Menschen...."

"Im Stillen beängstigend."

Blaine nickt und denkt, _Ja, ist sie. Genau wie du._

Kurt hat Blaine niemals gehasst, was eine absolute Erleichterung ist, weil Kurt nämlich dazu in der Lage ist, Menschen eiskalt zu _zerstückeln_ , wenn er in Rage ist und er kennt Blaine viel zu gut – er hat mittlerweile Munition im Gegenwert einer nuklearen Apokalypse gegen Blaine zur Verfügung. Sie haben schon oft gestritten, aber er weiß, dass Kurt sich immer zurückgehalten hat, er weiß, dass Kurt ihn nie zerstören würde, außer Blaine hätte etwas getan, um es wirklich zu verdienen. Er gibt sich _redlich_ Mühe, die Dinge zu vermeiden, die seine Vernichtung rechtfertigen würden. Es ist nicht nur sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb; Kurts Fähigkeit zur Grausamkeit verletzt ihn selbst auch und ein großer Teil von Blaines Existenzberechtigung ist es, Kurt glücklich zu machen. Kurt dazu zu bringen, Blaine wehzutun und dadurch sich selbst zu verstümmeln, ist wirklich keiner von Blaines Plänen.

Liebe ist ziemlich vielschichtig und komplex. Die Leute erzählen einem, dass man sich streiten wird und dass man hart daran arbeiten muss, einander im Laufe der Zeit nicht zu langweilen und dass man manchmal selbst dann Kompromisse schließen muss, wenn man es am wenigsten möchte. Sie erzählen einem nichts von der Furcht, durchschaut zu werden und der gleichzeitigen Furcht davor, nicht erkannt zu werden. Sie erzählen einem nichts von dem Verlangen, das ängstlich in einem wühlt. Sie erzählen dir nicht, dass es Dinge gibt, vor denen man einander nicht bewahren kann, dass alles, was du tun kannst, ist, dabei zuzusehen, wie der wichtigste Mensch deines Lebens vor dir sitzt und gleichzeitig irgendwo anders ist, quer durchs Zimmer aus dem Fenster starrt, an einem Fingernagel herumzupft und so weit weg und unerreichbar ist wie die Nordlichter am Himmel.

"Kurt", sagt er und stupst Kurts Hand mit seinen Fingern an. "Kurt....?"

"Mmmh", sagt Kurt und starrt durchs Fenster irgendwohin.

"Hast du Lust, heute Abend essen zu gehen?"

"Mmh. Wenn.... du möchtest."

"Oder wir bestellen was beim Homeservice und schauen uns einen Film an."

"Blaine?"

"Was?"

Kurts Blick richtet sich wieder auf ihn und er lächelt. "Ich werde es _überleben_ , das weißt du, oder?"

"Das tust du immer."

"Ja, das tue ich. Und du wirst zu spät kommen, also putz dir schon die Zähne und gib mit einen Abschiedskuss."

Blaine küsst ihn auf dem Weg zum Zähneputzen. Das ist der Vorteil, wenn man verheiratet ist.

 

  *** * ***

 

Rita hat sich Johns Büro ausgeborgt und zieht seinen Stuhl auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches, um sich Kurt gegenüber zu setzen. Kurt kaut auf seiner Unterlippe und fühlt sich in die HighSchool zurückversetzt, als würde er für schlechte Noten ausgeschimpft; er ist noch nie in Schwierigkeiten gekommen, weil er bei irgendetwas versagt hat. Außer bei dem blöden Tanzunterricht des blöden Mr Schuester, aber was zum Teufel wussten schon Mr Shue und seine Setlisten, die _nie_ aktueller waren als von 1995.

"Du siehst nicht sehr zuversichtlich aus", sagt Rita, bequem in ihren Stuhl gefläzt, während sie sich unter ihrer Brille mit den kleinen, rechteckigen Gläsern über die Wange kratzt. "Daran werden wir also arbeiten müssen, um Ophelia auf den Weg zu bringen."

Kurt verschränkt die Arme und senkt den Kopf, um sie besser anfunkeln zu können. "Ich bin wirklich, wirklich nicht glücklich mit dieser Rolle."

"Ich weiß." Sie zuckt die Achseln. Sie hat einen New Yorker Akzent und spricht mit leiser, rauchiger Stimme, wie von zu viel Whiskey. "Willst du mir sagen, warum?"

"Weil sie die blödeste weibliche Figur ist, die er jemals geschrieben hat. Sie existiert nur, um irgendwie verliebt zu sein, den Verstand zu verlieren und zu sterben. Ich sehe überhaupt keinen Sinn in ihrem Part. Also, naja, eigentlich doch.... Hamlet konnte zur damaligen Zeit schließlich nicht offenkundig...." Kurt macht eine Handbewegung, "...eine romantische Beziehung zu Horatio oder sonst jemandem auf der Bühne haben, als Alternative zu dieser komischen Ödipussache.... aber _sie_? Warum sie? Und hast du diese Szene _gelesen_ , wo sie den Verstand verliert?" Er reibt sich übers Gesicht. "Ich kann das nicht. Und ich werde so _blöd_ aussehen. Und ich _werde_ einen Weg finden, es John heimzuzahlen."

Auch Rita verschränkt ihre Arme und sie betrachtet ihn eine Zeitlang amüsiert und nickt dabei langsam und nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. "Okay. Gehen wir's eins nach dem anderen an. Sie ist jung.... noch ein Teenager. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, ein Teenager zu sein?"

"Unglücklicherweise ja."

"Keine schöne Zeit?"

Kurt denkt darüber nach; er denkt nicht mehr wirklich oft daran, wie er jung war, er erinnert sich kaum an sein Leben _vor_ Blaine. "Ich hatte meine Momente", räumt er ein.

"Aber du erinnerst dich daran, wie es war." Sie legt die Handflächen aneinander und beugt sich ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl nach vorne. "Du lernst dich selbst zu verstehen, lernst die Welt zu verstehen. Du denkst, du hast alles im Griff, aber es wird dir immer wieder aus den Händen gerissen. Wenn du stur bist, dann wirst du trotzdem nicht aufhören, daran zu glauben." Sie erkennt etwas in seinem Blick und ihr Lächeln wird breiter. "Stimmt's?"

Er zuckt mit einer Schulter. Sie lehnt sich wieder nach hinten, den Körper vollkommen entspannt; fühlt sich wohl in der ihr vertrauten Haut.

"Sie ist verliebt, oder dabei, sich zu verlieben.... zum ersten Mal. Du erinnerst dich an deine erste Liebe?"

"Ja."

"Du erinnerst dich daran, was daraus geworden ist?"

Kurt hebt seine linke Hand, den einfachen, silbern glänzenden Ehering, den er nur bei Auftritten auszieht. "Ich habe ihn geheiratet. Letztes Jahr."

"Oh gut. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

"Danke."

"Aber das hilft uns nicht dabei, eine unglückliche Liebesgeschichte zu verstehen."

Kurt reibt sich über den Arm und überlegt. "Ich weiß.... ich weiß, wie es ist, nicht das zu kriegen, was man will. Von dem man denkt, dass man es will." Er berührt mit dem Daumen die glatte Oberfläche des Rings, so warm wie sein eigener Körper. "Und...."

Er weiß nicht, wie er diesen Gedanken beenden soll, zumindest nicht laut. Eine Rolle zu spielen ist leicht. Jemand anderes zu sein ist leicht. Es sich selbst einzugestehen, ist immer noch schwierig – zu einem Fremden zu sagen: vom ersten Wort an, das er zu mir gesagt hat, habe ich ihn so sehr geliebt und wenn er mich nicht auch gewollt hätte, ich weiß nicht, was ich dann heute wäre. Nicht das hier. Nicht so glücklich, nicht so vollständig. Ich wäre klein und gemein und oberflächlich und traurig, weil niemand mich jemals gewollt hätte, zumindest niemand, den ich auch wollte. Ich wollte immer viel zu viel, _ihn...._ und wenn er nie.....

Ich kann mir nur allzu gut ausmalen, wie es wäre, wenn ich nicht bekommen hätte, was ich wollte. Aber ich _will_ es mir nicht ausmalen.

Rita beobachtet ihn, wie er die Arme um sich schlingt, sich leicht von ihr weg dreht. Sie fragt: "Wie seid ihr euch also begegnet?"

Er schließt die Augen. Er ist dort: er sieht es immer noch im Traum, glasklar. "Eine Treppe." Er lacht, öffnet die Augen wieder. "Seine Schule. Ich war... oh Gott, das klingt jetzt ganz schrecklich. Wir gehörten zu rivalisierenden Show-Chören und ich wollte sie ausspionieren, ich habe ihn getroffen und es ist einfach... es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte."

Sie pfeift durch die Zähne. "Schule? Sag mir, dass du die HighSchool meinst?"

"Andernfalls wäre ich ein sehr verschlagener Grundschüler gewesen."

"Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"

Kurt schweigt einen Moment, aber er wird vor dieser Frau schauspielen müssen, es macht keinen Sinn, irgendetwas zu verbergen, sie wird ihn sowieso durchschauen. "Für mich schon."

Sie schaut ihm in die Augen und er atmet tief und hält den Kopf hoch. Sie nickt wieder, langsam und nachdenklich. "Hast du dich mit ihm verabredet?"

"Nein. Gott, nein. Nein, du hast.... keine Vorstellung. Ich als Teenager. Nein, ich...." Er verdreht den Blick zur Decke. "Ich hätte es nicht gekonnt. Ich war nur.... Ich hatte schon aufgegeben, als er endlich _mich_ fragte. Ich war so absolut beständig im Nur-Freunde-Territorium, ich war schon selbst davon überzeugt, dass es der beste Ort für mich wäre. Er hat mich gefragt. Ich.... habe nie wirklich verstanden warum. Ich war so glücklich, ich konnte an gar nichts anderes mehr denken."

"Okay", sagt sie. "Das ist großartig. Er ist dein Hamlet."

Kurt blinzelt. "Er? ..... _Hamlet?_ "

"Er ist perfekt."

"Er ist...." Kurt denkt an Blaine und ihm fehlen die Worte. "Er ist...." Er will sagen: hast du schon mal einen Labradorwelpen gesehen, der mit einem Quietschspielzeug spielt? Denn das ist er und das Leben ist sein Quietschspielzeug. Und..... _Hamlet?_

"Du bist ein Teenager", sagt sie und tippt nachdenklich mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. "Du bist jung und voller _überschäumender_ Gefühle, wie Kinder eben sind. Und da ist dieser Junge und du liebst ihn.... so sehr und endlich beachtet er dich und sagt dir all das, was du hören wolltest..."

"Alles, was ich seit Monaten hören wollte", murmelt Kurt.

"....und dann wendet er sich ab, greift dich an, ermordet deinen Vater ohne erkennbaren Grund und verschwindet. Braucht es wirklich noch mehr zusätzliches Trauma, um zu verstehen, warum sie vollkommen zerbricht?"

Kurt ist sehr, sehr still, denn selbst atmen scheint im Augenblick zu viel zu sein; dieser alte, blöde Impuls, wenn er verwundbar ist; als würde es ihn für die Bedrohung unsichtbar machen, wenn er einfach erstarrt wie eine Eisskulptur.

Sie betrachtet sein Gesicht, so relaxed auf ihrem Stuhl wie eine Sonnenblume in der sonnigsten Ecke des Gartens, während Kurt sich kalt fühlt und zerbrechlich wie Eis. "Die Liebe ist am Schlimmsten", sagt sie. "Nichts kann uns mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Darum geht es in diesem Stück. Du kannst einen Menschen noch so sehr lieben, es macht weder aus ihm noch aus dir einen Heiligen. Hamlet fängt an, andere Menschen zu zerstören; Ophelia zerstört sich selbst. Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen, hat ihr Leben lang immer das richtige getan und sieht, wie es sich endlich für sie auszahlt, all ihre Hoffnungen treiben Blüten und dann...."

Kurt blickt in die Ecke des Zimmers.

Rita streckt sich und schiebt sich die Brille auf der Nase hoch. "Ich glaube, wir sind auf halbem Weg zum Ziel, oder?"

Kurt sagt: "Unglücklicherweise ja."

"Gut, denn wenn ich jetzt keine Zigarette kriege, _sterbe_ ich."

"Die sind schrecklich für deine Haut", sagt Kurt automatisch.

"Danke für den Hinweis, denn _das_ hat mir noch keiner gesagt", sagt sie und sie lächeln einander grimmig an, bevor sie in die Tasche neben ihrem Stuhl greift und Kurt aufsteht, seinen Körper in Gedanken erfühlt, die Arme ausstreckt und sich daran erinnert, wie er jung war. Jünger.....

 

  *** * ***

 

 Dr. Mary ist fertig damit, Cloes Medikation neu einzustellen und das gibt Blaine die Gelegenheit, sich die Haarklammern zu entfernen, die das Mädchen mit großem Ernst, gewissenhaft in sein Haar geklipst hat, während sie die Fragen beantwortet hat, wie sich ihr Bauch jetzt anfühlt. Lächelnd gibt er sie ihr zurück, um dann weiter hinter Dr. Mary über die Station zu eilen. "Ähm", sagt er, unsicher wie er anfangen soll. "Ich habe.... darüber nachgedacht.... also, ich – "

"Kommen Sie endlich zu uns?", fragt sie, schaut auf ihre Uhr, nimmt von einer Krankenschwester eine Patientenakte entgegen und schlägt sie auf.

"Ja. Bitte."

"Erfreut, Sie mit an Bord zu haben." Sie unterschreibt, gibt die Akte zurück, fängt seinen Blick ein und lächelt ihr seltenes, strahlendes, trotzdem-ein-wenig-gefährlich-wirkendes Lächeln. "Sie müssen Ihren Dienstplan ändern lassen, damit sie während der nächsten Monate hier bei uns sind, ich werde mit den anderen Stationsärzten reden. Sie können ihren Mann davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass ihr Hintern jetzt mir gehört."

"Jawohl, Dr. Mary."

In ihren Augenwinkeln bilden sich Lachfältchen. "Sie werden ein _großartiger_ Kinderarzt sein. Und sie haben da immer noch eine glitzernde Haarklammer, Anderson."

Blaine fasst sich in die Haare und grinst. "Steht mir Pink?"

"Es betont ihre Augen", sagt sie und macht sich auf den Weg zu Alfies Bett. Blaines Finger finden die letzte Klammer, sein Blick begegnet Chloes und sie strahlt und er gibt ihr ein Daumen-hoch, bevor er wieder hinter Dr. Mary her huscht.

Dr. Mary im Wettstreit mit Kurt um Blaines Hintern? Er ist sich wirklich nicht sicher, wer gewinnen würde. Wenn er Glück hat, dann wird er es nie herausfinden müssen.

 

  *** * ***

 

 SMS von Blaine:

_Ich werde offiziell ein Kinderarzt :-*_

 

SMS von Kurt:

_Ich bin *so* stolz auf dich. Und ich werde offiziell verrückt werden & sterben :-* _

 

*** * ***

 

 Blaine bringt Chinesisches Essen mit nachhause und Kurt öffnet die Wohnungstür, tauscht die Tüte in seiner Hand gegen eine Flasche Bier aus und akzeptiert lächelnd einen Kuss, während im Hintergrund Lana Del Rey spielt. "Willkommen zuhause, Dr. Blaine."

"Hey. Dieses Lied habe ich ja seit.... ich weiß gar nicht... Jahren nicht gehört."

"Es ist mir den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen." Kurt geht in die Küche und wiegt die Hüften zu dem langsamen Rhythmus des Liedes. "Erinnerst du dich, wann es herausgekommen ist?"

"Da waren wir noch jung."

Kurt öffnet einen der Kartons und füllt den Reis auf ihre Teller um. "Wir sind immer noch jung."

"Jünger."

"Ist das mit den Shrimps für dich?"

"Ja, weil du sie ja unhygienisch findest."

"Sie sind unhygienisch. Wenn du 'ne Lebensmittelvergiftung kriegst, bist du selbst schuld."

"Das Risiko geh ich ein." Blaine nimmt einen Schluck Bier, stellt die Flasche auf den Tisch und legt Kurt von hinten die Arme um die Taille, um ihm dabei zuzuschauen, wie er Frühlingsrollen auf einen weiteren Teller schüttet. Er summt die Melodie des Liedes mit und Kurt singt leise und süß, _Everything I do_.

Blaine streicht mit beiden Daumen unter Kurts Hemd über die Haut entlang seines Hosenbunds. "Hast du mit eurer Regisseurin geredet?"

"Ja. Vielleicht bringe ich John doch noch nicht gleich um. Wie hat die Klinik deine Neuigkeiten aufgenommen?"

"Dr. Mary ist richtig happy und das ist ziemlich großartig. Ich bin, ähm.... ich werde aber ziemlich oft in der Geriatrie vorbeischauen müssen, damit ich mich nicht schuldig fühle."

"Du darfst dich nicht schuldig fühlen." Kurt legt den Kopf umständlich in den Nacken, um Blaine einen Kuss ins Haar zu drücken. "Du bist so gut, du darfst dich nicht schuldig fühlen."

"Das werde ich nicht, wenn du versprichst, dass du dir keine Sorgen machst."

Kurt schaut ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an, greift mit den Essstäbchen ein Stück Karotte und sagt: "Mund auf."

Blaine nimmt es gehorsam zwischen die Zähne und grinst, bevor er zu kauen beginnt. Kurt lächelt zurück.

 

 * * *

 

 An diesem Abend liegt Kurt auf dem Sofa auf der Seite und blickt starr auf ihre ziemlich umfangreiche CD-Sammlung, die ein ganzes Regalbrett neben dem Fenster einnimmt, in dem Blaine auf der Fensterbank sitzt und Gitarre spielt. _Savage Garden_ , anscheinend spielen sie heute Abend nur Retro-Musik.

Der Sonnenuntergang wirft orangene Lichtstreifen und langgezogene Schatten quer durch den kleinen Schuhkarton, den sie ihr Zuhause nennen, bis in die Küchenecke. Kurt setzt sich auf, berührt seine Haare, um zu prüfen, ob er sie zerdrückt hat und legt sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen die Armlehne zurück, damit er Blaine anschauen kann. Er liebt ihn – oh Gott, er wird ihn immer lieben – seinen abwesend konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er spielt; so intensiv und doch so unbeschwert, wie er sanft im Takt mit dem Kopf nickt, während seine Finger die richtige Stellen auf den Saiten finden. Blaine ist für diese Dinge gemacht. Für so viele Dinge. Er ist viel zu talentiert, viel zu gut in zu vielen Bereichen. In Blaines Leben wird es immer schwierig zu treffende Entscheidungen geben, zwischen den zu vielen Dingen, in denen er herausragend sein könnte.

Blaine sagt zu seiner Gitarre: "Du betrachtest mich gern."

Kurt verschränkt die Arme über dem Bauch und zuckt die Achseln. "Du betrachtest mich auch gern."

"Das trifft sich gut, oder?", sagt Blaine, bringt die Saiten mit der flachen Hand zum Verstummen und grinst ihn an. Kurts Lächeln erstirbt, manchmal ist es immer noch zu viel. Er hat jetzt den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht – über alles, alles, was aus Blaine und ihm hätte werden können und Kurt will nichts in der Welt, als genau das, was sie haben....

Blaine fragt: "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Kurt reibt sich langsam mit den Fingerknöcheln über den Unterarm – hoch und runter, dann zuckt er die Schultern und greift nach seiner halbleeren Flasche Bier. "Als ich mit unserer Regisseurin geredet habe, Rita, da hatten wir ein langes Gespräch über.... naja." Über die Flasche hinweg zieht er eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelt Blaine an. "Du bist mein Hamlet."

Blaine fragt: "Wirklich? Ich dachte immer, du wärst mein Romeo."

Kurt schluckt einen Mundvoll Bier und sagt: "Wie bitte?"

Blaine zupft eine fröhliche, kleine Melodie auf der Gitarre. "Ich habe ein beschütztes Leben geführt und dachte, ich wäre glücklich damit und dann kamst du von einem rivalisierenden Glee Club herein und hast meine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und von da an wollte ich nur noch in deiner Nähe sein, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass ich alles, was ich kannte, zurücklassen musste. Romeo." Er legt wieder die Hand über die Saiten, stellt die Gitarre auf den Boden, nimmt seine Flasche in die Hand und kommt zu Kurt herüber. Er hebt seine Beine an und legt sie sich über den Schoß, als er sich neben ihn setzt. "Zum Glück haben wir nie diesen Selbstmord-Pakt schließen müssen."

"Mmh", sagt Kurt, aber er schaut ihn immer noch irgendwie überrascht an; darüber, dass Blaine ihn nach all der Zeit immer noch im besten Sinne des Wortes verblüffen kann. "Das war wirklich ein Glück."

"Hey", Blaine schüttelt seinen Knöchel. "Am Freitagabend gehe ich mit den Jungs aus, um zu feiern. Hast du Zeit?"

"Um zu feiern.... dass du dich entschieden hast?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das schon aufgefallen ist", sagt Blaine und fängt an, mit einer Hand durch die Socke hindurch seinen Fuß zu massieren, "aber darin bin ich wirklich nicht besonders gut. Es ist also eine kleine Feier wert."

"Mmh. Kann ich auch ein paar der Jungs vom Theater mitbringen? Wir könnten uns nen wirklich schönen Abend machen."

"Das wäre großartig, wird Samuel Jean-Paul mitbringen?"

"Wenn wir ihn nett darum bitten, ganz bestimmt. Was hattest du vor?"

"Ein paar Bars und dann eine ordentliche hardcore Karaoke-Einlage." Blaine rollt den Kopf an der Sofalehne zur Seite, damit er Kurt mit seinem Hundeblick anschauen kann. "Singst du ein Duett mit mir?"

Kurt hebt die Hand, um ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar zu streichen und versucht, ernst zu bleiben. "Das hängt vom Lied ab."

"Ist dir meine Liedauswahl peinlich?"

"Deine Liedauswahl ist der gesamten zivilisierten Welt peinlich, Blaine."

"Ich würde dich auch aussuchen lassen." Er drückt Kurts Fuß und fleht in einem Sing-Sang: "Kuuurt, sag ja...."

Kurt blickt zur Seite und schließt die Augen, als er nickt. Blaine zupft am Saum seiner Jeans, damit er wieder zu ihm hersieht und fragt: "Bist du okay?"

Kurt muss beinahe lachen, er weiß genau, wie lächerlich er sich benimmt und er spürt, wie ihn das Glück erfüllt. "Ich bin einfach nur unheimlich froh, dass du mich liebst."

Blaine sieht ihm für einen Moment in die Augen und grinst dann sein unbeschwertes, wunderschönes Lächeln. "Das trifft sich wirklich gut, findest du nicht?"

Er nimmt Kurt die Flasche aus der Hand und stellt sie zusammen mit seiner eigenen auf den Couchtisch, damit er sich ganz auf Kurt legen und mit den Händen über seine Seiten streicheln kann, während Kurt ihm die Arme über den Rücken legt, da wo sie hingehören und ihn küsst.

 

 * * *

 

Es ist, als wäre es jetzt viel wirklicher geworden – ein Arzt zu werden. Es ist nicht mehr ein irgendwie beängstigendes Spiel oder ein Traum, sondern es ist etwas, was er macht, was er wird, es ist aktiv, er schläft nicht wie ein Schmetterling in seiner Puppenhülle und wartet, sondern er formt sich seine Flügel selbst, mit jeder Maßnahme, die er ergreift. Dr. Mary schaut ihm zu, wie er die Medikamente richtig dosiert, ein Comicbuch einsetzt, um zu demonstrieren, warum es keine gute Idee ist, sich Pennies in die Nase zu stecken ("Wer hat dadurch jemals Superkräfte bekommen? Iron Man würde so etwas nie machen. Werde ein Wissenschaftler, dann kannst vielleicht auch du die Welt retten!") und mithilfe des Lieblingsponys eines Mädchens erläutert, wie die Operation ablaufen wird und wieviel Eiscreme sie anschließend zu essen bekommen wird und Blaine fühlt sich immer noch wie ein Hütehund, aber jetzt wie einer, der das Vertrauen seines Schäfers besitzt und das macht einen Riesenunterschied.

Abends geht Kurt in ihrer Wohnung auf und ab und murmelt seinen Text vor sich hin und seine Körperhaltung ist anders, sein Gang hat einen anderen Rhythmus; solange er Blaine nicht beachtet, verändert sich sein Blick, während er sich in einen anderen Körper hineinversetzt, in eine andere Geschichte. Blaine kommt dieser Gang irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er kann sich nicht erinnern woher, es ist nur eine vage Erinnerung, im hintersten Winkel seiner Gedanken verborgen. Kurt skypt häufiger mit seinem Vater, was wahrscheinlich ein Zeichen seiner Besorgnis ist. Blaine versucht, ihn nur dann abzulenken, wenn er aussieht, als hätte er es nötig; er wünschte sich, die Blue Elephant Players würden keine Tragödien aufführen, Kurt ist zu gut darin. Manchmal läuft er immer weiter, durch das bisschen offenen Raum ins Schlafzimmer und durchs Wohnzimmer in einem Bogen in ihre kleine Küche, den Blick gedankenverloren an die Decke gerichtet, um sich Schritt für Schritt mehr in Ophelia zu verwandeln.

Eines Abends sagt er: "Du weißt, dass Ewan hetero ist, oder?"

Blaine blickt von dem Flohmarkt-Zauberwürfel hoch, mit dem er spielt, und Kurt schaut ihn von der Seite an. Blaine fragt: "...warum?"

Kurt zuckt mit der Schulter, diese klaren, sauberen Gesten – kein Wunder, das ist schließlich sein Beruf – und Blaine versteht, warum die Leute ihm einfach nur _zuschauen_ wollen. "Nur damit das klar ist. Ich weiß, wie du manchmal werden kannst und Rita will, dass wir uns körperlich ziemlich.... nahe kommen."

Blaine hält seinen Blick auf die weißen Flächen gerichtet, die nicht richtig zusammenkommen wollen und fragt: "Was meinst du mit 'nahe'?"

"Das wirst du bei der Premiere herausfinden. Ich fürchte mich übrigens jetzt schon davor, wenn wir Romeo und Julia aufführen, wir wissen alle, wen John mich spielen lässt und dann _wirst_ du deinen Verstand verlieren."

"Werd ich nicht", murmelt Blaine den Zauberwürfel an und Kurt dreht sich auf dem Absatz um, streckt die Arme nach hinten und läuft im Gang eines anderen in ihr Schlafzimmer.

 

  *** * ***

 

Zum Premierenabend kommt Blaine direkt vom Krankenhaus und zwei Blocks vom Theater entfernt gibt es ein Blumengeschäft, in dem man ihn mittlerweile schon kennt. Security-John lässt ihn mit einem Nicken hinter die Bühne und er sucht sich seinen Weg durch das kontrollierte Chaos aus Kulissen und Lichttechnik, die noch einem letzten Test unterzogen werden, und versucht einen großen Bogen um Sean zu machen, der sein Handy am Ohr hat (entweder versucht er gerade, jemanden zu verführen, oder er erzählt ihm haargenau, warum er ihn hasst, es ist bei ihm nicht immer eindeutig zu erkennen). Er klopft an die Garderobentür und horcht auf die undeutliche Antwort, als Kurt aufmacht, ihn angrinst und küsst. "Komm rein, schnell, wir haben nicht viel Zeit...."

Er hört Phil auf der Toilette Louis Armstrong singen, während Ewan auf einem Stuhl steht, um sich aus dem Oberlicht hinauszulehnen und eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Kurt verschränkt die Arme, schaut finster zu ihm hoch und sagt: "Mein Mann, der Doktor, wird dir jetzt erzählen, was für ne totale Dummheit das ist, was du da machst."

"Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie ich durchdrehen werde, wenn ich keine von denen haben kann, bevor ich da raus gehe", sagt Ewan und salutiert zu Blaine, während er den Arm mit der Zigarette aus dem Fenster hängen lässt. "Hallo, Herr Doktor."

Blaine sagt: "Hallo Ewan. Tatsächlich wird die Raucherei deine Lieben eines Tages einsam machen." Dann überreicht er Kurt die langstielige rote Rose und bewundert sein Kostüm. "Ich liebe diese Stiefel."

"Ich auch; hilfst du mir, sie nach der letzten Vorstellung rauszuschmuggeln?"

"Das lässt tief blicken", sagt Ewan vom Fenster herab und steckt sich die Zigarette wieder zwischen die Zähne. Kurt verdreht die Augen und dann klopft jemand an die Tür und streckt den Kopf herein. "Noch fünf Minuten, Jungs."

Blaine sagt: "Ich muss auf meinen Platz", und Kurt lässt die Hand über das Revers von Blaines Jacke nach unten gleiten, sagt leise: "Danke für meine Rose", und küsst ihn.

Der Kuss dauert bis zur zwei-Minuten-Warnung, während Ewan gut gelaunt seine Zigarette aus dem Fenster heraus fertig raucht, bis Rico hereinkommt, Blaine aus dem Weg scheucht, auf italienisch mit ihm schimpft und anfängt, Kurts Kostüm zu richten.

 

  *** * ***

 

 Obwohl er dabei zugesehen hat, wie Kurt in ihrer Wohnung in einen anderen Körper geschlüpft ist, hat Blaine nicht gewusst, wie er diese Rolle spielen würde. Er wusste, dass Kurt sie anfangs abgelehnt, dann aber seinen Frieden mit ihr gemacht hatte und er ist um seinetwillen ängstlich nervös, während er darauf wartet, dass er die Bühne betritt. Er weiß, dass Kurt perfekt sein wird, aber er weiß auch, dass er nervös sein wird und es ist einfach lächerlich, dass Blaine ihm dabei nicht zur Seite stehen kann, nicht hinter der Bühne bei ihm sitzen, neben ihm her auf die Bühne treten kann, um ihm Sicherheit zu geben. Das hier, ebenso wie Blaines Alltag in der Klinik, ist etwas, das jeder von ihnen alleine tun muss.

Als Kurt – als Ophelia – zum ersten Mal auftritt, fröhlich und mit seinem Bruder scherzend, fröhlich und voller sanfter _Zuneigung_ für seinen Vater, wird Blaine langsam aber sicher klar, als welche Person Kurt diesen Part spielt, wieso er diesen neuen (nicht so neuen) Gang kennt, in dem Kurt seine Hüften wiegt. Er spielt Ophelia; er spielt Kurt Hummel im Jahre 2011. Er ist jung und frisch verliebt, akzeptiert anmutig die Ratschläge derer, die ihn lieben, und macht dennoch genau das, was er machen will und sonst nichts. Er ist gleichermaßen naiv und weise, er ist so begeistert von der neuen Entdeckung der Fröhlichkeit, die er gefunden hat, dass er sie kaum zurückhalten kann – und er liebt seinen Vater. Mehr als alles auf der Welt, liebt er seinen Vater und Blaine weiß bereits, wie es enden wird und ein Schmerz macht sich in seiner Kehle breit, wo er doch jetzt so _glücklich_ ist.

Hamlet sagt: "Ich liebte euch nicht."

Ophelia atmet ganz ruhig und Blaine sieht die Leere in seinem Blick, als er sagt: "Umso mehr wurde ich betrogen."

Er erinnert sich, _Du bist mein Hamlet_. Er sieht das Leben wie Kurt als Ophelia es sieht, wie es direkt vor ihm in Fetzen gerissen wird. Er krampft seine Hände ineinander und sein Ehering drückt in seine Haut.

Sie kommen sich tatsächlich körperlich ziemlich nah und Blaine spürt, wie die Wut in ihm aufsteigt auf diesen anderen Mann, der Kurt die Arme rückwärts gegen die Wand drückt, ein Bein zwischen seine Schenkel zwingt und ihn anspuckt. "Warum wolltest du Sünder zur Welt bringen?", während Kurt die Lippen fest zusammenpresst und aufhört, sich zu wehren, als Ewan ihn zum ersten Mal schüttelt. Sie spielen es nur, denkt Blaine. Schauspielerei, Schauspielerei, du darfst nicht über die Köpfe des Publikums hinweg nach vorne klettern, auf die Bühne springen und ihm den Schädel einschlagen. Kurt würde dich umbringen. Ewan ist ein lieber Kerl. Schauspielerei. _Schauspielerei_.

Kurt dreht sein Gesicht zur Seite und flüstert: "Oh hilf ihm, gütiger Himmel", und zuckt zusammen, als er deswegen erneut gegen die Wand gestoßen wird. Blaine zerknüllt sein Programmheft und zum Teufel nochmal, Kurts Beruf macht es ihnen _beiden_ nicht leicht.

Sein Kummer – es ist Kummer, denkt Blaine, kein Wahnsinn, er ist bei klarem Verstand, als er seinen Verlust erkennt – bricht Blaine fast das Herz. Mit mutigem Gesicht, aber Furcht im Blick, sagt Ophelia: "Ach Herr! Wir wissen wohl, was wir sind, aber nicht, was wir werden können", und er weiß, dass keiner ihn versteht, versucht _verzweifelt_ , es ihnen klarzumachen und versteht nicht, wieso sie es nicht verstehen können. In der eiskalten, leeren Welt, in der er wohnt, ist er vollkommen alleine; wenn er spricht, können sie ihn nicht hören. Er singt, nur um einen Laut von sich zu geben, irgendetwas, nur nicht _still_ sein.

"Da ist Vergissmeinnicht, das ist zum Andenken." Er hält inne und Blaine weiß, worum er bittet, als er sehr leise sagt: "Ich bitte euch, liebes Herz, gedenkt meiner!"

Er versucht auch den Rest des Stückes aufmerksam zu verfolgen; von Ewans fließendem Wechsel zwischen mattem Überdruss an der Welt und selbstgerechter, brüllender Gewalt, über Samuels Geduld und Hingabe, bis hin zu Sean, der in dieser Rolle wirklich gut ist und er fühlt sich zunehmend ausgelaugt, weil er weiß, was unausweichlich ist. Eigentlich wünscht er sich nur, es wäre vorbei. Eigentlich möchte er nur Kurts Hand ergreifen können.

Und er könnte sehr gut leben ohne diese verdammten komödiantischen Totengräber.

Als es zu Ende ist, applaudiert er aus Leibeskräften, denn sie haben es verdient, aber sein Herz ist rastlos und leidet und es sehnt sich danach, dass sie vor den Vorhang treten. Er stellt sich sofort hin, als der Vorhang sich in Bewegung setzt, um ihn besser sehen zu können und am Liebsten würde er die Zuschauer, die sich gleichzeitig mit ihm erheben, verfluchen – viel zu große _Freaks_ – und er wippt auf den Fußballen, um seinen Mann besser sehen zu können.

Er sieht wieder unbeschwert aus, entspannt und zufrieden bis ins Mark. Andy legt ihm einen Arm um den Hals und Kurt lacht, als er sich verbeugt, richtet sich wieder auf und zieht ihn in eine seitliche Umarmung und Blaine steigt auf seinen Sitz und pfeift laut.

Kurt dreht den Kopf, sein Blick findet ihn inmitten des jubelnden Publikums und der Stolz auf seinem Gesicht – das weiß Blaine – gilt nicht nur ihm selbst.

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariel, den Kurt im nächsten Stück 'Der Sturm' spielen soll, wird seine erste männliche Rolle bei den Blue Elephant Players sein. Ariel ist ein Luftgeist, unsichtbar für die anderen Charaktere des Stückes, aber unglaublich präsent, emotional, launisch, verspielt, leidenschaftlich, mutig und entschlossen. Eigentlich ist er Kurt, eingefangen in Shakespeares Versen. Außerdem hat Kurt als Ariel endlich die Gelegenheit, zu singen!!


	14. Juli, Juli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Keine Klimaanlage? Kein Problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung von [ July, July](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/137533.html) aus dem Unscripted Universe von Rainjoy.  
> Sie sagt dazu: Eigentlich hatte ich vor, dieses Kapitel jugendfrei zu halten, aber - verdammt - Kurt isst ein Wassereis, was habt ihr denn erwartet?
> 
> Vielen Dank an meine wunderbare Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), meine Soulsister und Kindred Spirit <3

 

 

 

SMS von Blaine:

Weißt du noch, als wir dachten, diese Wohnung wäre auch ohne Klimaanlage eine gute Sache?

 

SMS von Blaine:

Fehler!

*

SMS von Kurt:

Wir werden es überleben. Soll ich von unterwegs was mitbringen?

*

SMS von Blaine:

Ich hätte gern das Kreislaufsystem eines Kaltblüters, bitte.

*

SMS von Kurt:

Du bist nicht in einer U-Bahn zusammen mit ungefähr 10000 anderen Leuten eingepfercht, also stell dich nicht so an.

*

SMS von Blaine:

ICH HABE EINEN PLAN!

*

SMS von Kurt:

Blaine, was hast du vor?

 

SMS von Kurt:

Blaine, *was hast du vor*?

 

SMS von Kurt:

Wehe, du stellst irgendwas mit meinem Herd an.

 

SMS von Kurt:

WEHE, du stellst irgendwas mit meinem Herd an, Blaine.

 

SMS von Kurt:

Oder mit meinem Badezimmer.

 

SMS von Kurt:

BLAINE.

*

SMS von Blaine:

Eigentlich *unser* Herd & Badezimmer. Wollt ich nur mal sagen.

*

SMS von Kurt:

Ich werde mich scheiden lassen & und dich in Stücke hacken, wenn ich nachhause komme, was hast du gemacht?

 

* * *

 

Mit Einkaufstaschen in beiden Händen drückt Kurt die Tür mit dem Fuß auf, um sie zufriedenstellend gegen die Wand knallen zu lassen, einen entschlossen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, von dem er weiß, dass er seinem Mann Angst einjagt. Er erwartet –

(Den Versuch, eine Klimaanlage aus einer Mikrowelle zu basteln; eine Art verrückten Lufttrichter, der an den Kühlschrank angeschlossen ist; das Sofa ersetzt durch einen riesigen sofaförmigen Eisblock; eine Art Ventilator, angetrieben durch den Motorroller....?)

Was er nicht erwartet ist, dass der Couchtisch um 90 Grad auf seine Seite gedreht an der Wand lehnt und an seiner Stelle ein kanariengelbes Kinderplanschbecken steht, in dem Blaine (in Badeshorts) seine Füße kühlt. Er trägt eine Sonnenbrille mit herzförmigen Gläsern, liegt zusammengesackt in den Sofapolstern, die Arme rechts und links auf der Rückenlehne ausgebreitet, und bringt es irgendwie fertig, dass das beengte Wohnzimmer ihres Apartments aussieht wie ein exklusiver Badestrand. Seine einzige Reaktion auf Kurts Erscheinen ist ein viel zu selbstgefälliges kurzes Kopfnicken und ein breiter werdendes Grinsen.

Kurt starrt ihn für einen Moment nur an, atmet langsam durch die Nase und wägt ab, ob es einen vernünftigen Grund gibt, sich zu ärgern (die Wohnung intakt, der Ehemann offensichtlich immer noch sechs Jahre alt, also nichts wirklich Neues). Die Rollos sind zum Schutz vor der sengenden Sonne heruntergelassen und die Luft in der Wohnung ist drückend schwül, der Laptop spielt Billie Holiday und Blaines Haut hat einen ganz speziellen goldbraunen Farbton, der sich unübersehbar von seiner blauen Badehose abhebt. Deshalb gelingt es ihm auch, diese groteske Wohnzimmer-Pool-Party stilvoll aussehen zu lassen. Der Kindskopf, der er ist, schafft er es, selbst dann wie ein Ralph Lauren Model auszusehen, wenn er nichts weiter trägt als Kurts Kilt, Santanas High Heels lose an den Füßen und einen Lampenschirm auf dem Kopf. Das kann Kurt mit einem Foto beweisen.

Kurt ist schweißgebadet und die Kleidung klebt ihm auf eine Art am Leib, wie er es sicherlich nicht beabsichtigt hat – figurbetont hin oder her. In der Wohnung ist es dunkel, die Luft ist drückend und stickig und das Glitzern auf dem sich kräuselnden Wasser in diesem Planschbecken sieht wirklich einladend aus. Kurt atmet mit einem langen Seufzer aus, verstaut seine Einkäufe in Kühlschrank und Schränken und geht dann ins Schlafzimmer. Nach einer schnellen, kühlenden Dusche schlüpft er in eine Badehose, holt sich eine Stange Wassereis aus dem Gefrierfach, lässt sich neben Blaine aufs Sofa fallen und lässt die Füße ins Wasser gleiten. Das Licht bricht sich in Streifen und ihre Knöchel scheinen nach hinten verschoben zu sein. Er erspürt mit den Zehen das glatte, kühle Plastik, bricht das Wassereis in der Mitte auseinander und bietet Blaine die Hälfte an, der seine Sonnenbrille hochschiebt und es annimmt. "Danke."

"Wozu die Sonnenbrille?", fragt Kurt, knabbert mit den Zähnen das Ende seiner Eisstange an – und saugt dann elegant an der Spitze, um sie zum Schmelzen zu bringen.

Blaine zuckt die Achseln. "Es schien dazu zu passen. Ich hatte ein übergreifendes Thema. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte meine Ukulele nicht in meinem Spind gelassen."

Kurt leckt den austretenden Zuckersirup von seinem Wassereis und rutscht auf dem Sofa weiter nach unten, um seine Schienbeinen tiefer in den Pool einzutauchen. "Mmh. Diese Idee gefällt mir. Obwohl du, und es tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht höflicher ausdrücken kann, total verrückt bist."

Blaine sagt: "Wirst du das ganze Ding auf die Art essen?", und Kurt legt den Kopf schief, unterbricht seinen Gedankengang, leckt bis zur Spitze des Wassereises und beobachtet Blaine, der sein Eis immer noch in der Hand hält, ohne es an den Mund zu heben, weil er offenbar den Blick nicht von Kurts Zunge wenden kann. Kurt leckt sich nachdenklich die Lippen – es ist fürchterlich heiß und Sex nachts in ihrem Bett steht völlig außer Frage, solange diese Schwüle anhält – und dann verändert er seinen Griff um die gerundeten Seiten der Eisstange, fährt mit dem Daumen eindeutig zweideutig daran _nach oben_ und sagt: "Ja." Er saugt nur die Spitze in den Mund. "Außer, du weißt eine bessere Art, es zu essen."

"Deine Hand", sagt Blaine vage.

"Mmh?"

"Was du da mit deiner Hand machst."

Kurt grinst und verdreht den Blick zur Decke. "Iss dein verdammtes Wassereis und ich werde darüber nachdenken. Ich will nicht, dass sie schmelzen und hier alles voll tropfen, während wir..." Er grinst und leckt an der Plastikhülle der Eisstange hoch, "....beschäftigt sind."

Blaine gibt einen leisen, jammernden Ton von sich, einen Ton, der "Unfair" bedeutet, schiebt sich die Sonnenbrille wieder über die Augen und rutscht auf dem Sofa hin und her. Er steckt sich das Eis zwischen die Zähne und saugt mürrisch daran, die Arme auf der Brust verschränkt, während Kurt ein Eisstück abbricht und sich zwischen die Lippen schiebt. Er sieht zur Seite und fängt Blaines Blick über seine Sonnenbrille hinweg ein; für einen kurzen Moment schauen sie sich vollkommen ernst an.

Dann lachen sie, bis Kurts Kopf in Blaines Schoß landet, weil er sich einfach nicht mehr _aufrecht_ halten kann und Blaine nimmt die Sonnenbrille ab, um sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen, während er quietschende Laute von sich gibt und sich vor Lachen schüttelt. Kurt zappelt sich keuchend in eine bequemere Position; die Füße flach im Planschbecken, die Beine angewinkelt, liegt er auf dem Rücken, den Kopf auf Blaines Oberschenkel und lächelt zu ihm hoch, während ihm das Wassereis aus dem Mund hängt. Durch die Badehose hindurch spürt er die Wärme von Blaines Körper in seinem Nacken und Kurt hebt eine Hand hoch und lässt die Rückseite seiner Finger spielerisch über die Haut an Blaines Bein gleiten. Mit der freien Hand nimmt er das Eis aus seinem Mund und sagt: "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir als Erwachsene gerade komplett versagen, oder ob wir einfach nur unglaublich, _originell_ gut darin sind."

Blaine kämmt ihm mit den Fingern die Haare aus der Stirn und streicht mit den Daumen über seine Schläfe. "Ich finde, wir haben's absolut drauf."

"In unserm Wohnzimmer steht ein Planschbecken auf dem Boden."

"Ja. Niemand sonst hat ein Planschbecken in seinem Wohnzimmer stehen. Siehst du? _Deshalb_ gewinnen wir."

Kurt stützt sich auf einem Ellbogen hoch und legt Blaine den Arm, der das Eis hält, um den Hals, um ihn zu sich herunter zu ziehen; der Kuss schmeckt nach Zuckerwasser und Wärme und Blaine.

"Das Eis wird schmelzen", sagt Blaine.

Kurt zielt in Richtung Küchenspüle; zwei Wassereisstangen treffen klappernd ins Schwarze und er lässt sich in den Pool auf die Knie rutschen – kühles Wasser und glattes Plastik – und krallt die Finger besitzergreifend in Blaines Badeshorts. "Wassereis können wir noch öfter haben. Die Gelegenheit, das hier in einem Planschbecken in unserem Wohnzimmer zu machen, wird es nicht so oft geben."

"Wir können die Gelegenheiten schaffen", sagt Blaine, und seine Finger in Kurts Haar umfassen sanft seinen Hinterkopf. Wie macht Blaine das nur, dass Kurt sich, während er _ihm_ einen bläst, so rundum geliebt fühlt? "Das ist es schließlich, was erwachsen sein bedeutet. Wir entscheiden selbst, was wir mit unserem Leben machen."

Kurt küsst die Innenseite seines Schenkels und zieht ihm die Badehose herunter. "Ich habe mich für dich entschieden. Du bist es, was ich mit meinem Leben machen werde."

Blaine hebt die Hüften an, damit Kurt ihm die Hose ganz ausziehen kann. "Ich entscheide mich für dich. Für dich und für Planschbecken."

Der Laptop spielt, _Life can be so sweet, on the sunny side of the street._

Im Dämmerlicht der Wohnung kann man plätscherndes Wasser hören und sanftes, glückliches Gelächter wie eine Sommerbrise.

 

**~***~**

 

 


	15. Die kleinsten Versprechen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Ich weiß auch nicht wieso Unscripted!Blaine in meiner Vorstellung Angst vor Spinnen hat. Aber Kurt ist ihm ein sehr, sehr guter Ehemann <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung von [The Littlest Vows](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/138431.html) aus dem Unscripted Universe von Rainjoy.
> 
> stoßt mit einem virtuellen Glas Sekt mit mir auf meine wunderbare Beta [ Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) an, mit der ich heute den ersten Jahrestag unserer wunderbaren Zusammenarbeit feiere. Cheers, du Beste aller Betas <3

 

Kurt sucht im Internet nach Stoffen. Er versucht etwas zu finden, um das Sofa neu zu beziehen, denn er hat sich bereits daran satt gesehen. Etwas cooleres als die jetzige Farbe, etwas moderneres, etwas weniger.... beige. Was _hat_ er sich nur dabei gedacht. Das Leben ist viel zu kurz für Beige.

Deshalb sitzt er auf dem armen, verachtenswerten Sofa, die überkreuzten Beine über die Armlehne hängend, den Laptop auf dem Bauch, das Kinn in die Hand gestützt und überfliegt die Webseiten. Blaine ist mit seinem Laptop ins Schlafzimmer verbannt worden, denn er ist gerade mit der letzten Soundüberarbeitung beschäftigt, bevor er seine Akkordeonversion von [Can't Hug Every Cat](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sP4NMoJcFd4) auf Youtube stellt und Kurt wird einen irreversiblen, nervösen Tick entwickeln, wenn er es sich noch ein weiteres Mal anhören muss.

(Er hatte gedacht, Blaine hätte eine Wette verloren und hatte jeden ihrer gemeinsamen Bekannten ausgequetscht, bis Dawn mit den Achseln gezuckt und grinsend gesagt hatte, nein, keine Wette, sie hatte ihn einfach nur dazu ermuntert. Verflucht sei Santanas Freundin. Verflucht sei Blaines leicht zu beeinflussende Persönlichkeit. Verflucht sei das verdammte Akkordeon. _Alles_ ist verdammt.)

Es ist also nur ein ruhiger Samstagnachmittag zuhause; träge Gemütlichkeit und das Bewusstsein der Präsenz des Anderen, nur durch eine dünne Wand getrennt und Kurt denkt gerade nach über Muster im Vergleich zu Unistoff (ist das Zimmer zu klein für ein gemustertes Sofa?), als er aus dem Zimmer nebenan plötzlich einen Rums und ein erschrecktes _"Jesus..._ " hört.

Kurt hebt den Kopf, die Finger immer noch auf dem Maus-Pad. Durch die Wand tönt ein kläglicher Ruf. _"Kurt...."_

Er stellt den Laptop auf den Couchtisch, steht auf, streckt sich und geht hinüber, um nachzusehen was los ist.

Blaine steht auf dem Bett, den zugeklappten Laptop fest an die Brust gedrückt, und starrt auf die Wand. Kurt folgt seinem Blick und verzieht den Mund in Anbetracht der Kreatur, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit gilt; sie ist ungefähr so groß wie ein Vierteldollarstück, was wenigstens verständlich ist; nicht einer dieser _'ist das überhaupt eine Spinne Blaine es ist nur ein Punkt, woher weißt du überhaupt wieviele Beine sie hat'_ -Vorfälle. Kurt seufzt und sagt: "Ich geh ein Glas holen."

Blaine gibt ein leises Stöhnen von sich, einen erstickten Ton aus seinem tiefsten Inneren, ein _'lass mich nicht allein mit ihr' -_ Stöhnen. Kurt schaut ihn nur an. Er hat kein Problem mit Spinnen, aber auf keinen Fall wird er eine mit der bloßen Hand anfassen. Blaines Blick schießt panisch durchs Zimmer, bis er auf den Nachttisch fällt. Er lässt den Laptop auf die Matratze fallen, greift nach einem halbvollen Glas Wasser, kippt den Inhalt in den metallenen Papierkorb und hält Kurt das Glas mit eindringlichem Blick hin.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade getan hast."

"Warte einen Moment..."

Blaine nimmt ein Papiertuch, um die Innenseite des Glases abzutrocknen. Natürlich. Gott bewahre, dass sie ihre armen, kleinen Beinchen nassmachen. Trotz allem ist es Blaine unmöglich, einer Spinne tatsächlich ein _Leid_ zufügen zu wollen, ihm wäre es einfach nur lieber, wenn sich nie irgendeine in einem Umkreis von einem Quadratkilometer von ihm aufhält.

Während Blaine die Spinne im Blick behält, damit sie ihnen nicht entwischen kann und das Wissen um ihre Anwesenheit ihn in den nächsten Tagen um den Schlaf bringt, verdreht Kurt die Augen zur Decke und nimmt ihm das Glas ab. "Danke."

Die Spinne hält – gerissen wie sie ist – auf das gerahmte Poster "Über den Dächern von Paris" zu, in der Hoffnung, sich dort zu verstecken. Kurt stülpt ihr geschickt das Glas über und sie erstarrt und denkt über diese erschreckend neue Situation nach und Kurt sagt: "Postkarte?"

Blaine klettert vom Bett herunter. Kurt betrachtet lustlos die Spinne, während Blaine hektisch im Zimmer herumrennt und etwas sucht, das sie benutzen können. Schließlich taucht er keuchend an Kurts Seite auf und hält einen Bierdeckel von der Pinwand in der Hand, auf dessen Rückseite die Adresse einer Electro-Pop-Nacht gekritzelt ist. Kurt ergreift ihn mit zwei Fingern, schiebt ihn zwischen Glas und Wand und versucht, die Spinne dazu zu bringen, in die richtige Richtung zu laufen, damit er ihr kein Bein einklemmt, während Blaine mit zusammengepressten Lippen dasteht, die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt und ihm voller hilflosem Entsetzen dabei zusieht.

Kurt nimmt die Glas-Spinne-Bierdeckel-Verwahrungsseinheit von der Wand und sagt: "Fenster?"

Blaine schaut zum Fenster. "Was, wenn sie zum Beispiel unter einen Laster kommt?"

Sie wird zerquetscht werden und das Karma wird Blaine in seinen von Spinnen-verfolgten-Schuld-Träumen heimsuchen. Kurt blickt zur Decke und zählt leise, bis er es schafft, einfach nur zu seufzen. "Dann musst du mir aber die Türen aufmachen."

Blaine hastet durchs Wohnzimmer und stolpert in seiner Eile fast über den Teppichläufer. "Schlüssel!", ruft Kurt ihm hinterher, denn er _kennt_ seinen Mann, der einen aus der Schale neben der Tür herausnimmt und ihn durch die Luft schwenkt, während er weit die Tür aufhält für Kurt und seine winzige Gefangene, die sich am Boden ihrer gläsernen Zelle zusammenkauert.

Über drei Stockwerke die Treppen hinunter. "Falls wir in eine andere Wohnung umziehen, bevor wir uns dauerhaft irgendwo niederlassen", sagt Kurt und sieht wie die Spinne bei der hüpfenden Bewegung jeder Stufe panisch im Glas herumrennt, "dann nur irgendwohin, wo es einen Aufzug gibt. Nur wegen dieser verdammten Spinnen ziehen wir irgendwohin mit Aufzug."

"Sag das nicht, okay? Denk gar nicht erst an die restlichen Spinnen, das ist die _allerletzte Spinne_ , es gibt sonst keine mehr."

Es ist schön, dass Kurts Mann so ein unverbesserlicher Optimist bleiben kann, egal wie oft das Leben auf seinen Hoffnungen herumtrampelt wie Doc-Martens-Stiefel auf einem alten Teppich.

Blaine hält die Haustür auf und Kurt tritt auf den Gehweg hinaus, zielt mehr in Richtung Hauswand als auf den Bordstein (um die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Spinne zertreten wird zu verringern) und schüttelt Glas und Bierdeckel aus. Nachdem er den Bierdeckel eine Weile hin und her gewedelt hat (auch wenn er kein Problem mit Spinnen hat, will er doch auf gar keinen Fall, dass ihm eine übers Handgelenk krabbelt) untersucht er beide Teile, um sicherzugehen, dass sie spinnenfrei sind, dann dreht er sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Blaine um.

Blaine legt fest die Arme um ihn, verbirgt sein Gesicht an seiner Brust und sagt: "Du bist der beste Ehemann der _Welt_."

Kurt überlegt kurz, dann tätschelt er Blaine leicht und sagt: "Ich hätte die Spinnenabwehr wirklich in unser Ehegelübde hineinschreiben sollen."

Blaine umarmt ihn nur noch fester und Kurt steht seufzend auf dem Gehweg, ein Glas in der einen und einen Bierdeckel in der anderen Hand, mit Blaine, der an ihm hängt wie eine Klette, während um sie herum New York passiert (Autos, Fußgänger, Busse, Geschäftigkeit) und niemand auch nur mit einer urbanen Wimper zuckt. Eine alte Dame mit hochgeschlagenem Mantelkragen nähert sich den Eingangsstufen und sagt: "Guten Tag, Jungs. Wieder mal eine Spinne?"

Kurt sagt: "Hallo Mrs Capek", und Blaine sagt: "Sie war _so groß_ , Mrs Capek."

Kurt klemmt den Bierdeckel zwischen die Finger, mit denen er das Glas hält, damit er ihr hinter Blaines Schulter den Durchmesser der Spinne mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zeigen kann. Sie nickt nachdenklich und sagt: "Daran ist die Zentralheizung schuld. Die zieht die ganzen Käfer herein."

Blaine murmelt an Kurts Brust etwas von 'Arachniden'. Kurt reibt seine Schulter und sagt: "Sind die Vorhänge noch in Ordnung?"

"Wunderschön. Ich hatte sie nicht mehr ordentlich reinigen können, seit Carl gestorben ist."

"Sagen Sie einfach Bescheid, wenn Sie bei irgendetwas Hilfe brauchen, Mrs Capek."

"Ihr seid gute Jungs", sagt sie und geht die knarrenden Stufen hoch.

(Es ist nicht so, dass sie _besonders_ gute Jungs sind, denkt Kurt. Es ist nur so, dass Kurt ziemlich viel Zeit damit verbringt, hilfsbereit zu ihren Nachbarn zu sein, als Wiedergutmachung für das Akkordeon und nächtliche Duette und gelegentliche unbedachte Stepptänze in der Küche.)

Blaines Arme liegen jetzt lockerer um seine Taille, sein Ohr fest an Kurts Brust gepresst. "Hey", sagt er leise. Kurt sieht auf ihn hinab und murmelt zurück: "Was?"

Blaine umarmt seine Taille für eine Sekunde fester und sagt: "Bester Ehemann der Welt."

Dann nimmt er Kurt an der Hand und sie gehen zusammen die Stufen hoch, zurück ins Haus, die Treppen hoch zu ihrer Wohnung, wo zwei Laptops und ein spinnenfreier Samstag auf sie warten.

 

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls ihr das Ursprungsvideo zu Blaines Akkordeonversion nicht kennen solltet, dann müsst ihr unbedingt dem Link folgen und es euch ansehen. Ich jedenfalls, kann Kurts Reaktion darauf absolut nachvollziehen :-)


	16. Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zusammenfassung:** Eine Eingangstür und fünfzig verschiedene Arten, hindurch zu gehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung von Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover aus dem Unscripted Universe von Rainjoy.
> 
> und nein, es ist keine Geschichte übers Schlussmachen; sie haben alle Bemühungen zum Thema Schlussmachen, die sie in diesem Universum jemals aufwenden werden, bereits hinter sich (siehe Kapitel 1-3)
> 
> Titel nach dem gleichnamigen Lied von Paul Simon

 

 

 **1**.

"Kaffee", liest Blaine vor. Er steht in der Wohnungstür und zieht sich mit einer Hand seinen Schuh an. "Miso-Paste, Butternusskürbis, Bagels, Ofenreiniger, Kondome."

"Olivenöl", sagt Kurt, schließt eine Schranktür in der Küche und geht zu Blaine hinüber.

Blaine schlüpft in seinen Schuh, legt den Zettel auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Tür, kritzelt den neuen Artikel dazu, klickt die Mine des Kugelschreibers zurück und legt ihn wieder in Kurts Schale mit den 'Nützlichen Dinge, die man in der Nähe der Tür griffbereit haben sollte'. "Wir machen die besten Einkaufslisten", sagt er und hebt den Kopf, um Kurts Kuss in Empfang zu nehmen. "Ich brauche nur 20 Minuten."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Lieb dich auch!"

Kurts strahlendes Lächeln, als Blaine die Tür hinter sich zumacht, weckt auch in Blaine ein liebevolles Lächeln und er macht sich auf den Weg zum Laden mit einem Lied im Herzen, einer Einkaufsliste in der Hand und der Vorfreude auf einen Begrüßungs-Kuss.

 

**2.**

"Du kriegst keinen Abschiedskuss, ich rede nicht mit dir."

"Ich hab ihn mir doch nur mal angeschaut!"

Kurt wirft sich mit Schwung seine Tasche über die Schulter. "Auf eBay! Warum schaust du dir so was auf _eBay_ an?"

"Ich hab ihn mir nur angeschaut! Ich wusste nicht, wie viel so was kostet...."

"Ich sag es dir jetzt noch einmal", sagt Kurt, die Hüfte vorgeschoben, einen Finger in der Luft, den Gurt der Tasche mit dem Ellbogen fixiert – seine gesamte Körperhaltung ein _Nein_. "Wenn du einen Dudelsack kaufst, Blaine, dann kannst du dir eine neue Wohnung mit einem Einzelbett suchen, hast du mich verstanden?"

Blaine sagt: "Ich hab ihn mir nur angeschaut", und scharrt mit den Zehen über die Teppichkante. "Dich mag ich lieber als einen Dudelsack."

Kurt schaut ihn kritisch an. "Also, zumindest _darüber_ bin ich sehr froh."

Blaine nutzt die Gelegenheit für eine überraschende Kussattacke. Er nimmt Kurts Gesicht in beide Hände und küsst ihn mit einem lauten Schmatz. "Ich liebe dich _viel_ mehr als einen Dudelsack."

"Ich liebe dich auch viel mehr als einen Dudelsack. Das ist das Problem."

Blaine lacht laut, küsst ihn noch einmal und sagt: "Bis später."

"Benimm dich. Ich werde deinen Browser-Verlauf überprüfen."

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du ein paar interessante Sachen findest."

"Mmmh."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch", murmelt Kurt und die zuschlagende Tür schneidet den Blick ab auf das böse, hinterhältige, viel zu selbstgefällige Grinsen seines Mannes.

 

**3.**

Geräusche, jemand bewegt sich, das Bett ist kalt. Blaine versucht mit Mühe, seine Augen zu öffnen, versucht seinen müden Kopf zu heben, da spürt er Finger in seinem Haar und eine Hand massiert sanft seinen Nacken. "Nicht aufwachen, du hast Nachtschicht."

Blaine weiß sowieso nicht, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, aber vom Kissen gedämpft kommt nur heraus: "Mmfhhamenah?"

"Schlaf weiter. Bis später." Ein Kuss auf die Schläfe und die Decke wird angehoben und sanft über seine Schultern hochgezogen. "Ich liebe dich."

Tappende Schritte, eine Tür knarrt und schließt sich.

Schlafen.

 

**4.**

"Also ich bin dann mal weg, um mich zur Unterhaltung von ein paar zynischen New Yorkern auf der Bühne umbringen zu lassen." Kurt fegt aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus und Blaine blickt vom Sofa hoch, auf dem er mit über die Armlehne baumelnden Füßen liegt, die Fernbedienung auf der Brust. "Bis später."

Blaine hebt umständlich den Kopf hoch, um einen Kuss zu akzeptieren und fängt die Fernbedienung auf, als sie ins Rutschen kommt. "Hals- und Beinbrüche für alle."

Kurt kann nicht anders als prustend zu lachen, als er sich auf den Weg zur Haustür macht. Er schaut zurück, sieht Blaines Lächeln und verdreht die Augen, als er die Tür öffnet. "Ich liebe dich, warte nicht auf mich."

 

**5.**

Er steht vor dem Spiegel an der Tür – sein Haar ist eine Katastrophe. "Oh Gott, ich komm zu spät, oh _Gott,_ ich komm zu spät...."

"Nicht meine Schuld", schnurrt Kurt von der Schlafzimmertür aus. Er trägt nur ein Pyjama-Oberteil und grinst zufrieden; sein Haar ist von Blaines gierigen Händen wild durcheinander gebracht.

"Und _wie_ das deine Schuld ist. Du musst einen Weg finden...", Blaine fährt sich wiederholt mit den Fingern durch die Haare und versucht gleichzeitig, durch reine Zehen-Power seine Füße in die Schuhe zu stopfen, "...deinen unglaublichen Sex-Appeal zu kontrollieren, denn der ruiniert mein Leben."

"Nein, tut er nicht", sagt Kurt, hält eine Hand unter den Wasserhahn in der Küche, schlendert zu Blaine und fährt mit seinen nassen Fingern ein paar Mal durch seine Haare, bis sie zumindest einigermaßen gezähmt sind. "Ich liebe dich", murmelt er und drückt Blaine einen langen Kuss auf den Nacken, die Nasenspitze in sein Haar gepresst. Blaine blickt zur Decke hoch und es ist _verrückt –_ obwohl er zwanzig Minuten zu spät dran ist und gerade erst fünf Minuten um sind, seit sie es gemacht haben, würde er _am liebsten gleich noch einmal_.

Er jammert: "Sex macht dich gemein."

Kurts warmer Mund an seinem Nacken sagt: "Nein, tut er nicht", und küsst seine Haut noch einmal, ein ausdauerndes Spiel seiner Lippen – Blaine bleibt die Luft weg. Kurt haucht sanft über seinen Nacken: "Wir sehen uns heute Abend", öffnet ihm die Tür und drückt ihm den Helm in die Arme. "Ich liebe dich. Fahr vorsichtig."

"Gemein", sagt Blaine und starrt ihn an.

Kurt schiebt ihn zur Tür hinaus. "Geh Leben retten, Blaine."

Die Tür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss. Blaine starrt auf den Helm, starrt auf den Flur, starrt auf ihre Tür. Er fühlt sich bis zum Zerreißen gespannt und gleichzeitig nackt und entblößt und vollkommen verloren.

Gemein.

 

**6.**

_"And I miss your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress…"_

Er klettert aufs Sofa, denn wenn er auf dem Dielenboden tanzt, dann regen sich die Nachbarn auf. _"Why don't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me…"_

Auf dem Sofa zu 'moonwalken' ist _schwer._

_"Why don't you come on over, Valerie...."_

Er klatscht in die Hände, dreht sich auf den Polstern um die eigene Achse und sieht Kurt dastehen, das Handy in die Luft erhoben, den Blick nachdenklich und amüsiert auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Blaine fragt: "Was machst du da?", aber er hört nicht auf zu tanzen.

"Ich nehme was auf, womit ich mich im Laufe des Tages immer mal wieder aufheitern kann." Kurt schaltet die Kamera aus und steckt das Handy in die Tasche. Er streckt sich nach oben, während Blaine sich hinabbeugt und sein Kinn umfasst für einen Kuss. "Bis später, ich liebe dich."

"Lieb dich auch", sagt Blaine und spürt einen kurzen Schmerz des Bedauerns, um wieviel besser das jetzt wäre, wenn Kurt nicht zur Arbeit müsste und stattdessen einfach zusammen mit ihm auf dem Sofa tanzen könnte. Aber Kurts Hand streicht seinen Arm hinab, seine Finger gleiten kühl über seine Hand und dann geht er zur Tür – oh Gott, hoffentlich hört er nie damit auf, enge Hosen zu tragen – und dann kommt sowieso schon das nächste Lied per Zufallswiedergabe.

_"There's a fire starting in my heart…"_

Als sich die Tür schließt, hört er Kurts prustendes Gelächter und dann sind da nur noch er und die Musik.

 

**7.**

_Hey_ _Schatz_

_Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken, du hast ausgesehen, als würdest du was Schönes träumen, deshalb ist das hier dein Abschiedskuss. MWAH._

_Bis heute Abend xoxo_

_P.S. Ich habe die Milch leer gemacht, sorry!_

 

**8.**

"Nimm die U-Bahn."

"Kurt, es ist schon gut."

"Nimm die U-Bahn."

"Die Straßen sind gestreut."

"Es _hagelt_ da draußen, wie kannst du da nur mit diesem blöden Roller fahren wollen. Nimm den Bus, mir egal, aber..."

Er fängt Kurts Gesicht ein und küsst ihn, aber Kurt blinzelt nur und presst die Lippen zusammen. Blaine sagt: "Ich bin ein vorsichtiger Fahrer."

"Ich bin in einer Autowerkstatt aufgewachsen, denkst du, ich wüsste nicht... Blaine, fahr mit der U-Bahn, nimm die verdammte U-Bahn und lass es nicht so weit kommen, dass ich dir die Schlüssel wegnehmen muss, los..."

Es macht keinen Sinn, dass Blaine versucht die Schlüssel aus Kurts Reichweite zu halten und als seine Stimme sich überschlägt, lockert Blaine sowieso seinen Griff und Kurt entreißt sie ihm. "Bist du... du regst dich deswegen wirklich auf...?"

Kurt blinzelt heftig, schnell und wütend. Blaine nimmt an, eher auf sich selbst, weil er den Tränen schon so nahe ist. "Der New Yorker Verkehr bringt mich selbst bei guten Verhältnissen bereits zur Verzweiflung", sagt er zitternd und heiser. "Es hat drei Tage lang geschneit und ich habe nicht vor, mit fünfundzwanzig zum Witwer zu werden, Blaine."

Blaine schweigt für einen Augenblick, dann reibt er Kurt über die Arme, der angespannt ist wie eine in die Enge getriebenen Katze. Er hält die Schlüssel misstrauisch fest umklammert. "Ich werde mit dem Bus fahren", sagt er besänftigend. "Okay? Ich nehme den Bus. Es wird ganz angenehm sein, wenn ich zur Abwechslung noch Gefühl in meinem Gesicht habe, bis ich an der Klinik ankomme. Ich fahr mit dem Bus. Ist gut, Kurt, alles okay."

Kurt zittert, sackt zusammen, lässt den Kopf sinken und sagt an seiner Schulter: "Ich hasse dich."

"Ich weiß." Blaine drückt Kurt einen Kuss ins Haar. "Ich muss los, ich werde sowieso zu spät kommen. Wir sehen uns heute Abend, okay?"

"Ich _hasse_ dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch." Er reibt ihm über den Rücken und sagt: "Kann ich meine Schlüssel haben, damit ich heute Abend wieder in die Wohnung komme?"

In Kurts Blick liegt viel zu viel Unausgesprochenes, als er ihn ansieht, dann hält er ihm die Schlüssel hin. Blaine küsst ihn unsicher und sagt noch einmal: "Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Als er die Tür aufmacht, sagt Kurt: "Ich liebe dich."

Blaine lächelt. "Sag mir das heute Abend noch mal, wenn ich nachhause komme und nach 'Öffentlichem Personennahverkehr' rieche."

Als Blaine die Tür schließt, lächelt er fast schon wieder. So wird sein Tag zumindest erträglich aussehen.

 

**9.**

Als Blaine die Tupperdose aus dem Kühlschrank nimmt, klebt ein Zettel darauf, auf dem steht: _Du darfst mich erst beim Mittagessen aufmachen, in mir ist eine Überraschung!_

Er blickt verstohlen über seine Schulter nach Kurt, der die Kräuter auf der Fensterbank gießt, und greift heimlich mit den Fingern unter den Deckelrand.

"Mach das _ja nicht_ auf."

Er zuckt zusammen und dreht sich mit schlurfenden Schritten zu seinem Mann um. "Nicht mal spitzeln?"

"Wo liegt der Sinn einer Überraschung, wenn du sie ruinierst?"

"Aber ich werde die Überraschung doch sowieso herausfinden, warum also nicht schon jetzt?"

Kurt geht in die Küchenecke hinüber und stellt die Gießkanne ins Spülbecken. "Weil ich dich darum gebeten habe, es nicht zu tun, und weil ich dein Mann bin und weil du mich genauso glücklich machen willst, wie ich _dich_ glücklich machen will, deshalb wirst du es nicht tun."

"Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht."

"Es würde mich sehr _unglücklich_ machen, wenn du sie verdirbst, Blaine."

"Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht!"

Letztendlich kann Kurt sich das Lachen nicht länger verkneifen. Er küsst ihn, tippt auf den Deckel der Dose und sagt: "Ich werde es wissen, wenn du die Überraschung verdirbst", und schiebt ihn zur Tür. "Ich wünsch dir 'nen schönen Tag."

Blaine hält ihn an der Krawatte fest, um ihn noch einmal zu küssen, bevor er sich seinen Helm schnappt. "Ich werde sie nicht verderben."

"Ich weiß. Danke."

Noch ein Kuss und die Tür geht auf. "Ich liebe dich."

"Lieb dich auch. Bis später."

Er wird sich eine Überraschung ausdenken, die er heute Abend mit nachhause bringen kann, damit sie wieder quitt sind.

Damit sie super-quitt sind, wird er es Kurt direkt nach dem Mittagessen wissen lassen, dass es eine Überraschung _geben wird_ , er ist schließlich nicht der einzige Ungeduldige in dieser Ehe.....

 

**10.**

Kurt reibt sich übers Auge und sagt: "Ich hasse es, wenn du Nachtdienste hast."

"Ich auch. Das ist der Nachteil, wenn man ein Assistenzarzt ist." Er schlüpft mit beiden Armen in Kurts offenen Bademantel und umarmt seinen festen, warmen Körper. "Schlaf weiter, wir sehen uns morgen früh."

Kurt presst seinen Fuß fest an Blaines und reibt sein Gesicht an ihm, als versuchte er, so viel wie möglich von ihm zu berühren, dann senkt er den Kopf und lässt seine Wange auf Blaines Schulter ruhen. "Hasse es, wenn du Nachtdienste hast. Seh dich kaum."

"Ich weiß. Tut mir leid." Er ist so warm und verschlafen wie ein Kätzchen und _oh Gott_ , Blaine hat gerade überhaupt keine Lust, in die Klinik zu gehen. Er schluckt und reibt Kurt durch seinen Pyjama hindurch noch ein paar Mal über die Seite, dann sagt er an seiner Wange: "Also geh wieder ins Bett und schlaf und du wirst gar nicht merken, wie die Zeit vergeht, bis ich wieder zurück bin."

"'n Ordnung", sagt Kurt und versucht, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. "Mn. Wünsch dir 'ne gute Nacht."

Blaine küsst ihn. "Dir auch. Schlaf gut."

"Lieb dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Kurt hält hinter ihm die Tür fest und als Blaine sich umdreht, sieht er Kurts Auge durch den Türspalt, schlaftrunken-dunkelblau und das verschlafene Zucken seines Lächelns.

 

**11.**

Kurt reibt mit der flachen Hand über Blaines Schulterblatt, bevor er mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand in sonntäglicher Gemütlichkeit wieder in die Küche zurück schlurft. "Mach nicht zu lange, ich will den Film um 12 Uhr nicht verpassen."

Blaine steht auf, steckt sich die Ohrstöpsel in die Ohren und durchsucht seine Playliste bereits nach dem richtigen Lied. "Mach ich. Bis später!"

Kurt sagt etwas und seine Mundbewegung passt nicht annähernd zu dem, was Blaine gerade hört, nämlich: _You belong to the gang, and you say you can't break away._ Er zieht einen Stöpsel heraus. "Was?"

Kurt trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee, die Ellbogen auf die Küchentheke gestützt, den Kaffeebecher bequem in beiden Händen. "Ich habe gesagt 'ich liebe dich', du Knallkopf."

Blaine grinst und singt: "Ich liebe dich auch!", schiebt sich den Ohrstöpsel wieder rein und wirft Kurt einen überschwänglichen Handkuss zu _(so await for the stone on your window, your window_ ), während Kurt die Augen verdreht und lächelt und noch mehr Kaffee trinkt. Blaine macht die Tür auf und schafft es, zumindest so lange nicht laut zu singen, bis er aus dem Haus ist und den Gehweg entlang in Richtung Park zu rennen beginnt, wobei er den Passanten ausweicht.

"And I swear to the stars, I'll burn this whole city down..."

An einem Sonntagmorgen wie ein Verrückter mit Kopfhörern und laut aufgedrehter Musik durch die Gegend zu rennen...... das Leben ist schön.

 

**12.**

Kurt hat beide Hände um seine Ellbogen gelegt und steht so nah am Fenster, dass er die Kälte spürt. Er sagt: "Es regnet, weil das Universum nicht will, dass meine Haare perfekt sind und ich glücklich bin."

"Das Universum ist ein grausamer, herzloser Ort", stimmt Blaine ihm vom Sofa aus zu, die Beine auf dem Couchtisch ausgestreckt und den Laptop auf dem Schoß. "Willst du ein Bild sehen von einem richtig gut gelaunten Corgi?"

Der Regen gluckst sarkastisch die Regenrinne hinab und Kurts Haare sind heute Abend _wirklich_ perfekt. "Wie gut gelaunt ist dieser Corgi genau?"

"Wahrscheinlich der bestens gelaunte Corgi der ganzen weiten Welt. Und Kurt, Corgis sind sowieso schon im Normalfall ziemlich gut drauf. Dieser Corgi könnte mit seiner guten Laune Kriege beenden. Er könnte Flutwellen aufhalten. Er könnte Cruella de Vil dazu bringen, ein besserer Mensch werden zu wollen."

"Na, dann wird er es ja vielleicht schaffen, mich halbwegs froh zu machen", murmelt Kurt lustlos, geht zur Rückseite des Sofas, beugt sich darüber und legt Blaine von hinten die Arme über die Schultern. Blaine kippt den Bildschirm weiter nach hinten und strahlt erwartungsvoll. Der Regen pladdert fröhlich gegen die Fensterscheiben und Kurt seufzt lange.

"Ist er nicht großartig?", fragt Blaine.

"Er ist ein wirklich glücklicher Corgi, Blaine."

"Weißt du noch, wie du gesagt hast, diese Wohnung wäre zu klein für einen Hund?"

"Wir schaffen uns keinen Corgi an, Blaine."

"Die königliche Familie hat Corgis", sagt Blaine beschwörend und Kurt verbirgt sein Gesichts in Blaines Haar, um sein unvermeidliches Lächeln zu verbergen; sein Mann kennt ihn nur allzu gut.

"Wir werden uns _jetzt_ noch keinen Corgi anschaffen." Er küsst Blaines Hinterkopf. "Ich gehe zur Arbeit. Benimm dich. Adoptiere keine Hunde bis ich wieder zurück bin."

Blaine stellt den Laptop zur Seite und dreht sich auf dem Sofa um, als Kurt zur Garderobe geht, um seinen Mantel zu holen. "Aber wenn du zurückkommst, können wir Hunde adoptieren?"

Kurt streicht seine Jacke glatt. "Du wirst schon schlafen, bis ich zurückkomme."

Blaine stützt das Kinn auf seinen Arm, der über der Rückenlehne liegt. "Ich werde von Corgis träumen", sagt er und Kurt schenkt ihm ein Lächeln und greift nach seinem Schirm. "Ich hoffe die Vorstellung wird großartig. Hals- und Beinbruch."

"Bis später. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch", singt Blaine und während er die Tür schließt hört Kurt: "Ich liebe dich und Corgis!"

Er schwenkt seinen Schirm und versucht, sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

 

**13.**

Kurt wacht alleine im Bett auf und schaut sich blinzelnd um.

Hinter den Rollos ist es hell. Er kann den Verkehrslärm hören. Er dreht den Kopf und schaut über die leere Blaine-lose Seite des Bettes auf den Wecker, der schon immer viel wichtiger auf Blaines Seite war als auf seiner; 10:17.

Er schließt noch einmal für einen Moment die Augen, dann rappelt er sich auf.

Das Stück war die Hölle gewesen, ein Chaos aus Bühnenbildern, die sich als unbespielbar herausgestellt hatten, und Kostümen, in denen Kurt sich nicht wohlgefühlt hatte und _offenbar_ spielt er die Figuren nicht so, wie Rico sie sich ausgemalt hat, als er sich das Kostüm ausgedacht hat und _offenbar_ ist es seine Aufgabe, sich dem Kostüm anzupassen, anstatt umgekehrt, was so ein kompletter Blödsinn ist, denn _Du bist nicht derjenige, der das auf der Bühne spielen muss, Rico_ und Kurt hat keinen Schimmer, worum es bei diesem Streit noch ging, weil der Rest auf Italienisch war. Sean war launisch und schwierig gewesen. Samuel war schweigsam und ungewohnt aufbrausend gewesen, weil ihm die Atmosphäre nicht gefiel. John hatte fast den Verstand verloren. Und dann......

Und dann hatten sie gestern Abend das Publikum von den Socken gehauen. Kurt hatte spüren können, wie die Zuschauer es in sich aufsaugten, es geradezu _brauchten_. Gestern Abend hatte er das atemlose Schweigen des Publikums in seiner Atemluft schmecken können, hatte gefühlt wie es den leeren Raum zwischen ihren Körpern ausfüllte, wie es die Stille vor ihren Worten umklammerte. Einer dieser Abende, an dem alle Worte Wahrheit waren. Einer dieser Abende, wo sie nicht auf einer Bühne standen: sie waren _die Welt_ und alles außerhalb des Theaters war ermüdend und vorhersehbar und schon tausendmal gemacht und nur sie auf dieser Bühne waren real, nur sie, nur ihre Stimmen allein in dieser wortlosen Welt.

Und dann war er nachhause gekommen, viel zu aufgewühlt, um zu schlafen und schließlich hatte er zwei geschlagene Stunden lang Blaines schlafendes Gesicht betrachtet und verwundert über die Welt im Innern eines menschlichen Körpers nachgedacht, größer als Ozeane. Blaines Atemzüge, die Wimpern seiner geschlossenen Augenlider und Kurt hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen müssen, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, ihn zu berühren, ihn aufzuwecken, weil er wissen wollte.... wissen wollte?

"Alles", murmelt er der leeren Wohnung zu, zieht einen Morgenmantel an, streckt sich und tappt ins Wohnzimmer. Fast neun Jahre und noch immer weiß er nicht alles über Blaine und über seine Gedanken.... _alles_.... fesselnder, rätselhafter Junge-Mann mit dem Fassungsvermögen eines ganzen Planeten wenn es um Freude geht, oder um Sorgen. Aber...

Vor all diesen abgefahrenen Theorien über die Menschheit braucht er erst mal einen Kaffee. Am Morgen nach einem Auftritt fühlt er sich immer fürchterlich und, verdammt, heute Abend muss er das alles schon wieder machen...

Blaine hat die Scrabble-Schachtel offen auf dem Küchentisch stehen lassen. Kurt wirft ihr einen Blick zu, als er in die Küchenecke geht, macht sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken darüber. Blaine lässt sich sehr leicht ablenken und er hat tausend neue witzige Ideen pro Minute und wahrscheinlich ganz vergessen, dass er sie herausgeholt hat, als ihm klar geworden war, dass Kurt immer noch schlief und eigentlich hat Blaine vor der Arbeit sowieso keine Zeit für eine Partie Scrabble. Erst als er sich hinter der Küchentheke umdreht, fällt es ihm auf und er reckt den Hals, um es besser erkennen zu können.

Auf der Innenseite der Wohnungstür steht

ICH

LIEBE

DICH

mit Scrabble-Buchstaben.

Vierzehn Punkte, zählt Kurt zusammen und dann beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe und blickt zur Seite, als wäre er in seiner eigenen leeren Wohnung verlegen.

Er schaltet die Kaffeemaschine ein, schüttelt die Schachtel mit den Buchstaben ein wenig hin und her und findet die Klebepunkte auf dem Tisch neben der Tür. Er fügt seinen Beitrag hinzu, macht ein Foto und drückt _senden_. Dann kümmert er sich um den Kaffee, ein unverrückbares Lächeln im Gesicht und er setzt sich ins Fenster, beobachtet die Autos und die vorbeigehenden Passanten, verbringt etwas Zeit mit seinen Pflanzen.

Blaine schreibt zurück, _Siebzehn Punkte. Du hast gewonnen!_

Kurt reibt sich übers Auge, lächelt und antwortet, _Du bekommst die doppelte Punktzahl für Aufrichtigkeit._

(ICH

LIEBE

DICH

AUCH)

 

**14.**

Blaine steht so unter Spannung, er hat das Bedürfnis auf irgendetwas einzuschlagen und diese Erkenntnis lässt ihn schnell den Kopf zur Seite drehen, als dürfte er Kurt nicht _anschauen_ , wenn er so etwas denkt. Er zischt: "Ich gehe jetzt zur Arbeit", und Kurt steht nur da und starrt ihn an, während er zur Tür geht, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen.

Kurt sagt: "Blaine..."

Es ist, als würde er Öl ins Feuer gießen. "Ich kann nicht glauben, das du das _tust_ , ich kann nicht _glauben_ , dass du nicht auf meiner Seite bist..."

Der Blick mit dem Kurt ihn anschaut ist gerade um einige _Was-zum-Teufel_ -Nuancen intensiver geworden. "Was an dieser ganzen Sache hat das zu tun mit –"

"Du bist immer auf seiner Seite! Warum zum Teufel unterstützt du _mich_ nicht mehr –"

"Deine Familie zu unterstützen ist _gleichbedeutend_ mit, dich zu unterstützen –"

"Ich habe keine Lust auf diesen Scheiß und auf die Tatsache, dass du meinen Bruder _mir_ vorziehst." Blaine reißt die Tür zu schwungvoll auf, so dass sie an die Ecke des Tisches knallt und eine irrationale Wut über ihre erbärmlich kleine Wohnung durchfährt ihn und er würde am liebsten darauf eintreten, das ganze verdammte Haus zusammentreten...

"Ich bitte dich doch nur darum, ihn _anzurufen_ –"

"Er hört mir doch nie zu!"

"Wenn du _ihm_ mal zuhören würdest, dann wüsstest du vielleicht warum!"

"Also vielleicht solltest du mal aufhören, dich zu benehmen wie ein aufgeblasener, wichtigtuerischer _Heiliger_ _..._ "

Unmittelbar bevor der Schwung die Tür ins Schloss fallen lässt, sieht er Kurts Blick.

 

**immer noch 14.**

Kurts Körper ist fest an seinen gepresst, Kurts Stirn an seiner Schulter, sein Haar an seiner Wange. Er möchte sich keinen Zentimeter von diesem Sofa wegbewegen, will seine Arme nicht von Kurt lösen, aber er kann das tadelnde Ticken der Uhr hören und er hat heute bereits weiß Gott genug Mist gebaut und dabei ist es noch nicht einmal neun Uhr. Blaine hebt den Kopf, drückt Kurt einen Kuss ins Haar und murmelt: "Ich werde viel zu spät kommen."

Er reibt ihm über Schulter und Rücken, als Kurt sich schniefend aufrecht hinsetzt und sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen wischt. "Okay", flüstert er lächelnd und Blaine bricht jedes Mal das Herz und er hat das Gefühl, als müsste er auf die Knie fallen, den Kopf auf Kurts Füße legen und... er kann nicht _ertragen,_ dass...

"Schau nicht so", sagt Kurt, umfasst sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und streichelt ihm mit den Daumen über die Wangen. "Alles ist gut, Blaine. Du musst zur Arbeit."

"Ich werde ihn heute Abend anrufen", verspricht er und legt erneut die Arme um Kurts Rücken, wiegt ihn leicht hin und her. Oh Gott, sich so schlimm zu streiten wegen Cooper, verdammt. Manchmal hat Blaine das Gefühl, dass er selbst dann immer noch damit zu kämpfen hat, dass Cooper im Mittelpunkt steht, wenn er mit Kurt alleine in ihrer Wohnung ist. "In Ordnung? Ich werde ihn heute Abend anrufen und dann, na ja, dann wird es mir noch mehr leid tun."

Kurt flüstert: "Es muss dir nicht leid tun", und hält sein Gesicht, um ihn noch einmal zu küssen.

Kurts Kuss macht alles besser, es ist als würde er Blaine daran erinnern, wie man atmet. Es ist pure Magie.

Kurt löst sich aus dem Kuss, leckt sich über die Lippen und schaut Blaine tief in die Augen. "Er ist nicht Du. Er hat nichts von alledem, was du hast. Und das _weiß_ er auch, Blaine."

Kurts Körper in seinen Armen und Kurts Blick auf ihn gerichtet... würde Blaine Coopers Leben wollen, wenn er doch wüsste, dass er hierher gehört? Er schluckt und nickt und Kurts Lächeln ist ganz traurig, als er ihn noch einmal küsst. "Geh zur Arbeit, Dr. Anderson. Du wirst zu spät kommen."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Das weißt du."

Blaine steht auf, ohne Kurts Hand loszulassen, also kommt Kurt mit ihm zur Tür, drückt die Klinke und hält ihm mit einer Hand seinen Helm hin, während Blaine sich wieder seine Tasche über die Schulter hängt. "Bis heute Abend."

"Ich liebe dich", sagt Blaine noch einmal; es rutscht ihm einfach heraus.

Kurt richtet den Kragen seiner Jacke und sagt: "Du bist der beste Mann, dem ich je begegnet bin und ich habe dich geheiratet, weil ich für den Rest meines und deines Lebens bei dir sein will." Er hebt den Blick und legt eine Hand auf seine Brust – dahin wo sein Herz langsam und kräftig schlägt. "Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe." Er macht eine Kopfbewegung zur Tür. "Jetzt geh zur Arbeit, bevor du gefeuert wirst, damit ich auch in Zukunft bei meinen Freunden damit angeben kann, dass ich mit einem Arzt verheiratet bin."

"Ich _liebe_ dich."

"Ich weiß." Kurt neigt den Kopf für einen Kuss und ihre Hände lösen sich langsam voneinander, als er einen Schritt aus der Wohnung macht. "Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Blaine."

Vielleicht wird er Blumen mitbringen, auf jeden Fall aber Küsse. Sie werden sich auf diesem Bett lieben und anschließend wird Blaine daliegen und Kurts Herzschlag lauschen, während er Blaines Haar streichelt und Blaine wird sagen..... wird versuchen, zu sagen: _Manchmal fühle ich mich wie. Wie._

....nun, er hat den ganzen Tag Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

 

**15.**

Blaine schnappt sich seine Tasche, den Helm, den Gitarrenkoffer und ein paar Gurte, um ihn am Motorroller zu befestigen und hat beide Arme voll. "Hey, kannst du mir die Tür aufmachen?"

Kurt nimmt eine der Waffeln, die gerade aus dem Toaster herausspringen, und kommt herüber, eine Melodie aus dem Radio mitsummend. Er sagt: "Aufmachen", und Blaine gehorcht, damit Kurt ihm die Waffel in den Mund schieben kann. Er legt ihm seine Lunchbox in den Helm, küsst ihn auf die Stirn und öffnet die Tür. "Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Tag."

Mit der Waffel zwischen den Zähnen klingt Blaines Antwort wie: _"L_ _üb_ _ich!"_

"Lieb dich auch", sagt Kurt mit strahlend fröhlichem Blick, als er die Tür hinter ihm zumacht.

 

**16.**

Kurt haucht: "Ich muss gehen."

Blaine hat es mit einer Hand unter sein Hemd geschafft, sein Handballen liegt fest auf Kurts Hüftknochen, der hart unter seiner Haut zu spüren ist, die Finger liegen gespreizt auf seinem Rücken. Er sagt: "Nein", und kratzt mit den Zähnen erneut über die Haut an Kurts Schulter, drückt sie ihm plötzlich fester ins Fleisch und Kurts gesamter Körper zuckt ihm entgegen.

Den Blick zur Decke gerichtet, keucht Kurt: "Blaine, wenn du mir vor meinem Auftritt einen Knutschfleck verpasst, dann werd ich dich umbringen und deine Leiche an die Wissenschaft verkaufen."

Blaines Stimme ist ganz rau und heiser geworden: "Ich will dich so sehr."

"Wenn du mich wirklich so sehr willst, dann wirst du warten", schnappt Kurt zurück, dann stöhnt er, als Blaines Hände seinen Hintern mit sanfter Gewalt von der Wand zu sich herziehen und er Kurts Bein zwischen seinen eigenen einklemmt. "Blaine, Blaine, ich habe _Vorstellung_. Ich darf nicht zu spät kommen..."

Blaine haucht über sein Brustbein: "Ich will dir auf dem Couchtisch einen blasen."

"Okay." Kurt schiebt mit Gewalt Blaines Kopf auf Armeslänge von sich, während seine untere Körperhälfte immer noch an Kurt klebt wie seine hautengen Jeans. "Das bin ich, wie ich diese Wohnung verlasse. So sieht es aus, wenn ich diese Wohnung verlasse. Hör auf damit."

Blaine versucht, Kurts Knie zwischen seinen einzuklemmen, damit er nicht entwischen kann. Kurt schafft es, sich halbwegs zu befreien, dann bricht er in prustendes Gelächter aus und auch Blaine genießt in diesem Augenblick dieses Spiel bereits sehr viel mehr als seinen halbharten Ständer. "Kuuuuurt, geh nicht, ich werde _sterben_."

"Du wirst nicht sterben, lass mich los, du Höhlenmensch..."

"Ich werde an Sexmangel sterben."

" _Du_ wirst sicher nie an Sexmangel sterben", sagt Kurt spöttisch und schafft es endlich, sein Bein zwischen Blaines Knien herauszuziehen. Anstatt einfach zur Seite zu gehen, schiebt er sich um Blaine herum. Blaine versucht ihn einzufangen, aber als er sich mit ihm umdreht, wird ihm schwindelig; mangelnde Durchblutung des Gehirns, denkt er und schlägt sich die Hand vor die Stirn.

Kurt zieht seine Jacke an und macht gleichzeitig die Tür auf. "Benimm dich, bis ich wiederkomme."

"Du kannst mich nicht einfach so zurücklassen!", sagt Blaine, stolpert hinter ihm her und fängt die Tür ab, bevor sie hinter Kurts Rücken ins Schloss fallen kann. "Kurt, du kannst mich nicht einfach so zurücklassen! Ich werde die Möbel bespringen!"

Kurt dreht sich um und geht rückwärts den Flur entlang, die Hand entsetzt vor den Mund geschlagen, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Lachen. "Schhht, oh mein Gott, die Nachbarn..."

"Komm bald wieder", sagt Blaine und umarmt schmollend die Tür und Kurt verdreht glücklich den Blick zur Decke.

"Sobald ich kann. Räum schon mal den Couchtisch ab."

"Ich liebe dich!"

"Lieb dich auch!"

Ihr Nachbar, ein Stockwerk tiefer, klopft bereits an die Decke. Blaine lacht prustend in seine Armbeuge und als Kurt mit einem kurzen, schelmischen Winken im Treppenhaus verschwunden ist, schließt er die Tür hinter ihm.

 

**17.**

Blaine fragt: "Lohnt sich der ganze Weg zum Laden, nur für Minze?"

Die Jacke halb angezogen, schaut Kurt Blaine an, als hätte er gefragt, warum sie nicht das Sofa in Brand stecken. "Ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder hier. _Fass nichts an_."

Blaine schaut zu dem halb-vorbereiteten Curry hinüber, das die gesamte Arbeitsfläche einnimmt und überlegt, dass er vielleicht ein paar Stückchen Paprika stibitzen kann, ohne dass es Kurt auffallen wird. "Okay. Lieb dich!"

"Lieb dich auch!" ruft Kurt fröhlich, als die Tür zuknallt.

 

**18.**

Blaine rennt in der Wohnung herum, um sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen; Kurt hat sich noch keinen Schritt von dem Käfig wegbewegt.

"Du hast mir Vögel geschenkt."

"Ich muss zur Arbeit, Dr. Mary wird mir den Kopf abreißen."

"Du hast mir Vögel geschenkt."

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Blaine küsst ihn auf die Wange und legt den Kopf schräg, um die Vögel noch einmal zu bewundern – zwei kleine Finken, die Seite an Seite vor sich hin zwitschern. "Ich wünsche dir einen großartigen Tag bis ich wiederkomme."

"Du hast mir _Vögel_ geschenkt."

"...ich nehme also an, du magst sie?"

"Ich _liebe_ dich", sagt Kurt, legt Blaine die Arme um die Schultern und küsst ihn ausgiebig und glücklich. "Oh mein _Gott_ , wie hast du sie nur vor mir versteckt...?"

"Mrs Capek hatte sie letzte Nacht. Du magst sie, stimmt's?"

"Blaine." Kurt schüttelt ihn in seiner Umarmung hin und her. "Du hast mir _Vögel_ geschenkt."

Er grinst. "Bis heute Abend, okay?" Er tippt mit einem Finger an die Käfigstangen und kleine wache Augen beobachten ihn. "Seid nett zu ihm, er hat heute Geburtstag."

"Ich liebe dich", sagt Kurt inbrünstig.

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagt Blaine und diese Vögel können sich sowieso gleich schon mal an den Anblick zweier knutschender Männer vor ihrem Käfig gewöhnen.

Er kommt heute wahrscheinlich ein bisschen zu spät. Es ist Kurts Geburtstag.

In der Tür sagt Kurt: "Du hast mir _Vögel_ geschenkt."

"Sagst du mir wie sie heißen, wenn ich nachhause komme? Es sind zwei Jungs, ich wusste nicht, ob wir schon verantwortungsvoll genug sind, um ein Ei großzuziehen."

Kurt sagt: "Du hast mir _Vögel_ geschenkt", und küsst ihn noch einmal und als Blaine endlich die Tür schließt, hört er dahinter einen wortlosen Begeisterungsschrei, die Steigerung von Kurts achtzehntem _Du hast mir Vögel geschenkt_.

Er grinst auf dem ganzen Weg zur Arbeit.

 

**19.**

"Ich bin schon auf dem Weg, ich gehe jetzt gerade zur Tür, hörst du das? Jetzt hörst du, wie ich die Tür aufmache und jetzt, wie ich die Wohnung verlasse..."

Blaine hält ihn am Arm fest und Kurt nimmt überrascht das Handy vom Ohr weg, als Blaine ihn gegen den Tisch drängt und ihm einen langen, innigen Abschiedskuss gibt.

Aus dem Hörer ertönt der gereizte Ausdruck von Johns strapazierter Geduld.

Schließlich starrt Kurt in Blaines Gesicht und blinzelt ein paar Mal. Dann hebt er das Handy wieder an sein Ohr. "Ich verlasse die Wohnung", sagt er ein wenig heiser, dann räuspert er sich. "Verlasse sie genau jetzt. Krieg dich wieder ein, ich bin _unterwegs_."

Blaine lächelt und beobachtet von der Türschwelle aus, wie Kurts Hosen sich auf wundervolle Weise beim Gehen an seine Beine schmiegen.

"Was du jetzt hörst, bin ich, wie ich aus meiner Wohnung gehe, warum bist du so scheiße drauf? Du solltest dir einen anderen Job suchen, wenn du so stressanfällig bist, sonst wirst du noch einen Herzinfarkt kriegen und _glaub_ mir, John, das will keiner von uns. Das war jetzt wirklich ernst gemeint von mir! Gott, als wärst du ein besserer Schauspieler als ich. Das Geräusch, das du jetzt hörst, bin ich, wie ich das Treppenhaus hinunterlaufe, _gefällt_ dir der Klang meiner schnellen Schritte auf dem Weg zu deiner lächerlichen Probe an einem Sonntag, du _Sadist?_ "

Blaine schließt die Tür hinter ihm und beschließt, dass heute der rechte Tag ist für eine Runde Katamari.

 

~~**20.** ~~

Blaine fährt sich durch die Haare und schaut durchs Fenster nach der aufgehenden Sonne. Er steht vom Sofa auf und ruft laut genug, dass es auch im Nebenzimmer zu hören ist: "Ich glaube, ich werd eine Runde Laufen gehen."

Kurt kommt aus dem Bad und riecht nach dieser neuen Creme, die seine Haut nach Honig duften lässt. Er beugt sich vor, um nach den Finken zu schauen, lächelt und sagt nachdenklich: "Ich fühle mich heute wirklich unerwartet wuschig."

Blaine sagt nichts. Kurt lächelt die Finken an und geht zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Blaine sagt nichts und einer der Finken trällert ein Lied.

Blaine zieht sich nicht seine Laufschuhe an.

 

**20.**

Die Tür geht auf und Kurt quietscht vor Schreck, macht einen Satz nach hinten und lässt fast seine Schlüssel fallen. Blaine blinzelt ihn verwirrt an, bevor er mit einem schiefen Grinsen seufzt: "Vorstellung?"

"Vorstellung", bestätigt Kurt und küsst Blaine, der an ihm vorbei hereinschlurft. "Wie war's in der Klinik?"

"Gut. Anstrengend."

"Ruh dich aus, wir sehen uns später." Kurt hält ihn an seinem Mantelrevers fest, als Blaine den Kopf an seine Stirn und die Arme behaglich um seine Schultern legt. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Geh schon und hau sie alle um."

Kurt schenkt ihm ein kurzes bedauerndes Lächeln und hört die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, als er den Flur hinuntergeht.

 

**21.**

Kurt ärgert sich über die Nachrichten, als Blaine sich hoch reckt, ihn halb auf den Mund und halb auf die Wange küsst, "Lieb dich, bis später!" singt und zur Tür hinaus geht. Kurt steht immer noch am Fenster und starrt wütend auf den Fernseher, aber er hebt den Kopf ein wenig und murmelt: "Ich liebe dich auch", bevor die Tür zuknallt.

Er trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee und durch die dunklen Regenwolken seiner Wut über die Frühnachrichten, durchdringt das Wissen um Blaine seine Gedanken wie eine sich öffnende Sonnenblume.

Es klopft zweimal zögernd an der Tür.

Kurt geht hinüber, stellt den Kaffee ab und nimmt Blaines Schlüssel vom Tisch. Er öffnet die Tür und lächelt ihn an, die Schlüssel hoch in der Luft wedelnd. "Sehn wir uns heute Abend?"

Blaine grinst und hält die Hand auf, damit Kurt ihm die Schlüssel hineinfallen lässt. "Einen großartigen Tag wünsch ich dir."

"Dir auch. Rette Leben." Kurt küsst ihn und Blaine geht summend zur Treppe. Kurt schließt die Tür, seufzt leise und nimmt seinen Kaffee wieder in die Hand. Dann wendet er sich wieder den Nachrichten zu und wirft ihnen wütende Blicke zu, bis die Leute endlich aufhören, sich so blöd zu benehmen, denn es macht ihn wirklich sauer.

 

**22.**

Blaine eilt vom Schlafzimmer zur Wohnungstür und noch bevor er den Mund aufmachen kann, schneidet Kurt den letzten Faden ab und ruft: "Hierher", als wäre er ein ungehorsamer Hund.

"Wa....Ich muss zur _Arbeit._ "

"Hierher, Blaine", sagt Kurt, steht auf und schüttelt die Hose aus. "Ich muss die Länge überprüfen."

Blaine steht missmutig da. "Es wäre überhaupt nicht nötig gewesen, sie kürzer zu machen."

"Als du gestern Abend fast eine Bauchlandung vor die Straßenlaterne gemacht hast, sah das aber anders aus. Komm jetzt her und hör auf, dich wie ein Fünfjähriger zu benehmen."

Blaine schlurft zu ihm hin und Kurt verdreht die Augen, dann hält er den Bund an den Bund der Hose, die er gerade trägt, und prüft, wie lang das Hosenbein ist; der Saum reicht ordentlich bis zu seinem Knöchel. "Perfekt", sagt Blaine sarkastisch.

"Natürlich sind sie perfekt. Sie sind jetzt exakt für dich maßgeschneidert und du bist perfekt. Du undankbarer Barbar." Kurt legt die Hose über seinen Arm und küsst ihn. "Und jetzt geh zur Arbeit, während ich zuhause sitze, deine Hosen säume und dir Abendessen mache und niemals für alles, was ich tue, wertgeschätzt werde."

Blaine seufzt, legt Kurt eine Hand in den Nacken und küsst in auf diese ausdauernd langsame Art und Weise, die Kurts Hände auf seinen Armen seltsam kraftlos werden lässt. Er weiß nicht, wie lange der Kuss dauert. Bis sein Kopf die Wolkendecke durchbrochen hat und alles vollkommen klar ist, eine eisblaue Ebene der Klarheit, als ob er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wieder verstünde, _dass das alles ist, worauf es im Leben ankommt._

"Danke", sagt Blaine an Kurts Lippen, während Kurts Knie immer noch unsicher sind, wieso sie noch aufrecht stehen. "Sie sind perfekt, du bist großartig und das weißt du auch. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Ein wenig verloren in dem Gefühl, das ihn immer noch manchmal überwältigt, rutscht es ihm einfach so heraus. "Ich liebe dich."

Blaine streichelt das Haar in seinem Nacken sanft mit Daumen und Fingern und jetzt kämpft Kurts gesamter Körper dagegen an, einfach zu Boden zu fallen. "Ich liebe dich auch." Blaine beugt sich erneut nah zu ihm hin und flüstert: "Perfekt", an seinen Lippen, bevor er ihn noch einmal küsst.

Kurt wartet, bis er durch die Tür verschwunden ist, dann lehnt er sich gegen die Sofalehne, eine Hand über den Mund gelegt, die andere fest um die frisch umgenähte Hose geschlossen, und rechnet benommen aus, wieviele Stunden es dauert, bis Blaine wieder bei ihm im Bett liegt.

 

**23.**

Kurt kommt aus dem Bad und rückt seine Krawattennadel gerade. "Sieht das gut aus?"

Blaine, der rücklings auf dem Bett liegt, ist so überrascht, dass er aufhört Angry Birds zu spielen und hochblickt. "Fragst du _mich_ das?"

"Nein Blaine, ich frage den anderen stilvollen, schwulen Mann, den ich für solche Gelegenheiten unter dem Bett aufbewahre. Sieht das gut aus?"

Fast hätte Blaine schon wieder gesagt, _Du fragst mich?_ , nur dieses Mal mit einer anderen Betonung, dann hält er inne, setzt sich auf und wird ganz ernst. Kurt windet sich ein wenig und sagt: "Manchmal frage ich mich, ob anderen Leuten eigentlich auffällt, was ich _mache?"_

Blaine betrachtet seine Aufmachung mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Er versucht, so wie Kurt zu denken.

Er sagt: "Knöpfe."

Und Kurt lächelt, denn wenn auch jemand anderes die ordentlichen, zeitgemäßen silbernen Punkte sehen kann, die ein ansonsten eintöniges und konservatives Outfit komplettieren – ja – dann ist er ein Genie. "Ich wusste, dass ich den richtigen Kerl geheiratet habe", sagt er und beugt sich für einen Kuss zu ihm hinunter. "Bis heute Abend, soll ich irgendwas aus dem Laden mitbringen?"

Blaine greift wieder nach seinem Handy. "Ein Hundebaby?"

"Ich werde so tun, als hätte ich das nicht gehört, denn du hast dich bis eben so gut geschlagen. Ich liebe dich! Ciao Lennon, ciao McCartney!"

Ein Fink trällert eine Antwort und Blaine ruft: "Ich liebe dich auch!", bevor sich die Tür schließt, dann kneift er die Augen zusammen und fährt fort, Schweine zu töten. Knöpfe; kleine, helle, glänzende Silberpunkte wie Sterne auf den dunklen Manschetten, diese glänzend silberne Krawattennadel im Kontrast zu den schneeweißen Doc Martens; sein Mann ist ein Genie. Und auch ziemlich sexy. Dummerweise abgeneigt, einen Hund in ihre schuhschachtelgroße Wohnung mitzubringen, aber ansonsten perfekt.

"Ihr hättet bestimmt gerne einen Hund zum Freund, stimmt's Jungs?", ruft er durch die offene Schlafzimmertür und entweder Lennon oder McCartney zwitschert zurück.

"Hab ich mir gedacht", sagt Blaine und schiebt die Zungenspitze zwischen die Zähne, als er einen besonders schwierigen Schuss abfeuert.

 

**24.**

"Zu spät", sagt Kurt hektisch und durchwühlt eine Nachttischschublade. "Spät, zu spät, viel zu spät, sieh bitte für mich nach dem Wasser der Vögel, oh mein Gott..."

'Zu spät' bedeutet nicht, dass er nicht genau die richtigen Manschettenknöpfe findet, bevor er wieder aus dem Zimmer stolpert. Blaine klettert gerade erst aus dem Bett, um ihm zu folgen, als er hört, wie die Haustür geöffnet wird und: "Lieb dich. Ciao!" Er rennt hinaus und ruft: "Warte, warte, warte, du hast was vergessen...!"

Kurt streckt mit panischem Blick den Kopf wieder zur Tür herein und Blaine wirft ihm die Arme um den Hals für den Kuss.

Er sinkt wieder zurück auf die Fersen und Kurt blinzelt ihn an und sagt: "Danke, es wäre schrecklich gewesen, wenn ich _den_ vergessen hätte."

Er lächelt etwas benommen, berührt sein Haar, um es zu überprüfen, dann dreht er sich um und _rennt_ zur Treppe.

Blaine schreit zur Tür hinaus: "Brich dir nicht den Hals!"

"Wenn ich schreie", ruft Kurt zurück, "dann brauche ich einen Arzt!"

Über das Poltern seiner Stiefel auf den Treppenstufen, kann Blaine ihn lachen hören.

 

**25.**

"Kurze Antwort", sagt Kurt, "nein,  [Truly Madly Deeply](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQnAxOQxQIU) klingt nicht gut auf einem Akkordeon. Für die lange Antwort habe ich nicht wirklich Zeit, wenn ich heute noch zur Probe will, weil ich nämlich nicht weiß, durch welches Kindheitstrauma wir uns durcharbeiten müssten, um herauszufinden, warum dein Gehirn auf diese spezielle Art funktioniert, Blaine." Er beugt sich hinab und küsst Blaine, der mit dem verschmähten Akkordeon auf dem Schoß auf dem Sofa sitzt. Dann sagt er: "Ich liebe dich, spiel dich selbst um den Verstand, solange ich unterwegs bin."

Blaine entlockt dem Instrument eine optimistisch fließende Tonfolge. "Was ist mit _Your Body is a Wonderland?"_

Kurt singt von der Türschwelle her: "Tun wir einfach so, als hätte ich das nicht gehört!" und dann schließt sich die Tür hinter ihm.

Blaine murmelt den Vögeln zu: "Er hat so überhaupt gar keinen Musikgeschmack."

 

**26.**

Auf dem Wecker klebt ein Zettel, auf dem steht: _Unsere Arbeitszeiten haben diese Woche so überhaupt gar nicht harmoniert._

Kurt nimmt ihn ab, sieht auf die Uhrzeit, stöhnt und reibt sich die Augen; am Morgen nach einer Vorstellung fühlt er sich immer, als hätte er einen Kater.

Auf der Außenseite der Badezimmertür klebt ein Zettel: _Und ich vermisse dich xoxoxo_

Kurt stockt für eine Sekunde der Atem, amüsiert und wehmütig zugleich, und er zieht den Zettel ab und hängt ihn zu dem anderen dazu.

Auf dem Zettel an der Duschkabine steht: _Und ich vermisse den Sex mit dir :-(_

"Na klar tust du das", sagt er zum Badezimmer und nimmt den Zettel vom Spiegel ab, auf dem steht: _Und ich glaube, du vermisst ihn auch..._ und verdreht dabei grinsend die Augen.

Er duscht, macht ein Hautpeeling und putzt sich die Zähne.

Der Zettel auf der Innenseite der Schlafzimmertür sagt: _Deshalb habe ich PLÄNE gemacht_.

"Ich sollte mir vielleicht Sorgen machen, weil das in Großbuchstaben geschrieben ist, was meinst du?", sagt Kurt zu McCartney, der ihn anschaut und sich aufplustert, während Lennon aus dem Wassernapf trinkt.

Der Zettel auf der Kaffeemaschine sagt: _GEHEIME PLÄNE_

"Du bist fünf", sagt Kurt zu seinem abwesenden Ehemann und sieht nach dem Kaffeefilter.

 _GEHEIME SEXY PLÄNE_ steht auf dem Zettel am Fernseher, als Kurt die Nachrichten einschaltet und ihn anschließend vom Bildschirm abzieht. Er lässt sich aufs Sofa fallen, dann zuckt er zusammen und zieht den Briefumschlag unter sich hervor. Er faltet das Blatt Papier darin auseinander.

 _Bist du um sechs Uhr fertig angezogen, so dass ich dich irgendwohin ausführen kann?_ _ Bitte _ _nicht später als sechs, weil wir doch nicht so spät nachhause kommen dürfen, wegen all dem Sex? xoxoxo_

Kurt legt sich eine Hand über die Augen und lässt sich zurück ins Sofa sinken – den Kopf nach hinten auf die Polster gelegt, die Augen geschlossen – und er versucht nicht einmal, sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

 

**27.**

Kurt übt jeden Morgen im Wohnzimmer seine Tonleitern. Okay, bei den Blue Elephant Players muss er nur sehr selten singen, aber er hat sein ganzes Leben immer gut auf seine Stimme geachtet und er wird sie auch jetzt nicht einrosten lassen. Außerdem fallen Lennon und McCartney manchmal mit ein. Und wenn er nicht arbeiten muss, dann singt auch Blaine mit.

Heute zieht Blaine seine Schuhe an und hängt sich die Tasche über die Schulter, aber dann lehnt er sich einfach mit dem Rücken an die Wand, verschränkt die Arme und sieht ihm zu. Kurt wirft ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, aber dann schaut er wieder hoch an die Küchendecke und arbeitet an seiner Stimme. Das geht nicht ohne Mühe, nichts im Leben geht ohne Mühe, aber er hat sich noch nie vor harter Arbeit gescheut.

Er arbeitet sich ganz hoch hinauf und bringt seine Stimme dann wieder in eine angenehmere Tonlage zurück, bevor er ein paar Mal mit geschlossenen Augen tief durchatmet und dann Blaine anschaut. "Wirst du nicht zu spät kommen?"

Blaine schaut ihn lange und ernst an, den Kopf leicht gesenkt, die Augen ganz dunkel. "Du bist großartig. Das weißt du, oder?"

Ganz New York könnte Kurt an jedem einzelnen Abend seines Lebens Standing Ovations geben. Aber wenn Blaine so etwas zu ihm sagt, bleibt ihm die Luft weg.

Er versucht, den Blick nicht abzuwenden, er weiß, dass ihm seine Emotionen ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, aber er hält Blaines Blick stand und sagt: "Ich liebe dich."

Blaine geht zu ihm hin, legt eine Hand an seine Taille und küsst ihn auf diese typische, ausgedehnte, ernsthafte Art. "Wir sehen uns heute Abend." Er streicht Kurts Haar leicht nach hinten. "Ich liebe dich."

Kurt sieht ihm zu, wie er zur Tür geht, seinen Helm aufhebt, mit einem stillen Lächeln noch einmal zu ihm zurück blickt und dann die Tür hinter sich zumacht. Kurt schließt die Augen und schluckt.

Er könnte jeden einzelnen Abend Standing Ovations bekommen, aber es ist Blaine, wenn er durch diese Tür zu ihm zurückkommt, der sein Herz zu schnell, zu glücklich, immer wieder neu zum Stolpern bringt.

Er putzt die Wohnung und summt leise dabei:  [Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfY8xY88TDg)

 

**28.**

Blaine ist nicht ganz sicher, wie hygienisch das ist, bevor er auf die Krankenstationen geht. Verdammt. Warum denkt er das jetzt gerade. Die Tischkante drückt ihm schmerzhaft in den Rücken; _verdammt._

Er beißt die Zähne zusammen, kneift die Augen für eine Sekunde zu, dann atmet er hörbar durch die Zähne ein und öffnet die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen. Er sieht, wie Kurts Kopf sich ruckartig auf und ab bewegt und spürt, wie seine Finger sich fester in Blaines Pobacken krallen. Wenn Kurt ihm einen bläst, dann wird er immer ziemlich handgreiflich. Wären sie auch nur annähernd in der Nähe des Gleitgels, dann hätte er schon seine Finger in ihm – jetzt im Moment hat er seine Hoden mit genau dem _perfekten_ Druck im Griff, rollt sie sanfter-fester-sanfter-fester, als wollte er Blaine auf die Art eine Hirnblutung verpassen. Oh Gott, verdammt, womöglich hat er genau das vor. Oh Gott, Sex macht ihn gemein. Dieses verdammt gemeine Genie. Wenn er sich jemals dazu entschließen sollte, das mit all den Menschen zu tun, die nicht Blaine sind, dann könnte er die Weltherrschaft übernehmen. Oh Gott, stell dir nicht vor, wie Kurt das hier mit Anderen macht, oh Gott.

Blaine zieht keuchend die Luft ein, um nicht laut und scharf herauszuplatzen, als Kurt auf Knien weiter vor rutscht, den Winkel verändert und um ihn herum zu summen beginnt, um es zu beschleunigen. Blaine versucht, ihn nicht so fest an der Schulter zu packen – er hat ihm schon einen blauen Fleck verpasst – die andere Hand ist so fest um die Tischkante gekrallt, dass er sie womöglich nicht mehr wird lösen können. Jemand geht pfeifend draußen an ihrer Wohnungstür vorbei, nur einen knappen Meter von ihnen entfernt und Blaine spannt alle Muskeln an, aber Kurt lacht nur erstickt und Blaines Kopf fällt nach hinten, als er mit zuckenden Hüften plötzlich kommt und Kurt _fest_ seinen Schenkel packt, um ihn stillzuhalten.

Mit hängendem Kopf steht er da, während hilflose Zuckungen der Lust ihn durchströmen, schafft es, Kurt seine beiden schmerzenden Hände auf die Schultern zu legen, nur um sich aufrecht zu halten und flüstert in Richtung Fußboden: "Jesus, Jesus, Jesus."

Kurt lacht leise, hustet und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Er setzt sich auf die Fersen zurück, schiebt die Zungenspitze in den Mundwinkel und sagt dann: "Geh und rette Leben, Dr. Blaine."

Blaine stöhnt, denn zu mehr ist er nicht in der Lage.

Kurt legt den Kopf schräg und sagt: "Vielleicht solltest du lieber den Bus nehmen", dann beugt er sich vor, um Blaine die Hose wieder hochzuziehen.

"Mnah. Kann fahren."

Kurt betrachtet ihn kritisch, dann macht er ihm den Gürtel zu. "Pass gut auf dich auf. Heute Abend bin ich an der Reihe. Denk dran."

Blaine nickt noch einmal, beugt sich nach unten, um ihn lange zu küssen, den Geschmack seines Mundes zu ergründen, löst sich von ihm und flüstert: "Liebe dich."

"Liebe dich auch."

"Aber wenn es um Sex geht, dann bist du ein absoluter Bond-Bösewicht."

Kurt setzt sich rücklings gegen die Wand, beugt seine Beine und streckt sie aus und drückt die Türklinke herunter. "Geh zur Arbeit, Dr. Anderson."

Blaine nimmt ihm den Helm ab und macht einen Schritt über seine Beine, um aus der Wohnung zu gehen. "Bond hätte tatsächlich keine Chance gegen dich, bitte nutze deine Kräfte für die gute Sache."

Kurt legt seinen Beine bequem hin, lächelt ein gemeines Lächeln zu ihm hoch und sagt: "Bis heute Abend, Blaine", dann drückt er hinter ihm die Tür zu.

 

**29.**

Blaine rollt sich auf dem Kissen zur Seite, um Kurt zuzusehen, wie er sich die Haare macht und sagt: "Du _musst_ nicht arbeiten gehen."

Für den letzten Schliff geht Kurt vom Kamm zu Fingern über, den Blick konzentriert auf den Spiegel neben dem Fenster gerichtet. "Ich glaube aber doch, Blaine, um dir den Lebensstandard zu sichern, an den du dich mittlerweile gewöhnt hast."

"Nein, aber", beeilt er sich zu sagen, als Kurt das Haarspray hervorholt – Matinees sind _scheiße_ , Kurt sollte jeden Tag, an dem Blaine nicht im Krankenhaus ist, mit _Blaine_ verbringen – "vielleicht musst du es ja nicht machen, vielleicht, hey, vielleicht könnte ich dich ja bezahlen und dann wäre es dein Job, stattdessen mit mir Sex zu haben."

Kurt dreht sich um, um ihm einen sehr seltsamen Blick zuzuwerfen. "Hast du dir gerade selbst _zugehört_ , was du mir da eben als nächsten Karriereschritt vorgeschlagen hast?"

Blaine starrt ihn einen Augenblick lang an, dann sagt er: "Oh, _oh_ , okay nein, ähm, oh Gott, _nein_ , das war es nicht, was ich sagen..." Er zieht das Kissen hoch, um sich dahinter zu verstecken. "Oh, Gott, _nein_."

Kurt lacht, geht zu ihm hinüber und streicht ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare, um seinen hochroten Kopf für einen Kuss hervorzulocken. "Manchmal bist du immer noch lächerlich unschuldig."

"Tut mir leid", sagt er, immer noch zutiefst peinlich berührt.

"Ich liebe dich", stellt Kurt klar, "und ich _kenne_ dich, Blaine." Er küsst ihn noch einmal. "Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag, auch wenn du ihn komplett im Bett verbringst. Ich liebe dich."

Blaine setzt sich auf und lässt das Kissen fallen, als Kurt zur Tür geht. "Ich liebe dich auch. Wir können 'Tut-mir-leid-Sex' haben, wenn du wiederkommst."

Kurt blickt zurück und lächelt geheimnisvoll. "Zieh dir was an, oder ich werde die Vorstellung heute für eine 'Gratisshow' ausfallen lassen müssen, Blaine."

Blaine schaut an sich hinab, hebt die Decke an einer Ecke hoch und legt sie sich mit übertriebener Sorgfalt über den Schoß. "Schönen Tag auch dir"

Kurt lächelt ihn noch einmal an und macht die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu.

 

**30.**

Sie essen zu Abend (für Blaine ist es Frühstück), das Radio leise gestellt und die Lichter gedimmt und eigentlich sollte niemand an seinem Hochzeitstag arbeiten müssen – niemals – und dann auch noch die _Nachtschicht_. Blaine kommt vom Zähneputzen zurück und Kurt sitzt immer noch am Tisch und starrt die flackernde Kerze an und schluckt.

Blaine setzt sich wieder hin, legt eine Hand über Kurts und drückt sie leicht. "Ich schwöre bei Gott, dass ich das wiedergutmachen werde. Ich verspreche dir, ich kann jemanden finden, der ein paar Dienste mit mir tauscht, damit ich ein Wochenende frei bekomme...."

"Ist schon gut", sagt Kurt und es gelingt ihm sogar, so zu klingen, als meinte er es ernst. Er hebt den Kopf und bringt für Blaine ein Lächeln zustande. "Ist schon gut. Wir werden noch öfter Hochzeitstag haben. Es ist schließlich nicht deine Schuld."

Blaine streicht ihm mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken, schaut ihm in die Augen, legt ihm eine Hand an die Wange und küsst ihn.

Und das ist alles, was er wollte, alles was er für ihren blöden ersten Hochzeitstag wollte – dass Blaine einfach nur da wäre, und Blaines Kuss und Blaines Körper, der manchmal das einzig Verlässliche auf dieser Welt zu sein scheint. Kurt erwidert den Kuss mit geschlossenen Augen und weint nicht, denn er ist kein Kind mehr und es ist nicht Blaines Schuld und er darf Blaine deswegen kein schlechtes Gewissen machen, nicht deswegen, warum macht er Blaine überhaupt wegen irgendwas ein schlechtes Gewissen? Dann bringt er es eben fertig, sogar Wasser anbrennen zu lassen und hat eben keine Ahnung davon, wie man einen Ofen reinigt, und hat kein Schamgefühl, wie normale Leute es haben, und versteht nicht das Socken-Ordnungssystem, aber er ist _perfekt_ und er ist alles, was Kurt sich je gewünscht hat und er macht Kurts Leben fast unerträglich gut und warum können sie sich nicht einfach immer nur _daran_ erinnern?

Blaine hält seine Wange und seine Hand passt so perfekt über Kurts Hand und er sagt, als verstünde er die Gewichtigkeit jedes einzelnen Wortes: "Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens darauf verwenden, das wiedergutzumachen."

Dann küsst er ihn noch einmal, nur ganz sanft und zieht seine Schuhe an.

Kurt schluckt noch einmal, legt die Hand auf den Tisch und stützt sich hoch. Er umarmt ihn auf der Türschwelle, legt den Kopf auf Blaines Schulter und haucht an seinem Hals: "Ich liebe dich."

Blaines Arme umschließen ihn warm und fest und er reibt seine Nase an Kurts Schulter. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Als sich die Tür geschlossen hat, steht Kurt noch eine Weile da, die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen – kalt, jetzt wo Blaines Arme nicht mehr da sind. Dann lässt er den Blick über das übriggebliebene Essen schweifen, das Geschirr, das gespült werden muss, und schließt die Augen.

Er schenkt sich noch ein Glas Wein ein, sitzt im kerzen-erleuchteten Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und hört sich das Lied zu Ende an.

 

**31.**

Kurt sitzt immer noch auf dem Sofa, die Arme um seinen Bauch geschlungen und atmet viel zu langsam. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es tun kann. Ich meine es ernst, Blaine, mein Magen fühlt sich _schrecklich_ an."

"Das sagst du immer", sagt Blaine und geht zu ihm hinüber, um ihm über die Rückenlehne des Sofas hinweg die Schultern zu massieren. "Das sagst du immer und dann bist du immer perfekt. Kurt, du wirst sie alle von den Socken hauen."

Kurt sagt: "Nein, ich glaube, diesmal habe ich wirklich eine Blinddarmentzündung."

"Also, dein Arzt ist der Meinung, es ist Lampenfieber."

"Also, _ich_ hätte gern eine zweite Meinung."

Blaine legt von hinten die Arme um Kurts Schultern und stupst seine Wange mit der Nase an. "Also pass auf. Das wird jetzt genau _so_ ablaufen. Du wirst zum Theater gehen, dich mit deiner Truppe treffen und alle werden schon so richtig aus dem Häuschen sein. Du wirst dich fertig machen für deinen Auftritt und auf die Bühne gehen und du wirst dieses Stück sowieso erst zu _Dem_ machen, was es eigentlich immer schon hat sein sollen und außer dir hat das nur bisher keiner so wirklich erkannt. Und die ganze Zeit über wirst du wissen, dass ich in diesem Publikum bin und dir dabei zusehe, wie du einfach perfekt bist und du wirst wissen, dass _jeder_ in diesem Saal genau weiß, wie großartig du bist, und manchmal bin ich so stolz auf dich, dass mir sogar die _Worte_ fehlen, die richtigen Worte dafür sind einfach noch nicht _erfunden_ worden. Und dann bekommst du allen Applaus der Welt und du wirst wissen, dass du dir jedes kleine bisschen davon verdient hast. Und anschließend wird sich draußen vor dem Bühneneingang dieses Groupie herumdrücken." Er küsst Kurt seitlich auf den Hals. "Dieser nervöse, junge Assistenzarzt." Er küsst seinen Unterkiefer. "Mit einer Rose in der Hand." Seine Wange. "Und einer Riesenschwärmerei für dich im Herzen." Seinen Mundwinkel; er wendet sich ihm zu. "Und vielleicht wirst du dich seiner erbarmen." Wieder seinen Mund. "Und erlaubst ihm, dich zum Essen einzuladen." Noch einmal. "Und dich hemmungslos anzuhimmeln." Noch einmal. "Und vielleicht wird dein Abend ja ganz glücklich zu Ende gehen."

Noch einmal und noch einmal und noch einmal.

Kurt vergräbt seine Finger in Blaines Haar und haucht leise an seiner Wange: "Und wie gutaussehend ist dieser Doktor genau?"

"Na ja", sagt Blaine sehr ernsthaft, "ich will dir jetzt nicht schon das Ende verraten, aber ich habe ziemlich verlässliche Informationen, dass er ziemlich gottverflixt _schneidig_ gutaussehend ist."

Kurt versucht erfolglos, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, dann haut er mit einem Kissen nach Blaine. "Also gut. Ich werde zu dieser blöden Vorstellung gehen. Und wehe, dieser Doktor sieht nicht wirklich _umwerfend_ gut aus.

Blaine begleitet ihn zur Tür. "Ich sage jetzt nicht, dass er George Clooney ist, oder so."

Kurt nimmt die Schlüssel in die Hand und schaut Blaine mit schräggelegtem Kopf an. "Nein", sagt er und sein Blick wandert über Blaines Gesicht. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass George Clooney mit ihm mithalten kann."

Noch ein schneller Kuss, Kurts Arme um seine Schultern gelegt, Kurts Fuß glücklich nach hinten in die Luft gekickt. "Du wirst anschließend da sein."

"Natürlich werd ich das. Wann habe ich _jemals_ deinen Premierenabend versäumt. Ich bin dein größter Fan!"

"Mein aller-engagiertestes Groupie", bestätigt Kurt und um seinen Mund zuckt nur ein leises Lächeln. "Ich liebe dich."

"Lieb dich auch." Okay, ein allerletzter Kuss. "Geh und sei großartig. Hals- und Beinbruch."

Das ist jetzt wirklich der letzte Kuss.

Wirklich und wahrhaftig der allerletzte.

Wenn Blaine ihn das nächste Mal sieht, wird er nicht er selbst sein. Angestrahlt vom Scheinwerferlicht und fremdartig – der Gestaltwandler, mit dem Blaine das Bett teilt.

Aber er küsst Blaine ein tatsächlich allerletztes Mal – im Augenblick sehr wohl noch Kurt, nervös und entschlossen holt er tief Luft, zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln und dreht sich zum Flur um. Blaine schließt die Tür – das letzte Mal, dass er _ihn_ sieht, bis er durch den Bühneneingang wieder in eine feuchtwarme New Yorker Nacht heraustreten wird, müde und überreizt und ausgelaugt und _anhänglich,_ wie Kurt nach einer Vorstellung immer ist. Dann hungert er geradezu nach einer Berührung; so als bräuchte er Blaines Hand auf seinem Körper, um sich selbst überhaupt erst wieder richtig spüren zu können. Das ist in Ordnung. Blaine ist sein Arzt, sein größter Fan und sein Ehemann. Alles was Kurt braucht steht für ihn bereit.

Vom Scheinwerferlicht angestrahlt und fremdartig – der Gestaltwandler, mit dem Blaine das Bett teilt. Gott weiß, wer er heute Abend sein wird...

 

**32.**

Blaine streicht sanft die Ränder des Heftpflasters glatt, dann hebt er Kurts Hand und küsst den Kunststoffstreifen über seinen Fingerknöcheln. "So. Jetzt ist es besser."

Kurt schaut ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. Er sitzt neben dem Sofa auf dem Fußboden, wo Blaine neben ihm kniet, während das Radio immer noch das Lied spielt, das schuld ist an der ganzen Sache. "Man sollte eigentlich meinen, dass wir nach so vielen Jahren gemeinsamen Tanzens voraussehen können, wer wen nach hinten neigen wird."

Blaine macht den Deckel ihrer Erste-Hilfe-Box wieder zu, steht auf und hält Kurt die Hand hin. "Und nicht vergessen: Sich niemals gleichzeitig gegenseitig nach hinten neigen... sonst wird es Tränen geben."

Kurt lässt sich auf die Füße ziehen, streicht seine Kleidung glatt und sagt: "Ich will nicht jedesmal eine Münze werfen, bevor wir zu tanzen beginnen. Mich an diese blöde heteronormative Nur-einer-kann-führen-Regel zu halten, geht mir auf die Nerven..."

"Das weiß ich", sagt Blaine, küsst ihn neben die Nase und bringt die Erste-Hilfe-Box zurück ins Bad. "Ich muss los, ich habe mit den Jungs ausgemacht, dass wir uns um elf treffen. Wann ist deine Vorstellung?"

"Halb drei. Ich müsste bis zum Abendessen daheim sein."

"Abgemacht." Blaine grinst auf dem ganzen Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Kurt ihm schon seine Jacke hinhält und sie beide nochmal einen Blick auf Kurts aufgeschürfte Fingerknöchel werfen. "Was für ein Glück, dass ein Arzt im Haus ist", sagt Blaine und nimmt seine Hand, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, den Handrücken nicht zu berühren. "Es tut mir leid."

"Ach Gott, wir waren schließlich beide schuld. Es hätte viel schlimmer ausgehen können."

"Das stimmt. Ich will wirklich nicht in die Notaufnahmestatistik der Tanzunfälle eingehen." Blaine lächelt, küsst ihn und sagt: "Bis später."

"Gleichfalls, ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch!"

 

**33.**

Kurt ist nicht ganz sicher, wie lange das Aufwachen dauert; die Gitarre klingt, als wäre sie Teil seines Traumes und Blaines Stimme klingt leise durch das nur schwach erleuchtete Zimmer. Draußen hinter den Rollos ist die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen.

_"There's a low moon caught in your tangles..."_

Er bewegt den Arm, um sich aufzurichten, sein Blick fällt auf Blaine in der Fensterbank, der gerade seine Gitarre abstellt, sich herüberlehnt, um auf den Laptop am Fußende des Bettes zu klicken, sich mit einer Hand auf der Matratze abstützt und sich für einen Kuss herunterbeugt. "Hey. Du solltest eigentlich nicht wach werden."

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Viel zu früh am Morgen, ich gehe in die Klinik. Ich habe dir ein Abschiedslied aufgenommen." Er dreht den Laptop-Bildschirm zu Kurt hin, mit einer Audio-Datei, die darauf wartet, abgespielt zu werden. "Bis später, ich liebe dich."

Kurt ist noch viel zu verschlafen, um gegen irgendetwas Widerspruch einzulegen, den Kuss, oder dass Blaine das Zimmer verlässt, oder das Klicken der Wohnungstür. Für eine Weile liegt er einfach nur da und atmet, auf einen Ellbogen aufgestützt und nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er hört, wie einer der Vögel sich im Zimmer nebenan bewegt, ansonsten ist alles ruhig, was bedeutet, dass noch nicht einmal das Morgengezwitscher begonnen hat und – Gott – manchmal hasst Kurt Blaines Dienstpläne....

Er gähnt hinter vorgehaltener Hand, holt den Laptop zu sich her, dreht sich auf der Matratze auf die Seite, zieht die Decke wieder zurecht, stellt ihn neben sich, klickt auf _Play_ und schmiegt sich wieder in sein Kissen.

Von irgendwoher aus seinem Traum, spielt leise die Gitarre: ["There are angels in your angles..."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eue2jcPSpwE) 

 

**34.**

"Bis später, ich liebe dich", sagt Kurt und fasst Blaines Schulter, um sich vorzubeugen und ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. Blaine ist noch am Zähneputzen und ruft – die Zahnbürste im Mund – hinter Kurt her, der durchs Schlafzimmer, durchs Wohnzimmer geht: _"Riebichach!"_

Kurt ruft über die Schulter zurück: "Putz die Spritzer vom Spiegel!", winkt den Vögeln zu und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

 

**35.**

Die Schoko-Crispies in seiner Schüssel stellen Kontinente dar, mit Meeren aus Schokoladenmilch dazwischen. Blaine schubst ein mutiges, kleines Crispie-Schiffchen über die unbekannten Ozeane und verspricht ihm leise, dass es Land finden wird, reiche Inseln, wenn es nur die gefahrvolle Reise zwischen den....

Kurt überprüft seine Frisur im Spiegel neben der Tür und fragt: "Kannst du später die Sachen von der Reinigung abholen?"

Blaine blinzelt zu ihm hoch, sieht wieder nach unten und anscheinend hat das Schiff seine Reise vollendet, denn er kann nur noch die Konturen von Kontinenten erkennen. Wenn es nicht gesunken ist. Er taucht den Löffel ein, versetzt seine Landkarte in Unruhe und sucht nach der verschwundenen _Marie Celeste_. "Sicher. Bis wann bist du zurück?"

"Rechtzeitig zum Abendessen – versprochen." Kurt geht zu ihm hinüber, legt Blaine eine Hand auf die Schulter, beugt sich hinab, um ihn zu küssen und wirft einen Blick auf die Wiederholung von _Scrubs_ auf dem Fernsehbildschirm. "Du hast schöneres Haar als JD", sagt er, bevor er vor sich hin summend wieder zur Tür geht.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch." Kurt dreht sich auf der Türschwelle um und sein Blick ist so warm und glücklich, als wäre Blaine, wie er im Schlafanzug auf ihrem Sofa sitzt und Frühstücksflocken isst, einfach nur ein lächerlich erfreulicher Anblick für ihn. Als wäre es alles, was er sich je gewünscht hat. "Bis heute Abend, Blaine."

"Ich wünsche dir einen tollen Tag."

Die Tür schließt sich. Blaine lauscht den sich entfernenden Schritten, dann hebt er verstohlen seine Schüssel, wirft den Vögeln einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und trinkt die Ozeane trocken.

 

**36.**

Kurt reibt sich mit dem Handballen übers Auge und sagt: "Ich weiß nicht, Thanksgiving vielleicht, wenn Blaine da nicht arbeiten muss. Dad, wir haben _beide_ ziemlich verrückte Arbeitszeiten, das weißt du."

 _"Was? Und ich habe nicht viel zu tun?"_ , kommt es von dem Bildschirm auf Kurts Bauch, der rücklings auf dem Sofa liegt, eine Hand auf dem Mauspad des Laptops. Sein Vater lässt sich mit einem Seufzer in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken, einem Schnaufer, und Kurt versucht, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. _"Darf ich mir nicht wünschen, meinen Sohn öfter zu sehen?"_

Kurt fragt: "Wie geht es Finn?", als Blaine gerade summend aus dem Schlafzimmer kommt und auf seine Schuhe neben der Tür zusteuert.

_"Finn geht es gut und dein Ausweichmanöver funktioniert nicht, Kurt. Dein Onkel heiratet und du kannst keine zwei Tage frei kriegen?"_

"Er heiratet bereits zum x-ten Mal, ich bin sicher, ich werde bei seiner nächsten Hochzeit dabei sein können." Blaine beugt sich hinab, legt Kurt einen Arm um die Schultern, küsst ihn auf die Schläfe und presst seine Wange an Kurts Gesicht, um von der Bildschirmkamera miterfasst zu werden. Er hebt grüßend die Hand, "Hallo Burt."

_"Hey, kannst du ihn nicht überzeugen, für zwei Tage nachhause zu kommen?"_

"Dad, wir schaffen es nicht zu dieser Hochzeit, wir müssen wirklich beide an diesem Wochenende arbeiten. Pass auf, wir werden... ich weiß nicht, kannst du dir ein Wochenende frei nehmen, wenn die Vorstellungen vorbei sind?", fragt er Blaine und winkelt einen Arm an, um über Blaines Unterarm zu streicheln, der über seiner Brust liegt. "Denn mein Vater ist zur Zeit offenbar ziemlich anhänglich und Ohio ist kein lebenswerter Ort ohne uns."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit einem ganzen Wochenende ist, aber ich kann bestimmt zwei Tage zusammenkratzen. Aber ich nehme an, bevor ich meine Kollegen um einen Gefallen bitte, sollte ich zusehen, dass ich pünktlich zur Arbeit komme." Er küsst Kurts Wange und sagt: "Ich liebe dich. Ciao Burt! Schönen Tag noch!"

"Ich liebe dich auch", murmelt Kurt und gleichzeitig sagt Burt: _"Dir auch, Junge. Kurt, jetzt komm schon, wir haben uns nicht gesehen, seit –"_

"Dad, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und du weißt, dass ich dich öfter sehen möchte, aber... aber, da ist unsere _Arbeit...._ und wer soll nach den Vögeln sehen – ?"

 _"Die Vögel sind dir wichtiger als ich?"_ , fragt Burt und Blaine ruft von der Tür: "Santana könnte für uns vogelsitten!"

Gerade als er die Tür hinter sich zumacht, hört er Kurt murmeln, "Oh, zur _Hölle_ nein! _Niemals_ wird sie uneingeschränkten Zutritt zu meiner Wohnung bekommen", und Burt sagt, _"Kurt"_ , und Blaine lacht, hängt sich seine Tasche über die Schulter, geht den Flur hinunter und macht sich auf den Weg zur Klinik.

 

**37.**

Blaine schließt die Tür auf, schaltet das Licht an und hängt Mantel und Helm auf. Die Finken zwitschern in ihrem Käfig und plustern ihre Federn auf, aber ansonsten fühlt sich die Wohnung typisch Kurt-los an, was wahrscheinlich auch besser ist, wenn er bedenkt, wie sie sich heute Morgen voneinander verabschiedet haben.

Er fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, dann beschließt er, auf die Dusche zu verzichten, denn er ist hungrig. Es ist schließlich sowieso niemand hier, den er damit beeindrucken müsste, nicht nach Krankenhaus zu riechen. Er geht zielstrebig zum Kühlschrank, um sich ein Sandwich zu machen, womit auch immer, es ist ihm ziemlich egal.

An der Tür hängt ein Zettel, befestigt mit einem Magneten von Graceland über einem Fingerfarben-Kindermeisterwerk von Doktor Blaine mit einem riesigen roten Lachmund. Darauf steht, _Es tut mir leid wegen heute Morgen. Ich weiß, ich bin schrecklich, wenn ich so bin. Es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich xoxo_

Blaine starrt eine ganze Weile darauf und spürt, wie es ihm die Kehle zuschnürt, dann macht er den Kühlschrank auf. In einem herzförmigen Auflaufförmchen steht dort eine Schokoladenmousse. Kurt kann innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten eine Schokoladenmousse zaubern, es ist sein Notfall-Dessert, aber es ist auch Blaines Lieblingsdessert und das weiß er.

Kurt wird jetzt bereits auf der Bühne stehen. Bevor das Stück zu Ende ist, hat er keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu erreichen. Blaine spielt noch eine Weile mit seinem Handy herum, dann schließt er den Kühlschrank und geht zu dem Flurtischchen, um eine Notiz zu schreiben, die er zum Vogelkäfig hinüberträgt, wo er sie mit einem anderen Kühlschrankmagneten befestigt (ein Foto von ihnen in einer durchsichtigen Glaskugel – die haben sie von Carole). Einer der Finken betrachtet das Ding kritisch mit schief gelegtem Kopf, der andere singt ihm ein Lied und Blaine sagt: "Sorgt dafür, dass er hierher kommt und das liest, wenn er hereinkommt, okay?"

_Falls ich eingeschlafen bin, dann weck mich auf, wenn du nachhause kommst, damit ich dir sagen kann, wie sehr ich dich liebe, okay? Denn das tue ich wirklich. xoxoxo_

Seine Kehle ist jetzt nicht mehr so eng, vielleicht kann er also doch etwas essen. Vielleicht kann er sogar Schokoladenmousse essen....

 

**38.**

Blaine sitzt am Küchentisch an seinem Laptop, während Kurt seine Manschetten glatt streicht und den Finken etwas zugurrt, bevor er sich auf den Weg macht – sein fast leerer Kaffeebecher steht neben Blaines. Blaine schaut sich die Facebookseite der Blue Elephant Players an und liest die Kommentare zu einem Preisrätsel, bei dem man Eintrittskarten gewinnen kann. Er scrollt weiter nach unten, wo Einträge ihrer Schwester-Company (The Elephant in the Room Players) über eine rein-weibliche _Macbeth_ -Aufführung stehen; Einträge über die Renovierung der Bar; ein Eintrag, in dem gefragt wird, wie den Leuten _Der Sturm_ gefallen hat...

Einer der Kommentare macht Blaine stutzig, diese sofortige Anspannung von _WAS_ , die er immer fühlt, wenn jemand anderes Kurt _so_ anschaut, als wäre Kurt empfänglich für diese Art von Blicken, als wäre das _in Ordnung_. Aber es ist der Kommentar darunter, der ihm den Mund offen stehen lässt.

Irgendein Kerl hat gepostet: _Ich liebe das Stück, ich wünschte, Ariel würde mich auf diesem Tisch ordentlich durchvögeln, oh mein Gott..._

Sean hat geantwortet: _Für diese Art von unnötigem Gesülze gibt es eine separate Gruppe, mein Süßer_ , mit einem Link (Kurt selbst hat geantwortet: _Es ist wirklich beeindruckend, wenn jemand aus deiner Generation so gut mit dieser Internetsache klarkommt, Sean, gut gemacht)_. Ein Link, den Blaine – er ist eben ein Vollidiot – anklickt.

"Ciao Jungs", sagt Kurt zu den Vögeln und lächelt ihnen fröhlich zu. "Bis heute Abend. Seid brav, Blaine zuliebe, okay?"

"Kurt", sagt Blaine und er kann seinen Blick nicht davon losreißen, schafft es noch nicht einmal zu _blinzeln._

Kurt fragt: "Mmh?", und kommt herüber, nimmt seinen Kaffeebecher in die Hand.

"Du hast... du hast eine Facebookgruppe?"

Kurt hält inne, die Kaffeetasse auf halbem Weg zum Mund, dann nimmt er einen kleinen Schluck und sagt bewusst lässig: "Ja, ich weiß."

"Das..." Blaine scrollt die Einträge hoch und runter und er glaubt immer noch nicht, dass er in der Lage ist zu blinzeln. "Da sind ziemlich viele... Kerle."

Kurt presst für einen Moment die Lippen zusammen, blickt hoch zur Decke und sagt dann: "Ich weiß. Sean macht sich einen Spaß daraus, während der Probenpausen Kommentare über meinen Hintern vorzulesen."

"Das...", Blaine starrt auf einen der Einträge. _Habe deinen Hamlet gesehen. Habe noch nie vorher so intensiv mitgefühlt, wie Ophelia ihren/seinen Vater verliert, hat mir das Herz gebrochen, du bist der Hammer xoxo_. "Kurt, du hast... _Groupies_."

Kurt zuckt die Schultern und hält den Kaffeebecher fest an sich gepresst, "Ich bin ein Schauspieler, Blaine, die Leute schauen mich an, das ist gewissermaßen der Sinn der Sache. Du hast deinen YouTube-Kanal."

"Ich habe ein paar vierzehnjährige Mädels, die schreiben, dass sie ein Kind von mir wollen Ausrufezeichen Ausrufezeichen eins. Du hast..... oh mein Gott! So was kann man doch nicht im Internet schreiben!"

Kurt sagt: "Ich finde, ich komme ganz gut dabei weg, wenn man bedenkt, dass es das Internet _ist_ , Blaine."

"Da ist ein Kurt-Hummels-Hintern-Wertschätzungs-Post!"

"Blaine..."

_"Er hat über zweihundert Likes!"_

"Eigentlich", sagt Kurt beschwichtigend, "sind das gar nicht mal so viele, im Großen und Ganzen besehen."

Kurt massiert Blaines Schulter und der starrt nur erschüttert auf den Bildschirm. Die Kombination von Leuten, die von Kurts Talent schwärmen und sehr freizügig über Dinge schreiben, die sie gern mit ihm machen würden, oder die er doch bitteschön mit ihnen machen soll, blockiert ein paar wichtige Synapsen in seinem Hirn."

"Ich muss zur Probe", sagt Kurt und drückt seine Schulter. "Blaine, bitte dreh jetzt nicht durch, okay?"

"Und das ist für dich in Ordnung?" Endlich gelingt es Blaine, seinen Blick abzuwenden, um stattdessen Kurt anzustarren, der sich über die Lippen leckt und bemüht gleichgültig an seinem Kaffee nippt. "Es macht dir nichts aus, dass sie... solche Sachen... sagen..."

"Ich kann sie nicht daran hindern, sie zu sagen", sagt Kurt und stellt seinen Becher ab. "Ich wollte Schauspieler werden. Und das ist nun mal die Folge davon. Zumindest sind die meisten positiv."

Blaine versucht, die Sirene in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen, die heult, _das ist mein Mann, mein Mann,_ und wirklich auf Kurts Blick zu achten. "Das ist wirklich in Ordnung für dich?"

Er ist mit Kurt in Bars gewesen, er hat gesehen, wie sich sein Körper angespannt hat, als jemand ihm bei der Pride Parade hinterhergepfiffen hat. Kurt kann nicht gut umgehen mit den Annäherungsversuchen anderer Leute. Kurt hatte eine ganze Zeit gebraucht, nicht nur seine Sexualität, sondern auch seine Sinnlichkeit zu verstehen. Er hatte sich wohlfühlen müssen – _sicher_ fühlen müssen – hatte die Gewissheit gebraucht, dass sein Körper perfekt war, genauso wie er war. Und mit Blaine _hat_ er diese Gewissheit, denn Blaine hat es jedem Millimeter seiner Haut zugeflüstert, zwischen ausgedehnten, leidenschaftlichen Küssen, _perfekt, perfekt, perfekt._ Wenn Menschen, die nicht Blaine sind, Interesse an Kurt bekunden, dann sieht man wie Kurts Blick ganz starr wird, wie ihn eine plötzliche Panik erfüllt, weil er _nicht kontrollieren kann, was sie denken,_ und als sie noch jünger waren, hatte das nie etwas Gutes bedeutet.

Kurt sagt langsam: "Ich muss zugeben, dass einige dieser Kommentare sehr schmeichelhaft sind. Und ich muss auch zugeben, dass manches davon _furchtbar gruselig_ ist. Aber..." Seine Hand wandert hoch in Blaines Haar, wo sie sich an seinen Hinterkopf schmiegt. "Blaine, du weißt, dass ich dich für den wunderschönsten Mann halte, der je existiert hat, das _weißt_ du. Es ist schön, ein wenig... ein wenig Bestätigung von außerhalb zu bekommen, dass ich mit dir mithalten kann."

"Kurt..." Blaine legt die Arme um Kurts Taille und reibt die Nase an seinem Bauch. "Du bist _perfekt_ , du weißt, dass du perfekt bist, du weißt..."

Kurts Finger massieren beruhigend seine Kopfhaut. Er beugt sich hinab und flüstert in sein Haar: "Ich weiß, dass du mich willst, und das genügt mir. Und du bist der einzige Mensch, mit dem ich... mit dem ich diese Dinge jemals tun möchte und auch das weißt du." Er drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Jetzt lass mich zur Probe gehen, Blaine, denn wenn ich zu spät komme, dann fängt Sean an, sie noch mehr aufzustacheln, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben."

Blaine lässt ihn zögernd los, küsst ihn und schafft es, Kurts, "Ich liebe dich, bis später, okay?" zu erwidern. Er bringt es sogar fertig zu lächeln. Und als sich die Tür geschlossen hat, wendet er sich wieder dem Laptop-Bildschirm zu und starrt ihn an, versucht, seinen verknoteten Eingeweiden zu erklären, dass solche Sachen noch öfter passieren werden. Wenn Kurt weiterhin so makellos und herzerweichend und großartig und einfach nur zum Sterben atemberaubend ist, dann werden solche Sachen natürlich passieren und es gibt nichts, was sie dagegen tun können.

Dann bemerkt er, dass sich die Seite aktualisiert hat und eine weitere Person den Hintern-Wertschätzungs-Eintrag geliked hat, _während Kurt sich von Blaine verabschiedet hat_ und er meckert laut vor sich hin: "Zur Hölle, nein."

Weiter unten ist ein Kommentar, der sagt, _Hast du sein Profil gesehen? Er ist verheiratet. Jetzt muss ich weinen._

Der erste Kommentar antwortet nur, _Neeeeeeiiiiiiiiiin_

 

_Immer die Guten._

 

_;_;_

 

_Wie stehen die Chancen für eine offene Ehe?_

 

_Na ja, ich hol mir schon mal was zu trinken._

 

_Ich hasse mein Leben, war ja klar._

 

_Er ist mit einem Arzt verheiratet. Natürlich ist er mit einem Arzt verheiratet._

 

 _Vielleicht ein Dreier?_ (Der Kommentar hat ein Dutzend Likes. In Blaine erwacht die Mordlust.)

 

_Und warum war ich nicht zum Junggesellenabschied eingeladen?_

 

_Ich verlange gar keine Ehe, nur einen Blowjob._

 

_Hey, ist das der Typ mit dem Akkordeon auf YouTube?_

 

_**39.** _

Blaine macht ein Foto, bevor Kurt überhaupt bemerkt, dass er im Zimmer ist.

Kurt liegt rücklings auf dem Sofa, hält sich mit einer Hand eine dünne Taschenbuchausgabe von _Mrs Dalloway_ vors Gesicht und hat den anderen Arm lässig elegant neben sich auf den Kissen liegen. Er hat die Beine überkreuzt über die Armlehne hängen – traumhaft lange Beine in engen Jeans. Sein Blick ist konzentriert auf das Buch gerichtet, die Wimpern gesenkt, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und er verliert sich irgendwo in den Worten, bis er das Klicken hört.

Er blickt auf und rückt sich in eine etwas aufrechtere Position zurecht. "Was war das?"

"Ich brauche einen neuen Hintergrund", sagt Blaine und probiert verschiedene Filter aus. Es gefällt ihm, dass Instagram es aussehen lässt, als wäre er tatsächlich ein kompetenter Fotograf. Vogelkäfig im Hintergrund, Kräuter auf der Fensterbank, ein vergessener Kaffeebecher auf dem Tisch neben ihm; er unterlegt es mit einem bläulichen Weichzeichner, leicht verschwommen wie Zigarettenrauch oder eine melancholische Erinnerung. "Bis heute Abend", sagt er und beugt sich über die Armlehne, um Kurt über Kopf zu küssen und Kurt umfasst sein Gesicht und lässt erst los, als er sich aus dem Kuss löst.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Hübscher."

Als er die Tür hinter sich zuzieht, hat er bereits ein neues Hintergrundbild auf seinem Handy. Es ersetzt Kurt, lebhaft gestikulierend, mitten in einer Unterhaltung mit Santana, das Kurt ersetzt, der einen Cosmopolitan trinkt und gleichzeitig Blaine anschaut mit diesem _mach kein Foto von mir, während ich trinke, Blaine-_ Gesicht, das Kurt ersetzt, der Blaine vom Gehweg unterhalb ihrer Wohnung aus einen Handkuss zuwirft. Für dieses Bild hat Blaine sich aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster gelehnt.

Er steckt das Handy in seine Tasche und lässt den Helm an seinem Handgelenk im Takt schwingen wie ein Metronom, während er pfeifend weitergeht.

 

**40.**

Anschließend fühlt er sich manchmal, als hätte Blaine die Nerven aus seinem Fleisch gepult und sie offen liegen lassen, so empfindsam, dass selbst die Luft auf seiner Haut schon zu viel erscheint. Das Bett, in dem er liegt, riecht immer noch nach ihrem Sex und er hört Blaine im Badezimmer vor sich hin summen, während er sich die Haare macht und er rechnet schnell nach, wie viele Stunden es noch dauert, bis er ihn wiedersehen wird.

Alles ist gut. Sie sind erwachsen. Sie sind Erwachsene mit Berufen und Karrieren. Sie müssen nicht ständig Händchen halten, wo auch immer sie hingehen.

Aber es gibt einfach manchmal Tage, da wäre das ganz schön.

Blaine kommt, immer noch summend aus dem Badezimmer (seine wunderschöne, volle Stimme) und Kurt muss trotz allem lächeln und dreht das Gesicht wieder in sein Kissen. Er _spürt_ regelrecht den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme in seiner Kehle und sein gesamter Körper ist immer noch damit beschäftigt, wie intensiv sich alles anfühlt. "Du bist heute Morgen ziemlich aufgekratzt."

"Ja, das bin ich", sagt Blaine, schnappt sich sein Handy, das noch auf seiner Seite des Bettes liegt, beugt sich zu Kurt hinab, streichelt ihm mit dem Daumen ( _oh_ ) über die Wange und küsst ihn lässig und unbeschwert. "Immerhin hatte ich gerade Sex mit diesem unglaublich heißen Typen, das versetzt mich gewöhnlich immer in großartige Stimmung."

Kurt hält ihn am Handgelenk fest, streicht mit dem Daumen über seine Haut und schluckt die Worte wieder herunter, die ihm bereits auf der Zunge liegen – _Geh nicht_. "Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Warte nicht auf mich, wenn du müde bist, okay? Ich weiß, dass du eine lange Woche vor dir hast."

"Ja schon, aber wenn ich dich _nicht_ heimkommen sehe, dann fühlt sie sich zweimal so lang an." Blaine küsst ihn noch einmal und Kurts Mund fühlt sich wund an, als hätte er zwei Hautschichten verloren, als müsste es eigentlich wehtun, weil alles zu viel ist. "Ich liebe dich, Kurt."

Er macht die Augen auf, um Blaines Blick zu begegnen, denn dass er seinen Namen so sanft ausspricht, kann nur bedeuten, dass Blaine Bescheid weiß. Seine Augen sind karamellbraun, sanft und besorgt und so voller Liebe, dass es Kurt die Kehle zuschnürt, denn _natürlich_ weiß er Bescheid. Er schluckt und flüstert zurück: "Ich liebe dich auch, Blaine."

Also küsst Blaine ihn noch einmal, vergräbt die Finger in seinem Haar. Manchmal kommt Kurt der Gedanke, dass Blaine vielleicht gar nicht so unrecht hat, wenn er manchmal so übermäßig anhänglich daherredet. Ihre beiden Berufe zusammen sind einfach zu viel und wäre es nicht besser, wenn Kurt immer hier wäre und auf ihn warten würde? Denn er ist das Warten wirklich wert und Kurt könnte _alles_ für ihn aufgeben und sein Herz in Blaines Hände legen, denn Blaine zu gehören ist viel wichtiger als Blut zu pumpen...

Blaine sagt: "Ich wünsch dir für heute Abend Hals- und Beinbruch. Du bist _großartig_."

Kurt öffnet die Augen, schluckt noch einmal und lächelt. "Du auch. Geh und rette Leben."

Blaine küsst ihn ein letztes glückliches Mal, streicht mit dem Daumen über Kurts Lippen, ganz sanft, dreht sich um und verlässt das Schlafzimmer. "Bis später, Jungs!", ruft er den sich aufplusternden Vögeln zu.

Kurt rollt sich auf seiner Seite des Bettes klein zusammen und lauscht auf das Klicken der Wohnungstür. Er holt tief Luft und wartet darauf, dass sich seine Haut wieder erholt von diesem Gefühl des _zu viel_ , damit er es über sich bringen kann, Blaine unter der Dusche von seiner Haut abzuwaschen und er schließt die Augen wieder.

 

**41.**

"Die Mädchen kommen um acht", sagt Kurt, küsst ihn in der Tür und drückt ihm sein Mittagessen in die Hand. "Aber ich habe ihnen Cocktails versprochen, weshalb sie wahrscheinlich schon um sieben aufkreuzen werden, wenn es eine Chance auf kostenlosen Alkohol gibt."

Blaine hebt den Deckel seiner Lunchbox an der Ecke an, um einen Blick hineinzuwerfen; Nudelsalat, gegrilltes Hähnchen und ein kleines Schüsselchen mit Salatdressing. "Soll ich noch irgendwas mitbringen?"

"Wir brauchen noch mehr Rum, ansonsten haben wir alles." Kurt reibt ihm über den Rücken und küsst ihn und Blaine lässt eine Hand über seine Seite hinab wandern, seine langgestreckte, vertraute Seite, bis er den Daumen in seiner Gürtelschlaufe einhaken kann. "Ich liebe dich. Fahr vorsichtig, wir sehen uns, okay?"

"Ich liebe dich auch. Bis heute Abend!"

Blaine hofft eigentlich, dass sie schon angefangen haben, bis er heute Abend nachhause kommt. Er liebt es, wenn Kurt beschwipster ist als er – ein leidenschaftlicher, auf Tuchfühlung gehender Kurt, kichernd und schnurrend. Wenn er doch nur mehr vertragen würde, oder die Selbstdisziplin hätte, öfter nüchterner zu bleiben als Kurt, nur um genießen zu können, wie liebenswert _albern_ er nach ein paar Drinks wird.

Er zupft an seiner Gürtelschlaufe, sagt "Ciao", und erwidert Kurts sanftes Lächeln. Finger berühren Finger, die zögern loszulassen, bis sich die Tür zwischen ihnen schließt.

 

**42.**

Blaine hatte immer gewusst, dass es ihm gefallen würde, verheiratet zu sein.

Als Teenager hat ihn dieser Gedanke beherrscht, als er noch nicht gewusst hatte, wie groß seine Chance darauf war, und er es sich doch so sehr wünschte, sesshaft und sicher zu sein. Er wusste, er würde diese Liebe haben, auf die er sich verlassen könnte. Was auch immer geschehen würde, er wusste, Kurt würde ihn immer, immer lieben. Aber dazu in der Lage zu sein, diese Liebe noch zu mehren, sie von anderen Menschen respektiert zu wissen... er hatte es _gehofft_ , aber es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er nicht gewusst, ob es Wirklichkeit werden konnte. Dazu in der Lage zu sein, einen kleinen Kreis um sich und Kurt herumzuziehen und zu sagen: _Was wir haben ist uns heilig. Was wir haben, das sehen wir nicht als Selbstverständlich an. Wir sind dankbar für das, was wir haben. Was wir haben, wird auch den Rest unseres Lebens prägen._

Er liebt es so sehr. Er liebt es, Kurt als seinen Ehemann vorzustellen; liebt es, diesen Ring zu tragen. Liebt ihre langfristigen Pläne und ihre unkomplizierte Erwartungshaltung einander gegenüber. Sie sehen einander nicht als selbstverständlich an, sondern sie _kennen_ sich gegenseitig so gut. Er liebt das Vertrauen, die Leichtigkeit und, oh Gott, er liebt das Gefühl der Sicherheit – was sie haben ist sicher – es wird nicht zerbrechen, sie werden es nicht vergeuden, sie werden es nicht achtlos beiseite legen, als hätten sie genug davon. Er liebt dieses Gefühl der _Sicherheit_ , als würden Kurts Arme um ihn niemals woanders sein. Er liebt es, wenn Kurt ihm übers Haar streichelt und seine Stirn küsst, während Blaines Beine zwischen seine gepresst sind, Kurt ihn fest und sicher hält und Blaine weiß, dass Kurt es genauso will wie er.

Er _liebt_ es, verheiratet zu sein. Er liebt es, ein Ehemann zu sein. Er liebt, liebt, liebt es.

Deshalb sagt er, "Bis später", hebt Kurts Hand an seinen Mund und küsst seinen Ehering und Kurt blinzelt ihn lächelnd an – voller Gewissheit und Liebe. Kurt erwidert. "Ich liebe dich", und küsst seine Stirn und Blaine streicht mit dem Daumen über Kurts Handrücken, lässt los und sagt: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Die Tür schließt sich zwischen ihnen, aber das ändert nichts daran, wie nahe Kurt ihm ist.

 

**43.**

"Oh Gott", sagt Kurt, starrt auf sein Handy und verzieht den Mund. "Oh, das ist _ganz genau_ , was ich heute Abend hören wollte, das ist perfekt."

Blaine blickt von seiner Gitarre auf und fragt: "Was?"

"Heute Abend kommt eine Gruppe HighSchool-Schüler zu unserem Stück." Er zieht seine Jacke an, greift nach seinem Schirm und tippt währenddessen einhändig eine Antwort ein. "Ein Haufen unruhiger, kichernder, geschwätziger Blagen, die während des gesamten Stücks auf ihren Handys herumtippen und telefonieren werden und Sean wird der Kragen platzen und er wird noch vor dem zweiten Akt einen Schuh nach ihnen werfen. _Superbe_."

"Nun gut", sagt Blaine und zupft eine hübsche kleine Melodie _(Akustikgitarre, wie reizvoll du doch bist)_ , "die meisten von ihnen _werden_ womöglich ein Haufen gelangweilter Blagen sein, die sich nicht die Bohne um Shakespeare scheren und nicht verstehen, warum ihr lauter Jungs seid, ja. Aber darunter wird mindestens _ein_ Kind sein, dessen Leben heute Abend auf eine Art bereichert wird, die es sich nie hat vorstellen können, stimmt's?" Er schaut Kurt lächelnd an. "Eines dieser Kinder, weiß noch gar nicht, dass sein Leben kurz davor ist, sich für immer zu verändern; dass du dabei bist, ihm eine ganz neue Welt zu schenken, in der es leben kann. Ich finde, das ist etwas ganz Besonderes."

Kurt schaut ihn lange und unverwandt an und sagt dann: "Ich weiß gar nicht, wann du so weise geworden bist."

Blaine zuckt die Schultern. "Ich hänge immer mit diesem wirklich schlauen Typen ab, irgendwann musste das ja mal abfärben." Er legt den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, damit Kurt ihn küssen kann. Dann sagt er: "Geh schon, Kurt, und rette Leben."

"Ich liebe dich", sagt Kurt, fährt ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar und geht durch die Tür. "Bis später!"

"Lieb dich auch!"

Die Tür schließt sich. Blaine zupft eine hübsche, kleine Melodie; glückliches Kind, denkt er – steht kurz davor, sich von Kurt Hummel seine Welt auf den Kopf stellen zu lassen. Glücklicher Blaine, dass Kurt niemals aufhört, seine Welt an jedem einzelnen Tag auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Er wechselt in eine andere Melodie über. _Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

 

**44.**

"Ciao!", ruft Blaine und die Tür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss. Er hat fast schon die Treppe erreicht, als sie wieder aufgeht und Kurt herausruft, "Warte!"

Blaine hält sich mit einer Hand am Geländer fest und lässt sich nach hinten hängen. "Was?"

Kurt winkt ihm mit einer Tupperdose zu. "Dein Mittagessen?"

"Ich hab doch mein Mittagessen... oder nicht?" Blaine schaut auf die Dose hinab, die in seinem Helm liegt, nimmt sie heraus und macht sie auf. "Oh."

"Der eine Tag, an dem du _nicht_ spitzelst", sagt Kurt gereizt, geht zu ihm hinüber und tauscht die Dosen aus. "Hühnersalat auf Roggenbrot, Süßkartoffelsalat und zum Nachtisch Melone. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass du tatsächlich die Mehlwürmer der Vögel essen willst."

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht." Zwei Stufen tiefer stehend ist er ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Kurt auf dem Treppenabsatz. Kurt verschließt den Deckel über dem super-ekligen Doseninhalt wieder. "Wenn du es nicht gemerkt hättest, dann hätte ich das beim Mittagessen aufgemacht und den Rest des Tages damit zugebracht, herauszufinden warum du mich hasst."

"Oh Gott", sagt Kurt und hält sich am Geländer fest, um sich hinabbeugen und ihn küssen zu können. "Dummkopf. Wann würde ich dich je hassen?"

"Wenn du mir eine Dose Mehlwürmer als Mittagessen mitgibst?"

"Geh zur Arbeit, Blaine."

"Ich liebe dich!"

"Liebe dich auch", ruft Kurt hinter ihm her, während Blaine die Stufen hinunterhüpft und er hört das Klicken der Wohnungstür, als sie sich hinter ihm wieder schließt.

 

**45.**

"Bring den verdammten Müll raus!"

"Oh Gott, ich werd's ja machen, nur nicht genau jetzt in dieser Sekunde auf deinen Befehl hin, Mama."

Kurt bleibt in der Tür stehen und atmet langsam durch die Nase ein. "Du hast mich eben gerade _nicht_ so genannt."

"Na, du hast mich eben gereizt", sagt Blaine vom Sofa aus, die Arme um den Brustkorb geschlungen und versucht, Kurts Blick auszuweichen. "Wir hatten eine Abmachung wegen diesem Herumgenörgele."

"Ja, ganz genau, wir hatten abgemacht, dass du den Müll rausträgst, weil ich immer koche –"

"Du _lässt_ mich ja nie kochen!"

"Du hast _Spaghetti_ anbrennen lassen!"

"Du meine Güte, ich werd ihn noch raustragen!"

"Ich übernehme immer das Kochen und neunzig Prozent des Putzens und ich lasse mir gefallen, dass ich deine Mutter spielen muss und der einzige verdammte Vorteil, den ich davon habe, verheiratet zu sein, besteht darin, dass du den Müll raus trägst..."

Mittlerweile sind die erhobenen Stimmen zu Geschrei geworden.

"Also gut! Ich trage den Müll ja schon raus!"

"Gut! Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend!" schreit Kurt und reißt die Tür auf.

"Gut! Ciao!", schreit Blaine zurück und Kurt knallt die Tür hinter sich zu.

Er ist schon auf der Treppe, als er hört, wie die Tür aufgeht und Blaine ruft: "Hey!"

"Was ist _jetzt_ _?_ _"_

Blaine ruft ihm zu: "Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich liebe dich auch", schreit Kurt zurück und trampelt die restlichen Stufen hinunter, während seine Wut sich allmählich auflöst, als ob man ein Fenster aufmacht und der Qualm sich verzieht.

Als er die Tür am Haupteingang ihres Haus öffnet, schickt er Blaine eine Nachricht, _Mach das Fenster auf._

Vom Gehweg aus schaut er nach oben, bis das Fenster ihrer Wohnung aufgeht und Blaine den Kopf herausstreckt. "Was?"

Kurt ruft zu ihm hoch: "Ich hoffe, du hast heute einen schönen Tag!"

"Ja? Also, ich hoffe, _du_ hast heute einen schönen Tag!"

"Gut!"

"Großartig!"

"Bis heute Abend!"

"Ich freu mich schon darauf!"

"Was willst du zum Abendessen?"

"Ist mir egal, solange _du_ es kochst, denn du weißt, wie sehr ich dein Essen liebe!"

"Gut! Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich liebe dich auch!"

Er behält sogar einen ziemlich ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bei, bis Blaines Kopf hinter dem Fensterrahmen verschwindet (seine Schultern zucken leicht).

 

**46.**

Ein plötzliches Klirren und gleichzeitiges Fluchen reißt ihn aus dem Schlaf und er hebt sofort alarmiert den Kopf im Dunkeln. Kurt setzt sich auf, lauscht dem verwirrenden Krach von draußen, wo einer der Finken wütend schimpft, dann stellt er die Füße auf den Boden, zieht seinen Morgenmantel an und macht sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Blaine kauert vor der Wohnungstür und blickt schuldbewusst zu Kurt hoch. Der Fußboden vor ihm ist übersät mit einem Durcheinander aus Stiften, Schlüsseln, aufgeklapptem Notizblock, zerbrochener Keramik und dieser kleinen Taschenlampe, die Kurt neben der Tür aufbewahrt, für den Fall eines Stromausfalles. "Entschuldige", sagt Blaine. "Tut mit leid, tut mir echt leid, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken..."

Kurt schaut auf die Uhr und stöhnt leise, tappt verschlafen zu ihm hin und winkt ab. "Ich kümmere mich darum", sagt er und hebt, lange und ausgiebig gähnend, die Hand vor den Mund. "Du wirst zu spät kommen. Geh zur Arbeit."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich war nur... ich bin so ein tollpatschiger Idiot."

"Wir holen eine neue Schale", sagt Kurt und gähnt noch einmal. Blaine streicht ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und legt einen Arm um ihn.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe", sagt er, küsst Kurt auf die Stirn und reibt seine Nase an Kurts warmem Hals, während der einfach nur irgendwie dasteht – noch gar nicht richtig wach. Er hört, wie Blaine, die Nase in seinem Haar, lang und tief einatmet, als würde er ihn riechen wollen, aber er ist immer noch viel zu schläfrig, um das als normal oder seltsam zu interpretieren. Blaine reibt ihm über den Rücken. "Ich liebe dich, wenn du so verschlafen bist."

Kurt lehnt sich an ihn und legt ihm locker die Arme um die Taille; traut Blaine zu, sein Gewicht auszuhalten. "Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du mich auch während der restlichen Zeit liebst, immerhin hast du mich geheiratet."

"Ich liebe dich zu jeder Zeit", sagt Blaine ruhig und küsst ihn. "Aber ich liebe dich eben noch mehr, wenn du noch nicht richtig wach bist und so...", er lacht leise, "entspannt."

Er küsst Kurt noch einmal, neben den Augenwinkel, legt eine Hand an seine Wange und sagt: "Ich liebe dich. Es tut mir leid wegen der Schale."

"Alles gut. Lieb dich."

"Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag. Geh noch ein bisschen schlafen."

Kurt gähnt nur ein weiteres Mal und erhascht einen letzten Blick auf Blaines lächelndes Gesicht, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt.

 

**47.**

Während Kurt sich fertig macht, sitzt Blaine am Fußende des Bettes und zieht seinen patentierten Schmollmund. "Wenn du nicht zu diesem blöden Klempner-Kurs gehen würdest, dann könnten wir Sex haben."

"Wir _könnten_ Sex haben", sagt Kurt, überprüft im Spiegel seine Frisur und streicht seine Hemdärmel glatt. "Und wir könnten auch wieder übers Ohr gehauen werden, wenn das nächste Mal der Abfluss verstopft ist. Hast du überhaupt _mitbekommen_ , was der Kerl uns dafür in Rechnung gestellt hat?"

"Aber...", sagt Blaine und versucht, sich einen gewichtigeren Grund zu überlegen, als nur, _aber dann könnten wir Sex haben,_ damit Kurt hierbleibt. Aber es fällt ihm einfach keiner ein.

"Es sind nur Rohre", sagt Kurt und zupft an seinen Manschetten, öffnet den Schrank und nachdem er kurz kritisch den Kopf hineingesteckt hat, holt er eine Jacke heraus. "Sie können nicht komplizierter sein als Motoren. Außerdem haben wir die Kosten für diesen Kurs bereits mit nur einer Reparatur wieder heraus."

"Aber...", sagt Blaine, weil nämlich... _Sex_.

Kurt umfasst sein Gesicht und küsst ihn. "Wenn ich zurück bin, können wir es treiben wie die Kaninchen, aber jetzt werde ich mich erst mal auf den Weg machen um zu lernen, wie schwierig es wohl sein kann, eine verdammte Toilette zu reparieren. Bis später, ich liebe dich!"

"Aber..." Er steht auf und folgt Kurt ins Wohnzimmer, wo Kurt lächelnd die Vögel anschaut und dann zur Tür geht. "Aber..."

Kurt dreht sich in der Tür um, schaut ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an ( _oh_ , er sieht wunderschön aus, wenn er die Haare so hochfrisiert hat) und sagt fröhlich: "Wenn du geduldig bist und wartest bis ich wiederkomme, dann darfst du mich am Bett festbinden, damit ich nicht abhauen kann, und du kannst alles mit mir machen, was du willst."

Kurt hat versucht zu beschreiben, was sich in Blaines Gesicht abspielt, wenn er etwas tut oder sagt, das sein Gehirn tatsächlich für einen Moment aus seiner Umlaufbahn schubst. Da waren Vergleiche mit Fischen und lange Monologe über Blaines extremen Mangel an Subtilität, und Kurt hat es sogar nachgeahmt und darin ist er wirklich unheimlich gut, also wahrscheinlich sieht es tatsächlich genau so aus. Anscheinend fällt Blaine die Kinnlade herunter, seine Augen werden ausdruckslos und ganz dunkel und sein ganzes Gesicht, jede Faser seines Körpers konzentriert sich stumm und abwartend ganz auf Kurt.

"Wir sehen uns in drei Stunden", sagt Kurt mit einem kurzen Lächeln, bevor er zur Tür hinaus ist.

Nach einer Weile denkt Blaine darüber nach, etwas zu sagen, irgendwas in das leere Zimmer hinein zu artikulieren, aber dann setzt er sich einfach nur hin, weil er sich seltsam schwindelig fühlt.

 

**48.**

Blaine singt Shakira unter der Dusche, während Kurt sich die Zähne putzt. Er ist so richtig bei der Sache, als Kurt in das Rauschen des Wassers hineinruft, "Ich mach mich auf den Weg! Lieb dich, Ciao!"

"Ich liebe dich auch!", ruft Blaine schnell, bevor Kurt die Tür schließt. Dann wechselt er in ein Summen über, während er das Shampoo aus seinen Haaren spült, weil es eklig schmeckt, wenn man es in den Mund bekommt.

Er steigt aus der Dusche, schnappt sich ein Handtuch, blinzelt durch den Wasserdampf und öffnet die Badezimmertür, denn dieses winzige Kabuff ohne Fenster ist wirklich das schlimmste Badezimmer, das je gebaut wurde und es ist das Einzige, was er niemals vermissen wird, wenn sie aus dieser Wohnung einmal ausziehen...

Auf den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, der durch den Wasserdampf vollkommen beschlagen ist, ist ein fröhliches Herz gemalt, darin steht _K + B_.

Blaine starrt es einen Moment lang an, dann atmet er aus und sein Lächeln wird immer breiter. Also gut. Eine Sache wird er doch an diesem winzigen, beschlagenen Kämmerchen vermissen.

 

**49.**

Neben dem Sofa wiegt Kurt seinen Kopf in beiden Händen und sagt: "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so verkatert zu einer Vorstellung muss. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich heute eine Matinee habe."

Blaine setzt sich sehr behutsam hin, verzieht schmerzvoll das Gesicht und hält eine Dose Cola auf Armeslänge von sich, um sie aufzumachen; in seinem dumpf pochenden Schädel klingt es trotzdem noch wie ein Pistolenschuss. "Au."

Kurt schaut auf die Uhr und stöhnt. Er greift nach der Dose Diätcola, die Blaine für ihn auf den Tisch gestellt hat. "Warum hast du zugelassen, dass ich so viel trinke?"

Blaine blinzelt ihn an, räuspert sich und sagt: "Hast du mal... hast du jemals ernsthaft... darüber nachgedacht, was passieren würde, wenn ich dir vorschreiben würde, was du tun sollst?"

Kurt schluckt einen Mundvoll Cola mit geschlossenen Augen, als sei das Schlucken ein schwieriger Vorgang, dann sagt er langsam: "Ich respektiere deine Meinung."

Blaine nickt, bedauert es aber sofort und hört damit auf. "Ich weiß, dass du sie respektierst. Aber wenn ich so weit gehen würde, dir zu sagen, was du tun sollst, dann würdest du mir wohl das Fell abziehen und einen Gürtel aus mir machen."

"Ich nehme an, das würde ich", sagt Kurt. "Aber ich würde mich deswegen wahrscheinlich schlecht fühlen."

"Ich weiß. Deshalb, na ja, deshalb mach ich's auch nicht. Dir sagen, was du tun sollst."

"Also gut. Ich werde die wahrscheinlich schlimmste Aufführung meines Lebens über mich ergehen lassen. Würdest du bitte wirklich lieb zu mir sein, wenn ich wiederkomme, denn ich fühle mich wirklich furchtbar und alles ist meine Schuld und John wird mich anschreien und ich..." Er legt sich eine Hand über die Augen und massiert sanft seine Schläfen. "...kann es mit diesem Brummschädel wirklich nicht ertragen, wenn man mich anschreit..."

"Ich bin immer lieb zu dir."

Jammervoll: "Könntest du extra lieb sein?"

Blaine atmet lange und tief ein.

Er stellt seine Coladose auf den Tisch, hievt sich ächzend auf die Beine.

Er schlurft zu Kurt hinüber wie ein Zombie, legt die Arme um ihn und flüstert an seinem Arm: "Oh Gott, ich bin _so_ froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe."

Kurt schweigt für einen Augenblick, dann entspannt sich langsam seine Muskulatur und er lässt zu, dass Blaine sich enger an ihn kuschelt und legt die Arme warm und behaglich um ihn. "Ich liebe dich", sagt er.

"Liebe dich auch. Und niemand wird auch nur bemerken, dass du verkatert bist, weil du _so_ ein guter Schauspieler bist."

Kurt lächelt und lässt sich von Blaine küssen, dann macht er sich schwankend auf den Weg zur Tür, mit Blaine an seiner Seite, um nicht die Balance zu verlieren. "Siehst du nach dem Wasser der Vögel?"

"Mach ich." Blaines Hände wandern über seinen Rücken. "Bis später. Es wird nicht schrecklich werden. Du wirst großartig sein. Du wirst sie alle umhauen."

Es gelingt Kurt, ganz langsam die Tür aufzumachen. "Ist dir jemals aufgefallen, dass ich vielleicht _wirklich_ auf deine Meinung höre, eigentlich sogar immer?"

"Hmm?", fragt Blaine und Kurts Augen sehen müde und fragend aus, blaugrün und blutunterlaufen, aber sein Blick ist unverwandt auf Blaine gerichtet.

"Schon gut", sagt er leise und küsst Blaine ein letztes Mal. "Bis später. Nimm ein Aspirin."

"Ciao. Hals- und Beinbruch."

"Hoffentlich nicht bei mir", sagt Kurt sarkastisch und nimmt noch einen Schluck Cola, bevor er sich den Flur entlang schleppt.

Blaine schließt die Tür sehr vorsichtig, denn das Geräusch, wenn sie sich in den Rahmen fügt, ist erschreckend laut in seinem Kopf. Dann macht er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Sofa (es kommt einer Everest-Besteigung gleich) und lässt sich langsam darauf nieder, um einfach leidend mit seinem Kater dazusitzen.

Lennon (oder vielleicht auch McCartney, denn Blaine kann sie wirklich nicht auseinanderhalten) singt ihm ein Lied. Es ist, als würde ihm jemand einen Bohrer in die Stirn jagen.

Blaine hebt zitternd einen Finger. "Ich verspreche, dass ich euer Wasser wechsle. Ich verspreche es, wirklich, versprochen. Aber bitte lass mich noch eine Weile hier sitzen, denn ich weiß nicht, wie man sich so schlecht fühlen kann, ohne tot zu sein."

Beide Vögel schauen ihn jetzt von ihren Stangen herab an und zwitschern abwechselnd. Offensichtlich sind sie kleine Abgesandte von Kurt, die ihn daran erinnern sollen, dass _manche_ Leute eine Matinee durchziehen müssen, obwohl sie sich so scheiße fühlen, also können _manche_ Leute ruhig ihren Hintern hochkriegen, um einen Wassernapf zu reinigen.

Blaine stöhnt und rappelt sich wieder hoch. Oh Gott, er kann es gar nicht erwarten, dass Kurt wieder heimkommt, damit sie wirklich lieb zueinander sein können – wirklich, wirklich lieb und sehr, sehr leise – und ins Bett gehen können und kuscheln und – oh Gott – _schlafen_.

 

**50.**

Kurt schließt die Tür hinter sich und Blaine streckt ihm die Hand hin. Er nimmt sie, denn er würde sie niemals _nicht_ nehmen und sie gehen zur Treppe, während Blaine immer noch über Arzneimittelfirmen spricht und darüber, wie _wütend_ ihn das macht. Kurt murmelt hin und wieder zustimmend, geht mit ihm zusammen im Gleichschritt die Treppe hinab. Blaine sagt: "Es ist... es macht mich einfach verrückt. Es ist mir egal, wieviel _mehr_ sie verdienen würden, es geht um Menschenleben, weißt du?"

"Ich weiß", sagt Kurt. "Geld verdirbt die Menschen."

"Wir sollten wieder zum Tauschhandel übergehen. Medikamente gegen Hühner eintauschen, oder so was."

"Aber dann würden manche Leute abwarten, um an extra Hühner zu kommen."

Blaine muss lachen und schwenkt seine Hand hin und her, als er die Haustür aufmacht. Auf dem Boden liegen ein Haufen verknitterter Flyer von einem Pizza-Service, die die Tür blockieren, weshalb Kurt Blaines Hand loslässt, um sie zur Seite zu schieben, sie zu einem ordentlichen Stoß an die Seite zu stapeln und als er die Tür hinter sich zumacht, schaut er die Stufen hinab auf den Gehweg...

Wo Blaine sich zu ihm umdreht, um ihn mit sanftem, neugierigem Blick anzuschauen. In einer Hand baumelt sein Helm, mit der anderen hält er den Riemen seiner Tasche.

Kurt starrt ihn an und denkt, _Wann hört er auf, mir das anzutun?_

(Er will nicht, dass Blaine jemals damit aufhört, ihm das anzutun.)

Er geht zu Blaine hinunter und küsst ihn unbeschwert auf einem New Yorker Gehweg, wo niemand sich darum schert und er sagt: "Bis heute Abend. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagt Blaine leichthin und fröhlich, denn es ist wahr. "Ciao."

Dann dreht er sich um und geht zu seinem Motorroller und Kurt dreht sich um, um zur Bushaltestelle zu gehen und er denkt, _Ich werde mich nicht umdrehen. Ich werde mich nicht umdrehen. Ich bin kein liebestoller Teenager mehr. Ich werde nicht jeden einzelnen seiner Schritte beobachten._

Er blickt über die Schulter zurück.

Blaine schaut zu ihm her. Er lächelt und Kurts Herz zieht sich schmerzlich zusammen, _Du_ , ich weiß nicht, was ich mit all meinen Gefühlen für dich _machen_ soll.

Er lächelt zurück. Und dann geht er zum Bus, weil jeder Abschied ein angehaltener Atemzug ist, die Erwartung auf ein neuerliches Hallo, auf Blaines Lächeln und seine strahlenden Augen und auf einen Kuss, der es wert ist, an jedem einzelnen Tag darauf zu warten. _Willkommen daheim_ , wird der Kuss sagen. _Willkommen daheim, ich bin froh, dich wiederzusehen. Ich bin froh, dass du zurück bist. Willkommen daheim._

Dieser Kuss ist gleichbedeutend mit Daheim. Dieser Kuss und Blaines Körper.

_Willkommen daheim, dort, wo du hingehörst. Willkommen daheim. Hier bist du immer willkommen._

New York ist ziemlich laut um ihn herum und Kurt wartet auf seinen Bus und er lächelt, als wisse er etwas, das niemand sonst weiß; niemand außer Blaine, zumindest.

 

~***~

 

 


	17. Die Rache des Matrosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zusammenfassung:** Der Tag, an dem die _'Time Out'_ Blaines Leben ruiniert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung des Kapitels [The Mariner's Revenge](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/142787.html) aus dem Unscripted-Universe von Rainjoy, das nach dem gleichnamigen [Lied](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0CR1IJKMPo) der Gruppe _The Decemberists._ benannt ist. In Kapitel 6 wurde dieses Lied auch bereits erwähnt, als Blaine es auf dem Akkordeon zu spielen versucht. Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), dafür dass du meine Übersetzungen immer so super schnell kontroll-liest. <3

 

 

Das eigentliche Problem ist das Foto. So etwas kommt so ziemlich bei jeder Pride Parade vor, die sind immer verrückt: Spaß, der fast schon an Chaos grenzt, Flaggen und Regenbogen, Gelächter und Musik und gelegentlich muss einer von ihnen seinen Ehemann von irgendeinem Kerl wegziehen, der vor lauter Freude und Enthusiasmus den Ehering übersehen hat.

(Und hin und wieder den Ehemann von irgendeinem Kerl wegziehen, der den Ehering _sehr wohl_ gesehen hat und hofft, auf die eine oder andere Art doch zum Zug zu kommen.)

Es ist nur ein unbedeutender Vorfall. Er ist anständiger als der Betrunkene mit dem glitzernden Cowboyhut, den Kurt im letzten Jahr richtig grob von Blaine hatte wegstoßen müssen. Blaine hatte sich über Kurts Empörung amüsiert: seine Empörung nicht darüber, dass ein notgeiler Cowboy seinen Mann angebaggert hatte, sondern über die betrunkene Uneinsichtigkeit des Mannes, der Blaine fast von den Füßen gerissen hatte, weil er viel zu knülle gewesen war, um zu wissen, wie er dessen Hand wieder loslassen sollte, obwohl Kurt ihm wütende Verwünschungen ins Gesicht gezischt und an seinen Handgelenken gezerrt hatte. Er ist ein Gentleman und es ist ein bedauerlicher Irrtum; Blaine hat sich an der Ecke des Gehwegs hingekauert, um einen Schnürsenkel zuzubinden, Kurt steht nicht weit entfernt, eine Flasche Wasser in der Hand, und beschattet seine Augen, um einem Schwarm Seifenblasen hinterherzuschauen, den ein Mädchen mit auf die Wangen gemalten Regenbogen in die Luft gepustet hat – glänzend bunte Blasen vor einem strahlend blauen Himmel...

Als sich ein Arm um seine Seite legt und er viel zu überrascht ist, um irgendwas zu machen – zu überrascht sogar, um den Mund wieder zuzumachen – als der Mann ihn in seinen Armen nach hinten neigt als würden sie tanzen und ihn anstrahlt. Er trägt eine Navy-Uniform und grinst begeistert, hält das Käppi auf seinem Kopf mit einer Hand fest und sagt fröhlich zu Kurt, der ihn aus seiner Umarmung heraus _anstarrt:_ "Wenn ich unterwegs bin, um die Einwohner dieses herrlichen Landes zu verteidigen, dann – das schwöre ich bei Gott – hoffe ich immer, genau so jemanden _wie dich_ zu verteidigen."

Kurt starrt ihn an und sagt: "...ah?"

Und dann räuspert sich Blaine hinter seinem Rücken und sagt: "Verzeihung. Darf ich bitte meinen Mann wiederhaben?"

Der Seemann schaut über die Schulter nach hinten, verdreht den Blick zum Himmel (ein kleines _war ja klar_ ans Universum gerichtet) ergreift Kurts Hand und stellt ihn wieder auf die Füße zurück wie ein Gentleman. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir." Er küsst Kurt die Hand – gegen diese Gesten war Kurt schon immer wehrlos (er errötet bis zu den Haarwurzeln und klammert sich sittsam an seine Wasserflasche) - dann dreht er sich um, um Blaine die Hand zu schütteln. "Meinen allerherzlichsten, neidvollen Glückwunsch."

"Ähm, danke sehr."

Der Typ schaut Kurt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und fragt: "Du willst nicht zufällig auf einen Soldaten upgraden?“

Kurt versteckt sein Grinsen hinter der Wasserflasche. "Er ist ein Arzt."

Auch das akzeptiert er wie ein Gentleman und sagt: "Ich kann ehrenhalber meine Niederlage eingestehen", salutiert einem verwirrten Blaine, wirft Kurt einen letzten _sehnsüchtigen_ Blick zu, steht stramm und salutiert auch ihm, und geht die Straße weiter zu einem anderen Matrosen, der ihm auf die Schulter klopft und grinsend den Kopf schüttelt.

Blaine nimmt Kurt an der Hand. Kurt beißt sich auf die Lippe und dreht die Wasserflasche hin und her. Blaine fragt: "Du denkst tatsächlich über ein _'_ _Upgrade_ _'_ nach?"

"Ich würde meinen Anteil für Amerika leisten", sagt Kurt und kann sich das Lachen kaum verbeißen. "Nein, tut mir leid, Blaine, ich war.... du würdest süß aussehen in so einer Uniform."

"Ich... wirklich?"

Kurt spielt mit gesenktem Blick an seinem Kragen herum, schaut dann dem immer noch verblüfften Blaine ins Gesicht und fragt: "Hast du Lust auf Brezeln?", und das ist die ganze Bedeutung, die sie dem Vorfall zu diesem Zeitpunkt beimessen.

Aber dann ist da auf einmal dieses Foto.

 

*** * ***

 

 

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Kurt endlich von der Probe nachhause kommt, ist Blaine bereits seit dem Mittagessen mit DEM FOTO alleine. Er hat von seiner Laufrunde eine Ausgabe der _Time Out_ mitgebracht und nachdem er geduscht und sich ein Sandwich gemacht hat, hat er sich neben den Vogelkäfig gesetzt, um sie zu lesen. Er hofft, etwas zu entdecken, wo sie trotz ihrer verrückten Arbeitszeiten vielleicht tatsächlich gemeinsam hingehen können.

Niemand rechnet damit, auf Seite zwanzig auf ein großes Farbfoto zu stoßen, das den Ehemann zeigt, wie er im Arm eines strahlenden Matrosen nach hinten geneigt wird. Blaine hustet Mayonnaise auf die Seite mit den LGBTQ-Veranstaltungen direkt daneben, kann nicht mehr denken, starrt auf die Bildunterschrift und braucht ein paar Sekunden, um die Regionen seines Gehirns, die für die Buchstabenerkennung zuständig sind, wieder in Gang zu setzen. Die Bildunterschrift vermittelt den Eindruck, dass Kurt der Partner des Navy-Typen ist. Blaine schreit das Bild an: "Das ist doch _Schwachsinn_ , du hast dir noch nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, uns zu fragen..."

Einer der Finken trillert ihm eine Warnung zu; eine _keine Schreierei im Haus_ -Warnung. Blaine gestikuliert mit seinem Sandwich herum. "Hast du diesen Scheiß gelesen? Das ist... was zum Teufel ist mit dem seriösen Journalismus passiert? Das ist... das ist Verleumdung!"

Er ist sich vage bewusst, dass er womöglich etwas überreagiert. Er schäumt vor Wut wegen des Fotos, wegen Kurts überraschtem Blick auf das Gesicht des Typen; wie absolut fröhlich der Typ aussieht, als hätte er den Menschen im Arm, der ihn von allen Dingen auf der Welt am meisten entzückt. Blaine betrachtet sich das Foto von allen Seiten und entdeckt seinen eigenen Fuß ganz unten in der Ecke. Großartig.

Im Internet schlägt er den Unterschied nach zwischen Verleumdung und übler Nachrede.

Er redet sich ein, dass es ihm egal ist, nimmt die Gitarre in die Hand, stellt sie wieder hin und schnappt sich stattdessen die Zeitung, um sie wütend anzustarren. Die Art wie Kurt die Finger um den Hals der Wasserflasche gelegt hat, die er in der Hand hält, sein geöffneter Mund, er sieht so _überrascht_ aus, können sie sich denn nicht _denken_ , dass die beiden sich gerade buchstäblich zum ersten und einzigen Mal in ihrem Leben begegnet sind...?

Er geht auf die _Time Out_ -Webseite, um sich zu beschweren. Das Foto ist auf ihrer verdammten Facebookseite.

Blaines Hirn sagt, _Warte, oh Gott._

Das Foto ist auf _Kurts_ Facebook-Gruppe, die Kurt nicht löschen kann, weil nur Sean das Passwort kennt. Heilige _Scheiße_ , ist das Internet _schnell_.

Er bringt es nicht über sich, die Kommentare zu lesen.

Er liest die Kommentare.

Er dreht drei Runden durch ihre Wohnung und kämpft gegen das Bedürfnis, auf irgendetwas einzutreten.

Kurt schreibt ihm, _Soll ich von unterwegs was mitbringen?_

Blaine schreibt zurück, _Ich weiß nicht, wie wär's mit einem dahergelaufenen Matrosen?_

Kurt schreibt zurück, _?_

 

  *** * ***

 

 

Kurt schließt mit einem erleichterten Seufzer die Wohnungstür auf, singt: "Ich bin daheim!" und lässt die Schlüssel in die Glasschale neben der Tür fallen. "Hallo Jungs", begrüßt er lächelnd die Finken und erst dann sieht er Blaine, der mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Sofa sitzt. "Was ist denn mit dir los?"

"Ich weiß es nicht! Vielleicht kann es dir ja dein neuer Ehemann erklären!"

"Was?"

Blaine ergreift die Zeitung und wedelt damit vor ihm herum. Eigentlich will er etwas sagen, aber alles, was er hervorbringt, ist eine Geräuschexplosion, als könnte selbst sein Kehlkopf nicht damit fertig werden. Kurt runzelt die Stirn und geht zu ihm hin und Blaine erkennt genau den Moment, als er sich selbst wiedererkennt und ihm der Mund offen stehen bleibt. Er nimmt Blaine die Zeitung aus der Hand. "Was.... oh mein Gott. Oh Gott, ich habe dort noch nicht mal einen Fotografen bemerkt."

"Nein!" Selbst für seine eigenen Ohren klingt er hysterisch. _"Ich auch nicht!"_

Kurt starrt das Foto an und lässt geistesabwesend die Hand sinken, um Blaine über die Schulter zu reiben, aber Blaine dreht sich weg. Kurt schaut ihn an, dann wieder das Foto. "Ich bin ein bisschen beleidigt, dass sie nicht wissen, dass _ich_ das bin. Sie haben vor zwei Monaten einen ganzen Artikel über die Blue Elephant Players geschrieben."

"Also deiner Facebook-Gruppe ist es aufgefallen!"

"Oh Gott, Blaine."

"Jetzt wollen _die_ alle wissen, was mit mir passiert ist und ob ich überhaupt schon von deinem 'Heißen Matrosen' weiß..."

"Oh _Gott_ , Blaine..."

"...den sie bereits nur noch HM abkürzen, während sie sich über seine und meine jeweiligen Vorzüge streiten..."

"Bla..."

"Ich werde nicht zur Navy gehen!"

"War... keiner verlangt von dir, dass du zur Navy gehst!"

" _Time Out_ schon!"

"Oh mein Gott, ich brauche eine Tasse Kaffee", sagt Kurt, lässt die Zeitung aufs Sofa fallen und geht verwirrt in die Küchenecke. "Du bist ja irre. Willst du auch einen Kaffee?"

"Ich weiß nicht, machst du auch einen für den heißen Matrosen?"

"Du bist völlig durchgedreht! Das ist vier Wochen her und ich bin nicht verantwortlich für den beklagenswerten Standard der Fotojournalisten im _Time Out!_ Gott, ich krieg Kopfschmerzen. Hast du die Vögel schon gefüttert?"

Blaine verschränkt erneut die Arme und murmelt: "Warum bittest du nicht den heißen Matrosen darum?"

Kurt knallt einen Kaffeebecher auf die Küchenanrichte und blafft: "Das viele Haargel hat _dein Gehirn aufgeweicht_ , du _weißt_ , dass das _lächerlich_ ist..."

Irgendwie schon; was auch zum Teil der Grund dafür ist, dass er sich so darüber ärgert. "Ich bin froh, dass ich lächerlich für dich bin! Ich liebe es, lächerlich zu sein für meinen Mann! Wenn wir überhaupt noch verheiratet sind nach deiner stürmischen Romanze mit..."

Kurt packt den Becher am Henkel und fuchtelt damit in seine Richtung. "Du _machst den Vögeln Angst_."

Blaine springt auf die Füße, voller gequälter Anspannung, bevor er herausschreit: "Das sind _Vögel!_ Das sind nicht unsere _Kinder,_ sie machen sich keine Sorgen darüber, ob Daddy und Papa sich trennen und bei wem sie dann leben würden..."

"Weil sie natürlich ganz offensichtlich mit mir kommen würden", kontert Kurt. "Du bist ganz klar nicht verantwortungsvoll genug, um für Vögel zu sorgen."

Blaine presst sich die Handballen auf die Augen und stößt einen Schrei aus, dann stampft er hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Er wirft sich bäuchlings aufs Bett und rutscht auf seine Seite hinüber. Die Hände immer noch über den Augen, kämpft er sich durch all seine verzweifelte, aufgestaute Wut; er weiß nicht einmal, _warum er so wütend ist_ –

Kurt kommt ihm nicht hinterher. Er wartet auf ihn, sein Atem kann sich nicht beruhigen, wenn er immer darauf warten muss, dass Kurt ihm folgt. Er liegt da und ringt gefühlte Minuten lang angestrengt nach Luft, bevor er auf der Matratze zusammensackt und den Kopf seitlich auf seinen angewinkelten Arm legt; wird Kurt ihm nicht folgen...?"

Vom Türrahmen aus fragt Kurt: "Hast du dich etwas beruhigt?"

Sie kennen einander viel zu gut. Er sagt in seine Armbeuge: "Ja."

Kurt geht zu ihm hinüber und als er sich setzt, senkt sich die Matratze an Blaines Rücken. "Also", sagt er, massiert Blaines Schulter und lässt die Hand nach oben wandern, um ihm durchs Haar zu streicheln. "Willst du mir erzählen, was das gerade eben sollte...?"

Blaine starrt auf den schmalen Streifen Wand neben dem Fenster, die Jalousie bewegt sich leicht im Wind. Er sagt: "Ich glaube, du hast mich zu lange mit diesem Foto alleine gelassen."

"Schatz, ich habe doch eben erst erfahren, dass es überhaupt existiert."

"Ich weiß." Blaine rollt sich auf den Rücken und schaut hoch in Kurts geduldig blickende Augen. "Ich denke ziemlich verrückte Sachen, wenn du nicht bei mir bist, um mich... na ja, du weißt schon... auf die richtige Bahn zu lenken."

"Ich kann nicht sagen, ich hätte nicht gewusst, worauf ich mich einlasse", sagt Kurt bedächtig, "denn ich habe deine Freundschaft ertragen, bereits lange bevor ich mich mit dir als meinem Freund, geschweige denn Ehemann habe rumschlagen müssen. Blaine... Blaine, er war nur irgendein Typ bei der Pride Parade. Nur fünf Minuten später hat dir ein Kerl mit einer Federboa an den Hintern gefasst, du weißt, dass sich keiner von uns das _ausgesucht_ hat. Und nachdem er mich gepackt hatte, ganz ehrlich; das erste was ich dachte – nachdem ich wieder in der Lage war zu denken – war, dass du in dieser Uniform _so_ viel besser aussehen würdest."

Blaine schaut ihm in die Augen, in denen etwas von seinem Kurt-Humor glitzert, blitzgescheit und liebevoll. "Wirklich?"

Kurt streichelt ihm über den Arm und wendet den Blick nicht von seinen Fingern, als sie über Blaines Bizeps wandern. "Du siehst in allem gut aus, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dir das nicht oft genug sage. Aber trotzdem, was macht das schon? Mal angenommen, dieser Typ...."

"Der heiße Matrosen-Typ."

Kurt verdreht die Augen. "...genau der; angenommen, er kommt zurück und verschleppt mich aufs Meer hinaus." Kurts Daumen streichelt federleicht über die Haut unterhalb von Blaines Ellenbeuge. Diese Berührung sollte ihn eigentlich nicht so sehr erregen können, aber sie tut es. "Also, ich weiß genau, dass der gefürchtete Pirat Blaine sofort die Segel setzen und die Verfolgung aufnehmen würde, um mich zu retten. Er würde das Schiff entern und sich zu mir durchkämpfen..." Kurt streichelt Blaines Arm hinab, ergreift sein Handgelenk und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Handfläche. "...und dann würde er mich zurück auf sein Schiff tragen, mich in seiner Kajüte einsperren und mich vernaschen, wie gute Piraten das eben so machen."

Kurt hält Blaines Hand immer noch nah an seinem Mund; Blaine kann seine sanften Atemzüge auf seiner Haut spüren. "Piraten?", fragt er und hebt eine Augenbraue, denn – okay – Kurt schaut sich gerne Johnny Depp an, aber zur Hölle, das tun sie schließlich beide.

"Irgendwas Rotes", murmelt Kurt, denn natürlich ist er schon dabei, Blaine in Gedanken anzuziehen, was er sehr viel erotischer zu finden scheint als ihn in Gedanken auszuziehen. "Mit einem richtig tollen Hut. Und mit diesen _Stiefeln_."

"Du magst diese Stiefel", murmelt Blaine, als Kurt die Lippen auf seine Finger presst – kein richtiger Kuss – und dann nach oben zieht, wo er seine Fingerspitze mit der Zungenspitze berührt. Blaine spürt, wie sich in seinen Boxershorts etwas regt und er muss schlucken.

"Lederne Hosen, Eyeliner." Seine Mundwinkel zucken. "Vielleicht etwas unrasiert... und du würdest mich auf dein Bett werfen und einfach...", seine Zunge schießt wieder hervor und berührt Blaines Finger und dieses Mal kann man _sehen_ , wie sich in seinen Hosen etwas regt, "...auf Seeräuberart vernaschen. Mit hoffentlich möglichst wenigen Wortspielen, weil ich genau weiß, wie du drauf bist."

Blaine sieht zu, wie Kurt die Zunge um zwei seiner Finger legt und sie sich in den Mund steckt. Er sagt, und seine Stimme klingt jetzt viel rauer: "In drei Monaten ist Halloween."

"Mmh", summt Kurt um seine Finger und lässt sie aus seinem Mund gleiten, saugt sie wieder ein; heiß und feucht und das sind _nicht_ zwei Worte, die Blaine so ganz beiläufig denken kann, wenn Kurt ihm so nahe ist. Blaine schluckt noch einmal, dann setzt er sich hin, zieht seine Hand zurück und dreht Kurt an den Schultern widerstandslos auf den Rücken.

"Ich werde dich jetzt vernaschen", sagt er und fährt mit der Hand über Kurts Seite hinab, um seinen Hintern zu drücken. Kurt zuckt zusammen, packt seinen Arm und sagt: "Keine Wortspiele."

"Darf ich sprechen wie ein Pirat?"

"Nein."

"Nicht mal ein kleines bisschen?"

"Nein. Ich will von einem sehr wortgewandten Piraten vernascht werden. Wenn er gern erwähnen möchte, wie hübsch er meine Augen findet, dann fände ich das überaus angemessen."

"Weißt du, es ist nicht einfach, jemanden zu vernaschen, der nicht aufhört, einem Anweisungen zu geben."

Kurt verdreht die Augen, streckt die Arme lang aus und legt sie hinter dem Kopf aufs Kissen. "Wenn du ein echter Pirat wärst, dann hättest du..."

"...dich schon längst geentert."

"Oh Gott."

Blaine fängt an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, senkt den Mund auf ihn hinab und sagt zu seinem Brustbein: "Falls ich zu sehr in dieser Sache aufgehe und meine Entermesser erwähne, wirst du trotzdem Sex mit mir haben, oder?"

"Das wird hoffentlich eine verdammt gute Vernascherei", murmelt Kurt zur Zimmerdecke gewandt.

Im Wohnzimmer zwitschert einer der Vögel, die Jalousien blähen sich leicht im Wind und Kurt fragt: "War das ein Grunzen, oder hast du gerade "arrrgh" gesagt?", und Blaine fängt an seinem Bauch zu lachen an.

 

  **~***~**


	18. Sanften Schrittes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Dienstfreie Samstage sind etwas Tolles, aber Blaine vermisst Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung von [Tread Softly](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/139633.html?page=2) aus dem Unscripted Universe von Rainjoy,  
> Ich weiß nicht, ob der Titel wirklich davon inspiriert ist, aber es gibt ein Gedicht von William B. Yeats, [The Cloths of Heaven](https://www.wolfson.ox.ac.uk/~ben/writings/TheClothsofHeaven.html), das die Quintessenz dieses Kapitels in wunderschöne Worte fasst. Ich werde es am Ende des Kapitels zitieren und übersetzen. Vielen Dank [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), dass du so toll recherchiert und dieses Gedicht gefunden hast. Es ist der perfekte Abschluss für diese Geschichte.

 

 

Dienstfreie Samstage sind etwas Tolles, aber Blaine vermisst Kurt. Während der letzten paar Wochen hat Kurt bei dem Vorschul-Theaterkurs der Blue Elephant Players mitgeholfen, über den er die Augen verdreht und Blaine erzählt, dass er vorwiegend von jungen, trendigen New Yorker Eltern als Samstagvormittags-Kinderkrippe genutzt wird, obwohl er nichts dagegen hat, an jedem Wochenende mit einer Horde Kinder zu spielen. Blaine hätte auch nichts dagegen und dabei ist Blaine die gesamte Woche von Kindern umringt, von denen einige einen Spielgefährten dringend nötig haben (er und Masha – sie ist acht Jahre alt und hat ein lila Kopftuch um ihren kahlen Kopf – zwinkern sich immer zu, wenn sie sich sehen; Blaine weiß nicht mehr, wie das Spielchen begonnen hat, aber er weiß, dass dieses Bett der letzte Ort ist, an dem das Mädchen sein möchte, und er liebt das fröhliche Glitzern in ihren Augen, unmittelbar vor dem Zwinkern).

Also geht er am Samstagmorgen in den Park eine Runde Laufen und hört über Kopfhörer [The Legionnaire's Lament](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkprWPPPOq0)  (er versucht, den Akkordeonpart zu lernen). Es ist ein wunderschöner Apriltag, ein paar große Wolken jagen einander über den blauen, blauen Himmel, grünes, grünes Gras unter seinen Füßen mit Gänseblümchen, die wie Sterne daraus auftauchen. Irgendwie liest Blaine zwei Labradorhunde auf, die im Kreis um ihn herumrennen, also zieht er die Kopfhörer aus und joggt den Weg zurück, während sie ihn weiterhin umkreisen, bis er eine Frau in Shorts und mit Brille sieht, die laut rufend die Hundeleine über dem Kopf schwenkt. Er rennt zu ihr zurück, um die Hunde abzuliefern und in aller Form vorgestellt zu werden. ("So wie Weasley? Die _allerbesten_ Hunde. Ciao Fred, ciao George!" "Nein, das ist Fred, das ist George." "Oh Gott, sorry Fred, ich dachte, du wärst George. Sorry George, ich dachte, du wärst Fred. Ciao Jungs!") und rennt dann winkend wieder davon, während die Hunde an ihren Leinen zerren und ihm hinterher winseln.

Hunde lieben Blaine. "Ich frage mich, wieso", sagt Kurt oft ironisch und seine zuckenden Mundwinkel setzen in Blaines Brust einen Funken frei – jedes Mal aufs Neue unerwartet, wie tief es ihn berühren kann.

Zurück in ihrer Wohnung duscht er und faulenzt eine Weile auf dem Sofa, spielt Gitarre – das Instrument auf dem Bauch _(got no deeds to do, no promises to keep)_ und beobachtet, wie das Sonnenlicht durch die Schattenschlitze der vom Wind bewegten Jalousie über die Decke flimmert. Er liebt diese Wohnung, der erste Ort, der jemals _ihnen_ gehört hat. Klein wie ein Schuhkarton, aber er hatte noch nie ein Zuhause, das sich so lebendig angefühlt hat, alles trägt Kurts Handschrift und ist durchdrungen von Erinnerungen wie von Duft. Und sie bekommt viel mehr Sonnenlicht, als sie eigentlich dürfte, weil sie das von den hellen Glasgebäuden gegenüber reflektierte Licht einfängt. Er wird die Wohnung vermissen, wenn sie einmal in eine größere umziehen werden, irgendwohin raus aus der Stadt. Er hofft, dass er sich noch an die flimmernden Lichtstreifen an der Decke erinnern wird, wenn sie ausziehen. Er hofft, dass er sich daran erinnern wird, jung gewesen zu sein und darauf zu warten, einen Nachmittag mit seinem Mann zu verbringen, und dabei das zitternde Sonnenlicht über seinem Kopf zu beobachten.

Er schaut auf die Uhr, lässt den Kopf zurück auf die Armlehne fallen und wünscht sich, Kurt wäre hier. Er mag die Gewissheit, dass Kurt in der Wohnung ist, mag die leisen Geräusche, wenn er im Zimmer nebenan umhergeht, mag das Summen der Wasserrohre, wenn Kurt duscht. Sie hatten diese Woche beide verrückte Arbeitszeiten und konnten sich nicht unterhalten, so wie sie es normalerweise tun; während der gesamten Woche haben sie vielleicht gerade zweimal zusammen gegessen; die meiste Zeit, die sie tatsächlich gemeinsam verbracht haben war, wenn einer von ihnen unter die Decke schlüpfte, um sich von hinten an denjenigen anzuschmiegen, der jeweils bereits schlafend im Bett lag. Es erscheint ihm nicht fair, dass er Kurt für den Großteil der Woche nicht bei sich hat und dann auch noch an einem Teil des Wochenendes auf ihn verzichten muss.

Blaine spielt einen Akkord und bringt dann die Saiten mit der flachen Hand zum Schweigen. Er kann Kurt zum Mittagessen einladen, wenn der Kurs zu Ende ist; ihn am Theater überraschen. Und wenn er früh genug da ist, dann kann er ihm vielleicht bei den Kindern zur Hand gehen, also, nicht dass er es extra so _planen_ würde.....

Er stellt die Gitarre an die Wand, denkt daran, seine Schlüssel mitzunehmen, wirft einen letzten Blick auf die fröhlichen Lichtbänder an der Decke und macht die Tür hinter sich zu.

 

*** * ***

 

Er parkt den Motorroller sicher neben dem Theater, klopft an die spaltbreit geöffnete Tür und betritt den Vorraum, wo eine Frau Matten auf dem Tisch aufstapelt. "Yogakurs?" fragt Blaine und sie schaut ihn über die Schulter zurück an – sie ist eine dünne, vogelgleiche Frau (vogelgleich eher im Sinne einer gebieterischen Möwe als eines fröhlichen, kleinen Rotkehlchens) mit braunem, von grauen Strähnen durchzogenem Haar.

"Sie sind vierzig Minuten zu früh, der letzte Kurs ist noch am Laufen."

"Nein, ich meinte... kann ich Ihnen mit den Dingern helfen?"

"Sie sind ein _Engel"_ , verkündet sie und wirft ihm einen Autoschlüssel zu. "Der grüne Sedan, direkt vor der Tür, könnten Sie die letzten zwei Kisten reinbringen?"

Es dauert weitere zehn Minuten, bis Blaine tatsächlich das eigentliche Theater betritt, das einen Großteil der Zeit, in der keine Stücke darin gespielt werden, für Tanz-, Yoga- und WeightWatcher-Kurse genutzt wird. Alle sind sie auf der Bühne, als Blaine langsam den schräg abfallenden Gang hinuntergeht. Wenn er die Augen schließen würde, dann könnte er einfach dem Krach folgen, den sie machen, als eine Horde aufgedrehter Kinder Samuel (mit Pappmaché-Hörnern auf dem Kopf) zu Boden ringt. Kurt steht amüsiert daneben und hält ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm und Blaine bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen und starrt ihn an, als Kurt zu ihm herschaut, ihn entdeckt und _lächelt_.

Das kleine Mädchen auf seinem Arm (allerhöchstens fünf) hat krauses, schwarzes Haar, das zu zwei kleinen kugeligen Zöpfchen zusammengebunden ist, und hat Kurt die braunen Arme fest um den Hals gelegt, während es seine großen dunklen Augen zu Blaine wendet und ihn anblinzelt. Sie hat eine Schürze über ihre lila Latzhosen gebunden und Kurt hält sie auf dem Arm und er sieht zufrieden und unbeschwert und glücklich aus und etwas an diesem Anblick – an Kurt, der ein Kind hält – etwas an der Art, wie er die Hüfte vorschiebt, um ihr Gewicht abzustützen, öffnet etwas in Blaine und lässt Wärme durch seine Venen fließen und seine Knie weich werden, so dass er kaum ein Wimmern unterdrücken kann. Er ist überzeugt, wenn er tatsächlich Eierstöcke hätte, dann wären sie gerade eben implodiert: Kurt, der ein Baby hält, ist solch ein _natürlicher_ Anblick. Der Teil von Blaine, den die Natur dafür vorgesehen hat, sich um Kinder zu kümmern, ist gerade schluchzend zu Boden gesunken und es ist ein _großer_ Teil von Blaine, den die Natur dafür vorgesehen hat, sich um Kinder zu kümmern.

Kurts Augenbrauen lassen erahnen, dass man es Blaine anscheinend ziemlich gut ansehen kann und Blaine versucht, sich zu räuspern, versucht einen weniger deutlichen _oh Gott, Kurt, das Baby_ – Ausdruck aufzusetzen. "Hey, bin ich zu früh?"

"Du kannst uns zu Hilfe kommen, sie sind kurz davor, Samuel zu erwürgen." Samuel rollt sich lachend auf den Rücken, während die Kinder versuchen, auf ihn zu klettern, um ihn am Boden zu halten. "Er ist der  [Jabberwock](http://aliceimwunderland.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jabberwock), ich glaube, sie haben vergessen, dass sie sich eigentlich vor ihm _hüten_ sollen."

Kurt hält Blaine die Hand hin und lehnt sich nach hinten, um ihn auf die Bühne hochzuziehen. Blaine streckt sich hoch und stößt sich vom Boden ab. "Also, wenn er der Jabberwock ist, wer bist dann du?"

Kurt hüpft und rennt auf der Stelle und das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens in seinen Armen leuchtet vor Freude auf. "Ich bin zu spät! Ich bin zu spät! Ich bin viel zu spät, viel zu spät!"

Blaine grinst, als wollte er sagen _Natürlich;_ Kurt hat tatsächlich eine Taschenuhr in seiner Westentasche und selbst ohne die Ohren könnte niemand ein besseres Weißes Kaninchen abgeben. "Dann musst du also Alice sein", sagt er grinsend zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das sich nervös enger an Kurt schmiegt. Er hebt sie ein wenig höher und lächelt.

"Sie heißt wirklich Alice, deshalb spielt sie sie natürlich auch. Sagst du hallo zu Blaine? Er ist nett", verspricht Kurt ihr und sie versteckt das Gesicht hinter ihrem Arm und Blaine denkt, _Oh mein Gott, Kurt, können wir sie einfach mitnehmen... ich liebe sie._

Kurt lässt sie in seinen Armen auf und ab hüpfen und lächelt Blaine schulterzuckend an. "Sie ist ein wenig schüchtern bei Leuten, die sie nicht kennt, aber wenn du jemand aus dem Wunderland wärst, dann wette ich, dass sie hallo sagen würde. Kinder, ich glaube, ihr habt den Jabberwock bereits überwältigt! Lasst ihn mal zu Atem kommen, los runter von ihm..."

" _Darf_ ich?"

"Die Requisitenkiste steht in der Ecke", sagt Kurt und beugt sich hinab, um Samuel ins Gesicht zu sehen – er liegt auf dem Rücken, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, mit verdrehten Augen und seitlich aus dem Mund hängender Zunge – während die Kinder von ihm herunterklettern. "Samuel, willst du vielleicht lieber wieder die Raupe sein? Ich glaube, das war nicht so gefährlich."

Blaines Schuhsohlen quietschen auf dem Bühnenboden, als er von der Requisitenkiste zurückkommt und sich unterwegs einen Zylinder auf den Kopf setzt. "Oh, natürlich", sagt Kurt und bevor sie es verhindern kann, platzt Alice heraus, "Teeparty!", und dann versteckt sie wieder das Gesicht hinter ihrem Arm.

Blaine wirbelt den Zylinder an der Krempe durch die Luft und setzt ihn sich dann wieder auf den Kopf, gibt ihm einen kurzen Stups, so dass er in einem schiefen Winkel sitzt. Es gelingt Kurt überhaupt nicht, nicht zu lächeln. Blaine breitet die Arme aus. "Teezeit!"

Samuel erhebt sich vom Boden in einer einzigen, geschmeidigen, schlangengleichen Bewegung, mit einem kleinen Jungen von jedem Arm baumelnd. "Haselmaus und Märzhase..."

"Ich, ich, ich", ruft ein blondes Mädchen mit Brille und wedelt auf und ab hüpfend mit einem Arm durch die Luft.

Blaine lässt sich auf die Knie fallen, 'geht' zu ihr hin und legt ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. "Könnte es sein", fragt er sehr, sehr ernsthaft, "dass heute zufälligerweise dein _Nichtgeburtstag_ ist?"

 

*** * ***

 

Die Eltern trudeln ein, sitzen plaudernd in der ersten Reihe und applaudieren, als die Kinder sich am Ende alle verbeugen. Sie stellen sich auf Kurts Anweisung hin am Bühnenrand in einer Reihe auf (Leute herumzukommandieren lag Kurt schon immer im Blut; sogar Kinder neigen dazu, sich ihm sofort unterzuordnen, wenn er so vollkommen selbstsicher Gehorsam voraussetzt). Schließlich stellt Kurt Alice vor die Füße ihrer Mutter, Kurzhaarfrisur, iPhone in der Hand. "Na, meine Kleine, hattest du Spaß? War sie brav?"

"Sie war ein Engel", sagt Kurt und Alice zieht an seiner Hand. Er beugt sich zu ihr hinab, damit sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern kann, dann richtet er sich wieder auf, beugt sich zu Blaine hin – der immer noch den Zylinder trägt; er wird sich nicht von ihm trennen, solange es nicht unbedingt sein muss – und flüstert ihm zu: "Alice sagt, sie mag dich."

Blaine flüstert zurück: "Sag ihr, ich mag sie auch."

Kurt beugt sich hinunter, um Alice die geheime Botschaft mitzuteilen. Blaine glaubt, dass Alice furchtbar in Kurt verliebt ist, so wie kleine Kinder sich nun mal verlieben. Sie _verehrt_ ihn so offensichtlich, hängt an Kurts Hand und windet sich vor Glück, als sie erfährt, dass Blaine sie auch mag. Ein Teil von Blaine denkt, dass es doch ganz natürlich ist, dass sie Kurt liebt; er kann nicht verstehen, wieso nicht die ganze Welt hoffnungslos leidenschaftlich in Kurt Hummel vernarrt ist. Der andere Teil von Blaine ist größtenteils damit beschäftigt, _Oh Gott, die Kinder_ , zu denken. Eigentlich hatte er angenommen, diese Gefühle durch seine tagtägliche Arbeit im Krankenhaus zu kompensieren, aber je mehr Zeit er auf der Kinderstation verbringt, desto öfter denkt er – _und Kurt wäre ein toller Vater – und wie großartig wäre Blaines Leben, mit einem Garten und ein paar Kindern zum Herumtollen –_

Kurt murmelt ihm ins Ohr: "Du siehst aus, als wärst du high." Dann: "Peter, leg das Schwert zurück, _Schwert zurück_ , danke schön. Bis nächste Woche, dann machen wir 'Rotkäppchen'!"

Die Kinder jubeln und Samuel streichelt einem kleinen Jungen über den Kopf und schickt ihn dann zu seinem Vater hinunter. Blaine nimmt Kurts Hand und sagt. "Wen wirst du spielen?"

"Den Wolf", sagt Kurt und sieht aus, als würde er sich schon ziemlich schurkenhaft darauf freuen. "Samuel wird unser heldenhafter Holzfäller sein. Und die Großmutter, wenn erforderlich."

"Du wirst einen furchterregenden Wolf abgeben."

Kurt lächelt zustimmend und in seinen Augen flackert eine gefährliche Vorfreude (aus irgendeinem Grund sehen seine Augen jetzt unter der Bühnenbeleuchtung so blau aus wie der Himmel). "Raus mit der Sprache – bist du in meinen Kurs geplatzt, weil du tatsächlich _mich_ sehen wolltest, oder wolltest du dir nur für eine halbe Stunde ein paar Kinder ausleihen?"

"Ich habe dich vermisst", sagt Blaine und schwenkt Kurts Hand leicht hin und her, widersteht dem Wunsch, Kurts zum Küssen einladende Lippen vor all diesen Kindern zu küssen, die von ihren Eltern in Jacken gesteckt werden und nach und nach das Theater verlassen. Kurt zieht auch sanft an Blaines Hand und ihre Finger umspielen einander. "Hab dich diese Woche kaum gesehen."

"Sag deiner Klinik, sie sollen dir einen besseren Dienstplan schreiben, oder ich werde einen Weg finden, es ihnen heimzuzahlen."

"Du wirst husten und prusten und ihre Klinik zusammenpusten."

"Falsches Märchen. Aber grundsätzlich ja." Kurt streicht mit dem Daumen über Blaines Handrücken. "Ich habe dich auch vermisst."

 

*** * ***

 

Sie verabschieden sich von Samuel, der mit dem Bus nachhause fährt, und werden von der möwengleichen Frau hinaus gescheucht. Sie trägt jetzt einen Lycra-Anzug, hat die Haare fest zurückgebunden und sieht aus wie eine Kriegerkönigin des 21. Jahrhunderts. Einen Straßenblock vom Theater entfernt ist ein Café, das sich auf überbackene Bagel spezialisiert hat und auf Muffins mit Blaubeeren, so groß wie Augäpfel. Kurt sagt: "Das sind die Kalorien einer ganzen Woche", aber er isst sie trotzdem. Er liebt Essen, liebt es zu kochen, isst gerne. Blaine liebt alles, was Kurt glücklich macht.

Unter dem Tisch finden ihre Beine ganz von selbst zueinander, Knie locker zwischen Knie geklemmt, Füße gegen Fersen gepresst. "Also", sagt Kurt, wischt sich mit der Serviette die Krümel von den Fingern und lehnt sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, den Kaffeebecher in beiden Händen. "Du hast immer noch diesen Gesichtsausdruck, Blaine."

"Den Gesichtsausdruck", sagt Blaine und schaut Kurt in die Augen. Er schafft es nie, nicht zu lächeln, wenn er Kurt ansieht.

"Den Gesichtsausdruck", bestätigt Kurt und trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee. "Willst du mir sagen, was dir im Kopf herumgeht?"

Blaine streckt seinen Arm über den Tisch und Kurt legt die Hand in seine, so einfach, als müsste er gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken. Das ist nicht Lima und sie sind keine Kinder mehr und wenn sie hier vergessen, dass der Rest der Welt laut und geschäftig in einem Café zur Mittagszeit um sie herum zugange ist, dann wird es Blaine niemals die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen lassen bei dem Gedanken, was hätte geschehen _können_. Er nimmt Kurts Hand, so wie er bereits von Anfang an Kurts Hand genommen hat, denn Kurts Hand gehört in seine Hand und das ist alles, was zählt.

"Wann werden wir eigene Kinder haben?"

"Oh Gott, Blaine, in dieser Schuhschachtel von einer Wohnung? Wo sollten sie denn _schlafen?"_

"Sie könnten unser Zimmer haben."

"Ich schlafe nicht auf dem Sofa."

"Nein, ich weiß, ich weiß, dass wir in einer verantwortungsvollen Position sein müssen, um für sie sorgen zu können, bevor wir sie bekommen. Ich habe nur... der Anblick, wie du dieses kleine Mädchen gehalten hast..."

Kurts Lippen verziehen sich zu einem liebevollen Lächeln und etwas in Blaines Brust regt sich und schmerzt bei dem Gedanken, wie wunderschön Kurts Kinder sein würden; Kurts genetische Kinder; wie wunderschön und talentiert und _atemberaubend_ Kurts Kinder sein würden. Blaine hält seine Hand und schaut ihm ins Gesicht (es ist eine Schande, dass diese Augen nicht an spätere Generationen weitergegeben werden) und sagt bedächtig: "Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht... möchtest du eigene Kinder haben? Wenn.... wenn wir eine Leihmutter, oder..."

"Sie _werden_ meine eigenen Kinder sein", sagt Kurt und runzelt die Stirn, obwohl er eher verwirrt als verärgert aussieht. "Woher kommen diese Gedanken? Willst... willst _du_ plötzlich eine Leihmutter?"

"Nein! Nein, das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich frage, nein. Ich habe nur... ich weiß nicht, dich mit diesem kleinen Mädchen zu sehen, du hast ausgesehen, wie... ich weiß nicht, ich dachte einfach..."

"Blaine... ich kann nicht... Blaine, du weißt, wie ich dazu stehe. Wenn du etwas anderes willst, dann können wir darüber reden, aber da draußen gibt es jetzt schon so schrecklich viele Kinder, die jemanden brauchen, der sie lieb hat, und wir haben so viel Liebe zu verschenken. Wir haben so viel _Glück_ gehabt. Das möchte ich mit anderen teilen, ich bin der Meinung, dass wir dazu moralisch verpflichtet sind."

Blaine blickt auf ihre verschränkten Hände hinab, blickt wieder hoch in seine Augen und sein Lächeln wird breiter. Er erinnert sich an Kurt, wie er betrunken auf ihrem Sofa lag, während Blaine neben ihm auf dem Boden saß, mit dem Rücken zum Couchtisch, die Tequilaflasche in der Hand, die Magnetic Fields über die Lautsprecher, und wie Kurt mit seinem halb leeren Glas herumwedelte, während er energisch seine Meinung zu dem Thema kundtat: da sind all diese unverantwortlichen Heteros, die, wo sie gehen und stehen, Babys in die Welt setzen, für die sie nicht sorgen können und wie _unfair_ das doch ist, denn diese Kinder haben schließlich nicht darum gebeten. Und _sie_ können sie aufnehmen und ihnen alle Liebe geben, die sie brauchen, und sie werden die glücklichste Familie der Welt sein, weil sie keinen anderen Grund haben, sich zu lieben, als die Liebe selbst. Keine Blutsverwandtschaft ist so viel wert wie die Liebe. Kurt wird seine Familie fürchterlich liebhaben, wird sie nur umso mehr lieben, weil er sie sich so sehr gewünscht hat. "Weißt du, wir, wir, du und ich, wir haben genug dafür riskiert." Er streckte schwerfällig die Hand aus und fand Blaines müde erhobene Hand. "Ich werde für unsere Kinder verdammt-nochmal durchs Feuer gehen. Ich weiß, dass es schwer werden wird. Umso mehr wird es die Mühe wert sein."

"Ich weiß, wie du darüber denkst", sagt Blaine. "Ich bin deiner Meinung. Ich sehe in der Klinik genügend Kinder, die sich mit... Sachen herumschlagen müssen. Sie brauchen wirklich Menschen, die sie liebhaben. Darin stimme ich dir zu hundert Prozent zu. Ich dachte nur..." Er reibt sich übers Auge, nimmt seinen Kaffeebecher in die Hand und zuckt die Schultern. "Es erscheint mir einfach nicht fair, dass die Welt niemals _deine_ Kinder haben wird. Es wären großartige Kinder, Kurt."

Kurt lacht, überrascht und unbefangen, was in der Öffentlichkeit sehr selten ist. "Blaine", sagt er neckend und wiegt Blaines Hand auf dem Tisch in seiner hin und her. "Und deine wären es nicht? Oh Gott, sie wären wie Hundebabys. Kleine Sonnenscheinchen. Es ist nur... es scheint mir nicht richtig zu sein, wenn es da draußen schon so viele großartige Kinder _gibt_ , die eine Familie brauchen und...."

Blaine fühlt sich bereits viel gefestigter, seine Ängste überleben unter Kurts prüfendem Blick nie lange. "Erinnerst du dich noch, als Sim-Kurt Sim-Blaine geschwängert hat?"

"Daran warst du schuld, weil du diesen Cheat heruntergeladen hast. Ich musste das ganze Haus neu einrichten."

"Ich will damit nur sagen, dass wir _wirklich_ hübsche Babys haben würden."

Kurt schaut ihm ins Gesicht, um zu ergründen, wie ernst es ihm damit ist und Blaine wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. Kurt verdreht die Augen, grinst und hebt seinen Kaffeebecher hoch. "Du bist albern."

"Ich konnte fast spüren, wie mir eine Gebärmutter wächst, als ich dich mit diesen Kindern gesehen habe."

"Du bist _verrückt_." Kurt nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und stellt den Becher ab. "Ich werde meine Blutlinie den unzähligen Hummel-Cousins überlassen, die nie davor zurückgescheut sind sich fortzupflanzen. Und ich finde, du solltest dich darauf freuen, Onkel Blaine zu sein."

Blaine versucht sich vorzustellen, wie Cooper sich fortpflanzt, verdreht die Augen und überlegt, ob das wohl eine gute Sache wäre. "Und Onkel Kurt. Was ist mit Finn, glaubst du, dass er eigene Kinder haben will?"

"Falls er mal irgendwann eine Freundin für länger als fünf Minuten halten kann, vielleicht." Kurt dreht Blaines Hand leicht hin und her und Blaine beobachtet Kurt, der zusieht, wie das Licht auf seinem Ehering glänzt. "Als ich auf der HighSchool war... vor deiner Zeit. Ich glaube, da hat niemand im Traum daran gedacht, dass ich vor Finn verheiratet wäre und mir Gedanken über Kinder machen würde."

"So ziemlich vor allen anderen."

"Hast du dir dein Leben so vorgestellt?"

Blaine denkt an die Lichtbänder, die in Wellen über die Zimmerdecke ihrer Wohnung wandern, wie Meeresbrandung am Strand. "Es ist um einiges besser, als ich mir mein Leben vorgestellt habe."

Kurts Daumen streicht über Blaines Ring. "Meins auch. Okay." Sein Blick ist ernst, aber gleichzeitig strahlt er vor Freude. "Heute in zehn Jahren – wo möchtest du sein?"

Blaine schaut ihm direkt in die Augen. "Ich will mit dir zusammen in einem Haus außerhalb der Stadt sein, mit einem Hund und mindestens ein paar Kindern. Wo willst du sein?"

"Überall wo du bist. Aber ich wäre gern in diesem Haus mit dir und den Kindern und wir würden uns darüber unterhalten müssen, wie schlimm der Hund haart."

"Wir würden uns einen Hund zulegen, der nicht haart. Ich würde ihn äußerst gewissenhaft bürsten. Alles wäre gut. Aber..."

Kurt legt den Kopf schräg, schwenkt den letzten Schluck Kaffee in seinem Becher und wartet.

Blaine zuckt mit einer Schulter. "Wenn ich mich heute in zehn Jahren mit dir in einem Lagerhaus verstecken muss, bewaffnet mit einem Baseballschläger, bei dem Versuch, der Zombieapokalypse lebend zu entrinnen... solange wir nur zusammen sind, wäre auch das für mich okay. Selbst wenn manche Dinge sich nicht so entwickelt hätten wie wir es uns wünschten, solange wir zusammen wären, wäre trotzdem alles gut. Zumindest wäre es das für mich."

"Zombieapokalypse, Blaine", sagt Kurt, aber er drückt Blaines Hand. "Ich weiß.... ich weiß nicht genau was in zehn Jahren sein wird, aber worauf ich mich wirklich am meisten freue, ist, immer mit dir zusammen zu sein. Mit dir alt zu werden und zu wissen, dass es die Sache wert war."

"Es wäre die Sache so was von wert. Selbst wenn wir uns um Hundehaare auf dem Sofa streiten würden."

"Okay, dieser Hund wird mit Sicherheit nicht auf mein Sofa dürfen."

"Darüber wird es eine Unterhaltung geben."

"Darüber wird es ein unschönes Schweigen und eine Kapitulation geben, Blaine."

"Wir könnten uns einen Überwurf zulegen."

"Dieser gegenwärtig nicht-existierende Hund kommt auf das nicht-existierende Sofa in unserem nicht-existierenden Haus nur über deine Leiche."

Blaine lacht, denn auch Kurts Mund zuckt, als würde er am liebsten loslachen und er drückt Kurts Hand in seiner und Kurt hat recht, sie haben wirklich unverschämtes Glück gehabt. Sie werden das Glück weiterschenken. Sie sind so reich an Liebe, ihr Leben fließt davon über, sie haben so viel zu geben... wenn die rechte Zeit gekommen ist.

Aber jetzt – genau jetzt – jetzt sind sie jung und sie haben einen unverplanten Samstag vor sich. Sie werden ihren Kaffee leertrinken und ihr Mittagessen bezahlen, ein paar Einkäufe fürs Abendessen machen und dann nachhause fahren – Kurt ein tröstlicher Körper hinter Blaine auf dem Roller. Sie werden die Treppe hochsteigen, reden oder auch nicht reden – aber sie werden sich wohlfühlen. Blaine wird die Einkäufe tragen, damit Kurt den Schlüssel herausholen kann. Sie werden die Tür aufschließen und in ihre Wohnung gehen und sie werden einen ganzen Nachmittag vor sich haben, der auf sie wartet, wie ein Geschenk, das geöffnet werden will, während das Licht über ihre Zimmerdecke tanzt wie Wasser.

 

**~**The End**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die erwähnte Liedzeile _(got ne deeds to do, no promises to keep)_ stammt aus Simon and Garfunkel's _The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feelin' Groovy)_
> 
>  **The Cloths of Heaven** _von W. B. Yeats_  
>  Had I the heaven's embroidered cloths,  
> Enwrought with golden and silver light,  
> The blue and the dim and the dark cloths  
> Of night and light and the half-light;  
> I would spread the cloths under your feet:  
> But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
> I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
> Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.
> 
>   **Des Himmels Tücher**  
>  "Hätt ich des Himmels reichbestickte Tücher,  
> durchwirkt mit Gold- und Silberlicht,  
> die blauen, die dunklen, die hellen Tücher,  
> der Nacht, des Tages und der Dämmerung,  
> so legt ich sie dir zu Füßen...  
> Doch ich bin arm und hab nur meine Träume.  
> Meine Träume leg ich Dir zu Füßen.  
> Tritt sanft darauf, denn du trittst auf meine Träume."

**Author's Note:**

> ich hoffe, meine Übersetzung hat euch gefallen. Kommentare sind wie immer hochwillkommen, und wer will, darf auch kudos hinterlassen. :-)


End file.
